


Us against the world

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 4 month pregnancy, ALL HELL THE KING OF HELL!!!!, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec calls her Rain, Alec takes no bullshit from anyone and neither does Magnus, Almost death, Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Babbling, Babies, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Clary Fray, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Ceremony, Claiming, Clizzy - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Deruned Alec Lightwood, Domestic, Dragon egg for wedding gift, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hellhounds, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jace and Clary are Parabatai, Knotting, Lilith can die please, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Ring Warlock Mark, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Parabatai Bond, Porn With Plot, Power Couple, Power Exchange, Pregnancy Cravings, Prince of Edom, Princess of Edom, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Alpha, Protective Magnus Bane, Public Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Robert tries to kill Alec, Scenting, Smut, Territorial Alec and Magnus, Thanks for reading!!!, The clave are a bunch of assholes, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Transitioning, Wedding Planning, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, anal licking, ass kicking boyfriends, emotional Alec lightwood, hybrid Alec Lightwood, jimon, light - Freeform, lots of death, lots of dick riding, malec babies, mpreg Alec Lightwood, odd Parabati pairing, pickles and chocolate sauce, pizza and chocolate sauce, restaurant sex, simon and Alec are parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 108,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec gets deruned by the clave for being an omega. When his mate Magnus Bane finds out about it, it's too late. In order to save his soul mates life, Magnus must perform a spell that would turn Alec into a warlock and with the help of his best friend Catarina they succeed perfectly. But he still has his runes, in fact they reflect his mode along with his eyes. His warlock mark is like a mode ring. Making him the second, but the strongest Warlock/shadowhunter hybrid. But now he's on a war path to take down the ones that almost killed him, and brought his mate and family pain because of his almost death. Staring his friend that betrayed him.This story will have blood. Alec and Magnus has no chill what so ever. They want revenge and they will have it Accords/consequences be damned...Not a slow burn story...Please keep the drama out of my comments please and thank you!!!





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this when I can, so please don't rush me guys.. I will upload this story at least once a week, if not I will let you'll know. I appreciate everyone for showing interest in my stories! You all are the best!!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Happy reading!!

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwisy6aXo4HaAhVLulMKHSUSDOsQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdeskridge.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FWhite-Wolf-Black-Wolf-638397079&psig=AOvVaw1mQSLNUrqDyRWiwUzNd8Te&ust=1521854277080612) **

 

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjDqomso4HaAhUOn1MKHfRjBxYQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.3dddpictures.com%2Fproducts%2Fwolves-black-white-3d-animated-picture&psig=AOvVaw1mQSLNUrqDyRWiwUzNd8Te&ust=1521854277080612) **

 

**[ ](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/wolves/images/35426652/title/gift-photo/10) **

 

**[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjUjrqupIHaAhVPoVMKHT14BCEQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwolfinmymind.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AOvVaw1mQSLNUrqDyRWiwUzNd8Te&ust=1521854277080612) **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Backstory**

Alec has never felt like he belongs making the Nephilim or the downworld, in fact, he always felt like he belonged apart of both groups.   
Over the course of his life, Alec researched this sort of behavior in the institute's records and library. So he was surprised when he found out, that one of his ancestors was an omega like himself, and were both Nephilim and Warlock.   
Alec found his address, and went to his house alone, but was armed to the teeth. He couldn't trust Alphas because he was still unclaimed, but he knew his mate. A warlock named Magnus Bane. Not just any warlock, but the high warlock and a prince of hell.   
Alec's parents weren't thrilled when they found out this information and banned him from contacting Magnus and allowing Magnus to court him.

Which was bullshit to everyone around them. No one has the right to ban fated mates to court one another it was against the law to keep mates separated.   
But Maryse and Robert Lightwood didn't care about what the law says. They took away his phone and locked him in his room so he couldn't escape, and placed guards at his door.   
If it wasn't for his friends and brother and sister, (Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon) Alec would never see the light of day or better yet be able to see his mate.   
When Magnus found out how Alec was being treated, it took every once of Alec's strength to hold his mate back from destroying his parents.

"In due time Magnus," Alec said to his mate. That was the night Alec told Magnus about his plan to meet his hybrid ancestor and ask how it was done.   
Magnus agreed to go along with him when Alec met him, but Alec said he needed to do this alone. Magnus wanted to protest, but he trusted his mate and even placed a protection charm on him to ward off alphas and betas.   
They couldn't touch him. If anyone touched an unclaimed omega, things would be bad for them. Omegas are very territorial and would lash out at anyone that touches them and when that happens no one could calm a red-hazed Omega.   
That alone is an alpha's job to calm his/her omega down.   
Not to mention, their Alpha would tear you to shreds in two seconds.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjs4KHeo4HaAhWDtlMKHWM2BugQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fanimal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATumblr_n40vokAyaS1s9lm88o1_500.gif&psig=AOvVaw1mQSLNUrqDyRWiwUzNd8Te&ust=1521854277080612)

 

**(Back to the story)**

Alec steps out of the portal (provided by Magnus of course) and lands right in front of the house of his ancestor. The house is the only one around. No mundanes, no sounds other than the wind and animals. Just peace and quiet.   
Alec sighs, closing his eyes soaking in the relaxation of it all. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this, away from the world, free of all prejudices and racism. Pain and hatred." He thinks to himself.   
A place where Alec and Magnus could raise their children one day, and live a  carefree life away from the clave and his parents. Yes, that sounds wonderful.   
The house was located in the country, just outside of London and it was beautiful. It was a Victorian house, with a small farm attached to it. With a couple of horses, chickens, goats, pigs... you get the jist. In all, I was perfect. 

  
Alec walks up the three steps ready to open the door when it swings open on its own, and a man is sitting in a rocking chair watching him intensely.   
"Hello, I apologize for just showing up here unannounced, but I couldn't find your number to call and set up a meeting, please forgive me. My name is Alec Lightwood, and I have a question about becoming a warlock/shadowhunter hybrid."

The man smiles and gestures for Alec to come closer, but when he catches Alec's scent he tells Alec to stop where he is. This, of course, makes Alec curious, but he doesn't say anything, instead, he just waits.   
"Hmm, I can sense that you are unclaimed, but you are being courted by a powerful warlock. Oh yes quite powerful indeed. A prince of Hell. You are truly lucky to have found your soulmate. I would shake your hand, but that would be unwise of me to do so. Wouldn't want to be killed before I give you the spell that was used to turn me into a hybrid now would it?" He chuckles.

 

"But where are my manners? I am Gideon Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you Alexander. I've been waiting to meet you for a century. I've watched you grow up from a distance and kept an eye on you. I even pointed you in the direction of your mate."

Alec gasped. Not be living what he was hearing.

"How...? What....? Huh...?"

Gideon chuckled fondly.

"Oh, you are precious as ever. Yes, I may or may not have steered you in the direction of your mate. I couldn't stand watching your parents throw you at any and everyone so they could get rid of you. But enough of that, we must hurry because I feel that we're almost out of time.  
I can sense that you're being tracked by the clave. But not to worry, they can't enter without my permission."

Alec let's out a shaky breath, then nods.   
"Okay, how does the spell work?"

Gideon gets up from his rocking chair and walks to his bookshelf. He pulled out a giant brown full leather book, with a hint of gold enriched in the stitching. It looked old and the pages looked worn down, but Alec could sense it held a lot of power.   
Gideon chanted in Latin (Alec understood some of it, but not all) and the book shrunk to a pocket-sized book. Gideon the tossed the book to Alec telling him to place it in his left pants pocket. Magnus would know what to do.

"Okay, first things first. When you're transitioning, it's going to hurt like hell. I know you're going to say that 'oh I'm a shadowhunter' Bah! I was a shadowhunter as well, but the pain was the most excruciating thing I went through. But I fear your fate is much worse."

Alec looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Gideon sighs, "You're going to be betrayed and it's going to by the person you thought was a close friend of yours. But do not frit. Revenge is best served cold. Now back to the spell, the powerful your mate is, you will be the same. You and Magnus will be the most fear couple for centuries to come. Oh, and it's a beautiful sight to have seen.   
Before Magnus starts the spell he must bite you and claim you as his or the spell wouldn't work. Now two things.... The transition would go smoothly if you weren't a full shadowhunter meaning as being deruned which is most likely your fate."

Alec touched his side where his parabatai rune was and grimaced. Gideon sensed his inner turmoil and smiled. "Not to worry young one, if everything goes right your parabatai rune would snap back in place, unlike your other runes. You will still be able to use them, but you will be a full-blooded downworlder but you will bear runes. I know its complicated, and we don't have a lot of time for me to explain all of this, but just know when the time is right I will aid you in your training along with Magnus. I am intrigued to meet my future in-law. "

Alec thought he was going to pass out with all the information paling into his head. He just hoped that he would be able to remember all of this information. He was so lost in his mind he didn't hear what Gideon said about the second way for him to become a hybrid. He just came to when he heard Gideon say something about a mating bite.

"-he has to make sure it's deep enough to draw blood, and once he's bitten you, another warlock needs to start the chanting the spell biding your two souls together making you one. But it must be done before your life essence is completely gone. Now-"

There was a knock, well banging at the door and Alec jumped. Gideon cursed under his breath and quickly summoned a notebook and a pen and magically wrote everything down and sent it away. Alec was confused as to why he would get deruned in the first place, but he didn't have time to dwell on that because Gideon was rushing him to leave.  "I'll hold them off, but you must hurry. I've sent the notebook to Magnus explaining everything. I pray that things go smoothly from here on out. Goodluck nephew, I will be watching."   
With that, a portal swallows him up and he is back in front of the institute with weapons aimed at his face.

**_"By order of the Clave, Alec Lightwood your under arrest."_ **


	2. Chp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing anything about my babies getting hurt. Hold on to your seats ladies and gentlemen. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> See you next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This betrayal is going to shock some of you. I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for taking the time out reading my stories. I really appreciated so much! :)

Alec was knocked unconscious by the hilt of a seraph blade from the back. A coward move. No one touched him, but even unconscious Alec could feel magic enter his veins. Was a warlock helping the clave abduct him? Since when does downworlders help the clave with anything? What was going on?

A bucket of cold water was thrown on Alec, and he woke with a start, strapped into a chair. Hands and feet bound, shirt ripped open showing his chest. His head was groggy from the drugs that were pumping through his veins, it was kind of hard to pay attention to anything, but he had to focus. This was a life or death situation, so he cleared its head a bit and focused on his surroundings.

His eyes cleared just a bit. He could see 6 clave officials including Inquisitor Herondale. The highest raking of the clave, here to witness to his demise. He felt honored, but when his brother finds out about his grandmother helping kill him. He wonders how their relationship would work afterward. But it didn't matter to Alec- if he survives this, every person in this room will die when he gets back on his feet. He promised himself that.

Besides the clave officials, Alec could smell some of the alphas shadowhunters around him and their arousals. It made his stomach lurch- smelling their pheromones were sickening, and they were turned on by his scent, and the sight of his abdomen? Fucking perverts! God, it's disgusting how Alpha's knot makes them act like this around omegas. Ick! he hated being displayed in front of them like a china doll in a display case, waiting to be played with.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are in the City Of Bones by orders of the clave." Inquisitor Herondale says in an ecstatic tone like she's been waiting for months to get rid of him.   
Alec sighed and tried to make a few jokes to hide the fact that he was about to die for no apparent reason. "What, no cookies or popcorn?"  
Imogen Herondale raises an eyebrow tilting her head in a confusing gesture. Alec mimics her gesture then taunts her.   
"I mean you're going to derune me right? I was just asking where your snacks and drinks were since you are so happy about my leaving the shadow world right? So I say again, where are your snacks, Inquisitor? Or are you more of a chip eater?"   
Alec sizes her up and nods, "Yeah your a chip eater, I can tell by the way you stuffed your feet in them shoes knowing damn well your legs, ankles, and feet are swollen from eating all that damn salt. That salt line on your lips proves it as well," He leans up and whispers, "You've been eating too many sunflower seeds. Surely that isn't healthy, right? Especially for someone your age. I mean honestly, someone gets her some water before she passes out from dehydration from all those chips and sunflower seeds." He finishes with a smirk. 

Not liking being humiliated in front of her peers, she slaps Alec hard cutting his lip and smiling when he smirks disappears- mouth full of blood. Alec chuckles licking his lips to spit the blood in her face. Causing her to slap him again.   
Alec tsks at her and taunts her even more. "Huh? I thought you had more oomph than that but I guess I'm wrong again."

"What do you mean wrong again?" She asks intrigued.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I thought you were a respectable clave official but now I see that you're nothing more than a follower like the rest of your calques here that despises omegas. I wonder what Jace is going to think of you when he finds out what you've done to his brother..." Alec shrugs "Only time will tell."

Imogen huffs, "Jace won't find out anything, no one will when we get done with you. Male omegas are an abomination and as soon as your dead, his disgusting mate will be after you. Jace could find him a female omega and settle down with. No grandson of mine will be gay with the likes of you. No wonder your parents want to get rid of you."

Alec was filled with rage at the threat against his parabatai. No one threatens his family and gets away with it. "So that's your plan? Ridding the world of male omegas because you don't like that your alphas turn out to be gay? News flash dumbass! No one is fully straight when it comes to Omegas! The alphas in this room proves my statement. I can smell their arousals, including you boy toy Aldertree behind you. He's been gunning for me for months, but I wouldn't give him the time of day. He just isn't my type, he needs to be taller and not a despicable asshole like yourself."   
Before Imogen could slap him, a voice boomed inside of his head giving him a banging headache. _"_ _Alexander Lightwood has not committed a crime, you are holding him against his will. Do you know whom you have brought Us? The aura that surrounds him is a warning if you touch him or harm him death will come to you and your family. We will not participate in this, his mate will tear this city apart to find him. You have signed your deaths by bringing him here."_ A silent brother said in everyone's minds making them take a step back from Alec.

A few were shaking with fear, some were rolling their eyes not backing down. Which was a mistake in Alec's opinion. When Magnus shows up and kills everyone in this city of bones they wouldn't be rolling their eyes then.  Of course, no one knew who is mate was, only his friends and family. Maryse and Robert Lightwood wouldn't have told the clave this sort of information- no of course not. It will be a shame to their precious family name.

"Who is your mate Lightwood and what do they mean?" Aldertree spat out growling at Alec who stayed quiet throughout this entire thing, wanting to be in the comfort of his mate's arms and away from these assholes. Alec sat there meeting Aldertree's glare, not backing down, no matter if he was an Alpha or not. Alec doesn't let anyone belittle him because of his second gender. They could kiss his ass on a shitty when he has diarrhea from eating Izzy's cooking.

When Aldertree didn't get an answer, he tried to beat it out of Alec. Punching him in the face a few times, then his ribs. Alec didn't make a sound. Not giving Aldertree an ounce of victory by making a sound. A few Alphas were running from the room once the Silent brothers started screaming in their heads. _"We told you not to touch him! You have marked everyone s death! He will be here shortly, and we will not stand here and be killed because of your prejudices. We're leaving before his mate caves us all in the building."_

Alec shivered as he felt a cold feeling wash over him when the silent brothers said his mate was on his way. They could tell by the aura around Alec glowing a dangerous red. The Silent Brothers could see through any and every glamour and they could also tell which magic belonged to each warlock. So seeing the most dangerous warlocks mate getting beat half-way to death had them shaking out of their wits and they couldn't touch Alec, afraid they would feel Magnus' wrath if they did. Instead, they used their Brother mojo to stop Aldertree from pounding in Alec's face. 

  
Alec's eyes, mouth, nose, lips, and cheekbones were bloody and broken. But Alec didn't make a sound during the entire beating, earning respect from some of the claves officials. Not even the strongest Alphas could go through a beating without making wincing noises.   
"What is your mate going to say now Lightwood? With your face smashed in, he wouldn't want anything to do with you now. No one would. You're a pathetic piece of trash like all omegas are. You're only good for breeding children and a good fuck during your heats but other than that, you're just another waste of space in this world. Your mate isn't important and no one to fear. I'm certainly not afraid of him, now let's get this over with I want to watch him scream as we rip his life from him. Lydia, would you like to do the honors? We have meetings in Idris we have to attend."

Alec gasped as he heard one of his best friends names being called. No, that couldn't have been right. She was like a sister to him, why would she want to see him be deruned? Alec always helped her when she needed it, and took the blame for her and their friends whenever they messed up in the field even if he wasn't with them. He just couldn't see his friends or family being punished, it tore him apart.

Now seeing his friend step forward to end his life hurt him more than his face did. "Why Lyds. Why have you done this? What did I do to you for you to betray me like this?" Alec asked his best friend not understanding what he had done to her. The only thing he could think of is finding out his soulmate is Magnus Bane. Alec didn't know she had a huge crush on him, but he couldn't do anything about that because he and Magnus are destined to be together.  Plus she already had a mate named John who would've done anything for her if she'd given him the time and day, but now after this, she wouldn't even get a chance to see if they could've had nice life together or not.

Lydia stepped forward and slapped Alec's face and looked at him in disgust. "You knew I had a crush on him, but he just had to choose you as his mate. A pathetic Omega and a Lightwood no less. I could've given him anything he could ever want, but no you had to be his fated mate and step in the way. I should've killed you when your parents afforded me to, but I turned them down because it wasn't the right time. So we came up with this plan to abduct you and with the help of one of his ex's she was willing to help us without question. You see, we don't like coming second to a filthy whore and wanted revenge. Now sit there and shut up or I will make sure Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, and your precious baby brother Max dies a slow painful death and make sure they know how much you hated them before the light leaves their eyes." She drew the rune on his chest and watched as he screamed out in pain as the Voyance rune evaporated. Lydia, Aldertree, Imogen and the others were laughing as Alec screamed in pain. Alec made sure to remember each of their faces because he was going on a killing spree once he is healed and Magnus would join in right along with him.

Alec's wolf was calling out to its alpha hoping that Magnus could at least feel his panic with the spell his out on him. The pain was unbearable to the point Alec couldn't breathe. "Oh, I'm so going to kill each and every one of you once I heal. I have a photographic memory, so I will remember each and every one of your names. Starting with you first Lydia. You threatened the wrong family, but don't worry you'll join your parents soon." Alec gritted through his teeth as the second to rune disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah no one cares Lightwood. You wouldn't remember the shadow world, and if you want your family to stay safe you will remember that. But just to be sure." Lydia pulls out a sherap blade and slams it into his heart. Alec gasped and watched Lydia grinned widely at him.

"I will have dreams about this for the rest of my life as I take your mate for myself and make him wish he chose me instead of you. He will forget about you when I'm riding his enormous cock. You're not worthy of him, and I will make sure he remembers that when he fills me up with his seed impregnating me." Lydia whispers in his ear and laughing as Alec started spitting up blood, but disappeared as the building started shaking and his mates voice echoed off the walls of the City. The Silent Brothers weren't kidding when they said they wanted no parts of this. They were nowhere to been, even a few of the Alphas disappeared when Lydia stabbed him in the heart.

“You have something of mine.” Magnus' voice rang out crystal clear and deadly calm, which Alec knew when it came to Magnus, meant he was furious.

"Why is Magnus Bane here?" Imogen asked shaking in her heels along with Aldertree, Lydia, clave officials and the Alphas shadowhunters. They aren't laughing now, are they? Alec thought to himself.

"Because he's my mate, and you all have pissed him off. Good luck trying to calm him down. You pissed off the Prince of Hell by trying to kill his mate. Have fun hiding." Alec rasped out, he saw his mate with blue fire around his body before his eyes closed." He heard Magnus shouting his name but it sounded so far away. He just wanted sleep and rest his eyes.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwidyLa49YraAhXIulMKHYovDDkQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffreeform.go.com%2Fshows%2Fshadowhunters%2Fnews%2F10-tiny-details-you-might-have-missed-in-s2e8&psig=AOvVaw1zU2SYR-k5CF2Ftaz6y4b7&ust=1522185564861116)

 


	3. Chp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Cat are in this chapter. 
> 
> Tune in Next week to see how Magnus reacted seeing his mate beaten and bloody. 
> 
> Look at that, a early Chapter!! lol... Happy Easter EVERYONE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...

Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary were in the training room going over a few new moves and combos that Alec came up with. Having a great time when all of a sudden Simon dropped to his knees screaming in agony, yelling Alec's name.

This set the group on alert. Rushing to Simon's side. Jace was in a full-blown panic. Isabelle wasn't any better. Especially when it came to their older brother/father. Alec raised them since he was 6 years old while this parents were out on missions or just didn't feel like putting up with them.

Alec had to learn how to care for them and cook at an early age because he didn't want his brother and sister to go hungry because no one was there to cook for them. Maryse and Robert threw their responsibilities on Alec because he was an Omega, which was wrong on so many levels.

Yes, omegas have a nurturing instinct but that didn't give them the right yo treat Alec like he was nothing but a house made mate or a babysitter. No, he was more than that. He was the strongest out of all of them, and the gang told him as much.

When Clary and Simon were dropped at the Institute because their parents were killed on a mission home wrong. Alec didn't complain once. Hell, he didn't hesitate to care for them, no he just took them in and cared for them like they were his own. And now something was happening to him, and they didn't know what to do because they didn't know where Alec was and Simon couldn't track him because that would weaken their bond even worse because something is going on now.

"CALL MAGNUS!!" Simon screamed out. "Hurry up!"

Jace's hands were shaking as he felt the pain his mate was going through and couldn't help him calm down. Jace understood that because if something happens to his parabatai (Clary) he would be in the same boat as Simon.

Fiddling with his phone, he finally had a grip on it and speed dialed _The High Warlock Of Brooklyn_ aka his soon to be brother in law. _No Answer_. Which meant three things. 1. Either he was busy with a client. 2. He was asleep- Which would be odd considering its 4 pm. Or 3. Magnus has gone to rescue his mate. Jace went with number three. Instead of telling the group Magnus didn't answer, he called Catarina to see if she heard anything.

She answered the phone in a panicked voice. "Jace! I need you and the others to get to Magnus's loft now! Something's happened. Magnus has released his demon side which could only mean one thing."

"Someone touched his unclaimed mate and hurt him." They said at the same time.

Jace turned to Clary and said "Make a portal, we need to get to Magnus' loft asap! Alec is definitely wrong with Alec." With no protest, Clary got up and drew her portal rune and a swirl of gold appeared and in walked the crew with Jace carrying his mate with a from expression. All the pain he felt from his mate, that felt it from his parabatai was too much to bear.

He laid Simon down on the couch, who intended blacked out from all the screaming and pain. Catarina was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off, drawing what looks like to be a summoning or ritual spell. She looked deranged and scared at the same time. She never looks perturbed unless something has gone wrong.

"Cat, what's going on and what are you doing to the floor? Magnus will not be pleased about this." Clary voices.

 Cat scoffed and continued doing her job. "Alec is on the brink of death! I can sense Magnus' anger and fear." They all looked confused, but she didn't have time to give them the full background so she decided to give them small details. "Alec has been deruned, and the only way to save his life is by completing his and Magnus bond. Magnus has to release enough demon venom into his bloodstream. Then we have to complete the ritual by transforming him into a warlock/shadowhunter hybrid. But he won't have enough Angel blood to be able to be a full shadowhunter because he's been deruned and with Magnus venom and blood in his vains, he'll be a full warlock with a hint of angel blood." She explained not paying attention to their faces or the tears coming out of their eyes.

"Wait, are you telling me that my brother is being stripped of his runes and he won't remember any of us?! Who the fuck has the authority to derune Alec with no probable cause? He hasn't done anything!" Isabelle shouted making the warlock flinch and lose concentration on her potion her she was brewing.

Jace and Clary wanted to run back to the institute and demand who did this to their brother and if they didn't get any answers, they were going to beat it out of them. Starting with Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Law is hard to be damned! 

Shaking her head no, she regained her composure snapping her fingers conjuring a hospital bed with needles, blood bags (Magnus' blood) for the transfusion. "Who else has the authority to de-rune him? The Clave, that's who. We've been intercepting messages from the council. Yes I know it's against the law, but when males Omegas start disappearing without a trace, word gets around. Haven't you've noticed that your institute is low on it members? Most of them male omegas?"

The trio nodded.

"We thought they were being transferred to different institutes, we didn't know they were being de-runed because of their second gender. That's fucking disgusting! Who was it that lead these executions? Please tell me Cat, I need to know so, I can stop them." said Jace, not liking the look on Catarina's face.

Snapping her fingers, Cat made candles appear on the 6 point star along with demonic runes. Before answering Jace's question, she poured the potion she was brewing into Simon's mouth. "This will help with the pain he's going through and will numb his body when we being the spell turning Alec into a warlock." As she poured the last drop into Simon's mouth, she stood and started putting natural ingredients into a molcajete mortar. "Oh and it was you grandmother that sanctioned the de-running of every shadowhunter omegas. If you don't believe me, wait until Magnus arrives and he can show you the list of names that has been crossed off, and the ones that are still on it."

 

Jace felt like he was slapped by a 18 wheeler truck. His grandmother was the cause of the pain his brother and mate was going through, and the disappearing Omegas? Oh she was going to pay with her life. He promised the Angels that. He was done being a solider for the clave. they don't give a damn about any of them, so why should he? Clary felt his rage through their bond. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. They were on the same page.

Yarrow- to help with healing, Calendula-  increases circulation to wounds, Comfrey- effective treatment for bruises, then tea tree oil and last Silver Oxide. "What are you mixing Cat and what is it for?" Izzy asked watching the warlock work her healing magic.

"I mixing these ingredients to make a paste for your brother's wounds," she answered.

"Why do you need these if you can just heal him magically?"

"Because the spell will take both mine and Magnus's magic to complete it. By the magic Magnus has released, I'd say he's going to need all the help he can get. Magnus has used up quite a lot of magic just by tracking his mate. They have him in The City of Bones. Downworlders aren't allowed to enter the city period and he had to unleash his demonic side in order to enter. Magnus is much stronger when he switches to his demonic side, but seeing his fated mate hurt, he will lash out at everyone that hurt his mate, draining him of his magic completely. Which is why I must make this paste to help Alec's healing. Your runes work on him. The runes will still work, but only to a certain extent, meaning if you put an _Iratze_ rune on him, it won't take effect until hours later. He will have demon blood in his body now, so it most likely won't work"

"What about Simon? Will he be okay?" Jace asked still concerned about his mate, as well as his brother.

Cat nodded.  "Yes, he will be fine. He might be in a little pain when he wakes up because Alec's body will be transitioning. But their Parabatai bond will be intact, not to worry." She watched as the group visibly relaxed hearing their bond will be safe. Being Parabatai meant the world to both Simon and Alec. They wouldn't be able to function properly if any would've happened to their bond.  
The group was out of their wits because if Alec couldn't use his bow it would kill him. That's one of the main reasons he liked being a shadowhunter. Now hearing that he wouldn't be able to heal until Magnus and Catarina are fully recovered killed them even more. Jace and Isabelle hated waiting around for Magnus to show up with their brother, they were gearing up ready to walk out the door when a portal appeared and Magnus walked out holding a bloody and beaten Alec in his arms with a dagger inside of his chest.

"Catarina we need to do this now! He's slipping!" Magnus shouted as he placed his mate inside the circle and then bite his scent glades. Pouring almost every once of demon venom he could muster. Alec screamed out in pain, then everything stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this story or give it up... Thanks again! :)


	4. Chp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. I tweaked it a bit, and then re-tweaked it again. Apologies if it sucks. I will upload when I can. Being sick isn't fun for me, so please bare with me people. Do not rush me into writing or updating chapters. I will once I'm fully better. I don't want to put out shit chapters. Thanks for supporting me loves. See you when I can. If I'm up for it, I may update two stories, but I'm not telling you which ones. ;0 Have a great week loves! I'm happy the kids are back in school. 
> 
> I hope I made you proud with Magnus saving his mate and the ritual spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...

After receiving fire message from Gideon Lightwood; Alec's long-lost relative. With instructions on how to perform the transitioning spell to make his mate a shadowhunter-warlock hybrid, he got to work. Quickly, because the messages said he didn't have long until something horrible happens. Magnus didn't know what that exactly meant, but he didn't like the way it sounded.

 

Snapping his fingers, Catarina appeared in his studio room wearing her blue nurse scrubs and a peeved expression. "Magnus what the hell?! I was in the middle of my rounds! I have to get back soon, what is it that you want that you couldn't call me directly. You had to snap me here out of thin air?" She ranted clearly annoyed at her friend.

Said friend wasn't paying her any attention. Too busy getting ingredients together for a spell while reading something from off a half-burnt piece of paper. "Cat, Gideon Lightwood sent me the spell and the ingredients for the potions that will help Alec with his transformation go smoothly as possible. He said I wouldn't have much time, because something was going happen, and I'm internally freaking out because my mate may or may not be in danger. So could you please help me and stop bitching about your job?!?! This is more important! You have your mate, I do, but don't. Your patients can wait for a bit if Ragnor wasn't in Cuba with a client I would've asked him to help me, and left you so you could save many mundanes lives you do on a daily basis. So please!"

Swallowing her tongue,  she nodded walking over towards him, snatching the paper out of his hands. She was also a bit hurt because he wouldn't have chosen her to do the most important spell to save his mates life. Well she couldn't blame him, she's always wrapped up with her job at the hospital, she barely has time for her best friends these days. Which isn't fair because whenever she needed him, he would drop everything in a blink of an eye to help her. He's done that numerous of times when he and Alec first started dating. She still feels guilty about that. He would look so sad when he showed up to help her, she could tell he was crying because he and Alec argued about Magnus not wanting to spend time with him. Magnus didn't complain once, he just helped her with whatever she needed and went to try and salvage his courtship with his Omega. Snapping out of her thoughts she read the message.  "Okay, what do we need to do?" She asked cautiously.

Before Magnus could answer the question, he inner wolf was clawing to come out, which only meant one thing. Someone touched his mate, and he was in distress. His eyes glowed gold before turning obsidian black, shattering every piece of glass inside the house. Windows included.  No one touches he mate except for him! Oh, they were going to pay.

He could feel Alec's wolf calling out to him desperately needed its alpha. He could tell that Alec's wolf was in pain, and that pissed him off even more. So without answering Catarina's question, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving blue flames were he stood, along with a burnt scorch mark. Gulping Catarina read the message and got to work. She knew what that meant when Magnus' demonic side comes out. All hell is about to break loose.

****

Magnus appeared in front of the City Of Bones warehouse entrance. Just in time to see the client brothers fleeing with their lives at the aight of him. One stayed back and shouted in his mind "We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. Please forgive us, your Excellency."

"Leave me," Magnus says in his demonic tone. Voice ten times deeper with an echo. He created a portal for the last remaining silent brother and it swallowed him up before he could get another word out.

Tilting his head looking at the building in front of him, eyes scanning the building studying the wards that were keeping him out and away from his mate. He lifted his hands and muttered in Latin the through a strong blast of magic at the building breaking the ward's that surrounded the city of bones. It looked like lighting was electrocuting the place. Before walking into the building, Magnus prayed to his father Asmodeus, "You're going to have a few guests father, someone touched my unclaimed mate, you're soon to be son in law and the future father of your grandchildren. I hope you do your worst with them." Hearing an evil hum resonate around him, he knew his father heard his prayer and was waiting to welcome his new playmates that he can torture for eternity.

Magnus walked into the city of bones leaving scorch marks and blue flames in his path, not giving a damn if mundanes saw him or not. He didn't like hurting mundanes, or other downworlders, but if hey were anywhere near this building when his magic went ballistic, well that wasn't his fault. His mate was in danger, consequences be damned.

As he entered the building he heard shouting and laughter from a room full of shadowhunters, followed by the screams coming from his mate, and that made his blood boil. Without thinking, Magnus turned into a wolf and flew through the walls until be reached the door that was holding his omega hostage. He could smell and feel blood, pain, anger, betrayal, sadness, just overall hurt coming from his mate along with death.

The building shook, letting the world know just how angry he was. Behind him was nothing but blue flames burning everything in its path. The building was collapsing each step he took. The door flew open making the group of shadowhunters jump at the sight of him. They tried to escape, but Magnus' magic put up a force field trapping everyone inside the room with him.

  
“You have something of mine.” Magnus' voice rang out; crystal clear and deadly calm, which Alec knew when it came to Magnus, meant he was furious. Magnus heard the voice of Imogen Herondale ask what he was doing there, then the faint voice of his mate answer her "He's my mate." Gasps and arguments broke out after hearing that.

But Magnus didn't hear anything else after he zeroed in on his mate strapped to a chair, shirt ripped open with a dagger sticking through his chest face and body beaten to a pulp blood pouring out of the chest wound and his mouth. Oh, he was going to kill them all. The person that touched his mate was first. Before he could act, a scent caught his attention instantly. He could smell the perfume of someone that was familiar, but he knew that couldn't be right. None of his people would betray him by joining the clave and sanctioning his omegas death. No, that couldn't be right, but he was going to see to that, as soon as he was done with his omegas transformation is successful and he's resting.

A voice snapped Magnus back to the situation at hand. He muttered a spell to stop Alec from bleeding out, giving him enough time to handle the remaining petrified alpha shadowhunters that were watching as his mate was screaming in agony and sneaking a peek at his omegas chest and abs. He could smell a hint of their arousals. Magnus growled dangerously making the alphas take a few steps away from his mate and himself altogether. Imogen was whimpering in a corner hiding behind one of he clave officials like the coward she was.  She was going to get her, but first, he wanted her to stew for a few months before he goes on his killing spree.

"You have no busy here warlock! Go back to wherever it is that you came from. Your kind is not welcome here, this is   Nephilim territory. Downworlders are not permitted here." Aldertree snarled out.

Magnus smiled, "Oh but you see I do. And I assume you were the one who beat my mate as he's tied to a chair like the coward you are?" He asked in a taunting tone. "Afraid he would be killed you the second you touched him right? Because he's one of the best hand to band combat shadowhunter of his generation and yours. Sad the only way for you to win is by strapping him to a chair. Since you are so into beating unarmed men, why don't we go a few rounds and see you comes out as victorious." Magnus suggested. Aldertree smirked thinking he could take Magnus head on. Ha! Yeah right.

  
Before Aldertree and anyone knew what was about to happen, Magnus changed into wolf form and bit his head clean off. Shocking everyone in the room. No one has ever been able to change into a wolf. Not even other warlocks. But sense Magnus was the son of a fallen angel, he had many abilities that others don't have. "I guess I won," he said still in wolf form with an amusing sing-song voice.

Shadowhunters tried to stab him with their blades, but couldn't make an indent in the wards around him. After pulling themselves together seeing Magnus in his wolf form. His wolf was beautiful; all black with red highlights and glowing gold eyes. Magnus laughed as the shadowhunters tried with all their might to kill him, but it just didn't happen. When they stopped Magnus smiled dastardly. "My turn." He sent a blast of white electric magic bounces of him shooting towards the hunters that were trying to kill him, melting their skin off the bones of their bodies, leaving them screaming at the pain as they disintegrate. For the rest of the shadowhunters, he slammed one of his paws hard on the concrete floor and ten holes opened dropping them into his father realm. He could hear his father laughing as he welcomed his new guest.

Magnus turned back into his human form, eyes still black as night as looks Lydia in the eye and snarls at her in disgust. She was shaking to the core seeing him in wolf form, and so were the remaining council members. (He wanted them to go back to Alicante and tell High Council what happened today. He wanted them to think they escaped with their lives, but it was the complete opposite. No, he was going to kill them all, leaving no trace like they never existed.)  Magnus wolf was huge, (like the wolf named Lupa from the Roman mythology)  and took up most of the room.

Lydia reached out to Magnus, trying to hug him and play innocent. But it was all an act. Magnus could tell when people were sincere and when they are faking, and this bitch held the capital "F". She tried to wrap her arms around his neck and point her face in the direction of his neck to scent him, with lighting fast reactions (faster than a vampire) he grabbed her arms breaking all the bones in her arms. She screamed in pain shouting at him to stop, but he wasn't going to.

She actually had the audacity to try and scent him? That alone was one person's job, his mate. The current mate that strapped to a chair and fighting the in breaking rune that was carved into his chest by this woman he was currently breaking bone by bone. Lydia looked at the light of sight he was staring at and snarled. This psychotic bitch had some nerve.

  
"He doesn't deserve you! He knew how much I loved you, and wanted to mate with you. But he had to step in the way with his omega filth. He deserved to be put down like the whore he is and stripped of his second gender altogether." She spat out. "You deserve someone that's going to give you the world, give you the passionate love, kindness, devotion, honesty, loyalty that you deserve. Not a whore that would fuck anything when they are in heat. I can give you alpha and beta pups. None of them will be filthy omegas. The world should be rid of them. They should be killed the moment they are born."

Magnus looked at her and smiled devilishly, tilted his head to look at her closely. She would've been a perfect match for John, but she doesn't deserve his compassion. There's nothing kind about her. He could see the blackness around her heart, showing just how much darkness she has. She would never be the woman any Alpha or beta would ever want. She may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, She's just about as ugly as Camille. And that made him sick to his stomach.

"Don't you see Lydia. Everything you just subscribed, Alec gives me. You can't give me the world because I already have it and he's currently strapped to a chair with your dagger planted into his chest. You are a beautiful woman Lydia, but you're just like Valentine and Camille wrapped in a perfect bow. An Evil, conniving, vindictive bitch who only thinks about herself. I would never be with you. Sorry, but women are so last century. I only have eyes for one man, and you aren't him." He broke her legs next. Hearing her cry out was music to his ears. It may be a bit dark for him, but when it came to his mate, all nice, happy, bubbly, caring, and kind Magnus went out the window. "If you ever try to touch me again, two broken arms and legs are nothing compared to what I will do next." He stepped closer, as she stares at him with shocked eyes.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You are going to die by my mates hand, not mine. I know he wants revenge on you and Imogen but I will make sure you're sent to Edom when you die. I will visit and slice you to pieces and bring you back to life and do it all over again. You don't get to join the angels, after what you've done, I'm sure they've turned their backs on you." He punches her in the face a few times, eyes swollen shut in seconds. "No one, witness my mate almost dying and gets away with it." He threw her broken body into the wall hard, making sure to do as much damage as he could, so it will take her a while to heal.

"Magnus." The weak voice of his mate called out to him.

Hearing Alec calling his name, made him moved to his side quickly and helped him out of his chair carefully. Leaving the knife into his chest because that was one of the only reasons keeping him alive, besides his magic. Without looking at the others, they disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the room as it started shaking. He gave them enough time to get out before the warehouse collapsed killing them instantly.

They appeared in front of Magnus' loft door. Magnus quickly opened the door and carried Alec quickly into the room where the ritual is going to take place. He laid Alec down gently. Alec whimpered at the pain and Magnus hated it. "I'm sorry love, but I have to give you my mating bite in order to save your life. It's going to hurt like shit because you aren't in heat but please forgive me for causing you this type of pain." He whispered into his mates ear before turning Alec's head and kissing his glands before biting down hard releasing as much demon venom he could muster..

  
Alec screamed out in pain, then he stopped and Magnus knew they had to say the spell quickly before his life force goes out. Standing with blood dripping down his mouth, he gestured for Catarina to join him around the circle. She threw him the potion bottle and he poured it into Alec's mouth. They held their hand in the air and began chanting while drawing demonic runes into the air magically and they hit Alec's body replacing the ones he used to bare. Each and every single one of his runes were replaced with new and improved runes to help balance out both sides. Except for his parabatai rune. No, that rune stayed the same. The rune on his neck was different, it now had three lines instead of one. He still had angel blood, just not that much. The louder they chanted, wind surrounded Alec engulfing him into a magical tornado that was changing colors like a mood ring or a rainbow.

Alec began to glow in bright colors. He screams nearly killed Magnus and his siblings and parabatai as they ran into the room, but he knew he had to keep going until the potion and spell took effect. Magnus could hear Alec's bones popping as he began turning into his wolf form. His screams were deafening as his body began to stretch. Demons below, Magnus wanted to run and hold his beautiful omega and shield him from the pain he was going through.

He heard Jace, Clary, Izzy garland Simon gasp as they saw the wolf laying where Alec used to be. But that not what made them gasps. It was the colors the wolf was turning. When Magnus and Catarina stopped chanting, Alec slowing turned back into his human form but was still unconscious. Catarina moved quickly grabbing Magnus' blood bags to start the blood team fusion. Since Alec lost so much blood from the stab wound.

"He lost way too much blood, but once your blood is in his bloodstream, he will get stronger in time, but one bag isn't going to be enough," Catarina said sounding exhausted while grabbing Magnus' arms and placing a butterfly needle connected to a tube, then did the same to Alec's limp arm. "Since I know we can barely keep upright, magically and physically drained. I made a powerful paste that will help with the healing of his wounds, but it will have to stay on him for three days. He will be out of it for a week like Gideon's message instructed or probably longer than that since he was on the brink of death, but he will be fine. His body is going to be sore as hell, and his magic is going to be unstable unless you place a spell to help keep it in one place or help him practice harnessing it."

Catarina ordered Jace and Izzy bring pillows and blankets from Magnus' bedroom so Alec would be comfortable. Alec's body couldn't the ritual circle until he woke up. But they could keep him comfortable as possible. The others made pallets on the floor next to Alec, trying to be closer to him as possible. After thanking Catarina for helping him save his mate. Magnus laid beside his mate and faded into black instantly. 

 

 


	5. Chp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! You will be getting two chapters of this story today to make up for my absence. I hope you like them both. The next chapter will be posted sometime tonight or morning for some of you. 
> 
> As for my other stories, chapters are in the works but may take some time to finish because I have some serious writers block happening. YouTube story is coming to a close along with So Undercover, Archangels Vs Shadowhunters. I want to finish those stories off before focusing on the rest of them. So please be patient with me while I work on those and those alone. If I'm feeling up to it, I will post more chapters for different stories, but that's only if I'm up to it. So please do not comment rushing me to post updates because I will ignore you. A lot of people seem like they don't understand when a person needs a break from writing. I'm also a fan, so I read loads of Fanfictions that inspire me to write. But thank you for everyone that reads, comments, leave kudos, and bookmarks my work. You all are the freaking best!! Now on to my story, sorry for the rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank you for reading...

Simon, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle portables into the institute to play it off like they never left, but they had to put on a show to make it seem like they are sad and devastated that Alec is no longer with them. Which was going to be hard, but Jace and Izzy live for being dramatic at times. It annoyed Alec all the time, but they loved to put on a performance.

They picked up their weapons when Maryse and Robert walked into the room along with Imogen with them. The inquisitor being present only made Jace's blood boil more because she was in on killing one of the most important people in his life apart from his mate.

Simon started crying and Jace ran to him knowing the plan started. "He's...He's gone Jace. I cant.. I can't feel him. Alec's dead!"

Isabelle marched up to her parents and the inquisitor demanding answers. "What happened?! Where is my brother?! We couldn't track him! Now because of this, he dead! Now tell us what happened right Now!" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

Maryse and Robert looked unaffected by the tears in their children eyes. They didn't have a care in the world. "Good riddance. He was a waste of space. Another omega dead like they should be. They are worthless piece of sh-"

Isabelle slapped her father so hard spit flew out his mouth.

"Isabelle! You do not hit your father!" Maryse shouted in her Alpha tone then frowned when her children didn't even flinch at the time in her voice. Like everyone does. She was going to fix that and demand respect. "I am your Alpha, you will do as I say!"

Isabelle glared at her and if she had powers her parents along with the inquisitors would be a puddle of flesh and blood. "You are not my Alpha as far as I'm concerned. You aren't my mother either. What kind of parents are you? You don't even care that your oldest child was killed! What if it were me, Jace, or Max? Would you care then? Would you shed a tear or would you just carry on with your lives as if nothing happened? You think I'm going to respect you or follow your commands when you say So? I think not! You are not my Alpha! You are a worthless piece of space the three of you! I know you had something to do with my brother's death and once I find proof there will be hell to pay!"

Imogen did not take this threat lightly, in fact she despised it. She called a group of Alpha Shadowhunters to detain her. "I don't tolerate disrespect Ms. Lightwood, and now do I take kindly to threats and for you are under arrest and hereby sanctioned to a year in the Gard. This would help shape you into the Alpha solider you are supposed to be."

  
"I see you aren't denying it. Do that means you along with Robert and Maryse were in on the plan to kill my brother." Jace said deadly. Making them flinch st the coldness of his voice. Imogen snapped her fingers having enough of them. "Don't worry your mate will be joining him too." Jace saw red. No one threatens an alpha's omega. No one.  Grandmother or not, this bitch was going to pay.

The shadowhunters moved on Izzy quickly, but not quick enough. She flicked her whip around two of the hunters necks and knocked their heads together rendering them unconscious. Jace, Clary, and Simon moved in to assist her. Everyone in New York knows that Jace, Simon, Clary, Izzy, and Alec are the best shadowhunters and fighters the world has ever seen. They are trained in multiple martial arts, and has a distinctive style making it impossible to beat them. Especially hand to hand combat. They were trained in various weapons and it was thanks to Alec. He wanted them to have special skills the rest of the shadowhunters didn't have. He did research for months and even took a few mundane classes advancing/excelling in them all. In the mundane world, Alec was a black belt in every martial arts out there, and the skill he learned from his sensei's he taught them to Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary. Hell, he even trained with Max, who was thrilled to learn something other than the same old moves his trainers taught him in Idris. Alec was pleased with Max and how quickly picked up the different moves Alec taught him.

Jace flipped kicking a few hunters in the head and some on the face with enough force to make them stop moving from the pain they must be feeling. Clary punched a few of them in the throats making them grab their necks choking on air then kicked them hard in the face breaking their jaw bones. She felt the crush of the bone as he plunged her foot or knee in their faces. They fell on the ground moaning in pain. Simon moved so fast it was like a blur as he cut down the rest of the shadow hunters with his blade and breaking their legs with just one kick.

Imogen grabbed Simon when he stopped and throw him against the room. Worst idea she ever made. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up by her hair, she could feel the strains being torn out. She screamed and kicked for the person to let her go. She had no idea who had her, but when she turned around and saw it was her grandson. Her blood ran cold. She knew she was going to die right then and their.

Jace tilted his head to look at Imogen. It was like he was possessed because if his robotic movements. His blue and brown eyes were now glowing gold (thanks to the extra angel blood he shares with Clary) as he narrowed them to look directly into her eyes.

"Everyone knows the consequences when you touch an Alpha's Omega without their permission." Imogen was shaking in his arms, so were Robert and Maryse as they heard their adoptive son's fury voice. The trio were pleading with Jace not to kill Imogen, but Jace was too far gone. His mate was on the floor moving slowly as he tried to get up with blood dripping down his face.

"Jace think about what you are doing. If you kill her, you would be branded as a murderer and a trader. Is that what you want?" Asked Robert.

Jace scoffed. "Shut up Robert. Don't try and play the father roll now. You never was good at it in the first place, and neither was Maryse." He spat. His adoptive parents were fuming with rage.

"If it was for us, you would be on the streets dead somewhere! We took you in and raised you as our own!" Screamed Maryse.

"No! ALEC RAISED ME YOU SENILE, MANIPULATIVE, PSYCHOTIC BITCH! Not you! ALEC RAISED ALL OF US, INCLUDING HALF OF THESE GODDAMN SHADOW HUNTERS IN THE INSTITUTE! AND NOW YOU HAVE THEM TURN THEIR BACK ON HIM BY MURDERING HIM?! YOU THINK I SHOULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KILLING THE ONLY FAMILY MEMBER THAT'S TYING ME TO THE HERONDALE CLAN? PLEASE! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME WHEN SHE THOUGHT I WAS WORKING FOR VALENTINE! SHE'S NO FAMILY OF MINE! BLOOD OR NOT, YOU KILLED THE ONLY FATHER FIGURE THAT ACTUALLY GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF US!"

Jace roared gripping on to Imogen's hair tighter and she screamed. He raised his seraph blade ready to shove it into her chest when a voice broke him out of it.

"Alec! I'm back!! I got away from her like you said!" Max said as he ran inside with a big smile on his face but faded the minute he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes were wide, but when he saw Simon's arm and the parabatai rune missing he screamed. "Where's Alec?!?! He said he would be here when I got away from her. He never breaks promises! Where is he?!" Izzy ran go her brother side and pulled him into her arms. Max buried his face into Izzy's neck breathing in her scent trying to calm himself a bit.

"Should I tell him or do you want to be the one to break the news to him?" Izzy says to ber parents in a deadly tone.

Robert and Maryse were still in shock after Jace's rant. But sobered up rather quickly. "Alec's dead Max. He was murdered."

Max looked as if he was going to pass out. "No! Why?! Where is his body? He just spoke to me! How? I need to see for myself! He wouldn't leave me! He promised!" he sobbed heartbreaking wails resonating throughout the training room.

"Well get over It! He's dead and that's how it should be! No in this family will mate with a filthy downworlder! He's better off dead!" Maryse spat out glaring at her youngest who glared right back at her.

"Shut up! You don't talk about my brother like that! I know you don't like omegas! But that's no way to treat them! Male Omegas are rare and you know that! The Angels said all Omegas should be cherished and showed respect! Especially the male omegas because they bring more than one life into this world then female omegas do. Which is how the shadowhunter population is so big! And you have the audacity to say he should be dead?! You were born from a Omega! Not a alpha Maryse! And you treat your own son like he was the scum on the bottle of your shoe! Angels above! I bet Grandmother would kick your ass if she was still alive and so would Grandpa! You should be ashamed of yourself! You always say 'Alec brings shame to the family name' but YOU BRING SHAME TO THE TRUEBLOOD NAME! Now where is my brothers body?!" Max wanted as he finished his rant.

Everyone stared at Max with slacked jaws and it aggravated Max even more. "WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed once more breaking them out of the trance they were in letting his words sink into their minds.

"Max that's not important anymore. He's dead, now our family is complete. No more omegas." Robert said.

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are dad. Because I was told I'm going to an omega today at school, and seeing how you treated my big brother, I no longer want to be apart of your family." Max whispered then looked up at his sister. "Please get me away from them. I don't want to be stuck with them for the rest of my life while I know they are planning my death when I turn eighteen or even now. I don't want to be apart of this life anymore. I want to be a normal kid and go to school with mundanes or downworlders at least they are honest, instead of becoming like the assholes in this room."

Izzy nodded, wiping her tears away. "Me too. I'm done with the likes of the clave and this damn institute. You want ever find us. But don't worry we'll know how to find you. I quit! Fuck you Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Jace, let Imogen go. I have a feeling a certain someone would like to do the honors of killing her himself." She winked at him and be nodded and smiled devilishly.

"Oh and how I want to be there when be unleashed his wrath." Jace chuckled then threw his grandmother so hard against the wall they heard a few of her bones crack.

He then proceeded to help his mate, while Clary ran to Izzy's side as she picked up Max. Who in turn buried his face in his sister's neck.

"You are not leaving with my son Isabelle! Put him down right NOW!" Maryse shouted. Izzy whipped around so fast glaring at her mother, Max became dizzy. "You have no children! Make some more! That's if you can anyway with Menopause and everything. We're done with your ass! You're not worth it, and if you ever try to contact us or send anyone after us, I will personally push a blade into your heart and rip it out then show it to you while you die in shock."

Robert moved and placed his hand on Izzy's arm but came up short when Clary grabbed his hand breaking it along with his arm. She flipped him on his back crushing his collarbone. Robert screamed out in pain, but no one moved a muscles afraid they would get another beating. Clary kicked Robert in the face breaking his nose also. "Don't ever touch my mate again you swine." Hissed Clary as she punched Robert once more before standing and joining Izzy at the door.

She high-fived her parabatai and they quickly made their way out of the institute before Maryse put it on locked down. Jace called Catarina and she made a portal into Magnus' loft. They walked in and saw Alec inside of a multicolored cocoon.

"Alec!" Max shouted running towards his brother but was stopped by Magnus before he could reach it. Max cried and pleaded for Alec to wake up, but nothing happened. Magnus held him in his arms as he cried.

"Hey, don't shed any more tears little one. Alec's okay. He's just transitioning." Magnus whispered quietly.

Max looked at him with big eyes. "So he's not dead?"

Magnus shook his head and Max sighed in relief before passing out in Magnus' arms snoring softly, then placed him in one of his spare bedrooms so he could rest.

 


	6. Chp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Hell Ladies and Gentlemen...
> 
> See you soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Magnus was zapped awake by an unfamiliar type of magic that tug and pulled at his soul. It was as if his magic was being sewn into something, better yet someone. He knew exactly who that someone was. His soulmate. He could feel Alec's magic pulsing through his body, wrapping him up in a warm blanket.

It felt amazing.

Like he was finally coming home and his soul was complete and not restless anymore. Like he was finally able to breathe. Nothing would ever compare to the love and bond that he and Alec now shares.

His eye fluttered open. He gasped at what he saw. Apparently sometime through the night Alec's magic evolved surrounding the both of them as if they were a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon waiting until he was ready to be set free into the world and start its new journey as a butterfly.

But that wasn't what made him gasp. No, it was the colors. It changed so often from Red to Purple. Blue to Green, Yellow to Orange, Pink to White, and then jet black. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, apart from his mate of course. He was so entranced by it that he reached out and touched the force field.

As he touched it, Alec gasped and the force field turned pink. Magnus didn't know what that meant, but he never wanted it to fade away. It was so beautiful. NOT only did it turn pink, but it also smelled like fresh strawberries and it made Magnus mouth water. Either that, or he was just hungry as fuck.

Magnus thought to himself 'I wonder what would happen if he pushed his magic towards the field' instead of thinking about it, he summoned his magic sending it towards the field and gasped once more. The force field turned into the shape of a wolf's head but it was Gold with Oynx eyes. He showed him a glimpse of their future, and he saw four kids all identical with different color eyes that matched Alec's magic. It brought tears to his eyes and it was hard for him to breathe.

Fucking beautiful.

He hopes and prayed to his father that he and Alec would be able to have this one day. Magnus bad always wanted a family and now that he was mated with Alec, nothing was going to stop it from happening. He knew Alec wanted a family as well. They spoke often about it but wanted to wait until they were mated and spent their first heat/rut together.

After a while, the wolf head disappeared and turned back into the oval shape bubble with the many colors once again. He could lay in this bubble all day with his mate, but nature was calling him and he needed to use the restroom pronto. Also, he had a murder to plan.

As Magnus went to get up, Alec whined and Magnus' wolf was clawing to get out and protect its mate. So that what he did, he whispered sweet words in Alec's ear then kissed his forehead before leaving the cocoon of magic. He stood and saw that they were still on the floor, but at least Alec was comfortable. Magnus made sure of that. He made the floor feeling as if they slept on a cloud of feathers.

He didn't want to leave but he knew he had stuff to do before he was able to relax. So he made his way into his bathroom to shower and do it business.

*****

Magnus saw Catarina laying on the couch with her mate running his hands through her hair. He grinned brightly once he saw his best friend and their eyes met. "Ragnor, so glad you could join us. How was your trip?" He asked. Ragnor was away on business and wasn't able to help him, but he was here now, and that all that mattered.

Ragnor smiled. "Boring as like always," he scoffed. "You would think after years of traveling to a hot climate country my skin wouldn't peel and cracked, but hey what can you do? How are you?" He asked after pulling Magnus into a tight hug.

"I'm still processing everything. I will be okay once Alec wakes up from his magic cocoon and I could hold him in my arms. But I'll let you know when I get to that point." Magnus huffed walking over to his study looking for a map that he uses to track every warlock (babies to teens to adults) to see where they were at this time.

Ragnor knew Magnus was hiding something. He could feel it, not only that. But Magnus never takes out the map unless something huge has happened. "What aren't you telling me, Magnus? What's with the map?" He asked walking after his friend.

Not missing a beat, Magnus answered him as he snapped his fingers and the map lit up showing him where each and every warlock was. Even the one that's currently trying to hide from him. But he smiled devilishly when he saw exactly where she was. "A certain warlock took place in my mate's capture," Ragnor gasped a silent 'No' because he knew what it meant. Death was coming to all those who participated in his mate's capture. Not only that, but Asmodeus was going to set the world on fire once he finds out someone touched his son's princess. Hair to the throne.

It didn't matter if you were male or female in Edom. It was only one King and his Queen. Or Prince or Princess on Magnus and Alec's case. Gender didn't matter, as long as the couple was happy. Nothing else mattered. The same goes for the downworld. Vampire leader would make their mate kings or queens rather male or female. It didn't matter. Same with Warlocks. But Magnus is actually royal blood, and everyone fears him and his father so to think one of their own was stupid enough to help the clave capture Magnus' mate- Well no one would feel sorry for them.

Everyone knows to keep their hands off an images Omega. Especially the ones with their mates magic running around them. Ragnor zoned back into the conversation he was having with Magnus.

"And is now in hiding. But not to worry. She'll be mine soon enough. I just needed to double check the place she went to. And now that I have, hellfire is coming. Oh, could you watch over Alexander, please? This shouldn't take nothing but a moment."

Ragnor nodded. Knowing what was about to happen.

"Of course. I'll make sure he's okay." Ragnor smiled.

"Just don't touch him. No matter how much the magic field pulls you towards it. It could kill you with a single touch. I don't know the strength of my mate's powers yet, so I don't want to chance it. It might also react badly if someone other than me comes anywhere near the force field. I don't want to come back to find you or Cat laying in a puddle of blood. Also keep his siblings away if they come back. I have a feeling nothing would keep them away from their brother."

After getting the rundown by Magnus, Ragnor returned to his wife and watched Magnus portal to the unknown.

Catarina stirred in her sleep looking around for someone.

"He's not here dear. He went to the warlock that touched his mate." Ragnor assured her.

Catarina sighed. "Dorthea Rollins, what have you done?" She muttered herself, but Ragnor caught it.

"WHAT?!?!" He shouted, "It was Dot? Is she crazy? What the fuck was she thinking?!" Ragnor stood fuming.

Cat sighed knowing her mates anger towards his exfriend. She made Magnus life a living hell because he turned her down. Ugh. It made them sick. She started stalking Magnus and jeopardizing all of his relationships. "She wants Magnus for herself. When she found out he met his true mate, she couldn't handle it. So she made a plan with the clave in order to kill Alec so she could have him all to herself. I don't feel sorry for her one bit. She knew the rules, but she decided that she was untouchable with the claves protection. But she forgot just who Magnus is. He isn't just the most powerful warlock. He's the son of a fallen angel and the prince of Edom. She'll found out sooner or later." Cat sighs out. "Now can you come lay with me, I'm still exhausted after helped Magnus with a spell and I need sleep before the riff-rafts return."

Ragnor chuckled and joined his wife on the couch, holding her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

*****

Magnus stepped the portal into Met Life stadium and smiled as be looked around nodding to himself. "Yes, this will do quite nicely. Snapping his fingers refreshments were sent to every seat in the stadium along with a goodie bag of sweats and whatever else Magnus thought about putting in them. Looking down at his watch, he saw that is was still pretty early, but he had a murdering to do, so best not waste any more time.

Magnus snapped his fingers and every warlock in the world appeared in the seats of the stadium in an airtight bubble with his ward's locking them in. He cast a spell seeing which warlock it was that helped the clave in capturing his mate knowing full well that it's against the laws to both Nephilim and demon to touch an unclaimed mate that has a protection ward around them.

He already knew the culprit, but he just wanted to make sure she didn't have accomplices in the matter.

The warlocks looked freaked out, but no one dared to say a word as they now witnessed Magnus demonic eyes for the first time. They knew he was powerful. Some knew him that his father was the prince of Hell. But no-one has ever witnessed this side of Magnus. He's usually laid back, kind, fun, flirty, but never this serious unless something has set him off.

Waving his hands around, Magnus set a ball of magic out stopping in front of every warlock locking into the magic he felt in the city of bones. When the ball of magic stopped in front of Dot then began circling her, he released the other warlocks and explained to them the situation.

"It seems like Ms. Rollins, broke the rule by touching my unclaimed mate. Tsk. Whatever shall I do about this?" He asked with a demonic smile on his face. No flirty or playful tone in it. No this was all demon, and she was going to feel his wrath. Whether she wanted to or not.

No one said a word because honestly what could they say exactly? They knew the rules and the law, so the only punishment there is- is death. Dorthea was shaking in her seat, she thought she would be safe since she was in Idris a place where warlocks are permitted to attend. Apparently, Magnus was more powerful than she anticipated. She was smiling drinking wine with a council member when she was sucked into a puff of blue smoke. Now here she was sat in a stadium with her kin, not only that, but she was facing directly in the sight of the man she wants to mate with. But with his eyes flashed like cats also turning black every once and a while, she knew she fucked up majorly. Her throat dried and her breath hitched when he grinned and winked at her. Normally she would swoon, but at the moment she just wanted to run away.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Dot appeared in front of him, chained to a chair by Magnus' magic. "So Dot, how do you plead?" he asked her. He could see her visibly shaking, she was terrified. As she should be. Dot tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I mean what could she say? Nothing was going to stop the death that was awaiting her, so why bother. Instead, she decided to voice her thoughts and try to get Magnus on her side.

"You belong with me! Not some Filthy Shadowhunter! An Omega at that! Disgusting creatures. They have always hated our kind and now you want to mate with one. A Lightwood at that! The same family that tried to kill you all those years ago! You ought to be a shame of yourself, Magnus! Instead of killing their offspring you rather mate with it! You don't deserve to call yourself a downworlder! Let alone be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. When word gets around that you've mated with a shadow hunter, no one will want to do busy with you. No one will ever trust you again! You will be branded as a trader amongst your own kind. We hate shadowhunters! And you know that I'm right! I'm glad I was apart of his death! Now you can move on and take me as your mate and we can have the happiest life for eternity. You cant have a mortal for a mate, they grow old and die, Magnus! We belong together always have. You know you love me."

"You know you love me" he mimicked her. "So you throw those same words in my face. The same words that Camille used when I turned her ass over to the clave for killing numerous of mundanes, shadowhunters, and a few of our own?" he asked.

"She should've killed more shadowhunters. The world is better off without them." Dot scoffed.

Magnus hummed at that response and the Warlocks erupted in angry shouts. He clicked his tongue and the noise died down instantly. "No Dorthea the world wouldn't be better off without shadowhunters. I agree some of them should die, but not the new generation or particular six of the ones I've grown to love. You see if it wasn't for the shadowhunters we wouldn't be able to walk free and have a life if they didn't go out and take care of the many demons that lurk around in the nooks and crannies of every ally or abandon building. They keep the mundanes and downworlders safe even if they like us or not. So you should've been appreciative to the shadowhunters that make sure your still alive. Well for now anyway." He says walking over to pour him a martini.

"Oh, I do hope everyone is enjoying the refreshments. I made them myself. They are rather tasty." The warlocks nodded eating the items out of their goody bags. Magnus looked at Dot once more before taking a seat in a chair he summoned then smiled.

"You're also the wrong Dot. You see, once a warlock found his/her mate they share their lifespan with them. For intense Werewolves, Shadowhunters or mundanes becomes immortal. But you see, you didn't just help kill a shadowhunter. No, you helped kill a Nephilim/Warlock hybrid. Meaning Alexander is part demon, well actually he has majority demon blood now, with only twenty percent Angel blood."

He let his words sink into her brain and waited for her to catch up. While a few older Warlocks gasped understanding what he was saying.

"What do you mean he has demon blood now?  We watched him die!"

"No, you watched him pass out from the pain, but while everyone was focused on me, no one noticed my magic keeping my mate alive. He was on the brink of death, but I saved him and he held onto life for me because we belong together (Mariah Carry's song popped into my head lol! Anyone else?) and he knew how important that was. Once I handled my business at the city of bones, which you missed out on from portaling like the coward you are. Killer deathmatch. It was awesome! But anyway back to the story. I portaled him home and bit him. That was the only way to save his life so Catarina and I could perform the spell to make Alexander a hybrid. But it only works with true mates which is very rare to find. And to think the only other Nephilim/Warlock hybrid to be alive is non-other than Alec's relative Gideon Lightwood."

Gasps were heard once more, but Magnus ignored it as he glared at Dorthea. "You failed to kill my mate, he's alive and currently in transitioning as we speak, and I want to be there when he wakes up so we should get this over with." Magnus' voice started getting deeper as he spoke, and his bother shifted into werewolf form but was still part human only with red eyes. (Deucalion from teen wolf anyone?) Dot screamed at the sight of him trying to scoot away from him but she couldn't move. Bound to the chair by a powerful force. Magnus.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2FUnrealisticWanBluetickcoonhound&psig=AOvVaw0wg5a3LE6bQBTeyobhCDtu&ust=1526058187714665)

 

Magnus could feel each and every Warlock's fear, and he powers grew even more powerful feeding off of their fears. He didn't like scaring his kin, but its the only way for them to take him seriously. No one could ever match Magnus' powers. Not even the Warlocks that were a thousand year old. That power came from his father. The prince of Hell.

"MAGNUS PLEASE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! JUST LET ME GO, OR BANISH ME I WILL NEVER TRY TO HARM YOU OR YOUR MATE AGAIN! PLEASE!" Dot cried, but Magnus demonic side was fully out and he wasn't taking any prisoners. No one lives after they touched his mate. No one. Hell, even Alec's siblings new not to touch him even when they wanted to and it killed them, but they respected his and Magnus's relationship.

He grabbed her by the throat lifting her from the chair. Dot kicked him trying to get free, but it was no use. She gave it all her might, but she soon stopped moving when Magnus's claws began ripping her esophagus smooth out. He dropped her body on the floor and watch as she tried her best to swallow But No such luck. He tilted his head and chuckled once her eyes met his and the light faded. He looked at the organ in his hand and dropped it beside her body but not before watching her body burn and her soul went to Edom for the rest of eternity. She doesn't deserve being resurrected into something more. No ever.

Asmodeus appeared beside him and he smirked. "What's up pops? How are the toys I sent you?" Magnus asked his father.

Asmodeus chuckled wickedly. "Oh, they are so much fun! Thanks for sending them. I was getting bored." He looked down at the body of ashes. "So who's that then?"

"Oh, the warlock that touched my mate. She was apart of the group that captured him and nearly killed him. I couldn't just let her live. That's beneath me. Alexander would never forgive me if I did that. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of souls to torture once Alec has his magic together."

Asmodeus nods. "Oh please invite him over for dinner. I want to spend some time with your princess. Also, I wanted to give him a few gifts, but I already sent them to your loft. They are guarding your mate as we speak. Therefore his protection. I have a feeling you'll need them. Make sure he names them yeah. They are puppies after all."

Magnus rolled his eyes at his father. "Hellhounds? Really dad? You know they grow to be taller than me!"

Asmodeus pats his son's shoulder. "Well, you'll have to just deal son. Now I must be off, a new soul has arrived at the gates and I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this one." He winked at his son, then kissed Magnus for head before disappearing.

Sighing Magnus turns back to the crowd and they all have slacked jaws and wide eyes. Rolling his eyes Magnus addressed his fellow warlocks. "Yes. I am a prince of hell. Now that news is over. I bid you a good day and to warn you to never treated my family or harm them which includes my mates siblings and their mates. If I found out anyone has contacted the clave about their whereabouts, just know I will find you and kill you where you stand. There's no use in hiding." He smiled brightly flashing his pearly white teeth. "Thank you all for coming. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Always dramatic. He disappears in a puff of smoke, then appears in his loft just in time to hear his mate shout. "RUN MAX!!"

 


	7. Chp7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently people are confused with the couples and parabatai in my story so I will break it down for you. Relationships- Malec, Clizzy, Jimon Cat&Ragnor. Parabatai-Alec and Simon, Clary and Jace. Hope that helped all those that are confused! Now onward to the chapter!!
> 
> The picture is what Alec warlock mark is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading....and for being patient... See you soon...

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwixk8CHhJ_bAhXpsFQKHXSZBEwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww2.bing.com%2Fdiscover%2Frainbow-eyes%3FFORM%3DIFDTAG&psig=AOvVaw3XxG58TDpRFBaUE2sSNkiU&ust=1527271044505298)

 

 

Alec was screaming Max's name telling Jace and Izzy to get him to safety. Ragnor and Cat came charging into the room just as a portal appeared and in walked Magnus at the same time Alec shouted: "Max run!" He was asleep so no one thought it was serious. They thought he was just having a nightmare, but in reality, he was seeing what was happening to his little brother. But that was until a portal appeared in the middle of the living room unconsciously not even knowing how to do such a thing without proper training.

Magnus, Ragnor, and Cat gasped when a crying Max walked out of the portal in Isabelle's arms along with Clary, Jace, and Simon in tow. When Izzy put Max down on the floor, he saw his brother and took off running to Alec's side. But Magnus stopped him before he could touch him. Max screamed at Magnus to let him go, but no avail. Magnus explained to Max that he couldn't touch Alec just yet, they had to wait until it was safe and Alec was done with his hybrid transformation.

"So he's not dead?" Max asked in small voice eyes never leaving his brother. Afraid that if he turned away for a moment Alec would disappear and this would all be a dream.

"No, Max he's not dead," Magnus answered calmly. Just as two hellhound puppies appeared at each side of Alec daring anyone to take a step closer. Hellhounds are very protective of their owners, and would only obey said owner until they give them the command to obey others. But that would have to wait until Alec wakes up. But Magnus knew how to control them since they are from his father after all.

 

"What happens to him?! Why are his runes changing colors?! And why was Lydia trying to get me to drink something that would help me sleep?" Max suddenly shouted breaking everyone out of their own thoughts.

"What do you mean Max? What drink?" Magnus asked.

He shrugged and tossed the bottle to Magnus who opened the top and smelled it. The air around them turned into electricity and his cat eyes were demonic red making everyone step back, not wanting to be in the pissed off warlocks' vicinity. Only Alec, Cat and Ragnor were able to be near him when he's in this state.

Max looked at the warlock confused tilting his head to look at Magnus, really look at him. "Magnus your eyes are so cool! But we can talk about that later, what in the bottle that has you so upset?"

Taking a deep breath, Magnus closed his eyes calling himself before his magic lashes out at the innocent shadowhunters in the room. "This is a bottle of poison. It was meant to kill you, Maxie. What made you not drink it? And Lydia is an Alpha so how did you break her control you?"

Max shrugged and looked at Alec with tears in his eyes. "I heard Alec screaming at me to not drink it and not trust anyone at the Institute, not even our parents. I never call them my parents. When I think of my father, Alec always pops into mind. They never like us. I heard them talking about getting rid of us and starting over having true Alpha children that wouldn't be a disgrace and gay. They even said they knew I would present as an Omega and wanted to sell me off like a whore that I am." He cried out, clutching Magnus' hand tightly. "When I heard that, I ran to told Alec everything, and he confronted them, but they denied ever saying it, but Alec knew better than to believe their lies. He always believes me even when I did things he knew about but never once said anything to me about it. He wanted me to come clean on my own. Alec raised me since I was born, we have a special bond. He told me he would protect me from anyone that ever hurt me, and he never breaks his promises. So when the portal appeared in my room, Alec told me to think of Izzy and run right into the portal. Lydia was running after me, but somehow she couldn't reach me. I don't know how, but I think Alec did that. That's how I ended up in front of the training room where everyone was fighting. So would someone like to tell me how long my dad is going to be in this sleeping rainbow coma thingy?!"

Everyone was too shocked to even speak, after hearing the information Max just told them. Never has an Omega been able to break out of an Alphas control especially when they release potent pheromones that could make both an omega and a beta do whatever they tell you to. But Max was, and it was all thanks to his brother Alec who is currently unconscious. Yep, Magnus will be calling Gideon and asking him about this situation and how Alec was able to break the Alpha trance Lydia was performing on Max.

"Lydia tried to poison you?!" Izzy shouted finally out of her shocked state, now pacing the room back and forth. "Oh, I'm going to make that bitch pay! I need a portal to the Institute!" She shouted. Clary ran to her mate and pushing her Alphas head near her neck so she would calm down. Everyone knows Izzy is a force to be reckoned with when she's pissed, and now hearing that one of their friends tried to kill her big brother and her little brother, oh she was furious.

"Calm down Isabelle. No one is touching Lydia. Alexander has that claim as well as a few more. So sorry sweets, but you would have to take your anger out on someone else or preferably a punching bag. I could summon one up for you in a heartbeat. Just let me know. Now what I want to know is where did Ms. Brandwell come in contact with this sort of potion, it not only kills its target, but it strips them of their second nature turning their bodies into dust leaving nothing put a pile of ashes, and if she was plan on using this on Max, I wonder how many vials does she have lying around. We need to check and see if any shadowhunters or downworlders have gone missing without a trace quickly. There's no telling how many people she has killed just for fun." Magnus says handing Ragnor the bottle who expects it before passing it to Catarina.

She takes a wide of the potion and nearly vomits her lunch on Magnus' Pearson carpet. That would be a mistake and would cost her-  her life if that ever happened. Probably. "It has traces of Yen Fin mixed with Warlock blood. It seems like we need to have a meeting with the warlocks."

Magnus shook his head. "No, I already spoke with them. Well, actually I summon them in Met Life arena and scanned them all to see if anyone had anything to do with the clave. The only person that popped up was Dot, but please be my guest and double check. As for Dot, well she's dead. But it would be hard to get a sample of her blood seeing as she's currently in Edom with my father. Uh- I wonder how the torturing is going." Magnus thought with an evil grin on his face then shrugged. "Oh well, it wouldn't be hard to get a sample of her blood from my father. No problem, just remind to do it before the days is over with. My father is a very busy man, he doesn't like being interrupted when he's playing. Not even from me." 

Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary looked at the Warlocks like they were crazy. Especially Magnus. It was Max who voiced their thoughts out loud. "You guys are weird, but not weirder than Simon so I guess I can deal with you."

"Hey!" Simon cried in protest.

"What?!" Max said turning towards Simon with a raised eyebrow. "Dude you go on a rant about star wars, and Lord of the rings like it's no tomorrow and honestly I'm surprised Jace is your mate seeing as he hates Mundane tv shows. The only thing I listen to you ramble about is Yu-gi-oh or Avatar: the last air bender other than that, I time you out. Seriously, Simon, you talk way too much! Tone it down a bit. It's exhausting, to be honest."

Everyone burst out laughing and laughed harder when Simon being the adult stuck his tongue out at Max then pouted. Jace wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his temple. Which Simon melted into his embrace. "It's okay babe. Everyone is just jealous of you and how cute it is when you ramble."

"No, not really. You're a nerd just like Alec is about books. But hey don't tell him I told you that." Magnus says.

Before anyone could respond, Alec's force field disappeared and all that was left was the glowing of Alec's runes. Which hasn't stopped changing colors? Magnus thought it probably his warlock mark or something else entirely. Alec groaned in pain, then turned his head in the group's direction. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see if he was going to wake up or not. No one moved a muscle, But the puppies who moved closer to Alec and began licking his face.

Alec scrunched his nose in the adorable way that makes Magnus go weak at the knees. Alec groaned in pain once more before opening his eyes and was met with two black puppies with red glowing eyes. His own eyes were sore and weak he could barely keep them open. Like he was a newborn being woken into this world. Which was the truth because now he was no longing a shadowhunter or a warlock. But a mixture of both. A hybrid. He couldn't move that much because every movement caused him pain. It was like his entire body was sensitive to the touch.

Once the puppies moved from Alec's face to lay on his stomach the group caught the color of his eyes and gasped. "Holy shit," Magnus said after their eyes met. He'd never seen a pair of eyes beautiful as Alec's. No, not even a warlock with multicolor skin, hair, and eyes beat Alec's. His Iris was a swirl of colors and would change to a solid color every now and again. They were magnificent, and he could get lost staring into Alec's eyes all day long.

"Oh, that's so COOL!!" Max shouts clapping up and down. "When I'm older, I so want contacts like Alec's eyes or Magnus's, You know what, I want both! But cat slits with Alec's multicolor eyes. Dude that would be freaking awesome!" He then gasped. "Oh, I bet when you have kids, their eyes are going to be a mixture of the two! Oh, I can't wait!" Max excitedly exclaimed. "So when am I getting nieces and nephews or brother and sisters? Huh? Huh? When? When? WHEN?!"

Izzy and Jace were in tears at the look on Magnus' face when he mentions children. They were there just yet, he didn't think. Maybe in a few months or whenever Alec was ready to spend his first heat together. Judging from the emotions he felt through their bond, it wouldn't be too long.

"Max you may want to hold off mentioning babies. It's going to be a while before that happens." Jace says. Max wasn't happy about that but nodded in understanding before throwing the question at Jace and Simon. "So when are you going to give me nieces and nephews then because you guys have been together for ages it's about time don't you think?"

Jace turned pale and Simon blushed scarlet red. Cat, Ragnor, Clary, and Izzy burst out laughing at their expressions as well. Meanwhile, Alec scanned the room looking at the smiles on his family's faces standing before him and smiled before shutting his eyes once more falling into a peaceful sleep surrounded by his loving family. 


	8. Chp8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't done so already, I urge everyone of you to go on twitter and tweet #saveshadowhunters I refuse to let this show get canceled. No way, not happening! Okay, like who the fuck do they think they are? The Clave? Uh no, piss off! 
> 
> Now please enjoy this chapter...
> 
> Trying to write all stories are giving me a head ache, so I may just write one until its finish, I'm sorry guys..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank for reading....

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjh9vGy08LbAhWJHTQIHdeqDloQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmalec_immortal&psig=AOvVaw1CXeqs7C7hCGmb44vm1jWy&ust=1528498637629469)

 

 

When Alec opened his eyes 10 days ago, everyone thought he would wake up later that day or the next day but nothing... He didn't even budge. Magnus, Max, and Simon were going nuts because of the bond they have with Alec (Well Simon and Magnus were) but Max just needed to be in Alec's arms. He needed to feel safe, and only Alec could feel that void.

Jace and Izzy bless them, tried to help Max the best way they could, but it didn't work. Magnus was the only one who could touch Alec because of their mating bond. That was another blow to the heart. They all tried to stay optimistic about Alec's current situation and their situation in being 'WANTED' and branded as 'TRAITORS' oh and the best title 'KIDNAPPERS'.

Maryse, Robert, and Imogen really knew how to stick it was it hurt. They lost everything in a matter of minutes when in reality those three should be the one branded as 'MURDERS' along with Lydia. Speaking of the woman. The same woman that de-runed Alec because of her jealousy. The same woman that tried to kill their younger brother by forcing him to drink a potion. Thank God Alec saved him. They didn't know what they would do if anything would happen to the ground cub.

Isabelle and Clary asked Cat to open a portal for them so they could have some alone time. Catarina, of course, didn't but it, but she went along with their plan as they portable straight into Lydia's bedroom. All hell broke loose. Apparently, Lydia was waiting for Izzy, but she was surprised to see Clary and a warlock with them. She struck first with an air punch, missing the girls entirely.

"Oh come on Lydia, you have to do better than that. Instead of being jealous of Alec, you should have taken his classes in mixed martial arts, but you didn't. Too blinded by hatred. It consumed you, and now just for that, I'm going to kick your ass with one hand behind my back to make it fair because of we all. know you suck at hand to hand combat. Swordplay? PLEASE forget about it, I could give you with one move. You wouldn't see it coming. Now shall we? Or are you too scared to face a true alpha? Seeing as you always picked on alpha, betas, and Omegas outside of our group. Never went for any of us because you knew with the training Alec instilled in us, you could never beat." Izzy taunted. "So what it's gonna be traitor?"

Lydia snarled and launched at Izzy. As promised Izzy placed one hand behind her back and slide stepped Lydia's attack punching her right in the left cheek. Everyone heard a 'crack' and knew Izzy shattered it. Just like Aldertree did to her brother. That made her blood boil even more.

Lydia cried out in pain, but she didn't slow down she kicked Izzy legs from under her. Making her fall to the ground. Lydia thought she got the best of Izzy when she walked over to try chock her. But come on, this is Izzy we are talking about. Still one hand behind her back, Izzy kicked Lydia right in the crouch then kicked legs from under her, before Lydia even touched the ground-with lighting speed Izzy hit her with an arrangement of combos to the face.

Now standing, Izzy grabbed Lydia by the hair and her face met Izzy's knee. (You know like on the show? Throwback) Lydia wheeled for air through her nose but found it impossible.

"That's not even half of the shit I want to do to you, but I'm going to leave you for someone special to kill. I'm sure Magnus would love his revenge, after all, you helped kill his mate." Izzy said before the trio walked through another portal. Clary and Cat were gushing about how 'badass' she was. Fighting always got both Clary and Izzy going, so as soon as they portables back into Magnus loft. Clary pulled her into their current bedroom for so much needed lovemaking.

  
Thank the angels FOR SOUND PROOFED WALLS!

*****

The next few days were the same as usual, everyone would gather in the front room in the couches that were placed around Alec, the Hellhounds puppies got accustomed to the family that wasn't going away any time soon. They let the other pet/play with them every now and then, but once playtime was over, they went right back to their post. One at Alec's feet, the other beside his head. Whining because their master hasn't awakened yet. Or so they thought.

The rainbow force field around Alec vanished and everything in his way were pushed away by strong winds. Everyone screamed as the couches they current occupied went flying into the nearby wall.

"What the Hell was that?!" Jace shouted as he helped his mate off the floor who fell off the couch during this process. Max was safely secured in Magnus's arms trembling. It came out of nowhere, so they all were a bit shocked until the heard moans and groans of pain come from the floor.

Gasping they all jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound.

As they approached they saw Alec trying to sit up, but was having a difficult time. His runes were still swirling with multiple colors, his skin looked red like he got a bad sunburn from lying in the sun all day. His eyes were shut tight as if it hurt to open them. Which it probably does because of his new abilities.

"Alec!!" Everyone shouted in unison but stopped their shouts when they saw him place his hands over his ears and whimper. Magnus snarled hearing his mate whimper like that. "Back up guys, give him so room and try to be quiet as possible. His senses are very sensitive at the moment, give him time to pull himself together before you go attacking him with hugs. Especially you Max.

The young cub nodded in understanding and stayed completely still even though he wanted to run to his brother/father.

"Hello, darling. Welcome back to the real world. Did you have a nice trip?" Magnus jokingly asked gently. Alec laughed then winced at the pain he was feeling. His throat was dry and he tongue felt like sandpaper.

"I'm... I'm thris-thristy." Alec rasped out. With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of ice cold water with a straw and held it up to Alec's lips for him to drink. Alec sucked the water down slowly, he didn't want to make himself sick. Once he finished drinking the water, he tried to open his eyes. He immediately shut them down, because the lights hurt.

Seeing this, Magnus snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. Dark enough so Alec could adjust at a slow rate. "Try again sweetheart. Open your eyes, I dimmed the light for you, it should help. I know your eyes are sensitive. You can see every small detail, but you have to focus and ease your mind slowly."

"Okay."

Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Max had tears in their eyes just hearing their brothers voice. God, they missed him so much it hurt. When Alec opened his eyes they gasped again seeing them. His eyes were beautiful. Not just one color, but multiple. Surprisingly they worked for him.

He looked at them all and smiled. "Hey guys, sorry I was out of commission for so long, but I'll be good as new in a few days. Jeez, it hurts to speak. My throat feels like it's closing up. Oh, that's just disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" Clary asked since no one else did.

"The man across next door. He was digging in his butt then sniffing his hands. I'm pretty sure he has poop on his fingers. Gross dude. How do I turn it off?! I don't want to see that anymore. Also, your rooms are a mess! Clothes and shoes are everywhere, and gross. Change the sheets, would you? I don't want to see your fluids guys."

Clary and Izzy, Jace and Simon looked appalled. Wanting to protest, but honestly, they couldn't because he was right. Their rooms were a mess, and they should've cleaned them but seeing as no one was in the mood for it, that left it like it was.

"Oh cool! You can see you walls like superman?!" Max shrieked. Making Alec turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Max! Oh my God are you Okay? Ow! Ow, ow, ow, Ow! Son of a biscuit eater! That hurts! Magnus please!" Alec pleaded with his mate to help him. His body was sensitive to his movements. Jace and Simon by his side in a heartbeat trying to help him up, but that only made it worse. He screamed out in pain, and his magic reacted trying to go protect him. Magnus put himself in the line of fire and held his mate shouting at the other to run in the next room before Alec's magic explodes.

They did as they were told, scoping the puppies up in the process. They whined in protest, the group ignored it and ran for Magnus' bedroom and closed the door, it was the safest room at the moment. The group paced the floor waiting for whatever to happen pass. They all wanted Alec to be okay, and not in any pain.

Alec's body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't do anything to stop the power surge that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He felt Magnus hold him and push his head towards his neck so he could breathe in Magnus' scent to calm him down somewhat before he kills his family.

Magnus rubbed his back in soothing circles. "That's it darling it all out now," Alec screamed and his magic erupted the both of them in white light. As his power took hold of him, Alec felt lighter. His magic just needed to be released in order for him to finish his transitioning. "Gideon left out this particular detail." Magnus thought to himself. Alec's body was glowing. He could see the changes being made to his mate. Not only did Alec's magic heal him, but it also gave his body a complete so over. Not that anything was wrong with his body before. 

Alec's muscles were more defined, his arms looked delicious,  his chest was broader, his abs were sharp and let's not talk about that deep v line leading into his boxers. Lilith! This man was a greek adonis! Alec's body looked healthier than before, of course, Magnus kept feeding Alec a nourish potion that kept him alive, but now he was back to normal. Not only did his body look different, but so did his hair. It had blue streaks throughout it giving Alec an edger look. God Magnus wanted to take him right then and there, but he held back, no matter how much he wanted to kiss his mate. Alec's skin cleared even more but leaving his laugh lines around his eyes, That was one of Magnus' favorite things about his mate.

The magic light dimmed and Alec fell against Magnus' chest. Looking up at his mate, Alec smiled reaching up to bring Magnus' lips towards his. Magnus obliged and kissed his mate hard but sweetly. As they parted, Magnus gave Alec an Eskimo kiss making him giggle.

"I've missed you, darling, never do that to me again okay? I don't think I can handle it. I put on a good front for your siblings but I was terrified you weren't going to make it. I cant live without you my love." Magnus says then kisses his mate deeply earning a moan from the man in his arms. Magnus smirked and he deepened the kiss once more.

"That was so hot! Promise we can have makeout sessions later tonight." Alec says breathlessly making Magnus laugh and nod "yes". I missed you too Magnus. Even though I was asleep I could still feel you and hear you. I promise to never to that again. I love you too much to put you in any pain. My soul couldn't bear it. The whole time it was itching for me to wake up and get to you. It knew that you needed me. Oh and you are so fucking out when you go full demonic. Foreplay is going to be amazing!" He grinned devilishly as he looked his Alpha's body from head to toe. Absomindly licking his lips as his powers let him see through the material of Magnus' clothes.

"So fucking sexy."

Magnus was so turned on, his skinny jeans became uncomfortable. Seeing the way Alec was looking at him, he knew Alec could see right through his clothing. Lust venom at its finest. Clearing his throat and adjusting himself, he pecked Alec's lips once more before telling him to behave himself. Alec's eyes going from a violet purple to its original rainbow color.

"Violet for lust/horny?" Keeping that to myself Magnus thought to himself before snapping his fingers and dressing his mate in a pair of black silk lounge pants, and a blue tank top. He refused to let anyone see his mate's body family be damned.

  
****

Magnus only let the group back into the living room when Alec promised that he was okay for now. He still had a lot to learn when it came to magic. It was still new to him and Alec didn't trust himself just yet. Magnus' bedroom door opened and the puppies were out first. They crashed into Alec's chest licking his face. Giggling, Alec kissed the puppies head.

"Hello little ones, how are you doing you?"

The puppies barked, but Alec could understand them as if they were human. Okay, Doctor Dolittle wannabe.

"Were happy your awake! Now you can play with us and give us names. I want a cool name!"

"Me too!"

Alec laughed at the puppies. "I'm sorry I was out for weeks. It won't happen again. Now you said you wanted cool names huh? Well, how about I name you Arrow and you Flash? How does those sound? Me personally I like them both! We can watch the shows you named after, of its going to be awesome!"

Alec was obvious to the stare he was getting from his family. They all had slacked jaws as they watched Alec speak to his hell hound puppies. "Dude! You speak to animals?!" Simon shouted loudly.

"Duh stupidhead" Arrow and Flash barked out.

"Ah ah, no name calling. That isn't nice, no matter how dumb or odd the question is. Apologize to my parabatai now." Alec said sternly. Arrow and Flash bowed their heads as their ears fell then barked out an apology. Alec petted their heads before getting up to give his family hugs. Max was first, he clung to Alec's body like a koala bear. Everyone laughed when he wouldn't get down. Sighing Alc held his brother while he gave the rest of the crew hugs and kisses to Izzy and Clary. Which Magnus growled at. Those lips are preserved for him and him alone.

Alec smiled and walked over to kiss his Alpha once more before sitting back on the floor with Max in his lap as he played with the puppies. Magnus summoned some toys for them to play with while the rest gushed about Alec's hair and filled him in on what happened at the institute while he was out.

He didn't like what he heard. His magic clacked around him like lightning. His eyes flashed a dangerous red/orange along with his magic. "Alec darling, calm," Magnus says to his mate, as he moved to position himself behind him so he could hold Alec in his arms. Alec, in turn, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry guys, I promise I'm going to get the hang of my magic."

"No one is upset Alec. We understand you need practice. You just have woken up for Angel's sake, no one expected you to know how to handle your magic as soon as you opened your eyes. Now, how about we have some lunch and binged watch Supernatural or Arrow. How does that sound?" Izzy asked. Her eyes lit up when he agreed. She squealed and launched herself at her brother, ignoring Magnus's growl at all.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a huge couch took up the room. The couch had was so big, it could host 20 people. Pillows, blankets, snacks treat for the puppies and bags of Chinese food. Magnus made sure to get Alec extra crab rolls and egg rolls. Anything to please his mate and soon to be husband.

The crowded on the huge couch, Max never leaving Alec's side. Magnus was on his other, while the rest of them took the spaces needing to be close to Alec as possible. Magnus is very territorial when it comes to his mate, so Alec had to kiss him breathlessly and promise to make it up to him later. Magnus nodded then snapped his fingers and a huge flat screen took up the wall in front of them as they started watching Arrow season one.

 

 

 


	9. Chp9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink revealed!!! Malec's first time....
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome CoffeeandLiterature. Please check out her awesome Malec story "The Chef and His CEO" I promise you wont be disappointed! Also if you read ff on fanfiction.net follow her on there as well "Allienanna" and read her awesome story called 'Conditional Love' it's amazing.. 
> 
> See you soon. Oh, and I don't own these pictures..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading loves..... 
> 
> Also the Spanish I got off of google so if its wrong, don't blame me. lol...

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi7lImwttfbAhWhwVkKHQVhDc8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fshadowhunters%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fmalec-in-season-3%2Fe1DB_DGI3uXxqnQ3nYJ6pKzV8vwJkBXo5v&psig=AOvVaw2OsPFKmTT09ZJ4RoVKVCOt&ust=1529212424499891)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay love, I think that's it for today. You've exerted yourself enough, I don't want you to pass out by using all of your magic up. But I'm proud of you, you're making progress. Faster than any warlock I've ever had the pleasure of training." Magnus said to his heavily panting mate who was sweating bullets, trying to keep himself standing upright.

There was no way he would be able to withstand another dozen fireballs at this time. No; Alec’s magic was depleted. Only a good night’s rest and dinner could help him gain his strength back. Also a nice cuddle session, followed by a full blown make-out session in the comforts of their very own bedroom; away from the numerous cockblockers currently residing in his loft permanently from now on. Just thinking about Jace and Isabelle makes Magnus roll his eyes in exasperation.

For the past three weeks - with the help of Ragnor and Catarina - Magnus has been training Alec slowly, as they would a child warlock. But since Alec has some of Magnus's venom coursing through his veins, he's more powerful than warlocks that lived hundreds or thousands of years. Not compared to his mate of course, but still powerful. He would be able to take on Magnus or evenly matched. Probably not. Magnus could kill anyone with a snap of his fingers if need be. Ragnor and Catarina were knocked on their asses a couple of times thanks to Alec quickly learning their every move and counter attack. The blow he sent them knocked the wind out of them, but they were very proud of their new comer. 

Magnus beamed at his mate whenever he said or did a spell correctly. Hell, Alec even picked up on how to read demonic language rather quickly. But of course, Alec has a brain that sucks in any kind of information and stays there. Meaning he has a photographic memory. Cat, Ragnor, and Magnus just had to explain something once, and show him a demonstration and 'by George, he's got it!' Magnus made a few mental notes to call Tessa and ask her to assist in a few of Alec’s training sessions since both of them have a thing with knowledge. He could see the two of them getting lost in their own world, talking so fast they out did Simon’s irksome babbling.

But Alec wanted to push himself. He wanted to know everything, and be able to do anything and everything like his mate and friends could. But that took years of learning and practicing. He wasn't there just yet, and Magnus explained that to him. After a few pouts and minor arguments, Alec understood and snuggled into his mate's arms, face buried in Magnus's scent glands.

Alec couldn't get enough of his mate. He was so in love with Magnus, it literally killed him whenever his mate had to leave the house to handle warlock business, or visit his clients. Not to mention his scent. Sandalwood, jasmine, lavender, mandarin, sweet orange, rose, and ylang-ylang. It was so intoxicating, Alec would get drunk on his Alphas scent sometimes and wouldn't move from his mate until one of them needing to get up to use restroom, eat, train, or If Magnus had to leave for work. Other than that, Magnus didn't seem to care. He would hold his mate in his arms all day, even when his legs fell asleep for staying in the same position for hours at a time.

Alphas hate it when their Omegas weren't happy. It nagged at their brain, forcing them to do whatever they had to in order to make their Omegas happy again. Alec knew how important his Alpha was, but he just couldn't bear being a few hours without him. They were attached to the hip. No one could really get annoyed with that. They're soulmates and newly mated. It would normally take three months for them to be able to be away from each other longer than two hours. Not that any Alpha would want to be away from their mate.

Alec would whimper and whine all the time, and it killed Magnus when he heard his mate call out for him. Sometimes he’d just cancel his appointments, just so his mate wouldn't be upset.

Alec pouted, "But I still got a lot of energy. Come on, a few more rounds and I'll be good to go, I promise!" Alec exclaimed. Knowing full well he was about to  pass out from exertion, but with the energy of his runes running through his body, it was kind impossible to do. Though he isn't a full shadowhunter, the runes on his body still work once his stele activates them. But not long, hours at best, not that it bothered Alec that much. He finally feels at peace knowing that this is were he belonged, and who he was meant to be. A soul between two worlds. Angels and Demons. 

They were currently working on defense magic, and Alec loved the physical aspect of it. Anything that would let him fight would make him excited. Alec loved mix martial arts, it calmed his energetic energy. Or he could calm it with his Tai Chi meditation, but at the moment he wanted to spar with his mate. Going a few rounds Magnus was not like his shadow training with his friends and parabatai. No, Magnus would show Alec moves and combos that he has yet to master, and he loved every second of it. 

Magnus fixed Alec a pointed look that said 'I'm not falling for that'. Alec sighed in defeat, but he was still energized, so he pecked Magnus' lips then ran back onto the mat. Magnus had taken the liberty of building an in-home training room, but more advanced than the ones in every institute with various weapons to choose from such as Katana, Sais, Katars, nunchakus, tonfas, shuriken blades, crossbows, daggers, swords, staff's, and whips. Not to mention every freaking bow that was ever made. Alec lost his mind when Magnus showed him the wall of bows. Wing Chun/Martial Arts striking stations, heavy bags, jockstraps - just in case-cough Ragnor - mouth guards, hand wraps, shin pads, headgear, mirrors around the entire room jump ropes, etcetera.

Magnus clicked his fingers, and Alec's meditation playlist boomed through the speakers throughout the training room. Everyone knew what that meant. Alec was in meditation mode, meaning "shut the hell up!" Somedays the gang would join him once they were done sparing themselves. Magnus loved watching his Omega be at peace. His slow, graceful fluid movements put Magnus in a trance. Cat and Ragnor would joke and laugh at him while he stared at his mate, but once they saw the whole lot, including Max do it, they were entranced as well. They moved as one during every move, sort of like a dance. It was truly beautiful. Magnus recorded the a few times they did their meditation exercises.

Max ran up to Magnus, Cat, and Ragnor; pulling them from the mats to join the rest of them. They've watched Alec’s routine for weeks, but never joined in. Magnus would do yoga early in the morning, but never joined his mate. Magnus didn't want to throw him off balance. Once they were in position, Alec spoke softly, instructing them what to do. The trio took a deep breath, and followed Alec's directions as he started from the beginning of the Tai Chi meditation therapy movements.  

Magnus never felt so light in his life. And by the looks of Ragnor and Cat, neither have they. They made a vow to participate in every cool down after an intense magic or sparring training. Anything to help them after a long tiring day.

****

Once Alec showered, he wanted to have an important conversation with Magnus, that he'd been putting off because of practicing his magic. But if he waited any longer he might explode. So once everyone went to their respective bedrooms after dinner and movie night, Alec pulled Magnus in their bedroom and made his mate sit down on the bed. He then climbed into his alphas lap, and kisses him slowly. Before things got heated Alec pulled back smiling as Magnus chased after his lips and attached them once more. 

"My heat is in a few days, and I want to make our bond official. And before you say it, it's not too soon. I've waited long enough, Magnus. Do you have any idea how much it kills me not to jump you whenever you are near? I'm horny all the damn time, and I know you can smell it on me in the morning, or whenever we are cuddling. But you never say anything. I want my mate to make love to me damn it, and I want it now! I can't wait another week Magnus. I will go crazy. Is there a potion you can make that would make my heat arrive earlier than its normal date?"

Magnus sat staring at his mate with a dumbstruck expression. Apparently Magnus was quiet for too long because his Omega growled and moved to get off his lap, but Magnus squeezed his waist, ceasing all movements. Alec looked into his eyes, clearly waiting for an explanation as to why Magnus stopped him from moving. He was starting to fidget because his mate was staring at him with an expression he couldn't read. Alec tilting head and narrowed his eyes, trying his best to read his Alpha. Seeing this, Magnus blinked out of his shocked like state. 

Taking a deep breath before Magnus began speaking, he smiled and kissed his mate hard, and passionately. Then Rubbed his thumbs on Alec's cheekbones and stared into his lover's eyes. "I would love to make our bond official, and yes, I have potions to speed up your heat. But we have to make sure Max and your family will be okay for a couple of days. I would send them away somewhere where they could enjoy themselves, but I don't trust the Clave at the moment, and I would never put them - and especially Max - in harm's way. But I do have a spell that could turn a room in the loft a water park to keep them entertained for a week,” Magnus took a deep breath, and thought for a moment before continuing, “Also, I could place spells in the kitchen to refill the items it contains once their out. Max said he wanted to be a normal kid, and this will let him be one. I'll even ask Ragnor to take them to a theme park and put a strong glamour over them so they won't get bored of the water park. What do you think?" Magnus asked, hoping his mate would agree with his plan on finding a way so they could be alone and finally complete their bonding. 

He was also praying to all the demons below that his mates family wouldn't give them hell because of this, and would keep Max occupied while they did this. They needed to step up and help them out sometimes. They haven't even had the chance to even go on a date. Granted they were still being hunted, but damn it Magnus wanted to spoil his lover like he's supposed to be. Plus they still had to head to Edom for another ceremony. Asmodeus would not be pleased if they didn't arrive announcing their mating, and crowing the two of them as well since he was king and Magnus was his heir. Alec was the new princess of Edom, and every realm in hell was going to know and show their respects or their would be hell to pay.  

Alec stared at his mate with wide eyes before launching himself at his alpha once again, then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck with silent tears streaming down his face. He was so happy he couldn't stop the tears from coming. They were going to complete their mating bond! He couldn't be happier. Clary and Izzy had gone through it, and so did Jace and Simon. Now it was his turn to be happy for once in his ‘not so miserable’ life. All thanks to this caramel Adonis of a Alpha named Magnus Bane. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love you so much!!! Yes! Let's do it tomorrow please, but tonight I want you to make love to me. I don't want my first time to be during my heat. Please," Alec pleaded into his alpha’s neck.

"Of course, love. I'll do anything to make you happy baby," Magnus said with a smile as he flipped his mate over, causing him to yelp then burst out laughing. The smile on Alec's face made his heart flutter, then speed up at the sound of his laugh. Thank the universe for blessing him with such a beautiful soul of a mate. He prayed that once they start their own family that their children can take after their father. Alec is so beautiful. The most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet, and he was all HIS! 

Magnus snapped his fingers, placing a locking spell on their bedroom door so no one would disturb them. Magnus also placed spells in Max's room to ward off bad dreams. He would hate to stop making love to his omega because of a bad dream. Max would have dreams of what Lydia almost did to him, along with the voices of his parents saying they were going to kill him because he was an Omega. But the big one is dreaming of Alec being taken away from him. Alec talked with Magnus about getting him help by taking him to a therapist that specialist in things like this. Not wanting to think about his little brother at this moment, he blocked out those thoughts and focused on the man in front of him.

Magnus took his time, not wanting to rush a thing. They had all night to make love. Plus it was Alec's first time, and he wanted to make it special. With a wave of his fingers, thousands of berry scented candles lit the room, but nothing compared to his mates own lovely scent. Japanese cherry blossoms mixed with jasmine, coconut milk, and a hint of sandalwood. Lilith! Magnus loved his Omegas scent. Biting on Alec's neck gently, forming a nice hickey right below his mating bite, making Alec moan loudly. 

"Magnus stop teasing me, and get on with it!" Alec said, grinding his hips forwards trying to get any sort of friction. Panting heavily at the way Magnus would grind his hips down in a circular motion, driving Alec positively insane. Alec grabbed Magnus' ass and squeezed his firm globes, earning the most delicious sounds from his mate. 

Magnus chuckled softly, "As you wish my darling."

Then began ravishing his Omega. Parting Alec lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth while jerking his cock with slow sensual strokes that drove Alec up the bed. Not wanting to be out done, Alec sucked on his finger while Magnus was sucking hungrily on his nipples. "Angels!" he shouted hissing at the pain and pleasure he was getting from that sensation alone.

Once his finger was nice and slick enough, he reached back down sliding his fingers between the glorious globes of his mate and pushed his finger in slow and gently not wanting to hurt his mate. Magnus moaned into his mouth as he mate curled his fingers finger that bundle of nerves he loves so much. "Alexander! Fuck! Yes baby, just like that!"

Loving the dirty words coming from his mate, something snapped inside of Alec. Magnus found his prostate and words just started slipping through his lips. "Fuck daddy Yes!! Oh papi don't stop! 'Quiero tu polla dentro de mí papá ahora', "

Magnus moaned even louder. Who knew his mate would have a daddy kink. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Hell he loved it. He turned him on even more.

"My sweet omega, you like calling me daddy don't you huh?"

"Yes papi I love calling you that! Oh daddy fuck me now please, I don't think I'm going to last if you keep hitting my prostate back to back. Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!! '¡Te amo tanto!' "

"Mmmm. I love you too baby. I hope you're ready for me. I know you can't take all 9 and a half inches."

"Oh God yes! Push that monster cock inside me daddy and show me how you can work it. Fill me up with your come so I can taste it as it drips out of my ass."

 

 

[ ](http://sexgaygifs.blogspot.com/2013/05/kisses-gifs-gifs-de-besos.html)

 

 

Magnus smirked and removed his fingers lathering up his cock with lube and lining himself up against Alec's entrance. He slowly pushed into his omega, not wanting to hurt Alec anymore than he already was. Alec gasped. but remained relaxed as Magnus stroked and kissed his lips to distract him from the pain. Magnus knew he was fully inside of his mate once his hips hit the Alec's ass along with his balls.

He stayed like this until Alec gave him the signal to move. 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjQm7_ostfbAhWCm1kKHaD3DfQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gaysexyboy.com%2Farticle-une-bite-sort-d-un-cul-et-se-vide-de-son-sperme-124601672.html&psig=AOvVaw2wKUeSb36JY4WhYo4s14pJ&ust=1529211405972002)

 

 

“Move daddy, show me what you got.” That was all the confirmation he needed. He made his omega for the first time and it was wonderful, beautiful, marvelous , magnificent, superb, glorious, sublime, delightful, lovley, tremendous, sensational, fantastic, terrific- not one word could describe their first time together. 

 

 

 

 

****

Magnus was the first to wake up the following morning. He felt another body on him, and smiled as he remembered how his mate road him into abandon last night.... But before he could divulge into the most passionate sex he has ever had in his life, there was an insistent knock on the door, which meant only one thing. 'Max was up and he was demanding to be let into the room.'

Magnus loved little Maxie, but sometimes he just wanted to have beautiful mornings with just him and his mate, though this Lightwood bunch never lets that happen.

Thank goodness Alec suggested the plan yesterday. They very well could be alone for a whole week, and Magnus couldn't wait. He too needed a break from his friends and his clients. They were starting to become a pain in the ass. Normally he could handle them, but lately he started becoming too much, Not being able to connect with his mate was making his soul react badly. They needed to complete their bond soon, or the loft would be in chaos with crazy emotions running high. Plus being sexually frustrated was another cause. 

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus dressed both him and sleeping Alexander in silk pajama bottoms. Alec's red matching his gold. Great choice seeing as Alec looks absolutely delicious in red silk. Another knock made Magnus break out of his thoughts. Sighing, Magnus snapped his fingers once more, and their bedroom door opened and in walked a smiling Max, tipping toeing towards their bed. 

The alpha placed a finger over his lips, shushing Max's outbursts that were forming on his small lips because Alec was still sleeping. The cub smiled and nodded in understanding. Max crawled into the bed on Magnus' other side, and snuggled closer towards the Alpha, placing his head on his chest while one of his hands played in his dad/brother's hair. Messing it up even more than it already was. 

Magnus beamed at the sight of his small family. Max has grown particularly close to Magnus, and saw him as another father figure. Magnus didn't mind it, seeing as he wanted a family of his own one day. He began combing his fingers through Max's hair as the young cub did the same to Alec. Never wanting moments like this to end. With their own pups they would have cuddle sessions forever even when they are grown adults. Lilith He wanted pups soon. Hopefully Alec wouldn't think its too soon and be on d with starting their family sooner rather than later. 

They sat in peace and quiet for a few minutes before Max grew annoyed and hungry. Laughing gently, not wanting to wake his sleeping Omega, Magnus snapped his fingers and a tray of their favorite breakfast appeared on the bed. He made a mental note to have some in the kitchen for the others, and a bowl of raw meat for the puppies that were growing way too fast for his liking.

"Thanks pops!" Max whispered while grabbing some food.

"Your welcome. How about we watch some tv until sleeping head wakes up huh?"

Max nodded, taking the remote to click the Netflix button and found an anime show that he hasn't seen yet. Magnus didn't mind that Max had introduced them to a lot of new shows that neither he nor Alec would even consider watching in bed.

They sat in bed for another hour eating breakfast and laughing quietly at the show. Alec was now waking up, earning their immediate attention. Max Paused the show and hopping off the bed to run over towards Alec's side. He bounced down on Alec's side and tickled him.

Alec burst out laughing, trying to get free of the intruder that didn't even give him time to get up and stretch before he attacked. 

"Truce Max!" He shouted, grabbing the cub's arms and returning the favor. Tickling Max under his arms and sides. Max screamed a few times with tears down his face but a bright red face. Alec was glad that he was the one that brought that smile on his face.

Magnus recorded the entire encounter, not wanting to forget a thing. You never know what could happen, or what they may forget in another century. Plus it was just too funny not to catch on film.

"Good morning baby," Alec smiled at his mate before kissing the alpha sweetly on the lips. 

Magnus smiled against Alec's lips and whispered, "Good morning gorgeous"

They kissed once more as Max headed off to do Lilith only knows what. Not wanting to be in the middle of their make out sessions. He still found it gross that every kisses all the time.

"Come, you should eat something before we go out there and deliver the news. How are you feeling? Are you still sore?" Magnus asked concern heard in his tone. Not liking the way his mate hissed in pain from discomfort. 

Alec smiled, then answered, "I'm okay. A bit tender, but nothing I can't handle. Plus, if Max wasn't the room I would've asked for round two, but I'll wait until my heat to have multiple rounds of sex."

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at his mate.  He placed a new freshly made tray of food on his Omegas lap, then kissed his forehead before he walked into the bathroom to shower. He heard Alec growl in annoyance. Alec didn't like when his Alpha showered without him, and Magnus knew it, but decided to ignore it.

"You need to eat to get your strength back, Alexander. Don't think I didn't see how tired and drained of magic you were yesterday. That's why you slept so long. So eat and rest, I won't tolerate any protest love. I love you beautiful, I'll be out soon. Now eat. I mean it."

Magnus said sternly. Alec huffed in irritation, but ate his breakfast and watched his mate walk into the shower with a smile on his face. Knowing that h cld watch Magnus shower just by sitting on right on the bed.

Magnus caught his smile before Alec could hide it. Frowning, Magnus walked over to the bed and flicked his mate's forehead scolding him, "No powers! Meaning you aren't allowed to watch me take a shower. As of today, you aren't allowed to use any magic. You need to rest!" Magnus screamed. His mate was nonsensical sometimes. 

"But Magn-" Alec started but was cut off.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Alexander!"

"Yes, Magnus!"

Magnus flashed his cat eyes at his mate in exasperation, and Alec matched him with the same emotion, if not more. He then raised an eyebrow, flashing his red/orange eyes dangerously. They were both stubborn, and neither would back down. But Magnus knew how to win this war called 'Alexander'.

"Fine. I guess you will love sleeping alone tonight. In another room, since you want to be stubborn and not listen to me. Have fun getting warm alone in a cold bed." With that, Magnus turned to walk back into the bathroom. Waiting for Alec to get his shit together and understand his meaning of his words.

He heard Alec gasp and shuffle on the bed, but no footsteps thanks to the soundless rune located on his arm. But the Alpha did feel his Omega’s arms wrap around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. Magnus smirked, but schooled his expression when Alec turned him around.

He looked so cute with his pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Magnus swooned at the sight. 

"I'm sorry! Please I'll- I'll stay in bed all day if you want me to, just don't leave me! I'm sorry Alpha, please!" The Omega pleaded, causing Magnus to chuckle and ruffle his lovers hair.

"I was just teasing. I would never do such a thing to my gorgeous Omega. But listen when I say you need rest sweetheart. I can feel it through our bond, darling. I know how exhausted you are. Your magic hasn't returned fully just yet. You only slept for a few hours, and you need at least twelve hours of rest before it fully returns,” Magnus paused long enough to kiss his lovers forehead. “Now eat your breakfast, then we can go and tell the family the good news and start the preparations. Okay?" Magnus asked. 

"Okay. I love you, baby." Alec placed a chaste kiss to his Alphas lips, reluctantly agreeing.

"And I love you sweet pea." The Alpha said, returning the sentiment with more fervor.

Alec melted into his Alpha's’ embrace, and into the kiss. His Alpha  _ really _ knew how to make his knees go weak with that tongue of his.


	10. Chp 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop new chapter!! Hope you all are happy this week posting a update everyday this week (hopefully) I'm on a roll and writing nonstop. I hope you like the up and coming chapters including this one...
> 
> Waterpark and Heat inducer this chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these pictures... I wish I powers to make my own indoor water park would definitely come in handy for the summer. Atlanta is too damn hot! Enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading....

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi-1dW8697bAhXPzVMKHb_AD5oQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sootoday.com%2Flocal-news%2Fheres-what-the-sault-needs-karas-gihumongous-indoor-beach-831812&psig=AOvVaw14Mxbnzm5Cq1WSKr2a5kI4&ust=1529467198161559)

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjrusX6697bAhVO0lMKHW2lCpgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wildernessresort.com%2Fwaterparks%2Fwild-west%2F&psig=AOvVaw06wD56Fo0rx36I4-BS0Oqq&ust=1529467284485079)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi38deY7N7bAhWK2lMKHVJvADUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.booking.com%2Fhotel%2Fus%2Fbig-horn-resort.html&psig=AOvVaw06wD56Fo0rx36I4-BS0Oqq&ust=1529467284485079)

 

[ ](http://www.toomg.com/ucc2/index.php?id=show_attractions_bustour_new&routeid=QCW2D&attractioncode=2000091724&)

 

 

 

 

 

After Magnus showered, the couple left their bedroom with their hands intertwined with one another’s. As they walked into the main room they heard the laughter of Max and Izzy. Curiously, they walked to see what the fuss was all about and regretted immediately. Apparently they found videos on YouTube, and they were currently recreated “Dress like my boyfriend/girlfriend tag” but with a slight switch. 

Jace was wearing Clary clothes, while Simon wore Izzy's, and Max was rolling on the floor laughing as Simon tripped and fell on the floor because he couldn't walk in heels to save his life.

“Please take a picture or record this Magnus. This is comedic gold! We have to show our nieces and nephews one day. Jace would deny this ever happened, but we now have proof!” Alec whispered in Magnus’s ear. 

Magnus agreed, snapping his fingers making his phone appear in his hand, pressing record quickly before the couple changes back into their original clothing of jeans tee shirts and boots Regular guy clothes which Magnus made a mental note to take them all shopping because their outfit choices were awful. 

After a few minutes of laughing quietly together they made themselves known while still recording the couple. “Oh my, Yellow just isn't your color Jace. I'm afraid we have to change this, don't you think? I couldn't let you leave this loft like this. People will think I lost my sense of fashion, and I can not have that. I have a reputation, you know.” Magnus says with a click of his fingers, changing the dress white with a black belt and black thigh boots, hair full of curls, and makeup on point. 

Jace blanched at his appearance growling angrily, pointing a red painted nail at Magnus. The sight of the color caught his attention making him yelp and try to scrub the nail polish off, but wasn't having much success in that department. Everyone was in tears, even Simon. But he thought his mate looked hot. “Bane! I will make you pay for this if it's the last thing I do!” Jace promised. 

Magnus rolled his eyes with a devious smile. “Yeah, yeah sure. But you have to admit, you're rocking this outfit!” 

“Mhm, I guess you're right. I do make this outfit look good. Better than Clary ever would,” Jace said, sticking his tongue out at his parabatai. Clary fumed and smacked him on the back of his head before smiling devilishly. “Mhm, I wonder. Magnus do you have any potions that could change a person's gender? I mean since Jace thinks he could rock this outfit better than I can, but I assure you that you could not.” 

“I believe I do biscuit. The potion would last for 24 hours, what flavor would you like it in?” Magnus asked, ignoring Jace’s protests the whole time. Max, Izzy, Alec, and Simon were in tears. Jace was glaring at them, feeling ultimately betrayed. He couldn't believe his family wouldn't stick up for him. He promised to get them all back one day, and it was going to be good.

Alec taking pity of his brother stopped the other two from having their revenge on Jace. “Okay you two, you've had your fun. Now Magnus change him back, but change the clothes to Clary’s size. I'm sure she would love to wear this, but on a date with her mate.” Knowing fue hat his sister will rip the clothes off her mate and have her wicked way with her. The images in his head made him gag. No brother wants to see their little sister having sex, that just disgusting. 

Alec winked at his sister-in-law, and smiled when she blushed scarlet red. “I'm sure you could make a matching outfit for Izzy before she chews my head off.” 

“Damn right I will. But could you make my dress black with blood red boots?” Izzy replied indignantly. 

Chuckling, Magnus snapped his fingers making both outfits appear in his hands, but were in prada bags. Izzy squealed in delight and attacked Magnus with hugs and a few kisses to the cheek, which Alec did not appreciate. He growled, causing Izzy to smile and roll her eyes at her brother. Honestly, like she would want Magnus when she has a woman like Clary. That's all she needed. Soon the two were joined by Clary, and she was saying “thank you” over and over again. Kissing Magnus cheeks as well. But hearing growls from behind them she stopped, but Izzy continue to ignore her brothers protests

“Okay, okay, break it up before Alec blows a gasket over here,” said Max in his brother’s arms watching the trio interact, while calming his brother/dad down playing in his hair making different styles. 

“You're quite right, Maxie. Ladies, if you would excuse me, I must attend to my baby before he rips your heads off. Omegas are quiet territorial and feral when enraged,” Rolling their eyes, the girls withdrew their arms from around Magnus and watched as a smile lit up Alec's face once again. 

“We have some news for you all. We're going to complete our bond today, so we would like it if you all would not disturb us for a week,” Magnus announced as he joined his mate and Max, loving the site of his mini family. He couldn't wait to add their own pups then their family would be complete. 

Everyone cheered except for Max. It's not that he wasn't happy for them, but they promised he would start looking for mundane schools to attend in September. 

Understanding Max’s disappointment, Alec cleared throat catching everyone's attention. Alec placed Max back on the floor and kneeled down so they could be eye level, “I know I promised we would look for mundane schools, and I have, but I don't think it will be safe if we enroll you into a school here in New York. When you start school, I want you to be safe and away from danger. I want you to be able to invite as many of your friends from school over to our home. I want to be able to throw you birthday parties, or neighborhood parties without worrying about a Clave member showing up to kill us, or endanger our guests. I want to be able to go outside and enjoy the sunlight, and not be cooped up in the loft all day because everyone thinks I'm dead. It's frustrating I know, but living in New York isn't safe for you to start school Maxie. Pick any place you want to live, and I promise you will start school as soon as the school year starts, and I will be involved in everything. What do you say?” 

Max thought about this for a moment before a smile lit up his face. He turned to Magnus and asked, “Any place I want?” 

Magnus smiled and nodded his head, “Any place, sweet pea.” Max then looked around the room seeing everyone nod their heads in agreement. Smiling he shouted, “LONDON!” 

Alec shouted, “Yes! Whoo! I was thinking about living there in the first place. I love the countryside. Plus, we can build our home any way we want, and I'm sure you would want to have the coolest room in the whole house, well apart from my training room.” 

Max huffed, “Nuh uh! My room will have a wall of monitors so I can watch every anime show at one time! And have a huge collection of Mangas in my own personal library! Oh, we have to have a huge library! We could have story time when everyone has pups! I want siblings, Alec! So make it happen! The more the merrier! Oh, and I want nieces and nephews Izzy and Jace, make it happen! I'm only going to be twelve for another few months, people! Time’s a wastin’! I’m the only kid here, do you know how boring that is?! I want someone to play with that isn't an adult.” 

Magnus burst out laughing, Maxie was a character, and he loved this boy to death. “That's what we're trying to do Maxie. Anything could happen, but that's only if we complete our mating. Also, you wouldn't be bored for a week, so we decided to make one of the rooms into an indoor water park. Since its summer, and no one has anything to do, we wanted you all to to have the best week of your lives. Plus I'm going to ask Ragnor to take you all to Disney World, but not Universal Studios because Alec and I want to go, and I've never been. If you all go without me, there will be hell to pay, and I mean that. Plus, I'm sure my father would like to attend Universal Studios. It would be hilarious watching him scream as he gets on a rollercoaster, don't you think?” Magnus said with a faraway look in his eyes, like he was picturing his father screaming for dear life on a rollercoaster ride. 

Alec shook Magnus out of his trance like state, gaining his attention. Magnus blinked a few times, and saw everyone looking at him like he was crazy. “What? Don't look at me like that. It will be pay back since he wouldn't let me go when I was in my teens. So I spent most of my life rebelling against him, talk about being grounded for a century. Wasn't fun, now what do you say Max, would you help me with the water park while Alec tends to the spells to restock the kitchen with food and whenever else you will need to complete this week?”

“Hell yeah I would! Ouch!” Max exclaimed, rubbing his head glaring at his father like brother. Not appreciating getting hit in the head with a rolled up magazine 

“Watch your language young man. You may be twelve, but you aren't an adult and I will not tolerate language coming from your mouth or your soon to be siblings. If I get one phone call from your school saying you have a potty mouth, you will be out of that school so fast, you would hate the meaning of HOME SCHOOL! Do I make myself clear?” Alec said in a stern voice that made everyone in the room flinch in fear of being grounded. Sheesh. 

Max nodded, “Yes, I promise no more cursing. Only when I turn eighteen.” Because come on growing up around Jace and Izzy that was going to be impossible those to curse like sailors. But he would try his best not to pick up their bad habits, that he has picked up already. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Alec raised an single eyebrow, waiting for Max to change his answer. 

“Oh come on! You swore when you were eighteen, which was only three years ago! Pops help me out on this, when did you start swearing?” Max asked Magnus who wanted to disappear from this whole conversation. 

“Don't bring me into this. I don't want to be in the dog house. Now, I see how this is going to go if we have children. Trying go turn us against each other, so not cool Maxie. But to answer your question, I started at a young age. But only because I grew up around adults swearing left and right, which I do not recommend, but eighteen is a nice age to start, and I'm sure you will start way before that because all kids curse when their parents aren't around, not saying that you would, but it's inevitable. So how about that indoor water park?” 

Huffing at the two, Alec walked towards the kitchen, Red/Orange magic cackling around him. Simon and Jace got out his way before the magic accidentally attacked them. That wouldn't be good for anyone. Cursing under his breath, Magnus ran behind his mate but then stopped, thinking better of himself. Alec needed time to cool off, and he wasn't supposed to be doing magic, but Ragnor and Cat were there so he let his mate do what he wanted at this time. 

Sighing, he turned towards the others and signaled for them to follow him into the room he did Alec’s transitioning in. The room was already huge, Magnus muttered a few words making the room even bigger than it already was. He turned towards the group and asked them what they wanted. They all shouted at once. 

“Water slides!” 

“Pools!”

“Jacuzzi”

“Surfing area!”

“Sun so we can tan!”

“Beach!”

Laughing, Magnus took out his phone and handed it to Max so they could research one, and Magnus would spell it inside of this very room. The group huddled over Max as they looked at the pictures. They were in a heated argument, but Max won. He made sure to tell Magnus to add everything the others wanted. Once Magnus saw the pictures he muttered something in Latin, holding both hands out and in a snap of his fingers, the room turned into a beach/water park with jacuzzis on one end of the pool, followed by a concession stand with a huge menu. Of course, if they wanted to order, all they had to do was say what they wanted and it appeared. 

The room was open for tanning so the girls could tan and relax. Surf station for Jace, and huge spirals slides that came out into the water and above, giving you enough time to dive or canon ball, whatever you wanted to do. It also had a family rafting ride, and huge donut floats to sit on while going down a few of the water slides. Yeah, they were going to have a ball, but Max was right as he was the only kid there, so Magnus made a call to a few of his friends with kids and asked if they wanted to come over and play with his son at their houses indoor water park. A few agreed and said they would love to and they would join them as soon as they could. Magnus also called Raphael and Luke, inviting them over with his members and their pups if they had any; if not, then they were welcome to join in the fun for the week as long as they didn't start anything with the shadowhunters that were under his care. Raphael promised his vamps would be in check, and so did Luke. 

“Okay Maxie, I have invited warlock, vampire, and werewolf children along with their parents so you wouldn't be the only kid here. I know you're siblings would only want to spend time with their mates, and Alec and I are going to be gone for a week, but we will be keeping a close eye on everything. So no need to be afraid, two of the warlock children stay in London, so you could make some friends before we leave and invite them over whenever you want. Are you okay with that?” Magnus asked, afraid he went a bit overboard with inviting different species at his residence. 

Max smiled and launched himself in Magnus’s arms, “Pops! You are the best! Thank you! I'm going to have so much fun! When are they coming?” He excitedly asked. 

“They will be here in another hour or so. Plenty of time to give Alec his potion so his heat will start. I want you to have as much fun as possible Max. Not saying that once Alec is done with his heat we wouldn't have fun, but we still have some finished business with the Clave before we can be really free, but I have a feeling things will be looking up once there’s a change in leadership. But enough about that, we still need to pick out your swimming trunks, yes?” 

“Yes!” Max shouted excitedly, clapping his hands when Magnus snapped a full rack of swimwear in front of everyone so they could pick out what they wanted, but made sure to have sizes for everyone knowing the vampire and werewolves wouldn't have their own since Magnus did say everything would be provided for them. While they picked put their swimsuits, Magnus walked back into the house to check on his mate and give him his heat induced potion. 

He found his mate snapping his fingers making everything in the kitchen disappear, then opened the appliances seeing that everything was refilled once again. Smiling that he did everything correctly, the only downside about it was the kitchen was now filled with groceries around groceries. With a thought, Alec snapped his fingers once again and the food disappeared. 

“What did you do with the food?” Magnus asked in awe. His mate was amazing, and once he fully learned spells, and control his magic and powers he was going to be a force to reckoned with. 

Alec jumped in surprise at the sound of his mates voice, but recovered quickly, “Oh I sent them to the homeless people on the street, I mean it's the least I can do. They don't have anything, and people are so mean to them I just wanted to do something nice. If I could, I would make them all houses and help them get back on their feet, but that would take a lot of work, and since we aren't staying in New York, it would be a waste of time if I started something but couldn't finish.” 

Smiling, Magnus walked up and wrapped his arms around his Omega and kissed his sweet lips, “You are amazing, but I have a filling you just made their day by providing them with months of food, don't you think? If it would make you feel better, I could snap them weather proof tents with showers in the inside of them along with necessities. How does that sound?” 

Alec gasped and kissed Magnus full on the mouth. When Alec pulled away for air, Magnus was a little dazed from his kiss, but didn't seem to mind it that much. Alec like that he could make his mate lose his breath with his kisses. Ha! Alec stored this information for later when he wants to get his way with Magnus all he had to do was kiss him breathlessly. 

“Now that would really make their day. Thank you for being understandable,” Alec said in awe of his mate.

Smiling, Magnus kissed his Omega once more before snapping his finger and the tents were delivered. He snapped his fingers once more, handing Alec the heat inducer. Alec grabbed it and drank it, not wanting to hear Magnus ask if he was sure again. The buzzer went off as soon as Alec was finished with the potion. He could feel the effects starting already. Magnus walked to answer the door, and when he came back it was a while gang of people greeting him with smiles on their faces. He recognized some of them- Raphael, Luke, Maia, Lily, Samantha (Luke’s girlfriend and mother of his children.) and warlocks that he knew of. 

Luke and Jocelyn tackled Alec into a hug, not wanting to let go. They must have heard the news about him dying. Even Raphael and Maia hugged him. Alec chuckled, “So much affection. Hello everyone, nice to meet you all again. How are you and what are you doing here?”

Luke let out a throaty laughed, “Magnus called us to the indoor water park, and we brought all the pups with us, Now explain how you are still alive, because Clary and Simon called us crying that you were dead, and we even tried to attend the right of mourning, but they said there wasn't a body. They said Magnus took your body from the city of bones, and that was it. The Clave is pissed at Magnus, and are trying to start a war. What's going on?” 

Sighing, Alec wanted to answer them, but he started fanning himself knowing what was about to happen. He reached out for Magnus and his alpha was at his side in a instant. “We will explain everything when it's the right time, but it doesn't leave this loft. If it does, I will not hesitate to kill any of you, and I will not regret it one bit. If it keeps my family safe, then so be it. Now the short version is Alec is now a warlock. That's all I will say at the moment because my mates heat is on its way, and Max is waiting for you all. Please be cordial, they're are currently five shadowhunters staying with me and they are my family now, so please don't anything. Now please follow us to the room,” Magnus protectively  wrapped his arms around his Omega. His skin was keeping Alec's body cool for the moment, but they needed to leave immediately. 

Hurriedly, Magnus showed them to the room with the indoor water park. They saw the group in the pool laughing and playing before they caught the sight of everyone else. Max ran to Alec and hugged him tightly seeing the sweat on his forehand and the red tint of his skin. He knew Alec drunk the potion and it was affecting him. So he hugged him for as long as possible knowing that he was going to see his fathers for a week. It was going to take everything in him not to knock on their bedroom door, but he was respecting their wishes. Plus he really wanted siblings to play with and take care of when they get a little older. Being the youngest in the house sucked. Alec and Magnus always played with him, but he wanted kids his age to hang out with all the time and not his parents not that it was a problem he loved hanging out with them it just get boring sometimes because they were in hiding. Hopefully with them moving he will be able to stay over his own friends houses. 

“I love you Alec, make me siblings! I mean it! Lots and lots of siblings!!” He shouted excitedly, then moved on to were the kids were, some of them were his age and some were younger. “Hi. I'm Max, it’s wonderful to meet you all, let's get you changed so we can go on the water slides! Pops made sure there were tons of them, and he said you all could stay for a week! Let's go!” He took a few of the kids hands and pulled them over to the clothing rack. 

The group chuckled as all the kids ran towards them picking out their swimsuits. “Wow Magnus you really outdone yourself but will it be safe for us vampires?” Raphael asked. 

“Of course, the beach has the real sun, but everywhere else is just regular lights which would not harm any of you, but if you want to spend time at the beach, I recommend a night swim. Now if you all would excuse us, my mate needs me,” Magnus sa watching Alec scratch his arms and neck, every thing turning red. Yeah it was time to go. “Have fun everyone, fridge is restocked, and there’s the concession stand with a huge menu. They can explain how everything happens. You're happy to stay the week, rooms are available behind the concession stand. Do not invite anyone else into my home! They will get killed the second they walk into my ward's. Only you all are Welcome. Catarina and Ragnor will join you soon, and one day out of this week he's taking the kids to Disney World. No one goes to Universal Studios without us. Welcome to our home and goodbye,” Magnus finished sweeping his mate into his arms causing him to yelp in surprise. The couple entered their bedroom and locked the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the awesome CoffeeandLiterature. Please check out her awesome Malec story "The Chef and His CEO" I promise you wont be disappointed! Also if you read ff on fanfiction.net follow her on there as well "Allienanna" and read her awesome story called 'Conditional Love' it's amazing..


	11. Chp11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, mating bites, talks about Magnus's future position, them moving... I hope you like this chapter guys....
> 
> Also pay attention to the colors mentioned. They may or may not be their pups gender.... ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow!!
> 
> I do not own any of these pictures....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the awesome CoffeeandLiterature. Please check out her awesome Malec story "The Chef and His CEO" I promise you wont be disappointed! Also if you read ff on fanfiction.net follow her on there as well "Allienanna" and read her awesome story called 'Conditional Love' it's amazing..
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies....

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjb3fKCr-HbAhWRmlkKHYqkDpsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fi-standart.info%2Fgay-men-sex-tumblr.php&psig=AOvVaw31F-iQr9AuI4ucXhQHkDYr&ust=1529553381990471)

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus laid Alec down on their bed, flicking his wrists to bind his mates hands above his head so he could stop trying to scratch his skin off. Alec moaned in protest, not like being bound by his wrists. Magnus understood this and said “I know you don't like this darling, but I can't have you scratching your skin off, magic can only heal so much. Now just relax and I will take care of you baby.” 

“Please Alpha, it hurts. Please.. Please… Please Alpha please! My skin is burning!” Whined Alec, thrashing his body around the bed. Needing Mangus to help with the burning sensation he was feeling at this very moment.

As he open his legs, a sweet scent filled the air triggering Magnus’ Alpha rut instantly. 

Growling, Magnus snapped off his and Alec’s clothes, and climbed on to of his mate. Nosing his scent glands and kissing the mating bite that was there already, scenting his sweet smelling Omega. 

Alec sighed when he felt Magnus’ skin touch his own, cooling his heat induced body for a few minutes. Magnus then started to mouth Alec's neck, followed by kissing, nibbling and licking. Alec was losing his mind. He used his own magic to break the restraints that were binding his wrists. Alec then wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling him closer to him, needing to feel his Alpha everywhere. Whining when it wasn't enough. 

“I need you Alpha, I need you inside me,” Alec said, pressing his own lips to Magnus’ ear nibbling the lobe with his tongue, making the man above him shiver in pleasure. Magnus loved it whn Alec nibbled on his ear lobes or bit behind his ears. Alec was the only lover that made him love having his ears nibbled on anf he wouldnt change that for the world. 

Magnus growled, moving his mouth back to Alec's while grinding their erections together. Alec moaned loudly, Magnus took the opportunity by gently sliding his tongue in Alec’s mouth. The kiss started off slow and steady, building the intense need to fill his Omega with his Alpha cock. 

Alec was whimpering and whining, the emptiness was getting worse. Slick filled the air, and Magnus took deep breaths, gasping at the intensity of his mates sweet smelling scent. 

“God Alexander, you'll be the death of me. I'm trying to take this slow and not pound you into the bed,” said Magnus with lust blown cat eyes. His glamour dropped, and that turned Alec on even more. Slick gushed out his hole, wetting Magnus’ dick and legs. “Holy shit that's so hot, I want to make you squirt out slick for a week.” 

Alec moaned at his Alphas words. He was so turned on, every touch made him squirt out more slick. Seeing Magnus’s cat eyes had him biting his lower lip wanting more. Magnus’ low growl had him move his hand down to his own dick and stroked it. Magnus moved back to enjoy the scene in front of him. Alec not want to disappoint his mate, gave him a show he couldn't pass up. 

Alec activated his flexibility rune, moving his legs behind his head. Alec then pushed three fingers inside his hole preparing it. Since his hole was coated with slick Alec didn't need lube, Alec was open wide enough for Magnus to push inside with no problem. Alec fingered himself, screaming out when he touched his prostate. 

“Yes Fuck! Oh daddy, it feels so good! I want you to go so deep, I could feel you in my stomach! Oh daddy yes!” slick squirted out on Magnus again and again and again. 

That was all it took, a deep lustful growl came out of Magnus, almost making Alec see stars. Seeing his mate coming over and over again while shouting his name drove Magnus wild. It was so hot he couldn't help but stare. Plus his mates legs wrapped behind his head gave Magnus a lot of ideas. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

“Come here daddy and show me who I belong to,” Alec said, motioning with a slick dripping finger. 

The sight took Magnus’s breath away. He needed to be inside his Omega now. Alec let out a high instinctive whine, keening for his Alpha to take him. Magnus moved fast, like he had the speed of a vampire, leaning down gripping Alec's hips while pulling his ass against his rock hard, dripping precum Alpha dick. 

Before Magnus entered his mate, he wanted to please him in another way. He bent down, buried his face in his Omega’s ass, tongue licking up the crack and finding Alec’s entrance, instantly pushing in and out his Omega to make him scream out Magnus’s name. 

“Fuck you taste so good! I can drink your slick for hours, and wouldn't get tired of it. Feed me baby,” Right on cue, Alec squirted all over Magnus face and in his mouth. Moaning when Magnus pushed his face in deeper trying to go all the way in. 

“Oh god daddy, you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that. I want you inside me now!” Alec grabbed Magnus by the hair, pulling him towards his face then kissed him, moaning at the taste of himself mixed with the taste of his Alpha. It drove him nuts. “Now Alpha please fuck me, I can't hold on much longer!” 

Magnus smiled devilishly, “Activate that flexibility rune once more, and let's have some fun, shall we?” 

Smiling, Alec did as he was told. Watching, Magnus fold Alec’s legs behind his head again, then pushed his enlarged alpha dick inside his hole. “Oh daddy, angel fuck!” Alec shouted as he felt Magnus fill him yo the brim. 

Alec pushed down greedily wanting every inch of his Alphas dick inside of him. “Yes Alpha, take me!” 

“With pleasure” Magnus growled out. Both hands holding Alec's hips, and pushed in and out, slow at first not wanting to damage his mate. Alec protested, screaming for more, Magnus upped the pace a bit. 

“Yes baby, deeper! I can take it! Don't hold out of me!” Alec clawed Magnus’s back, pushing him deeper inside of himself. 

“So impatient aren't you, my beautiful little Omega?” Magnus groaned, grabbing Alec's hips holding them in place while he pounded into his mate. Alec was in heaven, screaming ‘Finally’ in his head. He wasn't a China doll, no he needed to be fucked into submission. “You like the way I'm fucking you? You look so hot with my dick buried in your tight little ass, you want to feel my dick in your stomach? You sure you can take it?”

“Yes Alpha! GIVE IT TO ME DAMMIT!” And Magnus did, pounding deeper into him making him see stars. “I love feeling your cock sliding in and out of my dripping hole daddy, oh shit, I'm going go squirt again!” 

Alec squirted while Magnus was pounding him into abandon. Magnus moaned at the sensation. “Fuck me Magnus! Harder! Fill me up with your cum, impregnate me with your pups!”

“Fuck!” Magnus growled. Alec’s words turned him on so much it made him lose control. He picked Alec up by the hips, unwrapping his legs placing him on the floor legs straight, ass in the air. Alec’s hands were on the floor, spread apart like a triangle. Magnus stepped behind his mate, pushing his dick back inside and pounded into his mate once more. 

Alec’s legs shook almost giving out at the blow, but damn if it wasn't HOT! After a few more thrusts, Alec wanted to ride his mate until he knotted, and who was Magnus to deny him that? Magnus picked Alec up once more without withdrawing himself, and laid on is back and watched Alec ride him reverse cowboy style. Alec bent down on the mattress, moving his hips like a pro. Magnus lifted his legs, holding them up giving Alec all the space in the world to ride him hard, and boy did he. 

“Oh Fuck, Alexander! Yes baby, just like that! Oh shitttttt.” Alec pulled up, just riding the tip of the Alphas cock making Magnus’s eyes roll back. “Oh God if you keep that up I'm going to come for sure, but fuck that feels amazing baby.” 

Alec growled in approval, loving the praise he was getting from his Alpha. He loved the fact that he could make his Alpha feel good as well. 

After another twenty minutes, they switched to cowboy style knowing that neither of them would last any longer. Alec rode his mate so hard the headboard was knocking against the wall, Magnus matched his pace, thrusting his hips up, but Alec held him by the waste wanting to do everything. “Oh fuck baby! Yes! I'm going to cum. Are you ready for my knot, my beautiful Omega?”

“Yes daddy, give it go me! Holy shit I'm going go cum!” Magnus felt Alec’s walls tightening around his cock, and knew he wouldn't be far behind. He could feel his knot starting to form at the base of his cock. 

Leaning up, Magnus turned his head to the side, letting his Omega bite down on his scent glands. Growling out when Alec's teeth release his neck. Alec turned his head to the side and Magnus clamped his teeth down on Alec’s scent glands, making Alec scream out and come between their chests. He released more of his venom into his lovers bloodstream, realising when he felt the bond snap into place, and could smell Alec’s scent changing now to the perfect blend of both of them. Cherry blossoms, sandalwood, Lavender, Jasmine, and Rose. 

Alec screamed once more, cumming again when he felt their bond snap into to place. Alec felt his Alphas knot fully inside him, locking them into place to ensure none of his seed escapes. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ hot come shoot into his hole, causing Alec to squirt once more making Magnus come over and over again, hitting Alec’s prostate. Magnus held his lover close as he was hit with his Omegas emotions all at once: Love, happiness, euphoria, exhilaration, joy. Magnus himself released the same emotions as he tried to maneuver his mate in a comfortable position so they could lay down and rest. 

He could tell Alec was exhausted by the shaking of his body. Alec whimpered when Magnus move him on his side. 

“I'm sorry baby, I just want you to be comfortable. My knot will go down in another hour, sleep love, you are exhausted.” Magnus said softly in Alec’s ear. Alec turned head so he could kiss his Alpha once more before falling into a deep relaxing sleep. Magnus not far behind them. 

What they didn't notice was the magic they released in the air around them, forming into a ball of blue, purple, green, pink, yellow, and orange rush into Alec’s stomach forming a nice joyful surprise that will shock the couple for the rest of their lives. 

****** (Day 3)

 

 

 

Alec woke up feeling hot all over and feeling empty. He looked over, seeing his mate laying on his back asleep. Sometime during the night, Magnus snapped them clean and removed his softened cock. No, that wouldn't do, he needed that monster cock filling him up right this instant. They were both naked, and Magnus was sleeping hard; apparently going a few more hours after the first time wore him out, but Alec needed more. So he took his Alpha's cock into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of his Alpha. 

Magnus’s cock started to harden after a few licks and strokes. Alec placed the tip of his tongue in the slit of Magnus’ dick, wanting to taste more of the Alphas precum. This movement caused Magnus to moan in his sleep.   _ Good, _ Alec thought to himself. He will be up in a moment. Alec took his mates cock down to the brim and swallowed around him, squeezing as tight as his throat would let him.

_ “FUCKKKKKKKK!”   _ Magnus moaned out snapping his eyes open, looking down seeing his mate with his cock in his mouth. The site made him grow even more in his Omegas throat. Alec adjusted to the size, taking it all the way down. “Damn Alexander do you not have a gag reflex?” asked Magnus when Alec relaxed his throat and changed his angle then swallowing around him once more.  __ Magnus almost screamed when Alec hummed around his cock, the vibrations almost making him slide down his mates throat. “If you keep that up baby, I won't last much longer and I know you want me to fill you up.” Magnus panted out. Alec thought about it for a moment then pulled off his mate, circling the head with his tongue watching the Alpha arch off the bed while gripping the sheets tighter. 

Magnus was breathing heavily as he was close to the edge. Not wanting to cum quite yet he pulled Alec off his dick, and into a kiss before flipping them over so he was on top of his Omega. Alec legs wrapped around his mate, automatically pushing Magnus inside of him. Magnus obliged willingly while kissing him passionately. The kiss covered Alec's moans as Magnus hit his prostate dead on. 

Magnus moved down to suck and nibble on Alec's nipples while letting him adjust to his cock once more. Alec lost his mind when Magnus sucked so hard on his nipple he squirted out slick. The pain and pleasure he felt was enough to wet his Alpha with slick for weeks. 

“Move Magnus! I need to feel your knot Alpha!” He whimpered out. Alec needed his Alpha and Magnus was taking too long for him damn it, he craved for Magnus's cum inside him. 

Not wanting to hear his mate whine, Magnus did as he was told and thrusted into his mate with speed and so much force. Alec thought he died again and went to heaven. Magnus was hitting his prostate dead on without faltering. “Angels YES!! I'M GOING TO COME DADDY! OH YES, YES, YES! MAGNUS HARDER!!”

Growling, Magnus picked up the pace slamming into his mates prostate over and over again. He could feel his knot forming and knew he wasn't so far off, leaning down he took Alec's ear lobe into his mouth before whispering “Come for me baby, I want go taste your sweet come.” 

Alec came at Magnus’ words shouting his name, and Magnus followed after him. His knot locked in place, and Magnus released his Alpha juices inside his Omega. Magnus licked the cum off Alec's chest and stomach, moaning at the musky taste. He then kissed his Omega, letting him taste the saltiness of his own cum. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him before passing out from exhaustion. 

****** (Day four) 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjAh53zrOHbAhUPj1kKHVQnBpUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fboywombimpregnator.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172398219369%2Fboy-youre-going-to-be-knocked-up-when-i-am-done&psig=AOvVaw31F-iQr9AuI4ucXhQHkDYr&ust=1529553381990471)

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi745LqruHbAhUnwFkKHR9kAQ8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgay-shaded.blogspot.com%2F2016%2F05%2Fdeep.html&psig=AOvVaw31F-iQr9AuI4ucXhQHkDYr&ust=1529553381990471)

 

Magnus woke up moaning, feeling his mates magic seeping into his body making him lust riding all over again. His eyes snapped open as he looked at his mate asleep on his chest, grinding against is legs trying to get some kind of friction. Magnus shook his mate to wake up so they could have a bath since he's been snapping them clean the entire time. He knew Alec like taking showers just as much as he does, but when he whispered Alec’s name his mate reacted different; just like a lust demon. Alec turned and plunged his hole right over Magnus’ cock, making him see stars. 

“HOLY FUCK ALEC!” That felt amazing! They had been fucking like rabbits every hour on the hour, and he could tell that his mate was exhausted but he had no control over what he body needs. 

“I'm sorry Alpha, but I need you to fill me up with your cock. I need it daddy, give it to me.” Alec pleaded with gorgeous violet - almost the color of obsidian - eyes before turning red. Magnus added that to the list. Red also means 'Love, Passion, and Infatuation' since that was the emotions coming from his mate at this moment and it left Magnus breathless. 

He could see the need and want in Alec’s eyes, and couldn't help but give his Omega what he wanted. He gripped Alec's hips turing him over to lay on his stomach without withdrawing from his lover. No, he didn't want to cause his Omega to whine. 

Alec loved the new position, lifting his ass up for his Alpha. He looked over his shoulder, into his mates eyes with a lust filled glint. “Show me how good you can fuck me. I want to feel you inside me all the way until next week, split me open and do your worse. I want your cum inside my entire body. Fuck me good daddy, or I will take away your nickname. I know how much you like it when I call you daddy, you have to earn the right for me to call you that now since you're taking too long to MOVE!”

Magnus growled dangerously and snarled, “You're going to pay for that!” 

Alec smirked at him, taunting his Alpha even more, “Prove it Alpha.” Alec shook his ass clenching down on the tip of Magnus's dick trying to get his Alpha to move already. Magnus groaned at the feeling. He then bent down kissing down Alec's spine leaving hickeys as he went further down.

Magnus withdrew his cock and thrusted back into his mates ass. Alec howled as a response, and Magnus knew he did the right thing. Alec reached behind him, grabbing Magnus's thigh to push him closer. Magnus wrapped one hand around Alec’s throat, squeezing lightly as he pounded into his lover. Alec lost control of his magic then, his eyes were swirling with colors and so was his magic. Magnus lost control as well, cat eyes shining brightly as his mates magic was sweeping into his skin making Magnus’ lust riding even more.  _ Two can play that game _ Magnus thought to himself as he let his magic seep into Alec's skin. 

Alec screamed out, loving the feel of their magic mixing together. Magnus turned Alec on his side, holding one leg up as he thrust deep into his mate. 

“Yes papi! Fuck just like that!” Alec screamed out. 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwik2rOureHbAhWHwFkKHY3JBtoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fhypoblog.org%2Fspit%2Fspit-roast-gay-sex-positions-guide.htm&psig=AOvVaw31F-iQr9AuI4ucXhQHkDYr&ust=1529553381990471)

 

 

Magnus smirked as he kissed Alec's neck, “You better call me daddy, never take my name away, you understand?” Magnus said, biting on Alec's back making a huge hickey. Magnus loved marking his mate with hickeys. Alec was his and He was Alec’s and the world is going to know whom Alec belonged to.

“Yes daddy, I won't ever take your name away again, you're fucking me so damn good! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder Magnus!” 

“As you wish my little Omega, come for me baby,” Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s abandoned cock and stroked three times before his mate was cuming on his hand. A few more thrusts, and with the help of Alec’s walls clenching on his cock, Magnus’ knot locked in place shooting out his hot cum on Alec’s prostate. Alec moaned out as he came into Magnus hand once more. Magnus then licked his hand clean. 

“That is so hot,” Alec moaned out breathlessly. Magnus chuckled pulling Alec closer to his body. Before Alec could fall asleep, Magnus snapped his fingers producing chicken sandwiches and waffle fries from chick fil a. Alec had been craving these ever since yesterday. Magnus didn't think nothing of it, and enjoyed eating with his mate.

Alec’s eyes were closed while eating, but as long as he ate and stayed hydrated, Magnus couldn't care less. Once Alec finished his food, Magnus snapped his fingers cleaning their mess away including the dirty bed sheets. Magnus made sure to place them in the laundry room for washing. It was getting full so he clicked his fingers, and the room washed and folded all the clothes for them knowing the others wouldn't clean for nothing in the world, but Alec and Magnus planned on fixing that when they build their new home from the ground up. 

“Hey, why don't we watch and see how Maxie is doing before taking a nap, how does that sound?” Magnus said to his exhausted mate. Having rounds and rounds of sex with no rest tends to exhaust the body out. They would sleep for two hours then go at it once more. His Omega needed sleep, and he needed it soon. Alec had dark circles under his eyes and it was starting to concern the Alpha of his omegas health. Magnus vowed to make his lover sleep for at least a day or two once his heat is over with.

Alec agreed immediately, he wanted to see how everyone was doing. Clicking his fingers, a tv appeared in front of Alec since he was laying on his side unable to move at the moment. With another snap, the screen turned on and they were welcomed with a laughing smiling Max at the top of one of the water slides with a few of the kids. They were laughing at something Jace or Simon said. Seeing the smiles on their faces was all that mattered in the end. The couple watch as Max held a young children between his legs as they went down the water slide. Right then and thee,r they knew Max would make a great older brother. They watched their friends and family for another five minutes before falling asleep, still oblivious to the magic ball floating into Alec’s stomach once more, but this time it was pastel colors looking like cotton candy; pixie pink,  plum, lavender lace, almost amethyst, Honeydew green, baby pink, cloud blue, and sunflower yellow all wrapped in a perfect ball. Magnus wrapped his hands protectively over Alec's stomach unconsciously as he slept, breathing in fresh strawberries mixed with cherry blossoms and mandarin oranges. It smelled wonderful to him, and he couldn’t get enough so he pressed his face closer to where it was coming from and sighed feeling peaceful. 

****** (Day five)

Magnus filled the bath with lavender and camomile oils thinking with the cool water would help with his mates heated skin. Alec whimpered, needing Magnus’s body closer to him. He was sitting on the counter where his Alpha left him, but damnit he wanted to be in his lovers arms with his cock buried deep inside of him. Magnus snapped and turned the water off, then headed back towards his Omega and scooping him in his arms then placing him in the cool water. The coolness helped Alec's lust filled mind clear up, and Alec blushed as his mate sat behind him wrapping his arms around him protectively and pulling him closer towards his chest. Alec sighed when Magnus poured some of the cool water over his chest and back, it felt amazing against his skin.Alec has been hot for so long he thought he would have a heat stroke from his body temperature. Yes he's being dramatic but he skin was burning and really red so he internally freaked out.   

“Do you think we can make an indoor water park at our house in London when we build it? Do you think the mundanes would see it as a problem?” Alec ask with his eyes closed as Magnus lathered is body with oatmeal and camomile body wash. 

“I don't see why it should be a problem. I mean once Max starts school he's going to have lots of friends and they are going to want to hang out all the time, or we can just build one in the backyard around the pool to make it easier to prevent problems with the locals.” Magnus explained. “But I don't see why it should be a problem. I have some ideas once Max gets settled and makes friends at his new school. This will be his first time at a mundane school correct?” 

Alec nodded “Yes, we learned from our many tutors. I would’ve loved to have had a mundane education. I mean, I love learning. Why couldn't I enroll into a college and work like a mundane as well? I think I would excel at it. And I know for a fact Max would too, he's a friendly kid so that shouldn't be a problem.” Magnus chuckled, but was still on the part where his mate said he wanted to go to college and work like a mundane. He wanted to know what Alec would do if this were to happen, so he asked.

“What would you do if you started working in the mundane world while still working with your own warlock clientele?” He asked, wanting to know the answer. 

Sighing, Alec shrugged, “I honestly have no idea. I mean I know what my family would do, including you, but I don't have the slightest clue what I would do. Izzy and you would become a famous fashion designer for sure. You two together would take over the fashion industry like it was nothing without even breaking a sweat. Clary would teach kids how to draw, since she loves drawing and painting. Jace would try to act, but would fall straight on his face. I would laugh because he couldn't act to save his life, but he would probably become a pianist. He loves playing the piano but is shy to play in front of people. I know he’d love it though, plus he could opening up his own gym if he wanted for help the mundanes workout correctly. Simon would either start his own band and travel the world, but I doubt he would want to leave Jace for months at a time. So I would say he might start his own graphic design company making games for every nerd in the world or be a photographer. Max is still young so he doesn't count, but me? I have no clue what I would do.” 

Magnus listened to his mate give everyone their job description, and he couldn’t help but think that he was right about him and Izzy taking over the fashion industry with a blink of an eye. But Alec would excel at teaching anyone because he had the patients to do it. So Magnus voiced it, wanting to uplift his mates spirits, “I think you would be a great teacher, darling. You love teaching anyone that is willing to learn. I think you could teach either preteen or teens because you could reach them before they start off course and be a royal fuck up all their lives. The world today is filled with so many kids getting themselves killed for doing something stupid like robbing people, stealing cars, breaking into homes, or killing themselves because they are constantly being bullied and they don't have anyone to talk to, or be there for them because their parents are already busy working. You raised your siblings from when they were all little, and then took care of Clary and Simon. And this was all when you were just a kid yourself, Alec. So if anyone could put these adolescents on the right path, it's you.” Magnus says truthfully. When Alec was in a coma he saw and smelled the raw emotions coming from the group of shadowhunters. They told him and Catarina that Alec was the one who took care of them since a young age including Simon and Clary. Hell Alec actually raised Max when he was brought home from the hospital. Maryse and Robert walked straight in his room and dropped him off there and never looked back. Alec took Max without any complaints and raised the cub as his own. So when Maryse and Robert claim Max was there son Max set them straight because they didn't start paying him any attention until two years ago. Alec has been teaching him everything from speaking, walking, writing, reading, etcetera. So Magnus knew that Alec would excel at being a teacher since he taught half of the institute. Just thinking about the shadowhunters that turned their back on Alec made Magnus's blood boil, but he held it together not wanting his mate to feel or smell his anger. 

Magnus felt Alec’s emotions and hugged his mate closely, kissing the happy tears away. 

“Thank you for believing in me baby. I've been told my whole life that ideas were nothing but a complete failure and a waste of life., But I'm thankful for having you as not only my mate, but also my best friend. I love you so much Magnus, thank you for loving be back without doubt or faking it. But what about your positions as the High Warlock? Would you be upset if you lost your title?” Alec asked, genuinely worried about Magnus losing his title when they moved. 

Magnus smiled, shaking his head no, “No, because the council has been looking for a warlock willing to taken over the role as High Warlock of London for a few months now since Ragnor wants to relocate to New York to be with his mate, and of course gossip with Raphael about me and my many failures. We've spoken about this for months now, and hearing you agree to move to London, I sent a fire message to Ragnor and the council; and they approved of the transfer. So now all we have to do is portal to whatever part of London you want to live, and start building our new home and a huge manor, not a boring mundane house. No, I only want the best for my baby, plus we are royalty after all, so I'm thinking a Victorian castle would be nice. What do you think? We could always glamour the house for the mundanes of course, but it will be a castle always and forever.” 

Alec giggled when Magnus tickled him on his sides. “No, I'm thinking more 17th or 18th century, but with a upgrades of 21st. Or we could go and pick out the house as a family, and revamp it go our liking. Plus Max might want to live close to his friends if it's possible. We need to be in London as soon as possible of you need to take over your duties as High Warlock of London. Wow that is huge, you’re going to be the High Warlock over the entire United Kingdom. Holy shit that's going to be so much work,” Alec whined, “I'm not going to have a choice but find a mundane job, because my mate is going to be busy working himself to death.”

Magnus burst into laughter. His mate could be so dramatic at times, “I will never be too busy for you, my love. Besides, I'm working from home so I will need a wing for my warlock business, you will be okay with this right? Me having clients showing up at our home asking for help?” 

Alec nodded. “Yes, but just to be sure, we should build a guest house for that. I would hate to answer the door and snap my fingers and killing your clients with no regrets if they wake up Max or our future pups. Hell will come full circle once that happens,”  Alec said while turning in Magnus’ arms, straddling his waist. “But as long as you come to bed every night, I will be fine with it. I know you will have clients all over the world that want your service, but you come back home to me no matter what, okay?”

“Yes sir, you have yourself a deal,” Magnus replied with a kiss that heated Alec's body once more, loving the taste of Alec skin. Magnus ran his hands over Alec's skin making his Omega to shiver, creating goosebumps in their place. Magnus began sucking on Alec's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth then pushing his own tongue into his lovers mouth. Alec moaned at the taste of Magnus's tongue. Alec was so far gone in the taste and feel of Magnus talented mouth. 

Slick filling the air, lust blown eyes, and Magnus knew his mate was about to ride him into abaddon with no remorse. Alec placed Magnus cock at his entrance and lowered himself down gently. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's waist, kissing him passionately while Alec started rolling his hips. 

Water slapping, moans, groans, screams, and pants were the only thing that could be heard in the bathroom. Water splashing on the floor, neither of the men caring about that in the moment. All they wanted was each other, and that was all that matter. 

“Magnus I’m going to cum! Oh god you feel so damn good!” Alec shouted as he rode his Alpha.

“Come for me my gorgeous Omega, I want to feel your cum on my chest.” Magnus took Alec’s cock in his grasp and started stroking it, putting enough pressure on the head making his mate explode all over his hand. 

Magnus leaned down to catch the rest of Alec's cum in his mouth, moaning at the taste. It was all he needed to knot his mate, and shoot his load into his hole; locking them in place for another hour. Alec didn't want to move and neither did Magnus so they stayed in the bath until his knot went down, and when that happened they could finally shower and use actual soap not magic. Magnus felt dirty even though he has been magically cleaning the both of them. No he needed his coconut scented body wash that he spent a ton of money on. He also wanted to see the water run down his Omega's ripped body. Seriously it should be a crime to have abs deep and cut like that, not to mention the deep V line. He shook his head out of his lust filled haze not wanting to wake up his mate. Baby needed rest and so did he.  

When Magnus placed his hands on Alec's stomach he could've sworn he felt a flutter of his magic there mixed with the perfect blend of him and Alec's magic, but that wasn’t possible… Was it? Could his mate be pregnant already? No way, it had only been five days, and Alec was still in heat so he pushed that thought out of his mind. If Alec was pregnant, then his heat wouldv’e ended earlier than before. Not wanting to stress himself out about his mate possibly being pregnant, he snuggled closer to his Omega then fell asleep breathing in the delicious scent of fresh strawberries, cherry blossoms, and mandarin oranges. 


	12. Chp 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday guys... Got off work and passed out from exhaustion. To make up for it, I'm uploading two chapters back to back and you will get one Friday as well, then repeat the next chapters Monday. Please be patient with me. I'm uploading while working, you should be happy. 
> 
> The council are assholes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the awesome CoffeeandLiterature. Please check out her awesome Malec story "The Chef and His CEO" I promise you wont be disappointed! Also if you read ff on fanfiction.net follow her on there as well "Allienana" and read her awesome story called 'Conditional Love' it's amazing..
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies....

**_Meanwhile in Idris….._ **

Maryse, Robert, Imogen and with the help of Lydia are addressing the council of the crimes committed against Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, and Simon Lewis. After the fight at the institute, the trio were fuming with embarrassment. Not only did their children/grandchild whoop their asses in front of some of the most respect Alphas Idris has ever had, the pleasure of working with and even they got whooped. No shadowhunter possesses the skills and combat training like those misfits do. Alec made sure of that, another reason why he was killed. He went against every rule in the codex, and trained them in mundane martial arts. Lydia promised she could teach them some of the training Alec taught her, but even she wasn't advance like the rest of the group because she didn't like change, and of course she hated Alec with a passion, so she never stayed during training. 

“Warlock Bane has violated the Accords. He stole the body of Alec Lightwood from the City of Bones while we were interrogating him. He made the Silent Brothers flee from their home out of fear, and killed Victor Aldertree in cold blood. With the help of Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild, and Simon Lewis, they attacked the institute and kidnapped Max Lightwood. They are traitors and should be punished for their crimes. We recommend a kill order for Magnus Bane, and his merry band of misfits in order to save Maxwell Lightwood,” Imogen said as she spoke calmly in front of the council.

The council looked shocked at hearing this;  “ _ Those kids have never done anything against the Clave, so if the rebelled now it must have been for a good reason,” _ The council member, Jia spoke to Imogen.  _ “What happened to Alec Lightwood, and why was he captured in the first place? We have no arrest order for him in our files. Explain what happened.”  _

Imogen fumed at this question. She had always hated Jia, she had a soft spot for people like Alec Lightwood because her daughter was one of them. She took a deep breath and lied through the skin of her teeth. “He was sharing Idris’ secrets with the warlock on numerous occasions. Lydia Branwell caught him in the Institute library looking for information about the hybrid shadowhunter/warlock, and that is against the law to search that kind of information, but he bypassed the the firewall by hacking into the system. He was also trying to steal the mortal cup and give it to the downworlders to make hybrids like Gideon had done all those years ago. (That was a lie, but the council didn't need to know that.) On top of that, he wanted to mate with the warlock and that goes against all Accords. No shadowhunter is to mate with downworlders. Even you are aware of that Jia.” Imogen said smugly. 

Jia Penhallow was fuming. Imogen is lying and she knows it, but she kept her cool because she was recording this entire meeting on her phone so she could send it to her daughter who could send it to Magnus Bane or Isabelle Lightwood. She had a feeling that a war was coming, and not a good one.  Downworlders versus Shadowhunters and the hunters were going to lose this war and Jia knew it. the council was waiting for an excuse to attack the downworld without violating the Accords and Imogen just gave them the perfect opportunity.  _ Stupid Bitch _ Jia thought to herself. Not to mention she wants to put out a kill order on her own grandson. Will and Tessa Herondale are not going to like this. Will is going to lash out and not give two fucks about it. Will maybe egotistical but when it comes to his family, he protects them at all costs. They couldn't save their great grandchildren but they will save Jace and since Imogen is actually a Whitelaw they wouldn't think twice about killing her. Jem would join him as well, he never liked Imogen even from his times as a Silent Brother.

These kill orders will start a war between institutes all over the world. Alec's group had helped a lot of institutes over the years and him dying at twenty one years old by the hand of Imogen, Aldertree and Lydia with the help of his own parents goes against every Shadowhunter law.

“ _ It’s the 21st century, Imogen. There is no law that permits shadowhunters from mating downworlders, especially if they are true mates; you and the Lightwood's have known this for decades now. And there is no law that permits same sex couples to be together either. You, Mrayse, Robert, Victor, and I'm sure a few other council members are prejudices against the LGBTQ community and Omegas, and you should be ashamed of yourselves. The law has changed, Omegas should be treated with respect and cherished since they are the main gender helping our race grow. Alphas and betas could only produce one pup every three years, but omegas can have multiples and you want to get rid of them. Now, I ask again and I want the truth this time because I know you are lying. What have you done to Alexander Lightwood, and what do you mean Magnus Bane took his body from the City of Bones? The only reason he would that is because Alec is his-”  _ She stopped speaking and staring at them with shock written on her face. Everyone knows that you never touch an unclaimed omega especially one tied to a warlock. These people have broken the law and they don't seem to care one bit. Jia now understands why these cowards ran to Idris seeking protection. They are trying to prevent themselves from getting killed. The blonde haired girl shocked her the most because she was apart of Alec's group so how could she turn her back on them? Do shadowhunters even know the meaning of loyalty anymore. The sight of Lydia made her sick to her stomach. The Bramwell's should be ashamed at their daughter and should prepare the funeral arrangements because she was marked for death whether she liked it or not. Death was coming, and his name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Prince of Hell. The king of hell will be watching with a bucket of popcorn laughing at the destruction his son has unleashed and this stupid bastards are going to have a front row seat riding straight into Edom. 

The other members of the council turned to look at her when she stopped speaking. 

_ “What were you about to say Jia? Out with it?”   _ Council member Malachi said angrily.

Sobering up Jia stood, leaning forward to looked each of them in their eyes, seeing no guilt or regret she knew what happened. 

_ “You killed him didn't you? You killed Magnus Bane’s true mate, and now you want the Clave to send out kill orders because you hate omegas and want to rid the world of them? Alec Lightwood was an innocent, you had NO RIGHT TO KILL HIM!  Magnus Bane is hunting every member that was in that room isn't He? That's why you want the protection of the Clave. I'm telling you right now, I won't give it to you. No, I will not participate in this. No wonder Valentine asked you three to be in his group, you are all just the same. You should be under arrest for the killing of Alec Lightwood, and many others you have killed behind our backs.You know full well Alec didn't tell Magnus any secrets that he doesn't already know. You expect us to believe that he wants the very cup he helped take from Valentine to make shadowhunter warlock hybrids? No one could perform something as powerful as that unless they use dark magic, and Magnus isn't the type to use dark magic unless provoked, which you have done. I say you get what you deserve!” Jia shouted. _

It was a uproar then. The council members were shouting at Jia as well as Lydia, Maryse, Robert and Imogen. They couldn't believe what they just heard. One of their fellow council members siding with downworlders to harm one of their own. That just wouldn't do. But Jia wasn't backing down, this was against all the Accords. Imogen and Aldertree were killing their own kind, but the council didn't care because they were omegas. 

_ “SILENCE!” _ a council member shouted gaining the rooms attention,  _ “Jia you are no longer fit to be a member of this council if you chose to side with a downworlder that wants to seek his revenge on our own. No matter what they have done, they are under our protection. Yes they have committed grave crimes, but for a good cause, Omegas should be killed off, they are the weakest of our kind, and should have never been born. We give you permission Imogen, send out the kill orders for Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis and Clary Fairchild. They are traitors and should be treated as such. No harm will come to these three women and man, not on our watch. Anyone siding with the downworlders will be sent to the City of Bones until further notice. We are at war, and the downworlders will not be taken down easily. We need our best, send out alerts to all Institutes explaining what's going on and report back, Magnus Bane will come for us, and I will kill him with my bare hands,”  _ Malachi Dieudonne said, squeezing his hands into tight fists. 

Jia snorted at that statement.  Sure Malachi could kill a warlock with his bare hands. News flash, you couldn't get close to a warlock even if you tried. They are magical creatures that are protected by their own magic. The dumbasses she works with, well…  used to work with, now took off her council rope making her way out the council hall, but not before turning and saying one last thing,  _ “You think you will be protected in Alicante? Think again. Not only is Magnus Bane the strongest and most dangerous warlock ever known to man, but he is the prince of hell. Who's father is the king of hell, nothing and no one is safe from the two of them. Magnus Bane is coming, and a trail of blood and bodies will be at your door. You say they are protected? You forgot that it was warlocks who put the ward's up around Idris. Magnus could break the ward's with a snap of his fingers, and you want to keep him from the four people that helped kill his true mate? I should feel sorry for you, but I don't. Idris needs a change, and when Magnus Bane kill all of you, I'm hoping the new council will have some sense because you all still live in the stone ages. Good luck finding them, I'm sure they are long gone by now. Tata for now!”  _ said Jia. She was so done with the old testament ass members. She prayed to the Angel that Magnus would kill each and every one of them Accords be damned. 

Jia left the room, quickly sending the video go her daughter Aline and Ragnor Fell, the High Warlock of London hoping they would show this to Magnus Bane and the other institutes warning them of the war that's coming. She needed to get somewhere safe quickly. She made it to the Gard and slipped out the portal when no one was looking. She stepped into the streets of L.A., she needed to find Aline to keep her safe from the up and coming danger. 

******* **_Back in New York_ **

Magnus and Alec arrived just in time for the swimming competition to commence. Max clung to Alec, not wanting to be away from him any longer than he needed to. Alec didn't seem to mind, in fact he held Max closer to him and Magnus as they sat at the end of the pool waiting for Jace and Clary to come down the slide, and press the buzzer for the other team members to race down after them. It was like a Olympics swimming relay race. Magnus loved watching the Olympics, so this race was going go be very interesting. 

Ragnor pressed the blow horn, and Clary and Jace flew into the slides. It took a while because the slides had lots of hoops, but then again, that was the fun part about it. The parabatai entered the pool at the same time, it was just to see who would make it to the buzzer in time. Jace and Clary were neck and neck, but Clary started pulling off some leaving Jace in the dust until Jace gained some sort of speed and beat Clary pressing the button. Clary was only a millisecond behind him.

Simon was the first one into the slides, then Izzy, it was an intense game but also so much fun. Simon was out the slide first and started swimming to press the button, but when Izzy came out the slide she shot across the water like a mermaid, beating Simon by an inch pressing the button ending the race. Everyone cheered but the couple's wanted a rematch. Apparently this had been going on for a few hours, but some of the kids were tired and wanted a nap, water will do that to you. Before having fun, Magnus pulled Alec and Max up to get something to eat before anyone of them got into the pool. 

Magnus unconsciously placed his hands on Alec's stomach walking over to the concession stand to order them something to eat. They didn't eat after they showered. Alec dragged Magnus out the room before he could conjure them some chicken sandwiches and fries. Alec wanted to see his family and friends and spend some time with them before they all leave for London. They wouldn't see them often, and this is the only time they're all in the same place. So the concession stand would have to do for now until he could wine and dine his mate in London. 

“What would you like to eat, love?” Magnus asked Alec because he already knew what Max wanted. Pizza like always. 

“Mmm, some cheese fries sound good, also a large pepperoni pizza with garlic sauce and the cheese sauce please. Oh, and some pickles as well.” Max looked at his brother and smiled; he knew what was happening before his dad's did. But he kept it to himself, wanting to wait for them to figure it out for themselves. Magnus stared at his mate like he lost his mind, but said nothing and ordered what his mate wanted. He ordered himself steak and fries, then carried everything to one of the umbrella tables while Alec carried Max in his arms. 

“After we've eaten we could go swimming before we portal to Disney World, what do you say Maxie?” Alec asked, taking one of the pickles dipping it inside the chocolate sauce. Moaning at the taste. If a pickle tasted wonderful inside chocolate sauce, then so would his pizza. Oh wait he could mix chocolate and cheese then dip his pizza inside the mixture. Alec moaned once more, then stuffed his face with another bite.

Max giggled at the look on his Pops face as he watched his mate eat pizza dipped in cheese and chocolate sauce. For some reason Max didn't mind one bit, if he was feeding his siblings then he would stuff his father face with pizza dipped in cheese and chocolate sauce everyday to make sure he is nice and full.

Max had to admit the cheese sauce from the French fries tasted amazing on his cheese pizza. Magnus was retching watching his mate and cub eat that nasty combination. He had to swallow the puke that threatened to come up. Alec was in heaven eating his pickles and cheese sauce since he ran out of chicalote sauce. Dancing and humming in his seat as he took another bite.

“That sounds great! But the vampire kids wouldn't be able to go, and they want to go. Is there anyway you can make a daylight potion for them Pops? Just for 24 hours?” Max asked Magnus. 

Magnus thought about this for a second, he never heard of a daylight potion but hey, he never heard of a warlock/shadowhunter hybrid either so there's that, “I might be able to find something, but it would only last for twelve hours at the most. Would you like to help me brew it?” 

Max gasped and nodded excitedly. “Yes! Oh this is so COOL!!” Max shouted. Excited that he gets to finally help Magnus brew potions and learn how to do it properly. He has always loved magic and now he has a father that could do it all the time. Magnus is a cool father he gets Max whatever he wants even when Max doesn't ask for it, but Magnus knows exactly what he wants. Alec complains that Magnus is soiling Max too much, but his Alpha blows him off by saying "Max deserves to be spoiled just like my sweet omega and if it's in my power then the both of you will have it. That goes for out pup as well. So stop complaining and let me spoil my son dammit." Then kisses Alec breathless making him forget what they were even talking about. 

The couple laughed and continued to eat, oblivious to Jace and Simon sneaking off into the house. They were soon joined by Clary, Izzy, Catarina and Ragnor. They began talking about what they wanted to do at Disney World since none of them have never been. No one said anything about Alec's weird food cravings, but Max suspected they knew but just didn't say anything about it. He was going to have siblings, and he couldn't wait for them to get here so he could play and spoil them like Alec always did for him. 


	13. Chp13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor shows Magnus and Alec the video he got from Jia Penhallow. 
> 
> See you tomorrow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading loves...

Max and Magnus made their way into Magnus’ apothecary to start working on the daylight potion that would give their friends twelve hours of bliss walking in the sun and being able to join the rest at the amusement parks. Max was adamant about this potion; Magnus could understand, he wanted his new friends to be able to have fun in the sun for a few hours at the park before they had to return home to live out their lives like normal vampires.

Thinking about it, Magnus decided to sell this potion for a price. A very expensive price. If not, he would just keep it to himself knowing there would be loads of vampires knocking on his door, disturbing his family and friends, and Magnus could not have that. 

“So how long will this potion take to brew Pops?” Max asks while holding up a jar of frog legs, which seems to capture Max's curious attention as he turned the jar multiple ways to get a good look at the contents of the jar.  Magnus watched the young cub explore his apothecary with a sense of pride. Knowing that one day he would catch Max and his siblings in this very room (or an upgraded room) making potions for clients or for themselves. The thought alone made Magnus cringe, he needed to lock his apothecary with ward's that his children would not be able to break. 

If they are powerful like him or Alec, they were going go be in trouble. Especially having a curious older brother named Maxwell Lightwood. He would be the main one egging his smaller siblings on. Max may be innocent now, but not when he gets older. “Pops, did you hear my question?” Max asked staring at the warlock with a concern expression. 

Magnus shook his head to clear him of his thoughts, “Sorry Maxie was in a deep thought about locking up my office because I know that you and your siblings will try and experience with potions and demons forbid it's something that turns one's hair a permanent color or Lilith forbid shriek you down to the size of an ant. You and Alexander have the same curious minds and I know for sure our pups are going to inherit that from their daddy,” Magnus smiled when Max shrugged his shoulders like ‘Oh well, it's not our fault that we are like this’, such a Lightwood thing to do. “Now to answer your question, this potion would take a minimum of four hours but not to worry we will entertain ourselves at the water park, I have a feeling Alexander wants to swim for a few hours before.we decide to portal to Florida. So let's get started.”

Max smiled and jumped into Magnus’ outstretched arms. For a twelve year old, Max is relatively small like the height of an year old, but Magnus knew once Max hits his teens, he would sprout like a bean stock and be almost tall as Alec, maybe we never know. Hopefully their daughters wouldn’t inherit their height, that would be embarrassing for their partners. Having a mate taller than them. Ugh, partners? No Magnus didn't want to think of his daughter dating anyone, he would kill their partners with a snap of the fingers. Not to mention Alec would have a full blown bitch fit. 

Magnus sat Max down on his lab table, snapping his fingers making his spellbook appear on the table as well, followed by a large glass cauldron and it's mixing spoon. They were going to need enough potion for twenty vampires. Magnus skimmed through his book of spells to find the potion ingredients he needed.  Once he found it, he snapped his fingers making them appear on his table. Magnus handed max the book and together they began making the daylight potion. 

*****

Alec was sitting on the edge of the pool with his long legs inside the water, reading one of his many books when Magnus and Max made their way back towards him. He looked up from his book and smiled at his mini family. He loved seeing those beautiful smiles on their faces, it made his heart flutter. Alec loved how quickly Max took to Magnus and vegans calling him ‘Pops’ it warmed his heart because the young cub never called Robert ‘dad’ or ‘Pops’ only him and Magnus. Well that's to be expected since he raised Max on his own until he was six year old then Maryse took him away from Alec to begin his studies abroad in Mumbai. Alec cried for weeks for his cub, but Maryse and Robert didn't care about his feelings, they wanted him to suffer and taking Max away from him killed apart of his soul for two years until Max rebelled and started burning down his schools just so he could get back to Alec. Never separate a Omega father from his pups. 

Magnus sat behind his Omega, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach, still not aware of this gesture. He then rubbed Alec's stomach still oblivious to what he was doing. Together the couple watched Max jump into the pool then swim towards them. They laughed when one of the kids snuck up behind Max scaring the young cub  half to death making him yelp. 

Magnus kissed Alec's neck, then whispered in his ear “Do you want to go for a swim Love? We still have four hours until the potion is done brewing, and by that time it would be too late for us to portal anywhere. Max wants us to have a full day out experiencing the world like regular mundanes. So we have to wait until tomorrow anyway.” Alec nodded snapping his fingers and his book disappeared and reappeared on the chair where his towel now laid. 

Looking around, Magnus noticed that everyone else was either at the beach or in one of the many huts asleep. Magnus could understand, water does make the body tired. So it was just him, Alec, Max and Jeremy a werewolf pup that was playing with Max. Alec slid into the pool first then Magnus followed after him and together they swam together for few minutes laughing at one another once they resurfaced from their play fights underwater. 

Max and Jeremy joined them soon after and the cubs wanted a piggy back ride towards the end of the pool and back. Jeremy was on Magnus’s back while Alec carried Max and thanks to the water the cubs didn't weight that much, plus they were twigs compared to the adults. They told the two cub to hold their breath because they were swimming underwater, but promised to resurface to let them catch their breaths if they needed to. This activity went on for an hour before Magnus conjured up some diving sticks for a game and it began very competitive, but the fun kind. 

Alec and Jeremy versus Magnus and Max. The noise of them shouting at one another then cheering, brought Clary and Izzy towards them wanting to join in the fun and since the Lightwood siblings were so competitive with each other, they made a third team instead of joining Alec’s or Magnus’ team. Neither men caring about that because they new they were about to wipe the floor with them. Figuratively of course. 

The score was tied up, each team having a point, but before they could.break the record, Ragnor screamed for Magnus and Alec. The couple along with everyone else turned towards the man in question. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket, which meant this was serious. Magnus held out a hand for Alec to take and together the couple made their way towards their fellow warlock. The other carried on playing the game, Clary and Izzy wanted to know what was going on, but when Alec shook his head  _ No  _ and mouthed  _ later _ then his eye cut to Max and they knew what he wanted. Alec wanted them to distract Max so he wouldn't worry about what's going on. 

They couple made their way into the house away from the others ears. Ragnor tossed Magnus his phone telling him to press play and just listen and watch. Magnus looked confused, but lead Alec towards the couch and together they sat and watched the video. In this video they saw Imogen Herondale, Maryse and Robert Lightwood and the hag Lydia. They heard imogen demanding protection from the clave and wanting to put out a kill order for Magnus and the rest of the group. Hearing Imogen lie and say that Alec wanted the mortal cup to make warlock hybrids made Alec's skin boil.  _ Oh, I'm so going to kill this bitch _ He thought to himself and feeling anger through their bond he knew Magnus thought the same thing. 

The woman defending their behalf was none other than council member Jia Penhallow. She has always had a soft spot for Alec every since he saved her daughter Aline from nearly getting killed by a Shax demon when she was out on patrol alone one night. Ever since then she has been loyal to that dark haired shadowhunter. They continued listening as she saw right through Imogen’s bullshit but it didn't matter, the council was on her side and believed everything she said to them. They dismissed Jia from her position but not before she spoke her mind about them being killed to start a new opened council since this one was corrupted and still filled with circle members even after Valentine's death. Shadowhunters are still loyal to him and his cause.  

Sensing their owners sour emotions, Arrow and Flash were beside Alec in a heartbeat. They appeared out of nowhere. Magnus had explained to Alec that hell hounds are loyal but they also needed space to run around and kill things so they would return to Edom and insists Asmodeus in killing his current prey, but they would always come back to their owners whenever they called out for them. Hellhounds could also sense and smell their owners emotions and Alec was letting out a lot of them that appeared to comfort him in his time of need.

Hearing the council put put a kill order for his family made him so angry it began to smell like vinegar in the loft. Magnus held Alec in his arms pushing Alec’s face in his neck to breathe in his scent to calm down. Magnus's scent along with the comfort of his pups made Alec relax and the sour smell dissolve. 

“The council is going to wish they never put out that kill order. We have to make sure the other institutes know not to attack my family. I will not hesitate to kill them if they try to attack any of you. But before we plan the death of the many council members and their families, we promised Max that we would take him and the kids to Disney World and on top of that we still have to find a house and move. Let's not think about this right now, we have to get back to the games that's going on outside and from the looks of it, I'd say Clary and Izzy are winning and we just cannot have that. Tonight we will contact the institutes and explain what's going on and why but not telling them that I'm alive. That would ruin the element of surprise and I want them to die knowing that they failed at killing me. Plus we still need to find a house before we start planning our revenge. Max has to be enrolled in school because I refuse to leave him alone in an empty house by himself. No we take our time and plan this perfectly. I know the London institute will back us no questions asked. Will, Jem, and Tessa wouldn't let anything happen to their great child or great grand nieces and nephews. They never liked the clave any way so this would give us an advantage. Plus I know since Jia has been dismissed from the council the Los Angeles  institute is backing us as well. I've helped a lot of inisitue over the years, training their recruits if world got out that i was killed by the clave for being an Omega all hell would break loose. The New York institute is the only one that's still living in the old testament, but once the new council members are in power, I'm hoping that would change. Not saying I want go come back to New York any time soon, I just want everyone to live peacefully. I mean that's what should be happened once Valentine was killed.” Alec sighed disappointed at this situation. “Now Magnus I'm starving, to the concession stand please. I'm dying for pizza and chocolate sauce!” Alec says pulling his mate up from the couch, “Come along pups let's have some fun in the pool!” Alec lead them to the pool but was tackled into pool by Arrow and Flash. Apparently these pups loved water. 

Alec laughed once he resurfaced. Magnus on the other hand nearly had a heart attack seeing his mate being pushed into the pool by the Hellhounds. He marched up to give them a piece of his mind but stopped when he heard his mate laugh. Thank Lilith he was alright because they pups were toasted.  He watched Alec kiss and high both puppies as they swam around. Sighing magnus turned towards the concession stand to order his mates wired dinner. 

Ragnor joined him looking at the order of food with a disgusted face. Magnus couldn't blame him really, he to was disgusted also. “Are you and Alec expecting Magnus? Because I've never seen Alec eat this much food or pickles and he hates them. You remember when he threw a fit because they came on his sandwich that one time? He almost went be seen and blew up the restaurant. Now he's eating them with chocolate sauce? He has to be pregnant.” 

Magnus shook his head, “I think I would know if my mate is pregnant. I would be very possessive of him and wouldn't let anyone near him.” 

Ragnor looked at his mate with sympathy and said, “Not all pregnancies are the same my friend and your subconscious knows your mate is expecting a pup it's just waiting for your brain to wake up. Has Alec's scent changed while he was in heat or did his head and earlier than it was supposed ro?”

Magnus thought for a few months then gasped. Alec's scent does smell different. It now smells like fresh strawberries, mandarin oranges and cherry blossoms. Oh quiznac his mate was pregnant with his pup! “Oh sweet hell, he smells sweeter like fresh fields of strawberries, mandarin oranges, and fully bloomed cherry blossoms. What am I going to do? Should I tell him? But how can he be pregnant? His heat lasted its full term.”  He asked with uncertainty. 

Ragnor chuckled and shook his head. “No, I say you should wait to be sure, but if he starts having morning sickness then you will know for sure that he is pregnant and not just sick. But you’re his heat should've stopped the moment he got pregnant. Just keep a close eye on him, we don't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew. I will kill the both of you, not to mention Cat.” Catarina would make Magnus’ life a actually living hell of something were to happen to their future niece or nephew. 

“You’d have to get in line. Max would kills us first then Izzy. I don't even want to think about something happening to my pup. Come on let get over to the table before our mates asks up what we’re gossiping about and I can not lie to my mate. He would see right through it.” Magnus says with a frown, not liking that he couldn't even tell a white lie without Alec knowing it was a lie. Sighing Alec walked over towards the table and sat the food down in front of his Omega and watched him go to town. Pickles and chocolate sauce rolled into a pizza sandwich. Magnus had to hold in the vomit threatening to come up. If his mate was pregnant, Magnus would spoil the hell out of his mate no matter if Alec didn't like it or not.


	14. Chp14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter uploaded early!! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend, I know I will. I'm exhausted and am going to sleep for two three hours before heading to work for the day. I will post a new chapters on Monday. See you then.
> 
> Also if this chapter has any mistakes, my apologies loves. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes..
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading loves. I will see you Monday!!

**_A week later….._ **

“Max get off the couch and pack the rest of your room please, we only have a two days before we have to leave New York. Magnus has to attend meetings after we've settled into our new home, so could you please not make this difficult and help us out? Me and Magnus are drained from using our magic to finish the house. Otherwise we’d snap everything home but this gives us a chance to go threw things that we no longer want or need and donate it to the less fortunate. Now go, I will no repeat myself again.” Alec said with his hand on his hips and a stern expression. 

Max knew not to push his father when used that tone, he sighed and quickly made his way to his room to finishing packing. He knew he was being a brat with not helping everyone pack up the house. He got so used to them doing everything for him, he began taking it for granted. Max promised to never take his parents well being for granted ever again. He looked around his room smiling, he didn't have that much to do he would finish in no time, then he could take a nap on his old bed with Arrow and Flash. The hellhounds have grown close to Max over the last few months, but they have been extremely clingy to Alec, not letting anyone near him. Magnus has been over possessive of Alec as well. Growling at anyone that would touch his mate or still his food. The same thing with Jace and Simon. The loft had became a game of “Who would snap at who” and it was becoming infuriating to the others. 

Clary and Izzy were the only normal couple in the loft and Max was grateful for that. Speaking of the couple, they decided once they move to London, the girls would give it a go in the mundane world. Starting with getting jobs since neither of them has ever had one. Clary wants to attend university and get a arts degree. That has been her dream before her parents were killed. Isabelle wants to dabble in the medical field. She wants to join Clary at university as soon as they find one. Jace, Simon, Alec, Clary and Izzy all want to learn how to drive as well, because portaling everywhere would get tiresome, plus they needed to blend into the real world since Max was going to start school there and make friends. Never know if they have to drive to pick him up from school. Magnus promised to teach them all how to drive since he had a license since the very first car was made. Magnus know all the empty car parks to take the gang to and teach them how to drive. Max couldn't wait, he's only been in a taxi before, but he wanted his parents to have some cool cars to drive in. 

Where they live, the only school for Max to attend is a private school and the tuition isn't bad, but the downside to it is- Max has to wear uniforms. On Friday they could wear whatever they wanted. He was thrilled about that, and Magnus promised to take him shopping before school starts. Not just in England, but all over the world. Magnus didn't want Max to have the same outfits as the other kids. Fashionistas are particular about things like that. No one was aloud to dress like them or their pups. 

Jace on the other hand wants to continue his life as a shadowhunter so he was going to help out at the London institute once the heat dies down on them, but until then he wants to open up his own coffee shop. He has always loved the idea and the sound of “Java Jace”. Simon asked him why didn't he just go for a job that fits his pasona like a Detective or something. Jace replied, “I don't like guns. Never have, never will.” Everyone understood that and agreed to help him if they could. 

Max was proud of his family. Instead of whining and complaining, they chose to adapt and make a better life for themselves. They would miss killing demons at night, but like Jace said “Until the heats dies down” they would have to do something with themselves and not lounge around doing nothing all day. They had to move around or they would get bored and do something stupid, like go hunting when they have a bounty on their heads. 

Simon wanted to help Jace with his coffee shop and get back into photography. When they were in Florida Magnus handed him a camera and ever since he hasn't be able to put it down. It was annoying at first because he would snap pictures of any and everything but now, they it felt natural. No one even complained when he would sneak into their rooms and take pictures of them asleep.  Thank goodness no one was naked otherwise Simon would've been dead meat. He walked in without permission so many times, Max was wondering how he was still alive.

Alec hasn't said what he wanted to do yet, he's been so worried about getting the house together, making sure Magnus’ office is ready and restocked with whatever his needs in his apothecary. So Magnus can assist with new clients that has been blowing up his phone ever since they announced his new position. Alec has also looked up schools for Max and have spoken to all of the principles of each school before deciding which one he wanted Max to attend of course he asked Max first before agreeing to enroll him in the school. Magnus had to forge legal documents (birth certificates, social security numbers, and identification cards) Though all the adults had I.D cards, they didn't have birth certificates and they all needed birth certificates in order to attend school and what not. 

Alec has been stressed out about trying to get everything perfect for them instead of worrying about himself, as usual. They try to get him to stop and take a moment for himself, but when he's on a mission there's no stopping him. He practically pack most of the house by himself while everyone was asleep. If Magnus didn't get force him to rest then Alec would never sleep. The loft was now filled with boxes, all they had to do was snap them to their new home then  they were officially moved out to the loft and on to there future. 

Alec was walking out back to his and Magnus’ old bedroom when he caught a dizzy spell and nearly fell, Arrow pulled his shirt helping him stand upright. Max ran towards Alec with pure panic in his eyes. “Are you alright?! What's wrong?!” He shouted. Alec winced at the high screech of his voice, placing a hand on the wall to stabilize himself before he passes out. He was panting heavily, trying go get the black spots out of his eyes. He needed to lie down or this wouldn't be good for anyone. He needed to keep going, they had a deadline that needs to be kept. But his body betrayed him sending him stumbling into the nearest bathroom which was in Max’s now empty bedroom. 

“POPS!!!! COME QUICK!” Max screamed catching everyone's attention. Magnus ran into Max’s room so fast the cub could have mistaking him for a vampire. He looked frightened out of his mind when Max looked at him. “What is it? What's wro-” he cut his words off at the sound of his mate puking his insides out. He ran into the bathroom and started rubbing Alec’s back in soothing circles. 

“Are you okay my love?” Magnus asked quietly not wanting to hurt his lovers head anymore than it already does. Magnus can feel the pain in Alec’s head. Alec was about to reply, but his stomach wouldn't allow it. He started to puke once more, Magnus turned to Max and said “Run to the kitchen and grab a can of ginger Ale from the fridge then ask Izzy to grab me a box of her pregnancy test please Maxie. Quickly before your father passes out.” Max nodded and took off running to the kitchen and shouted for his sister. 

Alec was hunched over the toilet in pain not wanting to move just in case more of his stomach decided to come up. “Why do you need a pregnancy test Mags? You don't think I'm pregnant do you? If I see my heat wouldn't ended earlier than before. Right?” Alec asked voice sounding hoarse from throwing up so much. 

Magnus sighed still rubbing his lovers back before answering his question. “Every pregnancy is different love. Some get pregnant right away and their heats end right then and their. Some get pregnant and still have their heat full term. Your scent is different now. It's smells of fresh strawberries, sweet mandarin oranges and bloomed cherry blossoms. I noticed it the third day of your Heat, you could have gotten pregnant the first night. I'm not an expert in all this so why don't we take a pregnancy test to see if I'm right, then we call Catarina to give you a check up. Will you be okay with this?” Magnus asked praying Alec would agree to take the test. 

Alec nodded and that was a mistake. He immediately hunched over the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach once more. As Alec was throwing up, Max ran back into the bathroom holding a pink and white box along with a can of cold ginger ale. “Ragnor and Catarina are here Pops. They are sending the boxes to the new house for us. They wanted to talk to you about something but I explained that you were taking care of dad. Is he going to be okay? He never gets sick and it's freaking me out!” Max whispered shouted. He then grimaced at the sound of his father emptying his stomach into the toilet. Alec was crying because he was in pain. No one like throwing up. It's the worst thing known to man, no matter how good you feel once it's over. 

“He will be okay Maxie, could you go and get Catarina for me please? I need to help you dad take his test and drink this for his stomach.” Magnus saw the hesitation and pulled max in for a tight hug. Max buried his face in Magnus neck trying to calm his breathing and fast pacing heartbeat. He was truly scared for father. Alec has never gotten sick before. The rest of them have and Alec was there to take care of them. Magnus pulled back, then kissed Max’s forehead. “I promise he will be okay, he just needs to drink his ginger ale and rest. Go on Maxie and get aunt Catarina please.” Max rushed out the bathroom to get the warlock. 

Magnus closed the door snapping his finger to produce a bottle of mouthwash, toothpaste and a toothbrush. Alec is big on hygiene and Magnus knew it. Alec would give him kisses in the morning, just pecks nothing more until their teeth and tongues are brushed. Magnus stood and helped Alec stand upright so he could take the tests. 

They wanted their hands thoroughly, placing the pregnancy test on the counter. Magnus helped Alec stand upright so he could brush his teeth, he still felt dizzy. When Magnus opened the door Catarina was there waiting for them with a hospital bed waiting for Alec to lie down on. Magnus helped him over to the bed, growling when Ragnor came forward to help. Alec slapped his arm telling him to stop. Magnus obediently did as he was told keeping the growling to a minimum. 

“What does a plus sign mean Pops?” Max asked as he he held the test in his hand with tissue. Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor chuckled at this forts moment before Catarina spoke for her friend. “That means your daddy is pregnant with a pup Maxie. But just to be sure I'm going to scan him now. Also wash your hands and throw those tests in the trash please Max.” She said pulling Alec's shirt up gently then placing her hand on his stomach. Pouring he magic into him, smiling when she found the source of their problems. “Congratulations you two, you're pregnant!” Everyone cheered, but stopped when Alec groaned in pain. Magnus by his side in a heartbeat. He looked at cat with huge brown puppy eyes, he didn't know what was going on but he mate was in pain. “What's wrong with him Catarina?” 

Instead of answering she scanned Alec’s entire body finding the source. She sighed in relief when she found nothing too serious. “He’s exhausted and has a hungry headache. It seems like your little one is taking majority of his magical energy which is causing him to have dizzy spells.” She answered calmly. “Also Magnus you need to brew him some nourish potions, I have a feeling this gumdrop is going to be a handful. Alec still won't be able to keep his food down, don't freak out it's apart of pregnancy. The potion will help keep the nutrients Alec needs from the food he eats. I know the pregnancy cravings are crazy but try to eat healthy. No sparring, exercise is good, make sure he stays hydrated. Magnus you could brew some nausea potions to help with the morning or in this case evening sickness. You can also give him earl grey tea to help as well. Drink it twice a day. In the morning and before you go to bed. No use of magic for the next twenty-four hours young man, or your baby will suck your energy before you fully regain it.” Catarina says stiffly. Trying to convey the seriousness in her tone. “You could always share each other's strength to help with that. Now you're two weeks along, your next check up will be in another two weeks. What?” She asked when the couple looked at her like she lost her mind. 

“How can I be two weeks my heat just ended a weeks ago.” Alec said hoarsely. Not understanding this logic whatsoever. He needed information and he needed it now. There must be a book about this somewhere in Magnus’s library. Alec knew mundane have lots of books but his children aren't fully mundane if anything they will be a mixture of the both of them. Half angel, half demon. 

Catarina smiled at the couple's confused expressions. “Demon children grows faster than normal babies. You're pregnancy will last four to six months the most, you will never carry your children for nine months. It's common for us downworlders. Don't worry dear I have sent you loads of books on your pregnancy and what to expect. I know how much you love go feel your head with knowledge. Oh and of you start leaking from your nipples, don't be alarmed, your body is producing milk for your baby. It won't be permanent, if you aren't going to breastfeed once the baby is born, then you can drink a potion and it will dry out the milk until your next pregnancy. This is in the book as well. All male omegas are able to produce milk like mundane women. Now how about we get you something to eat and get you home so you can rest for the night, you have been doing way too much for everyone else and haven't taking a moment for yourself to rest. You keep that up and you will out yourself in another magic coma. No one wants that.” she said looking around the room everyone shook their heads no. They were so afraid Alec would wake up the first time.” Oh and one last thing, you can not pick up anything over 20 pounds. Sorry Maxie, but you will have to walk from now on. Or Magnus can carry you around. Now on to the next, come on Simon you're next.” Catarina said pulling his arm gently and slapping the back of Jace's head when he dangerously growled at her. 

Max thought he was going to have a heart attack. Alec's pregnant with pups and now Simon? All he needed were Clary or Izzy and he would be complete forever. The more kids the merrier. Izzy picked him up squeezing him tightly. He has so much energy running through him he need to get it out so he squeezed his sister back the whispered “Were having pups!” both Clary and Izzy smiled and laughed at the excitement in Max's eyes. His wish was coming true and he couldn't help but be excited for his dad and brother in law. 

*****

Magnus helped Alec up gently walking him to the living room while the others stay for Simon's results. Magnus say Alec down on the couch gently making sure bus mate was plenty comfortable before kneeling down in front of him. Wanting to read his expressions. He could feel the excitement through their bond, but he needed Alec to tell him ie how felt even though he could sense his emotions coming feel swing through their bond. “What's going on in your head Alexander? I know you're over thinking things aren't you?” 

Alec smiled and patted Magnus hands. Not saying to move his head. If he did he might puke once more or pass out from the dizziness. “I'm not over thinking anything, I just want this damn pain in my head to stop. It's annoying. But I'm so happy that we are having pups Magnus. It's what I've always wanted but never thought I could have until I found you all those months ago. Thank you so much for making this possible for me and for giving me a family. I make l know why you don't let anyone near me. You re protection us. That's so hot, I would kiss you but my head is throbbing. Also I'm breastfeeding, I don't want to hear any complaints from-” Alec cut himself off eyes going wide with horror. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec pulling him in close, not liking the horrified feeling that pulsed through their bond. “We have to get the nursery sorted Magnus! We only have four months, what type of shit is that? Oh god, we are so behind. We have to stock up on pamper, wipes, not to mention clothes. We have to expend the house more even though we have roughly ten bedroom, but I refuse to have our pups a few rooms down from us. No I want then right next to us, maybe a room leading into their nursery. What color are we going to pain the room? What's the theme going to be? Oh gosh Magnus what are we going to do?” Alec voices his feelings then buries his head in Magnus’s neck. 

Magnus rubs his omegas back in soothing circles. He waits until Alec is relaxed before he began speaking. “First we aren't going to stress out, that not good for the baby. Also I have no problem with you breastfeeding love, I actually encourage you to. Your milk will contain all the nutrients the baby needs. It helps the baby resist infection and diseases, even later in life. Great milk helps develop their eyes and brain and other body systems . Plus it's helps protect their immune system. But after a while your nipples are going to be sore and tender so we will get you a breast pump and place a mini fridge beside the bed so you will be able to pump once you set your schedules. We still have time to build the nursery darling so don't stress over that. There are a few bedrooms close to ours so we can easily open a wall into our bedroom. Not to worry and let's not worry about the paint until we find out the gender of our pup okay? Clothes? Me and Izzy got that, not to worry. Now let's get you some food, what would you like?” Magnus asks looking into his mate blue eyes. Huh? Blue for excitement? Noted.

“A Lemon lentil salad with salmon and diced tomatoes please. With an avocado tuna salad sub on the side. Make that two. I'm really hungry, your child made me throw up everything I ate today. So not cool my little buttercup.” Alec says rubbing his stomach gently. Magnus smiles the leans in to kiss his mates stomach, making Alec giggle in the process. Everyone walks out the room and joins the couple of the couch. Simon sat next to Alec snuggling into his parabatai. Alec wraps his arms around his brother squeezing him tight. 

“I'm pregnant. I'm one week along. Though I'm going to carry my pup for 9 months. You are so lucky you get to have your pup early.” Simon says signing, “I'm hungry. What are we eating for dinner?” Simon asks Alec with puppy eyes. 

Alec smiles sweetly at his parabatai, “Well I'm eating a salad with a avocado tuna sub on the side. What would you like?” Simon thought about it for moment, he wanted the same thing Alec was getting, it sounded amazing. “I want the same thing as you. Please.” Simon's answered. 

Chuckling Magnus snapped his finger conjuring their dinner and burgers and fries for everyone else. Max dug into his food stuffing his mouth, muttering out a “thank you” before seating at Alec’s feet. 

“Okay guys once everyone is done eating, were heading home to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. We need to unpack everything and make a list of what we need for the two nurseries. Also you all need to look up the universities you want to attend so we can get the paperwork started. Also I need sleep, I have loads of clients I have to see tomorrow which I am not thrilled about. Not happy with leaving my pregnant mate alone. Ugh, anyway let's eat dinner so we can get out of Catarina and Ragnors’ hair. I know they want to be alone for the night.” Magnus says sticking his tongue out at his best friends then taking a bite of his burger. Fast food was starting to get on his nerves. Alec promised he would cook dinner for all of them since none of them knew how to get except for him. They ate in silence before burst out laughing at Magnus, Ragnor, and Jace bicker about something irrelevant. That's how they spent their night, surround by friends and family. 


	15. Chp15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I have not given up my other stories, I'm just taking them one at a time. It gets hard trying to write chapters for multiple stories. Names and character get mixed together and so does plot lines. I find myself some times re-writing things that I've written in different stories. So please bare with me, I know I say that a lot but I'm trying to juggle between writing and real life. The last chapter of So Undercover is nearly done, be on the look out for that. Now on to the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> See you tomorrow...
> 
> I do not own these pictures..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

****[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjMo4bs5u7bAhUS61MKHe3XCOoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FCristinaScorpya&psig=AOvVaw3EfwO2zcb0xiIYSWO6ENXz&ust=1530015598193360) ** **

Alec threw up as soon as he stepped out the portal, Magnus producing a bucket for his mate feeling what was about to happen. Thank goodness Magnus did that if not Alec would have puked all over their new installed heated to the touch hardwood floors. It would take months to get the smell out, even though Alec or Magnus could snap their fingers and the floorboards would be replaced. Who has the time for all that? 

 

Alec muttered  _ thanks  _ to Magnus before wiping his mouth and sighing when Magnus snapped the bucket away hopefully somewhere to be burned. No one wants to smell fishy vomit. That's just disgusting. Magnus handed Alec a bottle of mouthwash as he ushered Alec into the nearest bathroom. Simon bombarded into the bathroom after them to empty his stomach in the toilet. Jace right on his heels.  

_ Yup _ they were going to need nausea potions and tea pronto. If the two pregnant Omegas continue to puke at any moment. Jace rubbed Simon's back as he empty his stomach contents. Alec left the bottle of mouthwash on the counter for his parabatai. Alec and Magnus joined the others back in the entry hall. Magnus was grateful for the bathroom his mate installed, saying that he was needed, never knowing who needed to use the restroom quickly and couldn't hold it long enough to make it to their private bathroom.  

Alec and Simon couldn't help it if their pups did not like the portal. Everyone was just has to deal with it. Once the parabatai were sorted and cleaned, they began the tour of the house

The group hasn't been inside the house yet, this was their first time. They've only seen pictures of the outside  Alec or Magnus sent them. The old design, not the new house. It's too dark outside to see the design of the house. Everyone could see it in the morning. 

The estate Magnus and Alec purchased was one of Queen Victoria old homes that was on the market. Alec immediately fell in love with the design of the estate, with a touch of their magic the estate looked better than before. Built out of red brick, blue roof deck all weather panel roof, contrasts of stark white windows sills, panels, frames, gutter all along the outside of the house. 63 acres of landscape gardens. With extra guest house built the same as the house. Magnus’ apothecary for his clients to be able to reach him instead of ringing the horrible doorbell that goes throughout the entire house. Private and gated to keep them safe and secure. Ward's surround the entire estate, cutting off at their neighbors land. The estate is heavenly secured. Taking no chances when it comes to their families safety. 

Stepping into the house, spacious entrance hall that opens into a grand scale living/dining room. White oak flooring throughout the estate, bed rooms are light beige carpet - spell proof to keep from staining. The living room theme -blue, grey, off white. Suede couches with blue pillows for decoration, blue entertainment wall storage, marble end and coffee tables. Black dining table sets twenty people, grey comfortable chairs with white roses and cherry blossoms say in the center of it. Complemented with a huge light grey carpet covering the floor. Finished off with blue curtains covering the windows. 

“I have to hand it to you guys. This living room looks amazing! I assume since there isn't a tv here that this room is off limits and is for decoration?” Asked Izzy as she walked around the living room getting a feel of the couches. As did the others. 

“This is your home too Isabelle, you can sit ever you want. The furniture has stain/spill proof spells on it, so it format matter where you sit just as long as you clean up after yourselves. No one has maids in this house. Everyone cleans, including you Maxie. We have a family room on the other side of the entrance hall that has over sized couches, projector screen, snack bar that holds more snacks than I can keep up with. Alec made sure it was fully stocked. Decorated as this living room here. The entire first for is the same theme. The second floor has another family room, but Alec and I are giving you all free reign to design it as you please. We didn't want you to have to walk all the way down the stairs just to watch tv. Of course your rooms will have your on entertainment center, just not yet.” 

Magnus replies. 

They venture into the huge open spaced kitchen, two built in refrigerators, huge kitchen island with bar attached. Topped with jars of cookies, and varieties of sweets. Triple stainless steel oven, built in stainless steel microwave, pantry filled with food, see through cabinets, matching the living room perfectly. Alec wanted every appliances stainless steel. Easier to clean, and doesn't stain or rust. Magic of course. 

“This is Alec's domain. Do not, and I repeat do not touch anything in this kitchen Isabelle. I love you, but we want to keep the house in standing. Not burning to the ground.” Magnus shudders at the memory. The gang laughs at Izzy's irritated expression. 

“I'm not that bad, okay maybe I am but can I make me a sandwich at least?” Izzy huffed out. Magnus wasn't falling for that again. She asked to make a sandwich at the loft and blew up the microwave. How? The world would never know. “Sure you can make a sandwich as long as you're supervised. How you blew up a microwave making a sandwich I would never know. We have a terrace too, but it dark and you won't be able to see the view.” Magnus says shaking his head, dragging his sister in law out the kitchen. 

The first rooms were Alec and Magnus’s bed room. The couple wanted to be on the bottom floor wanting to keep the others safe. If something were to happen, they would be the first to respond. The room was the size if the living room, huge kings size bed that takes up most of on side of the room, same length as the wall it's currently against. Boxes of clothes, toiletries, etcetera. Nothing special about the room now, later it would change. 

They were on a time crunch and needed to get the estate in order rather than decorate bed rooms. Magnus would handle that tomorrow after his meetings. Alec's been restricted to use magic at this time, sooner or later he would help them decorate the house. The room next door would be the nursery. Again not wasting too much time on one room. Magnus began pointing things out, he was tired and he needed to get his mate in bed to rest and recharge his energy. 

Heading upstairs Alec showed Max his room first, the young cub squealed in delight. Loving his room the moment he stepped inside seeing the anime characters painted on one side of his room, marvel and dc on the next, middle wall had his name painted in bold graffiti lettering. Blue, black, and red furniture, four monitor computer station completed with every game system known to man. Book shelves filled with books, movies, and games. Forth five inch flat screen mounted on the wall in front of a queen size bed with red bedspread. 

“Oh, wow. This is so cool. Dad, Pops. You guys rock! But do you mind if I sleep now? I'm about to crash. Where is Arrow and Flash? I want them to sleep with me of that's okay.” Max says slurring his words. Alec bent down to kiss his forehead softly before helping him get into bed. “Goodnight Maxie, we will make a list of things you want in your room in the morning. Sleep now, the pups were be here soon.” Alec says summoning his hellhound puppies to sleep with Max. 

Magnus took Alec hand, needing to get his mate in bed before he passes out from exhaustion. The couple so the girls to their room, then the boys promising to decorate their room soon. The couple's hugged both Alec and Magnus before disappearing into their reappeared bedrooms they chose for themselves. Magnus snapped his fingers producing two mugs filled with tea. One for Simon, one for Alec, to help with the nausea. 

Simon muttered  _ thank you _ before laying down on his and Jace's bed. Magnus lead Alec back into their bedroom, snapping his fingers changing them into nothing but boxers and t-shirts. Magnus then made Alec drink his tea down before laying down for bed. Alec snuggled into Magnus’ warm embrace, turning to get warm. For some reason he has gotten cold all of a sudden. Feeling his mate shudder, Magnus pulled the duvet over them, kissing Alec's lips softly, running circles on his back as his omega falls asleep to soothing motion. Magnus sighs and falls asleep arms wrapped protectively over his family. 

****

Morning came rather too quick for Magnus. It was currently 7:30 in the morning, he had meetings with the new downworld cabinet here in London. Clients needing potions, and him wanting to stay home with his pregnant Omega. Magnus carefully slipped from under Alec, placing a pillow were his chest should’ve been. Alec whimpered when the warmth of his Alpha wasn't present any more. Magnus hating to leave his lover and their pup, but he had work to do. 

Sighing Magnus made his way towards their marble bathroom, snapping his fingers unloading their toiletries so Alec wouldn't have to do it by hand. Even though his mate didn't mind one bit. Magnus stepped into their walk in shower, turned on its six heads and began to wash himself. Brushing his teeth, styling his hair, going with a natural look with his make up today. Walking into his closet going with Dolce & Gabbana military jacket print shirt, fitted pinstripe dress pants, black ankle boots with thick heel, and black nail polish. 

Walking back into the bedroom, his mate looking up at him with had open eyes. Magnus smiled and sat on the bed running b's fingers through Alec's hair. “Good morning love, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked softly, kissing Alec pouting lips. 

“I'm tired Mags, I don't know if it's because of our pup taking all my energy or I'm just really tired. I'm cold all the time now, not like I used to be. I mean I'm really cold, I have to wear clothes to bed now.” Alec says frowning. Magnus took one of Alec's hands, wincing at their coolness. Since being pregnant, Alec's body has done a full 360. Magnus would have to make sure his mate stays warm even if he has to suffer from the heat. “Would you like for me to make our duvet heated so you could stay warm? Also I would ask you to stay in bed all day, but unknown you wouldn't listen to me anyway. Please rest today love, Catarina said you need to rest, doctors orders. The others can fend for themselves for a while until your fully charged. Maxie has plenty of cereal he can eat for breakfast and so could the others. Would you like chicken biscuits, nuggets, hash browns and orange juice from chick fil a?” Magnus says waiting for Alec's reply. 

Alec really nodded  _ yes _ , Magnus snapped his fingers producing a large back filled with chicken biscuits, nuggets, hash browns, cartons of orange juices. Magnus took one of each for himself to say on his way to his meeting. “Thank you baby. Please be safe, I need you to come back to me love. That was our deal. Now go before you're late, and say hi to Will, Jem, and Tessa for me.” Alec says weakly. Magnus not liking the sound of his lovers voice, he snapped his fingers a cup of grey earl tea was placed on the bedside table with a warmer underneath it to keep the tea warm while Alec rests. He also made sure Simon had one as well. 

“I will always come back to you love, now sleep I will make sure your breakfast stays warm for you until you wake up. I've also placed breakfast for everyone in their rooms so you don't have to worry about Izzy burning down your sexy kitchen. I want you in bed all day Alexander, you can get up to use the restroom and to shower but other than that you are to stay in bed. I will make sure you have lunch also. Clary and Jace aren't that bad months kitchen, if they are hungry one of them can fix food for the rest of them. All of your clothes are hung up and put away though we really need to go shopping soon love, your wardrobe is rather low compared to mine.” Magnus looked at his watch and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for these meetings. Kissing Alec's lips once more then muttering  _ I love you's  _ Magnus was off to the institute. 

******

Magnus portaled inside the institute eating his chicken biscuit that was soon taking out his hand by the one and only William Herondale.  _ Fucking bastard _ Magnus thought to himself before speaking. “You know, you could've asked, I would have gladly said  _ Hell no  _ then conjured another for you. You didn't have to eat my breakfast you twat!” Magnus huffed snapping his fingers producing another one, plus more for the others. 

“Yeah but where's the fun in that?” Will said with a mouthful of food. He then hugged Magnus in greeting trying to steal one of his nuggets as well. 

“No I see where Jace gets it from. He's an exact replica of you. Such a shame. I'll willed manors asshole. Now let's get this over with, I have a pregnant omega to get back to and I rather not stay here longer than I have to, so if we could please get started.” Magnus took his seat while the others squealed in delight at the new information they just heard. 

“Wait so Alec's alive?” Tessa asked, Magnus nodded in reply. “Thank Raziel! How? Everyone went postal about his death, we hand to detain a few hunters gearing up to taking on the clave themselves. Jia and Andrew Blackthorn had to do the same, as well as other institutes. The clave has taking things too far, killing him for no reason. It's disgraceful.” Tessa says with anger written over her beautiful face. 

It warms Magnus’ heart that Alec had such a huge reputation that hunters young and old would hear up to fight for him. That's so sweet. “Well if you didn't like that, just wait until you watch the video of your in law has done.” Magnus hands Jem his phone, Will and Tessa huddled together to watch it. Magnus sat down finishing his breakfast. He watched the trio eyes darken in anger after hearing what Imogen has said and what the clave has done. Issuing death warrants, not only for their great grandchild but for the other Lightwood children and their partners. 

“Oh…..Imogen is going to wish she was never born when I get through with her.” Will spoke deadly calm, his blue eyes filled with furious hate. Tessa placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his movements all together. “Calm yourself William, before you attack we need to have a clear head. I'm just as angry as you, but I will not run into battle without a plan, assuming there is one.” She looked in Magnus s direction of her last sentence. 

Magnus smiled devilishly, “Oh darling you have no idea. But don't worry your pretty little heads about that. Alexander and i are going to take care of them together.” Magnus went into the story of how he saved Alec's life with the help of Gideon Lightwood’s help. Once he finished they were furious even more, but understood why the couple wanted to handle everything themselves. 

“Oh I so want to be there to see the look on their faces when Alec steps through alive and kicking. Speaking of my doppelganger when are we going to see him and Jace?” Will asked. 

“You are free to come to our we are whenever you feel like it. I'm know Alec would love your company. Jace would be ecstatic having a training partner since Simon is now pregnant with their pup.” Will made a noise on his throat between a gasp and a shriek. Tessa stood jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Jem watched the two of his mates fondly with a smile on his face. 

“Plus the parabatai could use some tips about what to expect when expecting. At the moment his bedridden because our pup is draining him of his energy and since we've spent a week protecting the house non-stop his magic hasn't had the chance to fully recharge. Catarina told him no magic for twenty four hours but I want him to rest for at least a week. Alec's stubborn, he wants the house done before Max has to start school. As well as Clary and Izzy. He’s stressing himself out to make sure everyone is okay with adapting to their new lives. Instead of worrying about himself. He nearly fainted and fell on his stomach. If arrow hadn't bit his shirt pulling him up, I fear we could've lost our pup from the force of the fall.” Magnus whisper wiping a escape tear fall from his left eye. He wanted his two babies to be alright, he doesn't want anything to happen to them. 

Tessa walked over to him, pulling him in for a reassuring hug. “Its alright to be afraid Magnus, but your pup will be perfectly fine. It has two strong fathers that would let a thing happen to it. It's the first trimester of his pregnancy. He will gets loads of dizzy spells, just brew some potions to help with the dizziness like you did for me and he will be fine. I'm surprised your handling this so well. Will and Jem snapped at anyone that would come near me.” She chuckled at the memory. Magnus joined in with his own laughter. 

“OH TESSA if you only knew how much it's killing me being away from him right now. I had to calm down snapping at everyone I lived with for touching him. Jace is in the same boat as I am. Both of our mates snapped at us because of it. Talk about embarrassing. Alec puppy hellhounds are worse than me, they will watch your every movement ready to pounce. On go, it's the scariest shit I've seen in my life. They're sweet until you piss Alec off, then it's attack mode. So just to warn you, don't make fast movements unless Alec says it's okay. He can speak to animals, so he knows what they're saying. What?” Magnus asked the trio looking at him with huge eyes. 

“Mate, you got yourself a Dr. Doolittle. Is this because of his powers?” Will asked inquisitively. 

Smiling Magnus nodded in agreement, “Yup one of many talents. It's a long list, but I don't have all day to go over his abilities. It's near ten and we still have much to discuss, you can come over tomorrow if you want. I have clients to attend to so let's get this meeting started shall we?” The trio nodded, then let the rest of the members inside of the room so the meeting can partake. 

****


	16. Chp16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus……. ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Alec's mouth watered, his stomach lurched, he knew what was coming. Quickly and carefully he stood and ran towards the bathroom. Emptying his stomach contents of nothing but last night's tea. He felt disgusting once he finished puking. He decide to take a nice warm shower to wash off yesterday smell and his body order. They went to bed without showering, something Alec never does but he was exhausted and couldn't move even if he wanted to. 

Alec turned the knobs of the shower to the temperature he wanted, then stepped under the six shower heads. Sighing, Alec washed himself thoroughly, deeming himself clean enough. Carefully he stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shaving and brushing his teeth, then he was off into his closet. He began feeling dizzy, panting heavily he needed to sit down quickly. With a snap of his fingers he conjured a oversized ottoman and sat down feeling everyone drained then he did this morning. 

_ Magnus is going to kill me  _ Alec thought to himself, but if he didn't use his magic he could've fallen down. That would've been good. Arrow and Flash appeared next to him asking if he was alright. He petted their heads saying  _ he was fine, _ he really wasn't. He needed to get dress and lie back down on the bed to eat and drink his tea. Slowly Alec stood with both pups on his heel, not taking any chances with their owner dizziness. 

Alec pulled on some black boxer briefs, red long sleeve shirt, red and grey joggers, and black socks. Alec then looked months mirror to see that his hair was longer than before. Sighing Alec grabbed a hair tie from one of his drawers, pulling his hair into a sleek man bun. Making his way slowly back to bed, once settled he took his tea mug and drank his tea slowly not wanting to make himself sick once more. 

He ate his breakfast his wonderful Alpha got him this morning before leaving. Every now and then throwing food to his puppies. Once he was full enough Alec settled back in bed with Arrow and Flash snuggled close to himself. Knowing their owner was cold, they radiated heat veins hell hounds and all. Alec was out like a light. Not caring about anything else be his pup in his stomach and resting. 

*****

Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Max wanted to explore their new home and since both Alec and Simon were bedridden and asleep that gave the others time to decide how they wanted their hangout spot on their floor. The estate has four floors, including the basement which none of them had the chance of seeing, they made that their first stop. 

“Dude we have an elevator? Sweet!” Jace exclaimed pressing the button for basement. Each floor had a button, talk about laziness but it worth it living in a freaking castle. Jace had to give it to his brothers, they knew how to make everyone feel comfortable.  _ Ding _ the elevator opened to the basement floor. Gasping as they saw the biggest in door pool they have every seen before in their lives. Water slides, diving boards, the works. Parallel of the pool was the gym bigger than the one at the loft but still equipped with everything like before. 

“Thank the Angels, I thought Alec didn't have time to install the gym, I've been needing a work out. Now I know where it is.” Clary said practically drooling over the sleek black mates covering the entire floor. Izzy laughed at her mate, pulling her in for a sweet tender kiss. 

The gang explored the basement, finding another concession stand but the menu had healthy items instead of junks food. They understood that, the basement was their workout area. Two bathrooms label  **_Men|Women_ ** , curious about why that is, Izzy pushed the door open and gasped. Their bathroom was huge with four different stalls, sofas, light colored towels, long cabinets filled with feminine products woman would need after a long workout.  _ That thought of everything  _ Izzy thought go herself as she continued looking around, Clary right beside her speechless with saucer eyes. The bathroom smelled amazing, berry cheesecake scent. It made the group hungry for cheese cake. The furniture was pink and white with a hint of lavender. 

Jace pushed the men's bathroom open and it was strangely similar to the women's. Except their cabinet was filled with men products, and it smelled of Pina colada. The furniture was black, blue with a hint of white. Nothing overboard which Jace was thrilled about. He would be seeing this bathroom a lot. 

After finishing their tour of the basement, headed back to the elevator. They decide to go on the fourth floor. It held extra rooms with nothing inside them just yet. Why would they? Everyone else in on the second floor or the first. They ventured to the balcony and opened the doors. 

“HOLY shit! Dude we have a lot of land!” Jace gasped out. Thinking of asking Magnus to make a dirt field so they could race around the track on dirt bikes and four wheelers. Jace was in heaven. 

“Look we have another pool, with smaller slides. I guess that's not to freak out the neighbors. Oh we have so much to decorate guys, let's go and make a list to give Magnus. He said we would decorate today ad since Alec is out of commission at the moment we have only one person to go to. Actually I feel like shopping do you think Magnus would be okay with us leaving?” Izzy asked not trying to sound bitter about bringing on house arrest. 

“Hell yeah he would! Imagine if Alec or Simon wake up and were not here. Alec would lose his shit. We have bounties on our heads, and there are shadowhunters stationed all over the world, nowhere is safe for us, until the clave is taking care of. We must be patient, but if Magnus is with us, it shouldn't be a problem. Come, let's get started on that list and check on our favorite boys.” Clary said stopping as she saw a figure from the corner of her eye. She turned back on the balcony, Jace at her side seeing the same thing. A figure walking to their guest house, pulling out daggers ready to attack anyone who dares to come on their property. Both Clary and Jace took out their steles to activate their runes but was stopped once they saw Magnus opening the door with a smile. He caught the sight of them and shook his head sending them a fire message.

**_Guys relax, this is just a client. Alexander and i have spoken about this for along time now. No one will be allowed to ring our door, now get your lists ready. We leave in a hour. We have some shopping to do, also do not wake Alec, let him sleep. See you in a bit, oh and tell Max to shower, and you top, I refuse to taking smelly people with me anywhere. The necessities are inside your bathrooms. If you sent ready within the next hour and a half, I am leaving without you._ **

Izzy scoffed indignantly, “where does he get the nerve to yell us that we stink?!?! Oh he is going to get a life of my mind damnit.” Izzy shrieked. Jace burst out laughing shaking his head. Magnus is such a drama queen but he was right neither of them has showered since yesterday. “He’s got a point Iz, we haven't showered since yesterday remember? We packed up the house and moved the boxes to the living room. You might not smell bad, but we all need a hot shower, come on let go. Unless you want to stay coupe in the house all day. Magnus has offered to take us shopping so come on!” Jace says pulling his sister and brother back into the house, Clary right on their heels going the balcony doors. Heading to their rooms to shower and get ready for their first shopping trip.

*****

Magnus finished with clients for the day and was not brewing potions for his Omega and Simon. Needing to be fully stocked in case the two runs out of their weekly simply. He left them to brew while he checked on his mate. Magnus walked into the house hearing music playing from upstairs. Not sure which is the Lightwood siblings were blasting music in there room. He was just happy the music didn't disturb Alec. 

Opening their bedroom door, peeking inside seeing his mate wrapped in a protective sandwich with Arrow and Flash on both sides of him. Magnus walked closer to the bed, smiling when he saw his lover hair in a bun. It was so cute, he snapped a few pictures of the trio asleep in the center of the bed. Alec looked so peaceful Magnus didn't want to disturb him. So instead he conjured a tray of food with another cup of tea, placing it on the bedside table with a note attached explaining where he and the others were heading. 

Magnus whispered to the puppies  _ “look after him for me guys thanks for being my his side while I leave. Love you all. I will see you later” _ he petted their heads, leaving with a heavy heart. Magnus hated to leave but Alec needed rest. Closing the door softly, Magnus turned seeing the gang minus Simon. He ushered them out the house, locking it with his keys. Magnus then handed each of them a key telling them to hold onto it. 

“Right, I have made credit cards for everyone, twenty thousand dollars is the max on the cards so if I were you, I'd spend it wisely. First top furniture shopping, as you can tell our home isn't exactly a home since its rather empty. We need each and every room filled with furniture  not to mention our library. Alec needs comfortable chairs, couches, tables in there. He and Max is most likely going to spend their time there.” Magnus smiled when Max nodded in agreement. 

“We can then head to the mall so you can buy a new wardrobe, if you plan on starting careers in the mundane world one must look the part. Don't worry about the bags, I will snap everything home including our furniture. Let's go before Alec and Simon wake up and crush our dreams. Besides Alec needs a break, he been stressing himself out and it's not good for him or our pup. Let's go!” waving his hand in a circle a portal appeared and the group stepped right into a furniture factory. 

Izzy and Clary decided to go with a grey, pink, white theme. Magnus promised helped with the paint so Clary can draw whatever designs they wanted. Choosing a nice dark grey couch with pink decorative pillows, silver coffee table, espresso bedroom furniture to make the room really pop. Bye girls has separate closets the dresser are for undergarments and whoever else they need the storage for. 

Max’ bedroom was completely furnished he just wanted to bean bag chairs at the foot of his bed so he could let on them instead of his bed. Jace went with forest green for the walls, espresso bedroom furniture with white accents, leather espresso sectional with ottoman. Magnus had to give Jace his probs. The style fit both him and Simon perfectly. As for his and Alexander room it was no problem, Alec gave him full reign he didn't care how their room was decorated as long as it for both of their styles. 

Going with dark grey for the walls with around the base boars of the room, cobalt blue/white bedspread, cobalt blue couch sectionals to fill their room with grey rug for the center piece, grey and cobalt decorative pillows. Espresso dressers and chests, and throw blankets in case Alec gets cold. Magnus snapped everything home in their respectable places then opening a portal to the next store. 

The gang had tons of bags of clothes that would fill up all closets once they're put away neatly. Magnus knew Alec would flip out about his new wardrobe but he didn't care, anything to make his honey comfortable. Magnus kept his promise with Max, nearly cleaning out the entire  _ young men”  _ section. Max giggled when the cashier made an annoying face having to ring up carts full of clothes. The woman tried to flirt with Magnus but Max stopped her mind sentence.  _ “He’s taking. I don't think my dad would appreciate you flirting with his partner. Plus it's  unprofessional of you to flirt with customers when you see they have money. You’re what they call a gold digger _ .  _ Please finishing ringing us up so we can head home to my dad and stop throwing yourself at every man you see, that's not ladylike. If you would please.”  _ Magnus high-fived Max when he finished chewing the woman out kindly. 

“Oh Maxie, you're just like your dad. He would be so proud.” Magnus said fishing his phone out of his pocket smiling at the screen. “Speaking your dad. Hey baby, how are you feeling? Did you eat your lunch i left for you?” Magnus stared at the woman waiting for her to continue ringing their items so they can go home and cuddle with his pregnant omega. 

_ “Yes thank you darling. I see you you're having fun shopping with the furniture now inside the room. I love it by the way, it compliments both of us perfectly. Now long are you going be gone?”  _

Magnus smiled when Max huffed snapping his fingers for the woman to do her job, she just standing there looking at the two with an angry expression. “We should be home soon, hold on a sec. Ma’am are you going to stand there and look stupid because you got chewed out by my son or are you going to do your job? There's a line and your e holding us up! We need to get home. Matter of fact where us your manager? You shouldn't work here if you can't take criticism. You brought this on yourself.” Magnus said angrily not seeing what her problem was, no one told her to flirt with him. She's been flirting with every guy that walked through the door since him and Max started shopping two.hours ago. 

_ “Magnus, baby, what's wrong? Why are you upset and who did Max chew out?”  _ Alec spoke in ear softly breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh this woman's at the cash register was flirting with me like a hungry animal but our Maxie here called her out for being a gold digger whore and said it wasn't lady like of her to be throwing herself at every man she see that has a lot of money.” Magnus explained to his mate, smiling when Alec chuckled through the phone. 

_ “That sounds like Max. I miss you guys come home soon alright? I want cuddles and i don't think our pup will let me sleep any longer without you. I've been restless for the past hour now. I think it wants you closer to use. I don't want to sound clingy but please hurry baby.”   _ Alec pleaded sounding like he needed to throw up again. 

Magnus winced hearing Alec emptying his stomach into the toilet once again. Angry flashed in his eyes at the woman when she still didn't starting ringing up their items. Handing Max his phone, Magnus marched up to the women speaking deadly calm. “You clearly have no idea who I am so let me introduce myself, my name is Magnus Bane, I am part owner of this establishment and i don't think your manager knows that I'm here so let me help you out.” Magnus walked into the employees room searching for a person in particular. “Mr. Woods how lovely it is to see that you aren't doing your job again.” Magnus said eyes flashing dangerously.  The man in question bolted up from his chair with a panicked expression. 

“Mis...Mister B..Bane what kind I..I do for you?” Mr. Woods asked timidly. 

“How about getting your whore of a cashier to do her damn job. I'm sure Jacob will be hiring new staff once I've called him. Now my pregnant Omega is home alone and is needing me but your cashier seems to have a problem with being put in her place, but no matter i have a trick for her. Shall we?” Magnus gestured for the man to join him in front of the store. As they made their way, Magnus heard Max and the woman arguing once again. 

“You don't speak to me like you little bastard, you are lucky I don't smack you and put you in your place like the fil-” her words died as soon as Magnus made an appearance. Hearing the whole the, he wanted for her to finish that sentence. 

Max smirked, “Sorry what were you saying again? Put me in my place like the what?” He taunted the woman. 

“Yes please finish that sentence, on second thought hold on.” Magnus turned at the massive line and spoke to the crowd calmly, “Hello everyone, I'm co owner of this establishment and i would like for you to take the items you have in your hands and exit the store. I will purchase your items for you, and if you want more please fill free to take as much as you want. This is an one time offer, take it or leave it.” The crowd flew around the store filling carts full of clothes, shoes, purses, and everything else they could get their hands on. Then existed the store. Jace, Clary and Izzy joined them as the crowd were exiting the store. 

“What the hell just happened in here? Why are people running out the store with carts full of clothes but no bags?” Jace then asked, “And why weren't we invited to the party?” 

Magnus ignored him turning back to the woman in question. Snapping his fingers all of Max’s clothes were in bags along with the rest of the wardrobe in his sizes. The woman gasped at this, now shaking with fear. Magnus tilted his head mocking the woman in front of him. 

“Now would you like to tell me what you were going to call my cub? Don't act scared now like I'm in front of you, were that vote confidence you had when i wasn't around?” She said  _ nothing  _ too scared to even move. Magnus searched her neck, scanning her body seeing if she were a  _ soul _ of a another, seeing none he smiled. 

Magnus spoke in a demonic language the hunter couldn't understand.  _ Hey Pops! Sorry I haven't been in contact for a while. I've been dealing with some things, you'd be glad to know that Alec and I are now fully mated and he's pregnant with our pup your grandchild. But you have another grandchild that I have adopted. His name is Maxwell Lightwood, originally Alexander brother, but Alec raised him since he was a pup. See I have this problem, were at one of my many businesses I own and this werewolf here hates omegas what shall I do?”  _

The ground shook, a caramel skinned man appeared out of black fire. Same cat eyes like Magnus’s, and smile. Asmodeus smiled seeing his son, hugging him in greeting then turning to the woman behind the counter who openedly pissed herself. Asmodeus frowned in disgust. “Eh, it had to be a werewolf. What's wrong dear? Can't hold you bladder? No response? Funny how you can say awful things about my grandson here but can't say them to someone who wouldn't take your shit. By the looks of it young Max doesn't take anyone shit. Do you want to say what you really wanted to say? No? No matter I can do it for you.” Asmodeus touched the woman for head and she brain speaking where she left off. 

 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjhmszqpPHbAhUJoFMKHcTwBk0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fes.shadowhunters.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FAsmodeus_\(Serie\)&psig=AOvVaw36OkCpglG5bo4b3Z0CEwcr&ust=1530100965640632)

 

_ “like the filthy omega you are. If I had my way I would sell you to a alpha and let them have their way with you. No one would miss an Omega whore both you and your filthy omega father. I hope the pup he's carrying dies in his stomach. No one wants another omega on this earth. Fucking scum.” _

Isabelle marched right up to the woman and punched her in the nose  _ crack _ followed by another blow, and another, and another. Jace pulled her back before she killed the girl, he didn't too much care for the woman not one bit. 

“Ooo, I like her! Miss Fairchild, do wife her, I would love to come to.the wedding! I'm excellent at party planning. Just let me know when and i will make it happen. Now onto pressing matters.” Asmodeus said turning back to the woman laying on the ground whimpering in pain. “You wished death on my unborn grandchild, that just wouldn't do. For a Beta you sure think highly of yourself, no matter i will knock you down to size. For every word you just spoke a life of your skin will burn off, leaving you a puddle of bones. You might want to take Max out of here. I don't want to frighten the cub.” Jace nodded picking Max and taking him to the food court. 

Max started protesting, shouting Magnus’ name. Magnus turned and smiled nodding for Max to go with his siblings. Max understood, now going quietly snapping his fingers the skin hiring began. Not wanting people to hear the woman screams, Magnus flicked his wrist silencing  her all together. Asmodeus turned to Magnus smiling with a huge grin. “So how far along his he?” 

Magnus chuckled at his father enthusiasm, “He’s two week now, I should be with him now, he thinks our pup is restless not liking that my presence isn't there. Is that supposed to happen I mean the pup is still the size of a pea right?” 

Asmodeus let out a throaty chuckle.”Yes son, it's supposed to happen like that. It's seeking out for their sire father because your mate needs you. Omegas becoming clingy during pregnancy Alec must have subconsciously reached out for you, but you weren't there. His emotions are heightened times fold now that's he's pregnant. Your pup is restless because of the emotions your omega is releasing. Once you're home with him, it will at ease and sleep peacefully.” 

Magnus nodded in understanding, “Okay what about him losing his energy. Using his magic drains him lot to the point where he can barely stand. I've known plenty of Omega warlocks and none of them has experienced what Alexander is going through.” 

The woman's body has now melted down to nothing to bones and blood. Waving his hands, Asmodeus sent the remains to his hellhounds back in edoms for a snack. “If using magic drains his energy faster than it should, it probably means he's having multiples. You should ask Catarina to do a full scan using a the mundane machine.if he pregnant with his energy is going go drain with each pup he's carrying. Buy do no dear son, he will be fine. Brew him some energy enhance potions, and if you cannot purpose and stop beating around the bush, his princess ring would help his pregnancy as well giving him extra strength. He will need it for the journey you are about to embark. He will need all the help be could get.” 

Magnus knew exactly what his father meant. Both him and his mate were plotting how to kill each council member like one of those thriller books Magnus has read many times over. Asmodeus is right, Magnus had been putting off proposing to Alec fearing his mate might turn him down. But it's either now or never. He hated when his father was right.   _ Damn him _ Magnus cursed under his breath earning a smack on the back of the head. 

“Ow you jerk!” Magnus snarled. 

“Don't curse me, now the ring is on your closet shelf, don't worry son, he won't turn you down if that what you are fearing. That man loves you to the moon,  stars, galaxies and back. Never doubt the love your omega holds for you. He wouldn't like that, and you know it.” Asmodeus chastised his son. 

Magnus ducked his head in embarrassment, “I know, I have to apologize to him when I get home. When he accepts well call you to set up a date for the ceremony. I've gotta go, my gang is getting restless not to mention my mate is probably going to kill me for being out so late. I love you Pops! See you soon, you're welcome to come to the ultrasound appointment of you want.” 

Asmodeus gasped at the thought of seeing his grandchild. “I wouldn't miss it for the world now go, Max is on his way. Love you Maggy.” with that, the king of hell disappeared in smoke. Magnus wrote a check out for Jacob for hundred thousand dollars then snapping it to his office attached with a note. Mr. Woods was nowhere in sight, shaking his head Magnus snapped the rest of the clothing home in one of the spear bedrooms. 

Magnus flicked his wrist and the lights shut off inside the store. He then made his way to the jewelry store to pick up his order. Then headed to meet Max at the cookie factory. 


	17. Chp17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal.... Alec singing, Ultrasound, family dinner... I hope you enjoy this chapter... See you tomorrow loves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If none of you have seen the kids movie "Pets" I recommend you watch it. That's the only way your going to understand that reference. I'm a 28 year old single mother of twins(girl and boy) and I died laughing at the movie. Its funny as hell, don't judge me, I'm going to see "incredible 2" this weekend and I know I'm not the only adult that loves watching animation movies. ;-) 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or incorrect grammar…
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwieypnm__LbAhXFuVkKHRGsBdoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ca%2Feclipsegirl1226%2Fmalec%2F&psig=AOvVaw2eo6wTiGZoX7kCu_VfbOD6&ust=1530159648690201) **

Max ran straight into his parents bedroom with s smile on his face holding out a huge flat box. Alec's eyes lit up at the sight of his family and friends. Max hugged Alec tightly then pushing his face into Alec's stomach. “Hello buttercup it's your older brother Max, j just want to say I can wait go meet you and I hope you enjoy the cookie cake! I know I will. Pops is awesome he went berserk on this lady at the mall, I had my say in the argument, but Pops started speaking in demonic language that I'm so going to learn because he sounds cool and next thing you know our grandfather is standing there looking almost like a replica of pops! Anyway the lady said some mean things about me, you and dad, but he showed her. I'm not sure what he did but she got what she deserved. Okay butter cup I have to go now, I'm in need of a nap before dinner. I love you, I will give you a rundown of my day again tomorrow.” Max kissed Alec's semi-flat stomach gently before kissing Alec's cheek, and high-fiving Magnus. Leaving the room before Alec could say anything. 

 

Alec sat on the bed with slack jaw, watching his cub tell his sibling what happened at the mall in his absence. Alec looked at Magnus waiting for a explanation, he heard bits of it on the phone but his Alpha left some things out. Arms crossed of his chest, Alec waited for Magnus to began telling the full story. Magnus walked over, sitting next to Alec on the bed, gently placing a hand on his stomach rubbing soothing circles while he began telling his mate everything from the time they left the house. 

Alec stared in horror hearing the things the woman said about them, _she got what just what she_ _deserved_ Alec thought to himself. When Magnus got to the part about him possibly carrying multiple pups his heart nearly stopped. He would cry for joy everyday if he was pregnant with multiples. Alec loved the idea of having a big family of his own one day and if he could have them all in one go, he'll be ever happier. He would take everything that came with baring multiples pups. 

Alec was now thrilled about his next appointment and now ecstatic when Magnus said Asmodeus would like to attend the viewing of his grandchild/ren ultrasound. “What's wrong Mags?” Alec asked Magnus when his mate stopped speaking for a few minutes. Magnus sighed getting up for their bed and disappearing in his closet. Alec was getting up from the bed ready to follow his mate when Magnus walked back out rushing to Alec's side, gently pushing him back into the bed. 

“Alexander what in Lilith's name are you doing?!” Magnus shouted. 

Not liking Magnus’ tone Alec shouted back, eyes flashing red/orange looking lethal. “You left without a word! What did you expect me to do? Sit while my alpha is upset?! What kind of Omega do you take me for Magnus?!” He asked angrily. 

“I'm sorry darling, I just needed time to breathe before I ask you something. I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize for walking away without answering your question. I promised to never do that again. Please calm down okay? I'm sorry for shouting at you as well, you just scared me half to death when you swayed standing up.” replied Magnus. 

Alec slapped Magnus arm making the Alpha yelp at the stinging sensation of the slap. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“For yelling at me asshole, I regret nothing. Now what is so important, you had to walk away from me to breathe and collect your thoughts? Ow by the way.  **That hurt right here, deep in my soul** !” Alec dramatically pointed to his chest, mimicking  _ Kevin Hart’s _ character's voice from the movie “ _ Pets _ ”. They burst out laughing, tension melting away from the other. 

Magnus got down on one knee, holding out a tan box with royal embroidery designs around the box. Alec's breath was sucked out of him as he started back and forth between Magnus and the ring box. Magnus smiled nervously at his mate. Loving the reaction he got out of him.  _ On with it dumbass _ he chastised himself. “Alexander i had this really brilliant speech prepared for when I was going to propose – at least it sounded pretty brilliant when I tried it out on the bathroom mirror, most mornings. Truth is, when I actually did manage to pluck up enough courage to ask you, I was so nervous I could hardly speak, so I asked something else instead what I wanted to ask. I'm sorry darling, I should have asked you the night of our official mating. Again I was afraid you would think that it was too soon since we've only be together for almost a year and mated for three months but I can't go another day seeing you without a ring on your finger. Yes we are mated for eternity but I would like to be your husband as well and Max’s father officially. I thank every demon below that you came into my life all these months ago, I thought I was happy before, but since meeting you, I now know that I was so wrong. My life has changed for the better and that's because of you. Now we’re mated and expecting our first pup, I couldn't be happier. You’ve giving me a family that i could never live without, though they are a bit eccentric, I wouldn't have them any other way. You filled my heart with so much love and joy I feel like my heart is going to burst because of it. You torn down my walls that I've built around my heart from all the heartbreak, but I was never truly in love with my ex’s because they weren't you, my one true love. I love you to the moon, planets, galaxies and back. If would give me great joy if you became my husband and Princess. Will you marry me Alexander Lightwood-Bane?” 

Alec had tears clouding his blue eyes as he stared at his alpha in awe. He couldn't believe this was happening! He planned on asking Magnus one day but didn't know when. His heart was pounding against his chest, it was hard to breathe. Taking a deep breaths Alec nodded  _ yes _ and threw himself at his Alpha. Magnus caught him with ease wrapping his arms around Alec's waist gently not wanting to hurt their pup. Alec planted a juicy kiss to Magnus’ lips before settling back on the bed. Magnus pecked Alec's lips once more before unveiling the ring. It was gold princess crown cut ring with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires throughout the entire ring. Engraved inside the ring  **_“Edom's True Princess”_ ** Alec felt another way to tear threatening to fall. 

“Once I slide this ring on your finger there will.be no tiring back. You will and forever be it's owner, only you can unlock the rings magic being the true princess of Edom. The ring will answer to you and only you. Edom is very protective of their royal family that includes our pups, Max & co. Everyone is under Edom's protection once this ring is on your finger. My father said the power of the ring should help with the energy depletion our pup is taking from you. You will be stronger as well. We're going to have the ceremony in Edom, everyone is going to.be there. All of my uncle's in one place, it's going to be a freaking nightmare!” Magnus whines into Alec's shoulder making him chuckle at his Alphas antics. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and asked “Are you sure about this? You can never take this ring off, even when you shower or cooking”” 

“Yes I'm sure, now put my damn ring on my finger already Magnus! Sheesh I've waited long enough. Gosh you're such a dork. I wouldn't want to take it off, it's so beautiful. Now hurry up loser.” Alec teasingly said. Magnus chuckled, pecking Alec's lips again before sliding the ring onto Alec’s ring finger, watching as the ring began to glow dark red. Alec gasped feeling it's powers seep into his body. 

“Its making sure you are it's rightful owner. If it turns purple, the ring accepts you as it's true Princess, if not it will turn black and kill you from the inside out. That's why only it's true princess can wear the ri-” Magnus words were cut off by the ring glowing Ombre of purple- violet, plum, lavender, it looked so beautiful and complemented Alec's skin tone. The swirls then drove it self in Alec's heart making him lose his breath. It began seeping it's magic contents inside of Alec's body unlocking its full potential. The ring creating a protection force field around Alec. Said man looked as if he was in a trance then snapping out of it before a bright smile graced his plump lips. 

“Wow, that was so cool!” Alec exclaimed sounding so much like Max. Magnus smiled pulling his mate into a loving hug. Alec melted into the embrace wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, pulling him in closer. He then buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck breathing in his scent. Alec immediately began feeling better. 

“Thanks not the only thing you have darling. I bought you something else, I know jewelry isn't your thing, but I wanted to buy this for you anyway. ”Magnus said pulling out two more boxes for his Omega. Alec opened the first box and gasped; A white gold necklace with a diamond arrowhead with two feathers made of -rubies, emeralds, amethyst, sapphires laid inside the box. Smiling Alec picked up the necklace with shaky hands. No one has ever bought him anything so expensive before. He held it out for Magnus to place it around his neck. 

The Alpha smiled taking the necklace from Alec, placing it around on Alec's neck. Before pulling away Magnus kissed his Omegas neck, smirking when he shivered at the touch. The necklace was a good length making the arrowhead fall just below his heart. The next gift was a bracelet, not just any bracelet. It was a white wolf made of diamonds with sapphires mixed in with its fur. It was Alec's wolf form and it looked beautiful, it also had two charm paws prints beside it. Alec looked at Magnus with a confused expression. 

Smiling at his mates adorableness, Magnus pulled the bracelet from its box placing it around Alec's right wrist. The black leather looked amazing against his skin. “Paw prints are our children. Max and our buttercup, but if my father was right, I will have to get more paw print charms.” Alec let the tears falls thing time,  _ Angels he was an emotional wreck! Pull it to together Lightwood! Well Lightwood-bane!  _ Alec chastised himself, his body ignored that and the tears kept following. Magnus pulled his baby closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I take it you like your gifts? Is that why you're crying? Magnus asked. 

“Yes, I absolutely love them! The paw prints are so freaking cute! Oh, Magnus I can't wait until our buttercup is here. I want to see their adorable little face. A mixture between the both of us! I want them to have your eyes, they're gorgeous!” Alec exclaimed enthusiastically receiving another hug from his Alpha. 

“I'm hungry.” Alec said flatly. “Since I can't cook, how about we have Chinese food. I want some wonton soup with a side of braised wings and shrimp fried rice. What would you like?” 

“Chinese sounds perfect, you text everyone and ask what they want, while I run to get you and Simon's potions for this week. I have a feeling I'm going to be brewing a lot now. I'll be only a moment love, alright? Oh and we have to call my father about the news.”

“Does hell have cell phones?” Alec asked curiously interested in how that would work. Max is so much like Alec is mind blowing. 

“Yes love, phones work in certain areas in hell. Since my father is the king of hell, it has it many perks. Now rest while I get your potions. I'll be back in a minute.” Magnus says kissing Alec pouting lips. He then disappeared out of thin air.  _ So hot! _ Alec said to himself. 

Max was asleep so Alec had to go and wake him. Magnus will be upset, but Alec was hungry and Maxie was sleeping so he didn't get his order. Standing slowly Alec made his way to the elevator, not even glancing at the stairs. That's a accident wanting to happen. Alec knocked on Max’s bedroom door  _ no answer  _ he opened the door and walked in, the room was filled with bags of clothes, shoes, books everywhere. Magnus went a little overboard shopping today. He doesn't want to even see his closet. 

Sitting on the bed, Alec shook Max’s shoulder gently, “Hey Maxie it's time for dinner. Come on cub, let's go eat.” Max groaned not wanting to get up from his nice dream but he was hungry. Popping up, Max smiled at the sight of his dad sitting on his bed. He then claimed into Alec's lap, mindful of his stomach, snuggling into Alec's chest. Sighing at the peaceful scent of his dad. 

“Hey Max, how would you feel about changing your last name?”

Max shrugged not understanding what Alec was hinting at. Blame his sleeping brain. Alec chuckled showing Max the ring on his finger. Max perked up with a huge grin of his face. “IT'S ABOUT TIME!! This ring is beautiful, it must have cost a fortune. Just how rich is Pops?”

“I have no idea, but he's been alive for centuries so im sure he has tons of money. Anyway once Magnus and i are married our names will change to ‘Lightwood-Bane’ will you be okay with that?” 

“Yes! Duh dad, I would call Magnus Pops if I wasn't okay with it. When is the wedding?” 

“Um, I don't know yet. We still have to call your grandfather to set up the date. I know it's going to be held in Edom though, since I'm it's rightful princess and all.” 

Max nodded in understanding, “So awesome! I can't wait go see where Pops grew up. Do you want to see my clothes?” 

“Sure, we have some time before Magnus comes looking for me with his pissed off face because I shouldn't be walking around. But it's our little secret. So me the close Maxie and your new books.” Alec said watching his cub hop off his lap and start rambling about the many things he bought today. They were soon joined by everyone, sitting in Max's room listening to him ramble on and on, but they wouldn't have it any other way. 

******  **_Five weeks later_ **

Alec was in the kitchen with headphones in cooking Sunday dinner, they were having friends over to catch up. A month has passed, it's now September. Max is starting school on Monday and Alec was a complete mess. His emotions have been going haywire every couple of hours. His cub is starting school! Not only Max, Clary and Izzy were starting university and he just about lost it, not wanting to let them go. He clung to them for a week straight not caring how annoying his clinginess was, they were his little babies and they were growing up before his eyes. He needed a breather so he decided to making dinner for the family instead of ordering fast food. That wasn't healthy for their pup.

Speaking of which, Catarina was coming with a mundane ultrasound machine to check on his and Simon's pups. They've been so busy with getting Max, Clary, and Izzy ready for school it's been hard to find the time to make appointments. Not to mention Magnus working around the clock with the London institute and dealing obnoxious clients throughout England, and  around the world. Alec has been understanding and patient with his Alphas hectic work schedule. Never complaining once, though he wants to- be know Magnus job is important to him. 

Alec helped Simon and Jace find a great location for their coffee shop, in the middle of town, it will be the only coffee shop on the entire block. It's close to Clary and Izzy’s university, the couple volunteered to help out and work for them. Jace was grateful because Simon couldn't work all day, he needed time to rest and no strain himself helping his mate with the shop. 

Alec was going to be the only one in the house while his little babies spread their wings to fly into the mundane world. He surprisingly didn't mind it, it gave him time to plot his revenge on his ex-friend Lydia Branwell. Alec was going kill her, no questions about it. She doesn't get to live a happy life knowing what she did to him and his family. He also had to think about what he was going to do about Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They were never parents to him, they treated him like shit, plotted his death because he was an Omega. He would have to speak to his siblings about this before he kills them for being abusive toward him all his life. 

Magnus wanted pictures of their pup to hang up around the house and in the nursery. The same for Simon and Jace. Alec was thrilled and couldn't wait to see their pup and hear its heartbeat. Alec, now had a decent size bump for 13 weeks. Bigger than he should be, maybe Asmodeus was right, he probably is pregnant with multiples. The thought excited him so much he couldn't hide the grin appearing on his face. 

Asmodeus, Will, Jem, Tessa, Ragnor, Cat, Raphael and Lily and their pups, Luke and Samantha and their pups were all coming, it was going to be a huge dinner and Alec wanted to cook for everyone. Wanted to show off his cooking skills. No one was allowed in his kitchen, not even his favorite men. Arrow and Flash sat in front of the kitchen on guard not letting anyone in following their owners commands. Alec has been in the kitchen all day preparing dinner while the others player in the pool down in the basement. Magnus was away working in his office on potions for his many clients, he missed his Alpha, but rules are rules. 

Every time Alec would cook, they would pick at the food wanting to taste it before it was even ready. Max and Magnus would eat the ingredients for the salads while cutting them for Alec or feeding them to the puppies. Clary and Izzy would sneak food while he wasn't looking, have would just walked up and take what he wanted, Simon would ask and Alec would give him whatever he wanted. His parabatai needed to eat being pregnant with his niece or nephew. Alec would never say no to Simon. 

Alec was currently layering the second pan of lasagna while singing OneRepublic’s song  _ Heaven  _ out loud not caring who heard him. It was one of the only mundane bands Alec would listen to. Alec was happy and pregnant so he could do whatever he wanted. 

_ When the room don't like us _

_ I'll be at your table _

_ Yeah I'll be sitting next you _

_ And when the world ain't righteous _

_ Its raining Cain and Abels  _

_ I'll be trying to dance with you _

_ Oh everybody feels alive  _

_ So just one more time before the morning comes  _

_ Oh everybody feels the love  _

_ If they're throwing stones at the two of us, two of us  _

_ Everyone, they say that we don't work  _

_ But I could swear this is heaven yeah  _

_ Everyday I know that this might hurt but I don't care  _

_ This is heaven yeah _

He was completely obvious to the audience that was watching him dance around rocking his hips to to the beat. Magnus and Asmodeus was shocked at the sound of Alec singing voice, as well as the rest of the family. No one knew Alec could sing like that. “When the hell did this happen? Who knew Alec had some pipes dude?” Jace asked no one in particular. Everyone was shocked that Alec was dancing freely not giving a care in the world. He seemed so at peace cooling his food and listening to music. 

“Maggy you didn't tell me your princess could sing. Azazel will be thrilled! They can karaoke at the wedding! It will be a hit! Do you think he would be into that?” Asmodeus excitedly asked. 

“Maggy? Ha! Nice one.” smiled Jace. Magnus smacked him in the back of his head, ignoring his indignant response. “No way in hell am I letting my pregnant mate anywhere near uncle Azazel. He has way too much time on his hands if he's into karaoke that much. Besides I'm still not talking to him after he tried to kill me because he thought I was flirting with his girlfriend. She was flirting with me!” 

“Dude!” said Jace.

“That's low.” said Clary. 

“Bullshit.” said Izzy. 

“Well, you are the demon of lust are you not? It tends to happen to both of us, besides Azazel apologized. You should forgive your uncle Maggy it's been four decades now. He wants to come to the wedding to meet your princess. He will behave I promise.” Asmodeus said turning back to his son in law dance around the kitchen singing without a care in the world, swinging his noticeable bump. 

“I'll think about it, if he touches Alexander he will spend the next century trying to find his remains so he can be reincarnated. I mean it Pops.” Magnus chided. 

“Done! Now please introduce me to my future son in law would you.” Asmodeus kindly says.

Alec placed both pans of lasagna in the oven , then wiped the counter down, heading to the sink to wash his hands. Arrow and Flashed growled barking gaining Alec's attention. He looked up when he heard Arrow calling his name. “What's up Arrow?” Alec asked pulling one of his ear buds wrapping it around his ear so it would get wet as he began washing the dishes. 

_ “These losers are here again and won't leave.”  _

Alec laughed out loud, “That's not nice pup, they may be losers but they're my losers. I don't think they would give you treats if they could understand you.” Alec laughed once more when Arrow whined. Probably thinking about the many treats everyone gives them. Alec turned to see his family, eyes lighting up seeing his Alphas face. Magnus smiled walking into the kitchen after Alec waved off Arrow and Flash growls, the two hellhounds then pounced on Max licking his little face. 

“It smells wonderful darling, are you finished? I think you should take a break now. You have been in this kitchen for hours standing on your feet, take a moment to rest please.” Magnus says while running Alec's bump. 

“Nope, no can do, if i sit down now, I would call asleep and dinner would be ruined. So no, but don't worry I'm nearly done, I just have two more items to make. Which I could use some help with if only if all of you promise not to eat anything, if not then out of my kitchen.” Alec says glaring at everyone including Asmodeus. 

“Promise!” Everyone shouted. Smiling Alec took bowls of cookie dough from the fridge, sitting them down on the kitchen island. It was long enough for everyone to take a seat. 

“I thought we could make some leaf shape cookies for our guests tonight and you all can decorate while I frost the cupcakes. But before any of you touch my tools and food, you all will march over to the sink and wash your hands thoroughly. Come on, let's go!” Alec says clapping his hands.

“Well, it seems like you run a tight ship here Alec. I like that, just what Magnus needs. Someone to put him in his place. He tends to get out of hand sometimes.” Asmodeus says while giving Alec a hug careful of his bump. 

Alec chuckled hearing his father in law and Magnus bicker back and forth. “I try to keep him in place, but we both have our days when are out of line. Me especially, my mood swings are all over the place giving my family whiplash. I'm happy your here Pops. Would you like to help me frost the cupcakes or would you like to decorate cookies with the misfits?” 

“Mmm, I do like decorating, Will it be okay if I want to decorate cookies? I would like to get to know my extended family members.” 

Alec smiled brightly,  “That's fine, it shouldn't take me long to frost the cupcakes anyway. Magnus will help me because he's not allowed near the cookie dough. Him and Max ate the entire bowl last month. I was so upset, I grounded them both- they couldn't have sweets for two weeks.” Alec giggled to himself remembering their reaction to being grounded. Asmodeus burst out laughing walking to the sink to wash his hands. 

They spent the next hour helping Alec decorate the cookies and cupcakes. By the time they were done, Catarina knocked on the door instead of portaling into the house. Not wanting to get blasted by magic or eaten by protective hell hounds. 

“Hello my lovely, you are looking good. Have you been taking your nourish potions and eating healthy?” She asked in greeting. Alec nodded as he kissed her cheek. “Good, let's get started. Oh it smells wonderful in here Alec! I am starving, I just finished a 16 hours shift and haven't had to time to eat or sleep. Do you guys mind into crash on the couch until dinner?” 

“Catarina Loss, you will not sleep on the couch, you crazy woman. We have prepared as guest room for everyone. Your room is on the second floor first room on the right. A king size bed waiting for you whenever you're ready. Also I've made sandwiches for lunch if you want one you’d better hurry before these vulchers eat them all.” Alec said stepping to the side when she took off running to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. 

****

Alec finally finished cooking dinner for everyone, when Catarina called for him to join the group in the living room for his check up. Alec laid on the couch carefully, getting comfortable before pulling up his shirt. Cat looked at the size of his bump wondering why on earth was he so big at 13 weeks. Well she was about to find out. She thought with a grin. Magnus stood behind the couch, hand intertwined with Alec's waiting for Catarina to turn on the machine. 

“Are you ready to see your pup?” She asked pouring cold liquid on his stomach. Catarina then placed a blue disposable paper towel below his bump so the gel would stain his pants. 

“Yes!” Everyone shouted excitedly, startling both alec and Magnus. Asmodeus and max were standing beside Magnus hunching over the couch looking at the screen with wide grins on their faces. This will be Asmodeus first grandchild he wanted to remember this moment in case he isn't available for the next one. 

“Yes we've been excited for this for weeks now. We can't wait to see our buttercup.” Alec answered smiling at Catarina. She returned his smile with on of her own. She grabbed the probe next to the screen, placing it on the goo on Alec's stomach. Magnus had to hold in his snarls as she pushed the probe into Alec's stomach. A grainy image came into the screen, everyone moved closer to the screen blocking the view from Alec and Magnus to see what was going on. 

“Guys! I can't see backup would you!” Alec shouted at his family angrily. Magnus not wanting his mate upset snapped his fingers and the ultrasound scan was now on the projector screen for everyone to see. They ran to the screen looking closely as Cat chuckled looking for their pup. 

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand when he saw multiple jelly bean shaped lumps on the tiny screen. “Oh my God. How many are there?” He asked trying to count the circular shapes, each with blobs attached to them. It was hard for him to tell because they were all close together. 

Catarina chuckled, “Well, it seems like you are expecting six pups, and they seem to be identical. This is pup A,” She turned on the sound to listen to its heart beat. The sound came through the speakers and Magnus nearly fainted hearing his pups heartbeat. Alec wasn't any better than he was and neither were their siblings. “This is pup B, the one that's sitting on your bladder, and probably always will be.” another heartbeat. She went on showing them each pup and letting them hear their heartbeats. Alec had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe he was carrying six pups! No wonder his energy is always depleted because his precious children needs it. 

Catarina spoke again breaking him out of his thoughts. “They have strong heartbeats, and are perfectly healthy. All fingers and toes are counted for,” She told them taking pictures of each pup individually. “They are developing fine, just make sure you triple your food intake, you're eating for seven now. Would you like to know the sex of them?” 

Alec nodded, trying to catch his breath. Magnus circled around the couch ending down to kiss his mates tears away. Though they were happy tears, be never likes seeing his Omega cry. It did something go his soul. “Don't cry my love, your eyes are going to be so swollen it will hurt.” 

Alec laughed out loud burying his face in the crook of Magnus neck. “I'm sorry, i’m just so happy i can't help it.” He whispered. 

“I know, I am too, infant believe were having six pups. I'm so sorry love.” 

Alec laughed again kissing Magnus’ neck. “I'm not, I will talk everything that come with this pregnancy. Thank you for giving me  the family I've always wanted. Our family is going to be huge.” Alec pulls back planting a couple of kisses on Magnus heart shaped lips then turned back to the screen, taking Magnus hand again. Alec then reached out for Max’s hand as well. Max grabbed his father's hand and squeezed. He was having six siblings he was so excited he could.barely contain it. 

“It seems like you're having three of each. Lilith  help us all. They are going to be a handful especially if they are anything like Magnus was as a kid.” Catarina said ignoring her friends protests.  

“Oh I know they are, but I would change it for the worl-” Alec cut himself off eyes going wide with excitement. “We can finally decorate the nursery!!! I was getting tired of that plain white color, it's so boring! Shopping trip! Whose coming?!” 

“ME!” Izzy and Clary shouted in unison smiling with tears in their eyes watching their nieces and nephews move around inside Alec's stomach. 

“Six pups. Wow, I was expecting maybe two or three buy six. Nice job son, you went deep didn't you?” Asmodeus jokingly said. Laughing at the blush on Alec's face. 

“He really did, you have no idea.” Alec replied with a proud grin on his face looking up at his alpha. Magnus couldn't say anything, he was too busy peppering Alec's face with kisses. 

The front door opened and in walked Ragnor, Luke, Samantha and their pups, Raphael, Lily and their pups. Then the trio Tessa, Jem and Will.  They walked in the room faces immediately on the projector screen. 

“HOLY shit! How many are there? And is one named after me?” Will asked walking in giving everyone a hug in greeting, and then others joined in with him. 

“There are six if you must know William, and no we're not making none of our sons after you.” Magnus says flatly. Will always irked him, same with Jace. 

“Will pouted, the broke out into a wide grin. “Whatever you say Mags, I know you want to. William is a great name Jerkface!” 

“As if asshat.” 

“Twinkle toes.” 

“Mullet head!” 

Will gasped outraged. “You did not talk about the hair sparkles!” 

“I did, you fashion-illiterate maggot!” 

Will fumed, You son of a bit-” His words were cut off by red/orange magic. Frozen in place. Magnus In the same boat. Alec stood glaring at the two men with pure anger. The temperature went below thirty degrees Fahrenheit as Alec spoke. “Let me make this clear you two will not insult or attack each other for the remainder of this dinner. If you two do anything insulting I will chop off the thing you hold dear. If you want to keep your balls then I suggest you act cordially in front of children. Though they might be used to hearing it, I will not allow it here. Apologies to the children and set down!” He wanted to say more, but children were currently present. 

Asmodeus smiled proudly at his son in law,  _ Yes he will do nicely for Edom.  _ He thought to himself. He watch Alec release both men who apologized to the children immediately. Then Alec who’s mood switched to happiness when Catarina handed him the scans of his pups. Magnus sat next to Alec whispering in his ear. Alec burst out laughing and the room was once again peaceful. 

  * Tomato spinach shrimp pasta
  * pot roast with carrots, potatoes, and celery,
  * lasagna
  * honey butter rolls
  * salmon teriyaki
  * pan seared steak with broccoli/cauliflower, mashed potatoes 
  * Spanish rice with chickpea and garlic chicken
  * Cheesy garlic bread
  * Tamales 
  * Fried sweet bbq chicken 
  * Cupcakes 
  * Cookies 
  * Apple pie 



Was the menus for dinner and everyone pigged out eating except for Raphael and Lily. They were happy drinking their glasses of o-negative blood. They pups however was enjoying their dinner. Fledglings can eat food until the appropriate age for them to have a taste of blood. Raphael and Lily wanted their children to wait until they were adults for them decide if they wanted to become a full vampire. Fledglings can walk in the sun, but it gives them bad headaches and chafed skin. They stay underground with their parents until it's safe for them to go out into the world. 

“This is so good! I'm taking extra home, if you don't mind Alec.” Samantha said making Alec smile. 

“Of course, everyone can take left overs of they want, there's plenty please help yourselves. Thank you all for coming it was nice catching up. Please tell Maia to call me would you. I miss her tons.” 

The dinner went on for another few hours, filled with love and laughter. Alec went to bed that night wrapped in his Alphas arms with a bright smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to explain this "Princess" business. 
> 
> Edom has only one Prince and that's Magnus, and Edom will only take a Princess it doesn't matter if their male or female. Demons don't care about things like that as long as their is a Princess that will rule Edom by the Prince's side when the King is Away. (Yes in this story I made Asmodeus King and Magnus the Prince of hell. My story deal with it.) But sense Magnus cant be in Edom full time and neither can Alec, Asmodeus handles their affairs, but the couple will dabble in Edom's politics later in life, while still maintaining a life in the mortal world. All demons in Edom are living and have rights. Edom has only one Queen and that's Lilith, she and Asmodeus are dating but she's not invited to any of the families gatherings because she's a bitch and doesn't know how to control her self around people. Currently Lilith and Asmodeus are on a break, and The King could careless what she does. She's probably fucking Asmodeus brothers just to piss him off. 
> 
> I hope I did a good job explaining that. If not I apologize.


	18. Chp18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge..... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't kill me please...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and incorrect grammar. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated..
> 
> Thanks for reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, I will be time jumping, as mush a I wish to write their everyday lives, I don't see it happening... I will try to keep this story long as possible...

Lydia walked in her home from a long day of meetings. She wanted to kick her feet up and take a nice bubble bath. The clave had her and a few Alpha shadowhunters put searching for Magnus Bane, Isabelle, Jace, and Maxwell Lightwood, Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis. Along with the body of Alexander Lightwood. But it was like they dropped off the face of the earth. No one could track them down and the downworlders have stopped helping the shadowhunters entirely.

Without the healing magic from Warlocks, shadowhunters have been dropping like flies left and right. Magnus Bane meant what he said “No warlock will help nephilim until I see fit.” He was true to his word, institutes all over the globe have been left vulnerable because of this war. Institute have rebelled against the clave; All because of the death of Alec Lightwood.

Hearing that omega name left a nasty taste in Lydia’s mouth. She prayed to the angel his body was buried deep underground getting eating by maggots. He shouldn't have been alive for so long. She blamed Robert and Maryse for being weak. She would've killed her child the moment the doctor said he was a filthy Omega.

She would've killed Max, but the little turd ran before before she could make him drink the bottle of poison. When she find out where their hiding, she going to kill him first, followed by that Lightwood bitch named Isabelle. After the attack at the institute, Lydia went hunting for Isabelle wanting to get revenge. She had no idea were Magnus stayed in Brooklyn, she never went with their group to hang out with said warlock. She was jealous Magnus chose Alec over her. So she did not want to see the man she loved kissing a filthy omega.

He wasn't even good looking, or a Alpha. Alec was a weak omega doing whatever the clave or his parents told him to. He had no back one whatsoever. He didn't deserve a man like Magnus Bane, she just knew she could make him happy if she ever got the chance. She vowed she would find him and make him fall in love with her.

‘Hello Lydia,” a velvet voice came from behind her. She one what voice, it's the same voice that turned her on immediately. She turned and as face to face with none other than Magnus Bane. She smiled with a bright smile, it soon vanished see in state he was in.

“Oh Magnus are you okay?” She asked genuinely concerned while reaching for a seraph blade. Not taking any chances. This had to be a trick of some sorts. Magnus catching her movements, spoke again making his voice crack trying to convey the pain he was trying to portray.

“He’s dead Lydia. I don't know what to do with myself, it hurts so bad I feel like killing myself just to stop this bone crushing pain! I have tried to move on, it's been months! How am I supposed to go on? I need a mate, someone to feel this empty void in my heart.” Magnus let out a heart shatter sob that made Lydia flinch. She lowered her blade think he wasn't going to hurt her. He looked horrible, not like the Magnus bane she knows and love. Hair a mess, makeup ruined, worn out clothes that should be thrown in the garbage, socked feet. Vodka seeping through his pores. He smelt like he drank an entire liquor store.

“Please, please help me Lydia. I know… I know I said I wanted to kill you at the time I was so anger with you because I didn't think you would kill someone that meant the world to me. But.. But now I see that he wasn't my true mate. You are, i know I'm a mess right now, but if you would just give me a chance I swear I will be the best mate possible. Please Lydia. PLEASE!” Magnus begged burying his face in her lap, frowning at the musky fish smell coming from beneath her pants. _Gross!_

Lydia was shocked, staring slackjaw at the man crying his heart out in her lap not believing this was actually happening. She had to control her breathing or she would faint from excitement. She began playing in his hair trying to calm him down. Magnus swallowed a cringe as Lydia played with his hair. He hated this woman with a passion but it's all part of the plan.

“It's going to be okay Magnus. I will help make your heart while again, but first I need something from you.”

Magnus head snapped up quickly with snot and tears covering his entire face. “Anything! I will do anything to please you Lydia! Please!” He begged again, hating this so much. This role playing was just horrible. He wanted this over with so he can cuddle with his gorgeous omega and listen to him sing to their pups.

“I need you to contact the warlocks and tell them to start helping nephilim again, also I need the location of the Lightwoods I know you know their location. I need it. You said you would do anything for me. Once we mate we are going to kill them all, starting with Max. That little shit should've died months ago. I won't fail a second time.”  Lydia snarled.

 _“Keep a cool head Mags, you're doing great. I'm so going to suck your dick when I see you. Your acting is so hot.”_ Alec whispered in Magnus ear through his magically advance earpiece. Glamoured like his mating bite. Magnus had to calm his rapid arousal that was going to ruin the entire thing. He wished they could communicate telepathically, because he would tell his mate sweetly to _shut the fuck up and let him work._ Granted hearing Lydia talking about killing his family pissed him off severely. Alec was right he needed to calm down.

“Okay, I will send the council a fire message telling them to unblock the clave from the no answering list.” Magnus snapped his fingers pieces of paper and pens falling on Lydia's lap. She jumped bit stayed seated watch Magnus write the message closely.

**_The war is now over, you may once again begin helping the shadowhunters._ **

**_M.B_ **

Lydia nodded once Magnus finished. He tossed it sending it straight to Alec replying to his seducing words.

**_I'm fucking you hard tonight. You almost made me break character. Behave yourself! I love you and miss you so much. After we kill her i need to sanitise my body one hundreds times before I hold you. Her scent smells awful like fish mixed with musk. Unless that her body odor if so, YUCK!_ **

A few seconds later Magnus heard the beautiful laughter of his mates in his ear. He could never get enough of that sound. He prayed that his pups have the same laugh as their daddy.

“Now the location of the Lightwoods, they aren't in New York we tried tracking them for months now. Where are they.” Lydia asked voice laced with venom. Daring Magnus to lie to her. Honestly, and she thinks she could be his mate? This bitch is another Camille just a knock off version.

“They are staying in the loft next door to me. I can take you there or give you the address. I don't care what you do to them, seeing them makes me think of him, and I don't want to think about that omega any more.” Magnus voice broke again as the tears fell. Lydia smiled leaning in kissing Magnus full on the mouth.

 _Son of a bitch! She's going to pay! How dare she kiss what's mine._ Alec growled in Magnus’ ear. He could feel the anger coming from Alec through their bond. Magnus on the other hand wanted to gag. Lydia's breath smelt like sour milk and boils eggs. It was disgusting. When she pulled back Magnus pretended to have a dazed expression. Lydia's eyes were dripping with lust as she sized up Magnus.

“Don't worry Magnus, I'm going to take excellent care of you. You would never think about that weak omega again. I will give you alpha babies and we will be happy. I will be your queen and rule Edom by your side with our children running around playing together.”

 _She has got to be dumbest bitch on the planet. Hell already has a queen, I'm sure lilith would appreciate her coming for her title. Don't worry love, she won't touch you again._ Alec spoke softly. So many things happened at once. Alec burst through the door like a wrecking ball (not like the song, shouts to Miley though) pregnancy bump on full display for the world to see. Lydia grabbed her seraph blade in her thigh holster moving towards Alec quickly, but failed miserably by Alec round house kicking her in the chest sending her flying through the wall with enough force to bring the house down.

Magnus jumped up to scold his mate for straining himself but Alec pushed him out the way when Lydia threw daggers at Magnus’s head. Alec saw red. He through a magic whip around Lydia's necks pulling her towards him. Alec punched her in the nose _crack_. He then bent low turning in a circle, kicking her legs from under her. Lydia fell on the ground groaning in pain. Alec didn't stop there, he rolling on the floor grabbing one of Lydia's legs twisting it in a odd looking way, snapping it out the socket. Lydia screamed in pain, but Alec still didn't let up. He then grabbed one of the seraph blades from the floor, slicing down her shoulder cutting her right limb smooth off. Blood gushed out everywhere. She screamed again passing out from the pain.

Magnus helped Alec up from the floor, staring at his mate in awe mixed with anger. Both men bad blood all over them, Alec more than Magnus. That's to be expected since he was the one that sliced off the limb.

“You're going to be the death of me Alexander! Don't you ever, and I mean ever make a plan like this again! And do not ROLL ON THE GROUND WITH OUR PUPS! Do you know how disgusted I feel? That bitch kissed me! Does her breath always smell like rotten eggs and sour milk? Lilith! I'm burning this clothes, I have a feeling her potent scent won't wash out of these clothes no matter how much detergent I use. Speaking of that, we have a whole room of clothes that need washing before Max gets home from school.” Magnus says while helping Alec put Lydia's body in one of her chairs.

Alec frowned, waving his nose, “You smell horrible. Did you have to shower in alcohol?  In can smell you from a mile away. You went a little overboard dear. Go wash your mouth and face, Im not kissing you with her scent on you.”

Magnus looked scandalized, “You were the one who came up with this plan! So excuse me if I wanted to make your death believable! You know it hurt me saying all stuff like that I about you and Maxie. So cut me some slack!” Magnus shouted.

Alec waved him away, hating the odor coming from his mate. It was making him nauseous, “Magnus baby calm down and stop moving because youre making me sick. No amount of potions could help with your odor right now. Please baby, go shower!” Alec pleaded with tears in his eyes. He hated being emotional at a time like this but Magnus had to understand he smelled like a bottle of vodka mixed with rotten eggs. _Garbage dumpster!_ Alec thought that description matched perfectly.

Magnus sighed defeated argument lost. He did as he was told muttering under his breath so Alec wouldn't be able to understand him. He made his way into Lydia's bathroom, not using any of her toiletries. Instead snapping his finger producing a bowl filled with water and his face cleanser and body wash. Magnus cleaned his face quickly not wanting to leave his pregnant mate alone with a one arm shadowhunter.

****

Lydia woke a hour later, still disoriented. She could have sworn she was fighting Alec, but that couldn't be right seeing that he's dead. She tried to move her body but couldn't, her eyes snapped opened and she was met with a sight she didn't expect to see. Magnus sitting in one of her chairs, eyes closed, mouth opened in pure bliss, peviles thrusting up slowly,moaning softly. Lydia looked down and gasped. There on his knees with Magnus’ dick in his mouth was none other than Alec Lightwood.

Alec turned to her and smirked as he twirled his tongue around the head of Magnus’ cock. Seeing another man give head, turned her on for some reason. Magnus had a gigantic size cock and she wanted it for herself. Alec released Magnus with a _pop_ reading her expression. “Oh look Magnus, she wants to join, we should let her don't you think?” Alec asked his mate with mischief in his now purple-red eyes.

Magnus panting heavily shaking his head. He did not appreciate his mate pulling back when he was close to coming down his throat. Growling Magnus pulled Alec's head back towards him, he kissed Alec breathlessly before he spoke. “No darling, she couldn't handle having my cock in her mouth, besides it not meant for her, only the best can taste my seed and his kneeling right in front  of me.”

Alec grinned, pecking Magnus on the lips once more before descending down taking his alpha's cock down in one go. “Alexander! Fuck!” Magnus screamed out, losing his mind when Alec swallowed around his cock. Alec moaned and that's all it took for Magnus exploding down his throat. Lydia jealousy screamed watching Alec lick up the come shooting out of Magnus’ still hard cock.

"I get it's killing you that you can't taste me huh? Go ahead I'll let you taste. Alec said getting up from his knees, smirking at Magnus mischievously. He knew the plan Lydia wouldn't get near him. Alec promised Magnus that. Lydia panties were soaking wet at the sight of Magnus cock, licking her lips, pupils blown wide with lust, have she practically darted trying to get to Magnus. Its was hard with one arm, she moved at an unimaginable pace, as if time slowed her movements. As she bent on her knees, Alec pushed magnus back so he was far away from lydia. He pulled out her outstretched arm with his orange whip. Blood spurting everywhere. Some landed on his clothes once and again making Magnue groan. Those were his favorite clothes on his Omega. _Stupid bleeding bitch._ Magnus muttered to himself, while tucking his now soften dick back into his pants.

Alec pouted not liking that gesture one bit. “Who said it was okay for you to put that away? I wanted more of your come! Sit down!”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus walked up to Alec wrapping his arms around his swollen waist, ignoring the bloody clothing. “I promise you can have me all night long, but we need to hurry my love. Max gets out of school in a hour and we still have another stop to make. We can't keep Robert and Maryse waiting now can we? He asked breath tickling Alec's lips making Alec's breath hitch. God Magnus knew how to make his knees turn into goo. Ignoring Lydia's screams, Magnus gently cupped Alec face, then bent down to kiss his beautiful pink plump lips. Alec hummed into the kiss, melting into his alphas arms when Magnus tongue grazed the roof of his mouth.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjd3d_nvvXbAhUHWlMKHU9-CQAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffiehelps.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141963900752%2Fstephanie-bennett-gif-hunt-under-the-cut&psig=AOvVaw3zI82O10gEFWapbZy07Y6Z&ust=1530245464501080)

“You weak pathetic omega! You couldn't even die right. Your so desperate to be with a Alpha that doesn't want you. If he did he wouldn't have allowed me to kiss him let alone touch him. You had to go and turn yourself into a filthy downworlder! It doesn't matter now, in two weeks the clave is taking care of every species of the downworld. Warlocks, vampires, seelies, werewolves and their pups. Then they're going to wipe every living omega man or woman off the face of the earth!” she laughed madly, “You're too late! Maryse and Robert have already killed your siblings! I send them a fire message with the address Magnus have me while he was crying in my lap. Haha! They’re dead! Good! I can go in space knowing that Max and Isabelle are no longer breathing. My mission is complete.” She laughed again at the expressions on her face.

The two men looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. They laughed so hard Alec peed his pants a little. _Pregnancy problems_ he thought to himself. Alec sat in the chair in front of Lydia's disfigured body. Having no arms she was sitting in a chair bleeding out slowly thanks to Magnus’ magic. He leaned forward so she would hear every last word.

“Did you really think that **MY** Alpha would give you the location of our family?” Alec continues not waiting for her response. “That was a trap you stupid bitch. We planned this months ago. We wanted you all to think Magnus forgot about he threats and you did. The council members relaxed and started living carelessly like they had nothing go worry about, but we took care of a few council members last night surely you could tell you were missing a few people. Don't worry, they will never find the bodies of those missing members. I'll give you a hint, I know a few Hellhounds that loves nephilim stew for dinner.”

Lydia shrieked moving to head but him but came up short. The force field protected him activated making her hit a brick shield. Her forehead was bleeding, she almost knocked herself out. Alec laughed once again. “Ah, you see Lydia, I can't be touched, by no one but my family and friends only. My pups won't allow anything to happen to their daddy. Also Edom is hell bent on killing anyone that dares to touch its true princess.” Alec held his hand up showing her the gorgeous gold princess crown ring on his finger.

Lydia looked at the ring with pure hatred in her eyes. That was supposed to be hers! This filthy omega doesn't deserve a beautip ring like this. And he was pregnant with pup?! She was supposed to carry Magnus’ pups not him! She tried kicking Alec's stomach, she wanted to kill those weak omega children in his stomach. Magnus moved quickly, standing between alec and lydia taking the weak kicks that were for his children. Magnus let out a loud furious growl. Lydia screamed in horror when Magnus’ body  transformed into a human werewolf with red murderous eyes. Lydia was shaking in her seat, now truly afraid. She saw this before, and she knew she was going to die by his hand. The man she loved was going to kill her.

“YOU DARE TRY TO HARM MY MATE AND OUR PUPS?!” magnus roared, shaking the entire house. Lydia pissed her pants showing just how terrified she was.

“Alpha?” Alec called him. Magnus looked over his shoulder seeing violet glowing eyes looking up at him. Turning Magnus leaned down pressing a sweet kiss on Alec lips. “God you look so hot like this! Youre so fucking me tonight in this form. Let's hurry up in horny as fuck and need your cock inside my ass deep! And I mean way deep.” Alec whimpered in a seducing tone.

“As you wish my gorgeous Omega. You can have shaved you like” replied Magnus.

“That's so sick! Why would you want to fuck him in this hideous monster form? Bestiary is gross.” Lydia said looking at the two men, suggest written over her face. Magnus smirked pulling his pants down, his human cock sprang at attention. Looking delicious as ever. “I thought you were smarter than that, but clearly I was wrong. It's not bestiary when I'm still in human form. My face and hands transformed, not the rest of my body dumbass.”

“Magnus pull your pants up right now! Before I spank your ass so hard it will hurt to sit down!” Alec exclaimed.

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiI3uH1vfXbAhVLq1MKHTI9CsYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fsearch%2Falec-gifs&psig=AOvVaw0Bp_F_9xzeUIcJCZ7dlMYm&ust=1530245221220811)

 

“Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty baby.” Magnus teased, shaking his perky ass in Alec's face. Smirking Alec grabbed Magnus cheeks, spreading them apart, taking a quick taste before slapping Magnus's ass hard. “Oh shit, that felt amazing! Yes we must hurry I want you buried deep in my hole Alexander.” He panted breathlessly while pulling up his jeans.

Lydia was confused why would Magnus want Alec's small cock in his ass? Surely that doesn't satisfy him. “Why? Omegas have small dicks,  he could pleasure you if be tried.”

Magnus flicked his tongue. Alec smirked at this topical alpha rumor. Before He could utter a word Magnus spoke for him. “Thats where youre wrong Lydia. Omegas don't have small dicks, I know my doesn't. Thick eight inches is enough for me, but seeing the shock on your face, you never had anything over six inches. Pity. You're missing out. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. As much as I hate seeing your ugly face, we must leave now, our cub should be getting out of school which leaves us only thirty minutes to kills Maryse and Robert before returning home to shower and then help him with his homework.” Lydia looked up at him confused. “Oops apologies, Did we forget to tell you that Max, Clary, and Isabelle are attending school? No? Well you do now.”

Alec snickered seeing the look on her face, he was getting bored and wanted a chicken sandwich with dipped in chocolate sauce. “Magnus I'm hungry and have to pee,  can we get on with it please? Enough explaining ourselves. We got the information we needed, plus her is way better. So come on. Chop chop!” Alec snapped his fingers at his mate getting him to move along. Lydia screamed struggling in her chair, with no arms it was hard to move around. Magnus slashed her face in half with his claws, one of her eyeball popped out it socket. She screamed out for help but no one could hear her with the client proofing spell Alec created hours before lydia arrived home. Magnus pulled the remaining limb out, Alec finishing the kill slicing her body in half starting from her skull and finishing at her virgina. The couple smiled once they were done, covered in blood from head to toe.

Magnus flicked his wrist making Lydia's remains disappear and reappear in the council room for them all to see. He left a note written in Lydia's blood on the wall.

**_No one is safe. No one has the right to sleep peacefully after what you have allowed. I can get to any of you, at anytime. Just like I got to a few of your members and now Lydia Branwell. You helped kill my mate, I kill you all. You all are next sleep with one eye open. You can't hide from me, I have eyes watching each and every one of you.  See you soon._ **

**_M.B_ **

Magnus took Alec's hand leading him out the door, not giving two fucks about either of them being covered in blood. Alec snapped his fingers and Lydia's house burned in flames, erasing all traces of him and Magnus. “One last stop before heading home. We need to make this quick, or max will be upset if we aren't there to here about his day. I can send Jace message telling him to stall Max with time in the pool while we handle Maryse and Robert. What do do think?” Alec asked panting heavily. He used a lot of magic these last few days, and he was suffering for it. He needed rest and some food, but he wanted to get rid of his parents once and for good. Jace, Max, and Izzy all explained they didn't care what happens to them. Robert and Maryse tried to kill them and plan his and Max’s death.  Max just wanted them gone so he would.never have to see their faces again. As far as he was concerned Alec and Magnus were the only parents he needed. Alec hugged his cub when he told Alec to be careful and not get hurt. Alec promised to be safe and come back home unharmed.

“I say let's get to the loft, shower and eat something before you pass out. Its nearly dinner and you haven't eaten nothing in two hours. Come Maryse and Robert can wait. Or we can let them me our last targets after we kill the clave members at one time.” Magnus says creating a portal.

“Nope because by that time the pups would be ready to come into the world. I'd rather get this over with now, instead of waiting another month. We have two weeks to address the clave before they go hunting killing our people. We have to protect them Magnus, at all costs. They don't deserve to die even the ones that are annoying as hell. They still don't. But let's shower and eat then deal with the asshole that made me.” Alec said groaning at the pain his back. Magnus gently grabbed his hand leading him insodenthe portal landing in front of Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina.

**“What the fuck happened?!”**


	19. Chp19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to upload Fridays chapter early. I hope you all will be satisfied, until next week. I cried writing this chapter, it was so emotional I couldn't help myself.... 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's eyes color meaning so far.   
> Red/orange- Mad, anger, pissed off  
> Blue- Happiness, peaceful, calm, relaxed  
> Purple- Lust, aroused. desire  
> Yellow- Fear, confusion, uncertainty  
> Grey- Anxious, afraid, sad, or exhausted
> 
> I do not own this picture.

_ “Hey dad, I'm just checking in, I was wondering if it would be cool if I went to my friends Justin's house?”  _ Max asked three the receiver of Alec's  phone. Praying he parents would be be okay with him spending time with one of his friends he's become close with over last few weeks. Alec has become violently feral over his family since becoming pregnant. No one said a thing because they knew he was just afraid something might happen to them. Alec didn't even want Max to ride the school bus, saying it would be safer if they just portaled him to school, but Magnus reasoned with him carefully not wanting to get his head bitten off; Saying mundane would freak out if max stepped out of a portal in the middle of the school. Alec reluctantly agreed and accepted his cub growing up before his eyes. 

He was no better when he and Magnus portal the girls to university. He had a full blown melt down and shouted at a few mundanes that were staring at his pregnancy bump weirdly. He only calmed down when the girls promised to text him every hour and when Magnus snapped him his favorite dish at the moment  _ pizza and chocolate sauce. _ It was disgusting but it got him to stop crying and causing a scene. Alec has gotten better over the past weeks though only breaking when he helped Max dress for school in the mornings. Magnus would calm him down once Max was on the bus and on his way to school. They had a deal, Max would text them when he arrived at school safe and sound and when he gets home from school if they aren't there. 

**_“Okay, but i don't want you outside Max, it's too cold and I don't want you getting sick okay? Oh and I want you home by 6 and your homework better be done. You have a spelling test tomorrow and we have to practice.”_ ** Alec said leaving no room for protests. He was terrified of his cub getting sick. He did not want that to happen. 

_“I promise my homework will be done, you can check it when i get home, then we can have a spelling test while you cook dinner. Thanks for letting me go dad, you're the best! I love you and Pops! See you later!”_ Max shouted before ending the call. Magnus beamed at his mate with a sense of pride. Alec has taken to Magnus having friends quite easily, only having freak out every once and awhile. But he held it together this time, voice not once cracking. They were brought of of their bubble when everyone shouted at the couple covered head to toe in blood. 

**_“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!?!”_ **

Alec didn't appreciate their tone and scolded them for it with a frown,“Mind your tone, you don't see us shouted at you. You freaking jerks. Now to answer your question, we had a lovely chat with Lydia Branwell until I got bored and we ripped her to shreds and pinned her remains on the wall of the war council's wall. Now before we go into more details I would like to shower before passing out from my magic depleting. Mags?” 

Magnus grabbed Alec gently by the hips and slowly walked Alec towards the guest bathroom so they could shower and get the blood off their skin. Once they entered the bathroom Magnus snapped their clothes off, then placed Alec down on the chair to rest while he made sure the water temperature is perfect for them. Magnus is worried about his lover, Alec has used way too much magic this week and it's starting to take a toll on his health. He gets feverish at times and had this cough for a few days now. Not to mention a runny nose, it has gotten colder in England and Alec tends to have hot flashes every once and awhile, taking clothes on and off. Magnus fears that his pregnant omega has gotten a cold, that shouldn't have happened. He was going to ask Cat to do a scan to make sure the pups are alright. 

“ _ Achoo”  _ sneezes Alec _.  _

“Bless you love. Are you feeling okay? You looked pale.” Magnus said walking over to his mate to help him stand upright so they could shower. Alec's energy is completely drained, he unresponsive and it's making Magnus freak out. He needed to get his mate cleaned and fed, then put him in bed to sleep. 

_ “Achoo” _ sneezes Alec again. He's definitely sick. Magnus washes both of their bodies quickly and but thoroughly. He then magic dries them both, snapping comfortable clothes on the both of them before rushing out of the bathroom with his feverish Omega in arms. Eyes glazed over from pure exhaustion. 

“CAT! HELP!” Magnus shouts. His friends runs to Magnus frantic shout. Magnus has never sounded so scared before in the centuries they have known him. It must be serious for him to call Catarina and not Ragnor. They see a shivering Alec in his arms and carefully helps Magnus lay him down on the couch. 

“What happened?” Catarina asked, friend Catarina was gone,  **nurse Catarina at your service ladies and gentlemen.** She checked over Alec, waiting for Magnus to tell them everything. He could barely speak let alone form words, he was concerned about his mate and their pups. He didn't even noticed his magic reacting to his emotions. Blue and purple magic swirled around him. Things started to fly around the room. It took Ragnor to grip his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. That snapped Magnus back to the present, he looked at Ragnor hugging him. He calmed a little, then told them about their crazy killing spree week. 

He told them how Alec would use most of his magic then go home to have a snack for Max when get out of school, and dinner ready for the family. No matter how many times Magnus tells Alec to rest, his Omega swears up and down he's fine. Magnus then explained that Max caught a cold for three days and Alec was distraught, barely sleeping not wanting to leave Max’s side while he got over his sickness. He told them how Alec would have hot flashes every now and then, and how his body would be scoring hot, then cool the next. He also explained Alec's stuffy nose making it hard for him to breathe sometimes. 

Their friends listened carefully while trying to calm him down while Catarina worked on his mate. Magnus watch Catarina’s every movement ready to pounce if he so much sees a painful twitch come Alec's face. She then snapped a ultrasound machine , making sure the pups are all alright. “Just what I expected.” Catarina said to no one, she was busy checking on each pup. 

“What? What's wrong with him?! Are the pups okay?!” Magnus asked rapidly and  hyperventilating, he was on the verge of a panic attack. If anything were to happen to Alexander and their pups he wouldn't know what to do with himself. 

“Magnus calm down your pups are responding to your emotions and it's not good for Alec in his current state. The pups aren't getting enough oxygen because of Alec's sickness. He has the warlock flu Magnus. By using magic non stop for an entire week when he should only us it in case of emergencies has made him sick. The pups are in distress and your emotions are affecting them even more so you need to calm the hell down!” Cat shouted at her friend snapping her fingers conjuring a portable oxygen machine. She quickly and careful placed the mask around Alec's head. “Inhaling oxygen will help both the father and the pups get enough oxygen and prevent premature delivery and avoid fetal distress. You have to remain calm around them Magnus. You are their sire father, they can feel your emotions. You, Alec and the pups have a special bond that can never be broken. They feed off both of you so when you share energy. Look, the babies are doing better, they are flipping around each other now.” She says with a smile as she watched the pups play together in Alec's stomach. They chuckled when two of the babies waved at them. Catarina made sure to get pictures and a video of Alec to watch later in case Alec was upset for missing the scan. “The oxygen is also helping with Alec's inflamed lungs. He has a respiratory infection, the oxygen will help his breathing.”

Magnus calmed down, moving to Alec's side taking one of his hands in his. He still felt too hot, but Magnus held tight, he wouldn't remove his hand if the world was on fire. Though he would survive it, but still. “What about his fever?” Magnus asked in a whisper. Thanking every angel and demon that his family is safe and out of harm's way. He was so going to kick Alec's ass for this later.  

“I have some fever reduce potions I will give you, along with some pain relief that wouldn't harm the pups in case Alec's body is sore or he gets headaches. You can also give him daily body massages that would soothe his aching back and feet.” Cat says with a chuckle. “The flu will only last for a week, and Alec is to stay in bed and rest no matter what. He is to have the oxygen mask on at all times, even when his sickness is over with. He should sleep with the nose tube every night. The respiratory infection will last another to go away completely. 

“Now Alec might fuss and fight about staying in bed, but  he has no choice. His actions nearly cost his life along with the pups. I'm not being mean when I say that,” Catarina quickly explained when Magnus's eyes flash angrily releasing deep growls. “It's the truth. This is serious, he needs to be careful. He isn't carrying one pup Magnus, he's carrying six! I know your on a revenge party but Alec has to stop using his magic for the sake of your pups lives. Now let's get him up so he can eat.” 

 

 

[ ](https://www.pictasite.com/hashtag/ca%C3%A7adordesombra)

 

 

Magnus wakes Alec romantically with beautifly kisses on his face and neck. Alec giggles,  wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck not wanting to let go of him. Alec tried to pull the mask off his face, but Magnus slapped his hand away with a warning look. He then explained what happened while he was passed out and the panic he felt. Magnus watched Alec's eyes turn from blue to yellow then grey. (Blue for happiness, peace. Yellow for fear, confusion, uncertainty) Magnus never seen Alec’s eyes turn yellow before. Tears formed in Alec's eyes turning them a stormy grey with a hint of yellow. He broke into heart shattering sobs. It hurt hearing them so much Ragnor and Raphael had to leave the room. No one liked seeing Alec upset and now they were feeling his sadness and it felt like a punch to the gut. Catarina cried silently with them. She hated seeing her boys upset, they deserve to be happy. 

“I'm sorry Magnus, I'm so sorry.” Alec sobbed harder. Arrow and Flash appeared at their owners distress, laying their heads on Alec's bump showing their support, anything to help Alec feel better, but nothing would help he at this time. He almost killed their pups with his stubbornness and stupidity. He hated himself, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to them. Magnus understanding Alec's pain, he pulled Alec closer consoling his mate the best he could. “I almost killed them! You told me many times that I should rest bit I was too stubborn to listen to you. Oh my god Magnus! I will never forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause them any harm I swear. I'm a bad father. Who endangers their children like this? I'm supposed to protect them and I can't even do that! They aren't even here and I almost killed them. I'm just like my parents, not caring about my children well begin. How can you even look at me? I hate myself so much right now. I'm a worthless omega. Maybe everyone is right about me, I should've been killed a long time ago.” Alec cried voice filled with mirth.

Magnus stiffend hearing his mate say absurd things about himself made his blood boil. Magnus pulled back staring in his mates puffy swollen bloodshot eyes, so swollen they nearly closed. “You will not, and I mean NOT speaking about yourself that way or compare yourself to those weak minded assholes ever again. You are not worthless Alexander Lightwood-Bane not one bit. You were one of the best shadowhunters this generation has ever scene, until they killed you. You single handedly took on the responsibility of an adult at the age of ten caring for your siblings as well as the other children left under your care. Never complaining once, even when you were exhausted, you kept going. No one could done what you have done. You have the purest heart and soul, I have ever seen in my very long life. Even when shadowhunters looked down on you, you still helped them out because no one else had the patience to teach them, you made those hunters what they are today. You changed their views on how strong Omegas are. You showed them that omegas are stronger than Alphas and Betas put together.  No one age an early age could have taken on the responsibility caring for four teens and a pup. How could you say you are a bad father darling, after all you have done for Max, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon? You raised them, and you're still raising them even though they are adults. They still need your guidance and will always need it for the rest to their lives. You will be the one they run to when they have pups of their own. You are the first person they call when they have a problem. You make sure they are fed every morning, noon, and night. You make sure their clothes are washed folded and put away. You make sure they continue their training even though they are not killing demons any more. You are the one that gets them in line when they are cranky and want to go out and slay demons making them see sense. You are the one to wake Max, Clary, and Izzy every morning for school so they won't be late. You're the one that packs them lunch so they wouldn't go hungry at school. You're the one that takes care of pregnant Simon when Jace has to be at the coffee shop hours at a time to speak to his suppliers. You stayed up many nights helping Jace with his shop renovations, you calmed Jace down when he got frustrated and nearly gave up the idea of opening the shop. You made him see that he could do it once he took a breather for a day exploring the many coffee shops around town. You portaled him around to help him find inspiration for theme of his shop when I couldn't because of work. 

“You are the one that takes care of your alpha after he's had a long exhausting day and just wants to sleep, but you make sure he eats and showers before falling asleep. You make sure i have lunch packed for my long days with clients and can't make it home to eat. You make sure my apothecary never runs out of supplies, and orders them for me without me even asking you to. You make sure to be involved with Edom politics when I don't want to be bothered with it just to please our subjects. You make sure to spend time with my father and lets him bond with our pups for as long as he would like because he can't always be there for our appointments. You make sure the house stays clean and not turn into a pigsty. When Max has friends over you make sure they are all looked after and taking care of. You make sure Max studies his runes as well as magic in case he wants to ascend one day. You made sure Max got the care he needed  when he had a cold, you stayed by his side never once leaving. You even slept in his bed when he cried for you not to leave. You had a sore neck and back for a week straight! You make sure to invite our friends over for dinner when they complain about missing us. You even put up Will and that's a handful in itself. “Alec giggled at that. It was true Will is worse than Jace and that saying something. 

“When Raphael and Lily, Luke and Samantha asked you to watch their pups so they can go out and spend some time alone, you jumped at the chance to play with the children so our friends could have a social life. No one could do what you have done Alexander. No one. Never compare yourself to Maryse and Robert because you are a better parent they have ever been and they know it. They're jealous of your parental skills. They wish they were you as well as some hunters and downworlders alike. Never say you are a bad father love. It's us that take you for granted, we depend on you so much that we forget that you need help too. You never have to be strong for me love, I know when you're tired, lean on me and let me take the load off your plate. We're in this together, you don't have to take on the world by yourself. We will take it day by day alright? Our pups are doing fine it's you we're worried about. Your really sick love and you need rest so for the next week and a half you are bedridden and couch ridden until you are better and I mean it Alexander Lightwood-Bane you will not fight on this. You are only allowed to shower and use the restroom, nothing more. You can still help Max with his homework it would have to be in the comfort of our bedroom at one of the coffee tables. I will take over house duties while you rest. I love you so much darling, you and our family means the work to me. If I ever hear you say you should've been killed a long time ago, I will file for divorce myself! Do you understand me?” 

Alec nodded crying once again. Catarina watched the two men with love and adoration. They are the cutest couple she has ever seen. They were made for each other, that was no doubt. She was also shocked at learning how much Alec does for his family, she could learn a few things from Alec when her and Ragnor start their own family. Their pups are blessed with a father like Alec Lightwood, everyone could see it. 

“Mags, can we reschedule killing Maryse and Robert? I'm exhausted, and hungry but i don't want to move. Plus it's getting late and we have to be home for Max. Thank goodness dinner is made you just have to put it in the oven to reheat. I made three huge pans of chicken, beef, and turkey pot pie. It's a nice dinner to warm everyone up from the brick cold. Speaking of the cold, I'm cold Mags. Oh and thank you for saving us Catarina. I promise to do better.” He said with tears in his eyes once again. Cat smiled leaning down to wipe his tears away. “That's all i ask love. Take care of yourself sweetie, the potion of medicine will make you drowsy and you will sleep majority of the day. This oxygen machine will help you breathe easier and clear up that respiratory infection. Don't worry you'll be good as knew soon enough. Stop being stubborn and let your Alpha take care of you, you big dork. Come let's get you some food in you then you can go home to sleep. Don't worry about Maryse and Robert, Ragnor has erased their memories and dropped them somewhere in Idris. We figured it's the least we could do since you guys are taking the clave alone.” She said with a sad smile. The couple made it clear that no one was to interfere with their mission. The clave made it personal when they put out death warrants for their family member and Magnus himself. They are going  make the clave pay in the worst ways. 

After Alec taken his potions and eaten enough, Ragnor made a portal for them, they landed in their bedroom. Magnus immediately placed Alec in the bed, so he would be warm. He then snapped his fingers heating their bedroom with the fireplace. Alec fell asleep instantly after kissing his alpha. Arrow and Flash appeared at the bottom of Alec's feet wanting to be closer to him just in case Alec was sad again. Magnus then went into the kitchen, placing dinner in the oven to warm up. 

When everyone returned home, he told them what happened with Alec, not them killing Lydia and a few clave members. They took off running to check on Alec. Seeing him with a oxygen mask on his face while he slept made the group burst into tears, Jace included. **No** one liked seeing Alec look so pale and vulnerable. He was always strong for them never showing his weakness. Max walked over towards the bed with tears running down his face, he then laid down in front of Alec rubbing his bump and kissing his forehead. Alec instinctively wrapped his arm around Max pulling him close as possible. Though it was hard because of the huge bump in the way. 

“Are you okay daddy?” Max whispered softly. 

Alec slowly opened his eyes to look at his cub and smiled replying in a raspy voice “I'll be fine, I just need to rest. Pops is going to take over my duties for a while alright? I'm sorry I can't help you study for your test, I'm too weak to do anything at the moment. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be better soon.” Alec weakly turned his head when heard Izzy sob. Reaching out with a shaky arm, he beckoned for them to join him. Izzy ran, slowly climbing in the bed snuggling behind him. The others joined them soon after that, and since the bed was massive, everyone surprisingly fit. Magnus took the spot at Alec's feet, taking one into his lap, massaging his aching calves and feet. Sighing Alec asked them to tell him about their day d listened to the talk for hours until dinner time. They stayed with him until he fell asleep after taking another dose of medicine. 


	20. Chp20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter posted today since I'm not uploading on Friday I will start my week off now. I hope you like this chapter...
> 
> The King of Hell ladies and gentlemen. Plus family drama....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies....

“Did you see the way Magnus tore Lydia's body apart and pin it to the walls and writing a message with her blood? How did he even get inside the wards?!?! No demon could penetrate our defense system. Unless someone let him in! He must have inside help. Everyone needs to be questioned by the soul sword, contact the Silent Brothers now and get them here. If Bane has a spy here, he must know of our plans to end the race of the downworld. We must up the time frame.” Malachi said indignantly. 

 

Malachi was secretly freaking out about having to face Warlock Bane. Seeing Lydia's body mauled to pieces scared the absolute shit out of him. Her face was shredded with four deep claw marks, so deep parts of her brain hung out the sides, not to mention her eyes. He shuddered at the thought of her head and body he found pinned to the wall like a trophy display.

When need hot out about Lydia's death, the remaining families wanted to leave Idris immediately, no longer feeling safe in their sacred city. Malachi seized all transfers saying they needed help defending Alicante from Magnus Bane. Many hunters argued saying it was there fault Magnus Bane was on a killing spree. That it was in his right to get revenge on those that killed his mate. Malachi didn't appreciate being spoken to like that and put those hunters on house arrest, and taken their steles so they couldn't send for help. Slowly but surely his own people were turning their backs on him and the council pleading their allegiance to Magnus Bane and his merrier band. 

“Magnus Bane will not stop until every member is dead. You don't get it do You?” A random hunter said, she gave him no time to reply. “He was had a TRUE mate. Not a regular mate you just picked because you were in love with them. No, his and Alec's soul was bonded together since the day they were born and you killed his mate. Nothing can fill that void, only blood shed and your abhorrence of racism, prejudices views and ignorance brought us to where we are today.” She said looking at him with nothing but hatred. Malachi saw the same looks from all the hunters that were trying to leave. He felt like disappearing from their hateful gazes not appreciating being embarrassed he arrested the girl and locked her in a room outside of the atrium hall so he could keep an eye on her. 

**_“hahaha hahaha, foolish mortal. The girl speaks the truth, instead of punishing her you should heed her warning. Nothing will stop his blood shed. You have hurt my son in the worst way possible, but do not worry, your time is coming Malachi. You will make a lovely servant in my palace.”_ ** Asmodeus haughty said. 

Malachi seethed hearing the voice of the king of hell. The other hunters backed away from him as if they knew what was about to happen. They stared at Malachi with wide eyes, no one has ever heard the king of hell voice before, but everyone knew Magnus was Asmodeus son. And they knew shit was about to get real, real soon. 

“You can't touch me here Demon! I'll make sure to send you your sons head in a box wrapped in a pretty sparkling bow like the fag he is. Should I mail it to King of hell or Asmodeus?” Malachi said nonchalantly. He knew he was playing with fire but he was trained to kill greater demons his whole life. 

**_“You dare speak my name? And threaten my child's life? You are bold aren't you? I like that, you will need it once Magnus gets done with you. Haha thought I doubt you are man enough to take him on. I can smell the fear coming off you like a new cologne. You may act tough but everyone here knows you're shaking with fear.”_ **

“I can take you with my eyes closed, why don't you join your son and when I kill the both of you I'll make sure to burn your bodies together and feed them to your pathetic hellhounds. Raziel should have killed you when he had the chance.” 

Black smoke appeared around the gard along everyone cough as they breathed in the potent smell. Asmodeus stepped out the smoke wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, black shirt, black army fatigue bomber jacket and his black and gold cane. For a greater demon and the king of hell Asmodeus has a killer fashion sense, must be generic sense Magnus dresses like this as well. 

Asmodeus stretched out both hands pushing the hunters that were in front of Malachi back. Though he would ordered killing them, it just wasn't his scene. Plus Alec would be upset with him killing innocents when they sided with Magnus. Malachi was left standing alone in the middle of the Gard.  Asmodeus viciously smiled as he walked around said man. 

**_“Well, well well, if it isn't the old prude I'm the flesh, not much for a Shadowhunter, the ones I've seen are much more scary looking than you, but don't worry I will knock you down to size. Haven't you notice that you're in this war alone? Everyone Shadowhunters, downworlders, even demons know the council were in the wrong and you hold the very members that killed my son's mate. NO one is going to aid you because of that. The even your precious Silent Brother's have turned their back on you. And now you dare threatens me? And say my brother Raziel should have killed me? Well since you're a big shot hunter, face me. The winner gets the pleasure of killing the other.”_ **  Asmodeus smirked turning to the crowd,  **_“If any of you have phones do record this, o would like to gloat about my winnin-”_ ** Asmodeus stopped speaking once he felt a seraph blade in his back sticking into his stomach.  _ Nothing like a coward to attack someone while their back is turned.  _

Asmodeus turned with black eyes with fire pupils and a pissed off expression. The air around turned cold as Asmodeus spoke.  **_Not only did you attack me from behind,  but you've also ruined the jacket I stole from my son's closet, do you have any idea how much this jacket cost or how much it's going to cost me to replace it? Now I have to kill threaten mortals to make another one you stupid idiot.”_ **

Malachi shrugged nonchalantly “Never turn your back on your enemy.” He smirked. The expression dropped quickly as he watched Asmodeus pull the seraph blade through his wound. It was covered in black blood but disintegrated with a flick of his wrist. Very Magnus like, another trait he picked up from his father. The hunters around them gasped as the blade lit up going from white to red. Even Malachi gasped backing away from the demon in front of him as he smirked. 

Asmodeus clicked his tongue at everyone,  **_“Seems like your many history books left out the part about the Princes of hell being fallen angels, but no matter, I will let you try again Malachi but put some effort into it will you? I haven't had a good work out in a century. So come on, show me your moves.”_ **

Soon the two were fighting going full throttle, Asmodeus laughing at Malachi's many failure to land a hit. Asmodeus blocked each on coming blow with his cane not even breaking a sweat. Asmodeus was getting bored and times was ticking, be was late for family dinner. Alec would be so upset if he couldn't make it. It's been like that for the last few weeks. Asmodeus too busy to make dinner because of his job, but always promise to make it up to him. Not wanting to upset his son in law, Asmodeus finished the fight with ease. He blocked a punch from Malachi, returning one of his own. He crunches Malachi’s nose up his nose, he smiled when the man screamed like his life depended on it. Asmodeus grabbed Malachi by the neck flipping him over so hard he broke his neck, he then slammed his cane down hard into the man's skull, it grew until the end came out of his ass slamming into the floor. Then with a jump, Asmodeus through Malachi’s body at the end of the room bloody, broken and so dead. He watched the silver hues of the man's soul leave his body, not wanting them to get away Asmodeus stretched his cane out commanding the soul into his cane where the other souls he takes live. With a twirl Asmodeus bows at the slack jaw hunters, winks then disappears not before telling them to send the video around. 

**** **_LONDON…._ **

Asmodeus was not prepared for what he heard once he walked into the estate. Alec was yelling at Magnus and Max something that rarely happens, meaning they must have done something horrible to upset him. When he walked into the room he saw Alec standing holding his back, his swollen bump on full display. He was getting huge, but Asmodeus knew to keep his mouth shut about that unless he wants to get hit in the face with a plastic spatula. 

Jace And Will learned their lesson the hard way, commenting how big Alec has gotten. They haven't said a word then. Asmodeus was pulled out our his thoughts when Alec shouted again. 

“YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! MY CUB HAS A BLOODY LIP FROM FIGHTING! AND I WAS NOT INFORMED WHEN THIS HAPPENED! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU KEPT SECRET? I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” 

Both Magnus and Max stiffened when Alec swore, he’s been keeping it PG around the house because he didn't want Max or his pups to hear such vulgar language but Alec was seething with anger R rating came back full force. Max looked angry for being shouted at and so did Magnus, but they also wore agility expressions. Magnus being the adult spoke up for the two. 

“Alec darling, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get upset or stress yourself out over something like this, please understand and calm down. And he was protecting his friend from being bullied Alec you have to understand that.” Magnus pleaded. But Alec wasn't hearing any of his bullshit.

“What else are you keeping from me!” Alec exclaimed viciously, with a under tone growl. Everyone flinched at the sound. Yup Alec was pissed, furious wasn't even the word to describe Alec's anger. 

Magnus was scared to even answer his mate never seeing Alec so made before. Alec eyes were switching between red and black, this was not good, not good at all. Swallowing the lump in his throat Magnus began to speak once more. “He got suspended for a three days, and he's been with me for two. Max begged me not to tell you and I already spoken to the principle about this Alexander please see reason.” 

Alec nodded calmly, before he could speak his phone chimed signaling he had text message, so did Magnus’. Alec gasped at what he was seeing then looked up from his phone eyes narrowing on his father in law. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?! NOT ONLY HAS MY CUB GOTTEN INTO A FIGHT, HE ALSO LIED TO ME ABOUT IT, MY MATE BACKED HIS PLAY IN NOT TELLING ME, NOW I FIND OUT MY FUCKING FATHER IN LAW HAS FOUGHT A COUNCIL MEMBER! HAS EVERYONE GONE BONKERS TODAY?!?!?!” Alec screamed not believing his family. Asmodeus held both hand up in surrender. 

“In my defense I did try to warn him but he kept threaten my son's life and he called me by my name which should never be done when speaking to me. He threatens to mail me Magnus' head in a box with a sparking bow, going on calling him such bad words. What's a father to do?” Asmodeus innocently said not seeing the issue. But said nothing of the sorts. Afraid of being attacked by his pregnant son in law.

Magnus stared at the video closely, then gasped glaring daggers at his father. “You stole my jacket! Son of a bitch! Do you know how much that cost? It was only one ever made! What the hell is wrong with You? And are you wearing my boots?! Jeez you have no bounds do you?!” Asmodeus frown at his son's tone, he smacked Magnus in the back of the head ignoring his cries. 

“Don't curse me! I have stolen a few of your outfits. It's hard to go shopping you know, so either take me shopping or I counter to steal your clothes it's a win win either way.” 

“That's beside the point! You can't just steal my clothes Pops! At least ask! The jacket is completely ruined with blood that doesn't wash out by the way and a tear! Demons below you ruined it!” Magnus cried staring at the bomber jacket on his father body. The two bickered back and forth but was broken out of heir fight by Alec shouting. 

“WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID JACKET?!?! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND MAX  LYING STRAIGHT TO MY FACE! KEEPING THINGS BEHIND MY BACK AND THAT'S NO-”Alec stopped mid shout when he felt some leakage come from his chest and gasped. “MAGNUS I'M LEAKING MILK! DO SOMETHING QUICK! Omg! I'm wasting MILK! Should I pump to preserve it? I don't want our pups going hungry, and I'm leaking all their food out!” Alec was in tears, petrified about wasting milk for their pups. He didn't know what to do, he never heard of this before, he was just now reading the baby books Catarina gave him. He wasn't on this chapter about leaking nipples. He looked at Asmodeus and Magnus and cried even more. They were holding in their laughter.  Alec's emotions were all over the place, but they couldn't help but snicker at Alec's adorableness, not in a bad way, not in the least. He was so worried about the pups not having any milk drink it was so cute. Magnus was about to walk to his mate and tell him to call down but stopped when Alec held up his hand. 

“Not only are you laughing about my freak out about our children food, you have lied to me and backed Max when he asked you to keep his fight and suspension from me, you all have lost my trust.” Alec said with tears in his eyes then looked at his father in law. “And you could have died, but no one seems to care about Alec's feelings. So, since no one cares and rather keep things from me, have fun living without me for a while then.” Magnus ran towards Alec knowing what was about to happen, Max right on his trial, but before either of them could reach him, Alec disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. 

Magnus began to panic like crazy. His pregnant mate just disappeared without his phone or shoes. He ran towards their bedroom grabbing a shirt so he could track his mate. He came up short, Alec blocked his tracking abilities. “Damn him! Come on!” Magnus said to himself, taking a deep breath, he tried tracking him through their bond and cried when he felt nothing. Alec blocked that too. Max ran into the room with tears in his eyes. He knew they messed up big time. Magnus took his cub into his arms and they cried together. Alec was upset with them and they deserved it, but they were also scared because Alec was sick and out somewhere in the world with no shoes or jacket and he was pregnant. Magnus was losing his mind.

Asmodeus felt shame of himself, he laughed at his son in law, but it wasn't out of disrespect. It was just cute how he panicked about little drizzles of milk. He was going to make it up to his son in law as soon as he found him. Damn warlock abilities.

*****

Catarina and Ragnor was watching a movie when Alec appeared in their living room barefoot, shaking from cold and with tears in his eyes. “Alec! What happened?” Cat asked moving to his side quickly snapping her fingers summoning a warm blanket and some thick warm socks. She ushered him to the couch carefully then wrapped her arms around him, Ragnor handed his friend a cup of hot tea to warm his shivering hands. Alec thanked them both and took a sip of his teeth calming down immediately. 

“What happened honey? You're scaring me?” Catarina asked once again. Alec wasted no time telling her what happened. He told her about reviving a phone call from one of Max’s teachers saying he had the school work Max missed because of his suspension. Then he told her how they both lied to his face when he confronted them about it, and continued to lie until Alec started shouting at them. It was the only way for them to tell him the truth. Alec then told them how Asmodeus killed Malachi but almost could have gotten himself killed, then how him and Magnus bickered over Asmodeus stealing his clothes and then then laughing at his paid about leaking milk. When he was finished Catarina cursed saying she was going to kill the three of them. Alec told them not to tell them where he is because he doesn't want to seen them for a while he needs to be alone for a while. They won't need him since they lied straight to his face.

“Cat, could you please help me and explain about the leakage. You're the only person I can trust at the moment and that wouldn't laugh at me. Is there any way I can prevent it from happening?” Alec sniffles while wiping the stray tears running down his face away. Ragnor and Catarina smiled at one another and nodding. Alec was so adorable and clueless in this whole thing and since his family wants to laugh about this whole thing, well they were going to let them stew until Alec says otherwise. 

“Of course sweetie. But first let's get you changed.” They helped Alec into their guest room then helped him change his clothes. It was becoming hard for Alec to do things, his swollen hips, legs and feet hurt all the time, not to mention his back. Magnus would help with that, but Alec was pissed off with him at the moment and wasn't returning home for a week and he meant it. 

“These will help with the leaking breast milk. They are called breast pads. It's so your clothes won't get ruined when you're out or when it's time for the pups feeding. In order to wear these you had to wear bra. But before you protest, you can wear a sports bra, because before you know it, it's going to be hard for you to find clothes that will fit over your bump, you can always magic them to fit, but at the end of your pregnancy you're going to be hot and bothered and not want to wear clothes.” Cat explained showing him how to place the breast pads correctly inside of his sports bra. She snapped him a few tons of them in black, blue, red, grey, and white. 

“Now to answer your question, Yes, it’s completely normal, and it's nothing to worry about. What’s leaking is the first thick, creamy milk (colostrum) your breasts make before producing breastmilk.” Alec nodded following along listening carefully not wanting to forget a thing. “Your breasts have been making this high-protein food, ready for your pups birth, since about 14 weeks of your pregnancy. Some omega men/women leak quite a lot of colostrum, while others don’t leak at all. Leaking won’t make any difference to how much milk you produce once your pups are born. 

“Leaking can be a nuisance, but wearing breast pads inside your bra, like I just showed you will absorb the milk and stop wet patches showing through your clothes. Also you must change the pads during the day to keep you comfortable, and to prevent milky smells, if that would bother you. Believe me, you wouldn't want to smell that, it's sour and will probably make you sick since you're sense of smell is already heightened. You may still need to wear breast pads at night, so opt for lightweight, cotton sleep maternity bras, which will be more comfortable than everyday bras. Oh and It's normal to leak even more during sex. So don't freak out of this happens sweetheart. Would you like something go eat? Have you taken your prenatal potion today?” 

Alec nodded with a small smile. “Yes, took it this morning before I ate breakfast. I would love some chicken biscuits, suggests, and hash browns from chick fil a please. Then I would just like to be alone to think if that alright. I'm sorry for ruining your night, I didn't mean to, and I didn't want to go to the Tessa, Will can't hold water for the life of him. I just need to get away from all the lying and the secrets, I can't handle it.” 

Cat smiled, kissing his forehead before conjuring his dinner. “You can stay as long as you’d like hun, they should stew for a while and really think about what they have done. You didn't ruin our night either, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to us rather than putting yourself in danger. I promise to keep safe and if Magnus comes looking for you, we will steer him away. Get some sleep sweetheart.” 

He hugged both Ragnor and Catarina before they closed the door and went back to their movie night.  

**** **_Meanwhile in London******_ **

“What do you mean he left without warning?!?! What happened to my parabatai?! I CAN'T FEEL HIM! IT'S… IT'S LIKE SOMETHING IS BLOCKING ME FROM HIM AND I DON'T LIKE IT!!” Simon shouted with tears in his eyes. He did not want to have his baby at two and a half months, he had to calm his stress levels down, but it was hard to do when his other half is pregnant and  alone somewhere. Something could of happened to him, he didn't even want to think about that. 

They had came rushing home from the coffee shop when Simon cried out Alec's name not being able to feel him through their bond. Someone was going to explain what happened to him or so help him God, they were going to pay. 

Magnus cleared his throat seeing the look of rage on Simon's face a long with Isabelle, Jace and Clary. They might get annoyed with Alec clinging to them, but they are very protective of their brother and would kill anyone that harms him. “It's my fault actually. You see two days ago Max was suspended for fighting. He was protecting his friend from a bully and didn't want Alec to find out because he would freak, and he's already sick. We just didn't want him to stress out over something like this but he went completely mental when Max’s teacher called about homework. It was a shit show, then my dad showed up covered in blood from fighting Malachi. Alec went nuts about that as well, then out of nowhere he started freaking out about leaking milk from his nibbles,  it was the cutest thing I've ever seen and we laughed at his adorableness which was wrong on so many levels. He got really pissed then and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. Meaning he is upset with us. I've tried tracking him, he's cut us off completely. I can't feel him through our bond, and my dad can't sense him or see him anyway. I'm losing my shit here, I know it was wrong for us to keep it from him and them lie when he asked us about it, but we were thinking about his health and I already took care of it, but that didn't help either.” Magnus sat on the couch with his head in his hands. 

Max was hysterical, shaking with worry. Izzy noticed and tool him into her arms. She then began to scold than both of them for being stupid and keeping things like that away from Alec. He wouldn't handles it differently and wouldn't have gotten angry. Upset that Max was hurt, yes, but not angry. “You know this Max,  Alec has never been upset with you because you always told him the truth, but now you have lost his trust because of this one lie. After this you will no longer have the freedom you've had before. NOW, Magnus call Catarina and Ragnor to see if he's there or- never mind he wouldn't go to the institute. Will would drive him nuts like he usually does. Though I doubt he would piss him off to the point he gets smacked in the face with a spatula again. God that was hilarious.” 

“No it wasn't! That flippin’ hurt. Who knew plastic could sting so much?” Jace said subconsciously rubbing his face were he got smacked at making Simon snicker at the thought.  _ Serves them right _ Simon said in his mind. 

Magnus fixed everyone’s plates while he called his friends, praying his mate was there with them and not in some mundane hotel alone, he couldn't love with himself if he weren't there. Arrow and Flash has been whining non-stop not liking being cut off from their owner either.  _ This is a real shit show! _ Magnus thought to himself taking the blame for it all. He shouldn't have lied to his mate,  _ damnit  _ Alec was so angry he was in the midst of turning into wolf form. He needed to find his mate quickly. 


	21. Chp21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New eye color reveled, Nursery discussion, apologies, humor. 
> 
> See you tomorrow....
> 
> I do not own this picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

 

 [](https://www.pikcat.com/tag/magnusxalec)

 

 

Three days have passed and the family have been losing their wits with Alec not being in the house or doing his normal routine. They have eaten more take out then they would like, they were sick of fast food. It made them feel sluggish, and tired all the time. They needed Alec's home cooked food and they needed it badly. Magnus had barely eaten since Alec left, he doesn't even sleep in their bedroom any more. It was hard to be in the room without his mate. Not being able to sleep without kissing his pups goodnight and having Alec snuggled into his arms. Max wasn't any better, he's been depressed being this long from Alec. Young cubs tend to act out when their Omega father is away from them days at a time. Magnus had to stop him from burning down his room. He's gotten calls from his teachers saying Max has been temperamental and doesn't pay attention in class and more. He's starting fights with the kids in his class, etcetera. The family was falling apart and Alec was the glue that was keeping them together and now that he's gone, everyone is breaking apart.

Magnus called his friends and they told him they haven't seen Alec, asking why Alec would be missing he explained what happened and got cursed out more times than he could count. Especially from Catarina she went ape shit and threatens to chop off his cock with a spoon. How she was going to do that? Magnus didn't want to find out ever! Asmodeus has been looking for Alec everywhere coming up short. He says Edom cannot sense its princess and is in utter chaos. He working overtime to try and calm everything down. Hearing thus made Magnus feel even worse. He was at his breaking point, losing his complete sanity. Being cut off from his mate was torture and he was close to pulling his hair out.

Magnus took everyone out shopping Thursday, trying to get things back in order but failing miserably, that's when he felt it. Both him and Simon gasped at the same time almost falling over but Clary and Jace caught them before they could touch the ground. The both of them had bright smiles on their faces. Not explaining what was happening, Magnus created a portal in the middle of the mall grabbing everyone's hands and pushing them outside their home.

Asmodeus was standing outside the kitchen when they walked until the house. "Pops? What's wrong?" Magnus asked concerned. Asmodeus turned to his son and shrugged. "I can't get passed the barrier Alec has put up. If I touch it, it pushes me back rejecting me from entering." He explained sadly.

Izzy gasped loudly, "Alec's back!" She ran straight through the barrier with no problems. They watched as she pulled Alec into a hug, Simon joined them, then Jace and Clary. Alec smiled at the four of them, hugging them tightly and kissing their foreheads. Completely ignoring the rest of them, as if they weren't there. Max tried to get through but he was pushed back against Magnus. Magnus watched the cub pound on the barrier crying for Alec's attention. Hearing his cub crying, Alec turned in his direction shaking his head. He was clearly still upset with them and they deserved it.

"Daddy please! I'm sorry! I will never lie to you again I swear, I'm sorry PLEASE! Let me in! Dad please! I promise I will never keep anything from you again! I swear on the angel!" Max screamed with tears running down his face. Alec watched his cub pound on the barrier crying for Alec's attention. Sighing Alec let him through, when Magnus and Asmodeus tried to walk in they were shocked to the knees. Magnus looked at his mate and saw fury in his eyes missed with a hint of lightning. His Omega is still upset with him, but damnit he needed to touch him.

Magnus growled in frustration, eyes flashing angrily as he watched everyone else touch his mate but him. Magnus needed his mate and Alec was keeping him away from him and their pups. Alec felt Magnus' anger and frustration through their mating bond, but he wasn't in the mood to forgive his Alpha just yet or his father in law. Instead he turned his back on them and watched as Max stuck his face into Alec's bump to speak with his siblings.

"Oh, I missed you guys! I'm sorry I wasn't around to tell you about my day these past couple of days but I will right now. So as you may know Pops and I upset dad, he was not happy about that, not one bit. It's been a miserable four days I'm telling you, I nearly burnt down my room and caught with everyone in my class except for my friends. The teachers annoyed me, and let's not talk about this girl that has a crush on me, but I don't want a field friend right now, I'm only twelve! That's too much pressure. I would have to wait on her hand and foot and that's not my thing right now. So how was your day? What have you done without me? If you had too much fun I'm so going to be jealous." Max said his small hands on Alec's bump he gasped with he felt them start kicking his hands and face.

"They kicked! Omg they kicked" Max exclaimed enthusiastically, rubbing the tender spot of his dad's belly. He could tell those jabs hurt, and wanted to ease the pain away. Everyone crowded Alec except for Magnus and Asmodeus they weren't allowed near Alec; feeling all six babies jab at the spot where their hands were.

"Well they must be excited to feel us. But Alec don't you think you should share this moment with Magnus? He's barely eaten or slept since left, he's been talking to himself really losing his mind, your connection was gone it cried going out searching for you, I know you are anger with him, but he needs you and so does your pups and by those bags under your eyes I know you need him too. You haven't been sleeping well have you?" Izzy asked cautiously, worried she crossed the line.

Alec sighed hating that his sister was right. "No I haven't been sleeping, they wouldn't let me, sensing their sire father not around agitated them. I will speak with him in a minute but first, Max you're grounded for a month for lying to me. No going to your friends house, no playing games online, no computer unless it's strictly for homework and don't to play me because I can hack into your browsing history. No electronics, you may watch tv but only for a few hours then it's lights out, no pool so don't even think about asking. You can't do nothing besides read! Now if you push me again I will take away your reading privileges got it?!" Alec said looking at his cub with red/orange eyes daring Max to protest about one thing.

Seeing Max nod yes, Alec smiled leaning down to eye level, hugging him tightly, and kissing his forehead. "I love you Maxie, I'm still upset with you lying to me, I understand why you did it but when I gave you the chance to come clean you did again losing my trust completely. You have to earn it back. NOW go clean your room, all of you. I leave for three days and the house is in shambles. Away with the lot of you. Dinner will be ready soon, but you're not eating until those rooms and bathrooms are cleaned. Shoo." Jace helped Alec stand before running off with his mate. Alec turned back to where Magnus and Asmodeus were standing seeing the spot vacant, he shrugged and finished cooking dinner.

Honey mustard chicken salad with beef bacon on top.

Alec made something healthy after seeing the piles of take away food containers in the garbage. He then mixed the bowl and sat it inside of the refrigerator, and began cleaning his kitchen. Alec still being sick, he put on a fluffy coat to take the trash outside, but was stopped as he opened the back door. Magnus stood in the doorway blocking his path. "You don't need to take out the trash Alexander. You're not even supposed to be walking about, you need rest, so let me do this while you go lay down. Please." Magnus said in a soft voice looking at him with those damn brown puppy eyes. He wanted angry with his Alpha but it was becoming hard with him standing in front of him and his scent feeling his nostrils. The pups were going haywire inside of his stomach getting a whiff of their father scent and sensing his presence. Alec gritted his teeth when they stated jabbing in Magnus' direction. He gasped, hunching over dropping the bags of garbage on the floor.

"Alexander! What is it darling?" Magnus asked panicking.

"Your damn children are kicking me! That's what it is. It's like they are screaming 'Jab, jab, body blow, blow, or are chop to ya' neck.' together and moving at different times. Freaking dorks." Alec gasped harshly, "Yeah I don't think they liked me calling them dorks. Make them stop dammit. They are tugging to get to you, so any time you want to touch me would be great."

Magnus laughed at the movie reference, he had a feeling that their children are going to be goofy and dramatic as hell adding more weirdos to the family. Snapping his fingers, Magnus picked Alec up, carefully carrying him towards the couch. He gently placed Alec down, helping him out of his coat that made Alec look absolutely amazing in. Wondering where Alec got it from. He would ask later, but first he needed to calm his pups. Alec sighed when Magnus placed his hands on his bump. The jabs stopped almost immediately after, but now of felt like they were flipping around. Alec groaned once more. "They haven't stopped moving for days now, its like they don't want to sleep without you. I just want to sleep for a hour or two. Even with my medicine I've been drowsy but when I went to close my eyes to sleep they wouldn't let me. So please do something."

Magnus chuckled at his pups. He watched them move along in Alec's stomach. Leaning down Magnus peppered Alec's bump with numerous of kisses making Alec giggle. "Hey my butter cups, oh how I missed my little darlings. I know you're excited that daddy and Pops are together again, but your driving your daddy ragged. He needs sleep my babies and so do you. So after you've eaten a nice dinner, it's time for sleep butter cups, no protests got it?" As if answering the pups kicked a few times then relaxing. Alec sighed in contentment snuggling on the couch. He whined when Magnus stood, stopping when Magnus laid on the coach in don't of him. He then pulled Alec into his arms. Alec pushed his head in the crook of his alphas neck, breathing in his mouth watering scent.

"I missed you baby. I'm sorry for blowing things out of proportion. I just don't like when my family keeps secrets from me important ones, and that was important, so please never lie or keep secrets from me again alright?" Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus skin. Magnus shivered then nodded. "I promise to never lie or keep another secret from you again. I never meant to hurt you darling, it killed me when you thought in was making fun of you for freaking out about leaking breast milk, my father and I thought it was the cutest thing how you are so worried about wasting our pups milk. I wanted to explain that yo you, but you left before I could and scared the absolute shit out of me, then I got cursed out by Simon, Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa, even Jem chewed my head off and he's the most chilled person ever. Can you forgive me please my love, it's killing me thinking that you hate me."

Alec looked into Magnus' gold-green cat eyes and smiled. He loved seeing Magnus' glamour drop because of him. He then leaned in to kiss his Alpha. The kiss was soft but passionate, before he could heat up Asmodeus made an appearance scaring Alec half to death. "Holy shit! Pops! A little warning next time would you?! I feel like my stomach dropped to my asshole!" Alec shouted making Magnus and Asmodeus burst out laughing at his expression. Magnus hugged Alec closer to kiss his sweet lips. Alec melted into the kiss, relaxing expediently.

"I'm sorry I scared you Alec, and I'm sorry i worried you when I caught Malachi, but in my defense he was asking for it! Dried old prune. Plus it was so much fun. But that's not why I'm here, I just got word the clave is making a move to hunt the downworlders tomorrow morning, and as much as I would like to kill this group of assholes myself, it's your show so what are we going to do?"

Asmodeus asked yanking Magnus from his mate making him fall on the floor. He then stepped over his son and hugged Alec so tight he could hardly breathe. "Please forgive me with a cherry on top! I will get you your favorite crepes from that shop in Paris you like so much. With extra Nutella and strawberries."

Alec huffed put a laugh, "Fine. Only if you add whipped cream and bananas to that mixture then you've got yourself a deal."

Magnus stood glaring at his father, "You are such jerk! Did you have to push me off my mate?! You could've just asked for a hug you know. God you motherfuker are those my Jimmy Choo Belgravia sneakers?! What the fuck is your problem? If you damage my shoes I'm kicking your ass you pompous prick! You have no bou- Ow!" Magnus shouted rubbing his head glaring daggers at his father.

"Don't curse me! You have such a potty mouth, you curse me one more time I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap! And I can borrow whatever I want pup, I brought you into this world, don't make me punish you and send you to Edom and ground you for the rest of your life asshat!"

Magnus hit his father behind the head mocking his tone "Don't curse me!" He said with a smile, pushing his father from his mate, "You squished him enough you dork. It's my cuddle time!" Magnus said poking his tongue at his father who mimicked him doing the same but with crossing his eyes. Not wanting to be out done, Magnus did the same but this time flipping his eye lids showing the inside of his eye.

"Fascinating, you must show me how you did that, it looks bloody brilliant. My word, I have spent too much time in England in starting to pick up the lingo. Ugh!" Asmodeus said vexation showed in his eyes. Alec excused himself while the two men played with their eyeballs, honestly he didn't know which one of the two were the father or son. They act so much alike it's mind boggling.

He went into the kitchen, fixing everyone plates. He made sure Simon and him had more than everyone else, but gave them all a decent size bowl of salad. The salad was jam packed with cherry tomatoes, carrots, aged Vermont white cheddar cheese, bacon, and loads of chicken pieces. He poured his honey mustard dressing on top of each salads then called everyone down for dinner after he checked their rooms with his "superman" powers Max calls it.

Magnus and Asmodeus was the first two arrive in the kitchen, Alec handed them their plate and drinks, telling them to go ahead and eat, Magnus of course decline and said he will wait for Alec to get done so they can seat together. Alec smiled thinking Magnus can be charming when he wants to be. The trio heard the elevator dingand in walked the rest of their family, muttering thank youthen following Alec in the living room.

"Found a new show to watch Maxie, it's called Voltron. It looks interesting, want to watch it?" Asked Alec earning a excited his from Max. No one objected to watching the show, they were just happy Alec was back home and safe. Magnus would ask Alec where he was staying later in the privacy of their own bedroom.

"So," Magnus said breathlessly, trying to catch his breath after three rounds of make up sex. Their bond was now stronger than ever. "Are you going to tell me where you went for three days?"

Alec chuckled rolling on to his side to look Magnus in the eyes. "I was with Ragnor and Catarina." He said smirking at the betrayed look on his alphas face.

"They told me that didn't have a clue as to where you were and proceeded to curse me out. You were there the entire time?! That's not right, they are going to have a piece of my mind." Magnus said getting out the bed to find his phone. Alec pulled him back in bed, snuggling into his neck. Magnus smelt amazing, lavender, mandarin oranges, jasmine, and sex. It was intoxicating.

"I told them not to tell you or at one else. I needed some alone time, how good that did me, I barely slept for thirty minutes before our butter cups woke me. I don't think they like sleeping without your presence, plus I was bored out of my mind. Both Catarina and Ragnor work all day long, and when they are home they sleep. So I left them sleeping this morning leaving them a thank you breakfast before leaving." Alec said running his hand up and down Magnus chest and stomach. His alpha shivered, pulling Alec closer to his body.

"Never leave like that again okay?" Magnus continued when he felt Alec nod. "Now what are we going to do about the clave? We have to strike fast before the can leave Idris. We need a plan that doesn't involve you using magic, let me do the magic bit."

"Mmm, how about asking pops for some help? I'm sure a few of our subjects would love to participate in killing the clave members and I wouldn't have to use magic. We can go with the flow once we get there, because anything can happen. We just need to text our friends to make sure they are safe and out of harm's way. They can relay the message to the downworlders in different states and countries to be on high alert. I don't want there to be any surprises. After this is done, we need to go shopping for the nursery, I'm 22 weeks Mags. The pups will be here before we know it and we haven't got sent anything done. Not to mention by clothes, Angels three girls and three boys. They are going to be a handful, and I can already tell they are going to have a mixture of both of our attitudes, stubbornness, and a flare of your dramatics. This might seem strange, but I want them to be born on a snowy day. I love how beautiful the snow makes everything looks beautiful. I've always loved the snow, even if I'm always cold, I still love it. Can we design their bathroom with snowflakes? You don't think it would clash with the nursery do you?"

Magnus loved hearing his mate talk about their pups and what they need. He could picture the seeing in his head and beloved the idea instantly. "Darling you can design the nursery how every you want. Nobody's taking away from you. If I'm honest I love the idea, instead of having a bunch of different colors we go with dark grey around the entire room, with white tree painted throughout the room, snowflakes for the leaves and in the middle of each crib have the pups names written in beautiful calligraphy. Grey cribs for the boys, white cribs for the girls and the bedding switched to match the cribs (grey for girls, white for boys) out will be beautiful baby. Especially with the tiny snowflakes painted around the room looking like a beautiful Christmas morning." Alec turned to look at his mates eyes smiling brightly. Magnus gasped seeing the magenta cover his pupil. They were beautiful and he felt their meaning through his and Alec's bond. Love, infatuation, passion, adorableness.

"Your eyes are beautiful my love, I hope on of our girls have magenta for their eye color. Just wow." Was all Magnus could say. He pulled Alec in for a quick kiss that turned steamy, then turned into two more rounds of love making before the passed out for the night. They will need their strength because they take on the clave in the morning.

 

 

 


	22. Chp22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous revenge... I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did.
> 
> See you tomorrow...
> 
> Also everyone should download the game Township, its fucking awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjU1fOBjoLcAhXJmVkKHdXODFoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F429882726902206432%2F&psig=AOvVaw2mfGVdyi6-MxC01v4htNZ5&ust=1530679047511739)

 

 

 

 

Magnus opened a portal to Idris after Max left for school and made sure the girls were up for class as well. They wanted to stop the council members at the meeting going over the plans of which city or country they were going to attack first.  **Not happening on their watch.**

The city was surprisingly quiet. No, it was deserted. Ever since Asmodeus killed Malachai in front of members of Idris, it's been vacant. They left their home feeling embarrassed for being nephilim for the first time in their lives. The council has taken things too far, by letting Imogen, Aldertree, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and whoever else help kill shadowhunter just because of their gender second. It made them all sick to their stomachs. How could anyone be allowed to do such a disgraceful act?

The couple strolled through the city hands intertwined with smiles I'm their faces and hearts in their eyes. Neither one of them willing to let the other one go. As they made it to the Atrium, voices became louder, as if shouting at one another over their “So called” plans.  **Sad** , they can't even get that right. 

_ “We need to move now. There's no telling when Bane will strike. By the time he makes it to save his pathetic people it will be too late, then we can set a trap for him and kill him once and for good.”  _ Imogen spoke over the room, clearly she got a promotion over the last few days.  **Not like it was going to matter.** Magnus and Alec stood outside the door listening carefully before entering the hall, they needed as much information as possible. 

_ “We have undercover hunters stationed in every institute wanting for our orders. They will kill every filthy omega and cleanse our race from this weakness. Just say the word and I will send out the order.”  _ Maryse said, though her tone indicated that she was emotional about something. No matter, Magnus pulled out his phone sending a quick test to Jia, Tessa, Will, and Jem to be prepared for a betrayal, explaining how the council have undercover hunters waiting to kill off every Omega that lives in the institutes. 

“Ready?” Alec asked Magnus with a smile on his beautiful face. Magnus nods, leaning in to kiss Alec breathlessly. “Of course, I just hate the thought of you being in danger.” Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled, leaning up to kiss his Alpha’s pouting lips. “No to worry darling, we went over this already. To let them think they have the upper hand it must happen. Robert will no doubt be the first one to react, the others will probably take some time, they're slow like that, I'll be fine, now come on, let's ruin their day.” He said with a laugh. Magnus smiled, kissing his precious Omega once more before taking the lead, walking into the room. 

*****

No one seemed to notice them until Alec spoke loudly gaining everyone’s attention. Alec made sure Robert was sat on the side of the building they walked into.  **_Perfect._ ** Just what they needed for this to work. “Oh man, why wasn't I invited to the meeting? Ah, I forgot Mags, it's because I'm supposed to be dead. Well surprise!!!” Alec said clapping his hands and bouncing on his toes  excitedly. 

The room erupted in  _ gasps _ . They all looked flabbergasted, never in all their lives has something like this happened. He should be dead, not standing here in front of them alive and breathing. The hunters drew for their weapons, ready to attack the intruders. Magnus smirked, snapping his fingers making their weapons disappear with a blink of an eye. No matter, nephilim were trained to kill without weapons. They moved as one, but came up short, when Magnus snapped his fingers again paralyzing the entire room except for Robert. Who moved quickly, grabbing Alec by his jacket, placing a seraph blade at his neck. Threatening to slice his throat. 

“Let them go or I will kill him right here and now.” Robert nicked Alec's flesh with the blade drawing blood. Seeing Alec's blood drip on the blade made Magnus blood run cold. Meeting Alec's eye, his mate nodded. Magnus released his hold on the council, only giving them leverage over their heads, mouths, and arms. The rest of their body was still under a spell. 

“Now explain what dark magic is this? How is this scum alive and not dead?” Robert spat out. Alec felt spit on his neck and gagged. “Dude say it, don't spray it. And what's up with your breath? You have a dead tooth in your mouth or a infection on your tongue or something. It smells like someone died in your mouth. Is that why I never seen you or Maryse kiss before? It must have been because of your breath. I mean the council needs to have a health plan, that includes dental. I'll be sure to tell Jia that when she's the new Consul.” He said with a smirk. 

Robert snarled at his words, as well as the others. “Jia Penhallow will never be appointed Consul. She doesn't have the stomach to lead the nephilim. She's weak minded and has a soft spot for Omegas and Downworlders, she will never step foot in Idris. And neither will you, and I will make sure of it personally.” Robert nicked Alec's flesh once more drawing blood. 

“Oh Robert, you really shouldn't have some that, and now you have to pay with your life. Such a pity, I wanted to play until you screamed but my mate is furious and you know when Alphas feral there is no stopping them.” Alec said shaking his head, not caring that the blade was sinking into his neck. 

“What can you do mundane? Once slice and you'll be screaming in pain wishing you were dead. Robert said pushing the blade into Alec's neck again. Alec laughed evilly making the others in the room flinch, including the man holding the blade against his neck. Magnus was furious, shaking with rage. Alec caught Magnus eye and winked.  “That's how dumb you are Robert, because if you would have noticed my runes, you would know that I'm not a mundane, nor and am I fully neplium that's sooo last year. Bitch I'm a brand new season!” Before Robert could respond, Alec grabbed the blade with one hand flipping Robert on the ground hard. Robert moaned in pain, trying to gathering his bearings before standing once again. Alec looked up and nodded towards Magnus. They turned into wolves each taking Robert in their mouths ripping him in half earning screams from the council members. Once Robert was killed Magnus walked towards his beautiful Omega that was stomping the remaining pieces of Robert’s body to bits with a smile and blood on his white paws. Organs, blood, limbs, bones, brain matter flew everywhere. Magnus loves Alec’s wolf form, white with different color highlights on his fur. It's a beautiful sight to see. He then gave Alec wolf kisses before turning back human form. 

Magnus snapped his fingers summoning a comfortable couch for his mate to sit and relax while taking to the rest of the clave. He helped Alec waddle to the couch and carefully sat him down. Magnus sat beside him placing Alec's legs on his lap, then started massaging his swollen feet. Alec sent him a thankful smile then turned back to the crowd. 

“Right, where were we?” Alec asked playing dumb for a second before smiling. “Oh, right Maryse you were saying something about having undercover shadowhunters right, please continue telling us your brilliant plans to kill Omegas again, I loved hearing that one. Hang on a minute, Magnus why doesn't she look murderous about her mate being killed?” Alec gasped acting concern. Maryse looked upset but wasn't crying about her dying mate. Alec shook his head smirked. “Well it looks like Maryse and Robert are a bunch of hypocrites. I mean what Alpha doesn't feel pain when their mate is dies?” Everyone turned to look at Maryse. Magnus chuckled “She must of found Robert with his lover last night or this morning, probably why she doesn't care that he's dead. Wait, how many years did he have an affair with Annamaria?” 

Alec shrugged “I lost count along time ago. Sad really, she's dumb to even allow it to happen not one but numerous of times. Why would you stay with a cheating ass toad like Robert Lightwood. But what makes it worse, oh everyone is going to love this.” Alec said with a chuckle. “Annamaria is an Omega! Bet you felt like shit huh? Your Alpha mate choosing an Omega over you? Haha, is she here? I would really love to punch her square in the nose for being stupid enough spreading her legs for that sick bastard knowing his views of us Omegas.” Alec looked around not seeing the woman, his eyes narrowed in on Maryse and he knew from the look in her eyes what happened. 

“Well darling it looks like Maryse here killed Miss Annamarie. No matter she won't be joining her in the afterlife where the nephilim go anyway. Where they are going, it won't be a happy place. My father loves collecting souls, I wonder what my father would so when we give him a hundred souls today.” Alec smiled leaning in to his Alpha, ignoring the shouts of the council members. 

“You're going to hell when you die, Raziel isn't going to help you save you. You turned your back on the will of the Angel, your a demon made of dark magic. Your grace will burn once you step foot in Hell and I will laugh hearing your screams for help in heaven.”  Maryse says with a smirk thinking she hurt him but came up short. 

Alec blinked, tilting his head at her putting her in a trance like state. She mimicked his movements obvious to why. “Well no duh, I'm the Princess of Edom.  **_Y ahora quién es el stupido?_ ** (Now who's stupid?) I travel back and forth when I can visiting my father in law to go over Edom’s politics.” Maryse dropped her smirk then fumed. “Sorry were you trying to hurt my feelings by saying petty shit like that? I take no offense whatsoever, I only have 20% angel blood you oldbat. The rest is pure demon blood curiosity of this sexy ass man beside me who in so want to fuck right now.” Alec said with lust ridden eyes. Magnus turned to his mate seeing the violet haze. He knew what that meant, but before he could do anything Imogen voice broken through Alec's haze, he blinked eyes turning back to their swirl of colors. 

“Edom doesn't have a princess, and how did you survive being injected with warlock blood? No nephilim could survive a transformation like that. You're lying, tell the truth or we-” Imogen was in the middle of her speech when Alec's phone made a animal sound making everyone look at him with a confused expression. 

Alec pulled his phone from his maternity jeans. “Oh sweet my items are done selling at the zoo.” Alec said showing Magnus, they have been into this game called  **Township** since last night. They loved the idea of building their town. Alec looked at Imogen when it became quiet, rolling his eyes as she glared at him for interrupting her bullshit speech. “Carry on, I need to make some more cookies, and farm my fields. Continue what you were saying.” Magnus pulled out his phone when it vibrated, he smiled when he saw the notification saying  **the dealer is now available** .

Imogen cleared her throat seeing that neither men were giving her their full attention, she tried no to feel offended by their disrespect and continued what she was saying before she was rudely interrupted by a cell phone which shouldn't be able to work in Idris.  _ Fucking warlocks.  _ She thought bitterly.”No nephilim can have survive demon blood. This is dark magic and it's against the law to perform miscellaneous acts just to save a filthy Omega such as yourself. You should have let him die when I derune him!” 

Alec laughed hearing that sentence. Imogen on the other hand down appreciate being made a laughing stock. “Exactly what is so funny Lightwood?” 

“He's not a Lightwood, there are no children with the name lightwood anymore.” Maryse spat, glaring at her ex-son.

Alec laughed once again, shaking his head. “You both are totally right! Imogen I did die. Well the Alec you knew anyway. Oh, and the name is Lightwood-Bane actually. Maryse you're so right no one has the last  Lightwood anymore. Izzy is Lightwood-Fairchild, Jace is Herondale-Lewis, he completely dropped the Lightwood name, but he wanted to drop Herondale as well, but I would him his ancestors would be disappointed if he’d done that. Will Herondale isn't happy with you Imogen.” Alec smirked seeing her face pale at the mention of her great-something. Last bit definitely not least is Max, and guess what he last name is Lightwood-Bane as well. Shocker.” Magnus chuckled at his fiance's antics, Akec continued. “Now back to the store, see there’s this ancestor of mine named that I'm actually named after. You all know his name, you sent Shadowhunters to his home when I visited him, and he was not thrilled about that. Gideon Lightwood gave me the information I needed to become a nephilim/warlock hybrid like himself, in that time he sent my gorgeous mate the spell and ingredients he would need to complete my transformation. But since he had the powers of seeing the future, he saw how my life would end.

“When you deruned me, I was dying i had twenty percent angel blood in my vines, Magnus bit me pouring a lot of his venom into my bloodstream in order to save my life. Oh darling, I have milkshakes for you, I will fill your railcar in a second.” He said to Magnus pausing his story to help his lover out in the game. “Sorry, where was I? Oh right, he bit me pouring a lot of his venom on my bloodstream when he got me home. Magnus?” 

Magnus nodded picking up where Alec left off. “I placed him on the floor where the ritual would take place. Thanks for the milkshakes baby, I have sugarcane for you as well.” They are really into this game. It's addictive, they have their family and friends playing as well. They are all part of the same  **Co-op** called  **Misfits.** Magnus saw Max ask for help and frowned. He exited out the game to call his cub. He put it on speaker so Alec could hear but also male Maryse angry. 

_ “Pops I'm at school, I can't talk, you're going to get me in trouble!”  _ Max whispered. Magnus didn't care about none of that, he would speak with his teacher if need be. That beside the point. Alec looked over confused as to why he called Max in the middle of his class. 

“Would you like me to kindly ask your teacher to confiscate your phone when your supposed to be paying attention in class and didn't Dad say no phone?” 

Max made a noise in the back of his throat, they heard him asking his teacher if he could step out of the room to speak to his father. The teacher agreed and they heard Max close the classroom door.  _ “Pops! I'm sorry, it's you guy's fault! Everyone is addictive to the game, please can I play the game when I get home? Please, can you ask dad?”  _ Alec took the phone from Magnus, “Maxie, you may keep your phone, but do no play the game at school, I don't care how addictive the game is. You are there to learn, not play games. Now go, you have a math test today and you better pass, nothing less than a  **B** and I mean it.” 

Max silently squealed. “ _ Dad your the best!!”  _

“Hey what about me?!” Magnus cried poignantly. Max laughed at his father's antics. _ “Pops, your so dramatic. You both are the best, now I have to go, oh and I used two hundred dollars to buy money, I love you bye.”  _ Max hung up before they could say anything. 

“I'm taking his damn credit card away from him!” Magnus shouted to no one. Alec burst into a fit of giggles, kissing Magnus’ plum colored lips. “Well if that's the case than I'm taking yours as well. You spent almost a thousand dollars in this game alone and you know it.” Magnus smiled kissing his Omega once more. 

“How dare you have my son call you his father you disgusting warlock!” Maryse screamed out trying to get out of her seat and attack Magnus, forgetting she's paralysed from the waist down and weapons less. Alec eyes flashed black with lightning red pupils, voice going a few octaves  down. “Shut it bitch, you hold no claims to Max. That decision is mine, I raised him not you. I have the say of what he can and can't do. Magnus is his father and Max decided that himself. You will not speak to him that way Maryse, and since you want to scream so bad, how about I give you your wish.” Alec flicked his wrist angry red lightning struck her where she sat, burning right through her skull until nothing was left but a pile of bones.

“Anyone else want to join Maryse? Well it doesn't matter does it? You join her soon enough. Now continue with your story beautiful.” Magnus nodded kissing the back of Alec's hand, calming him instantly. 

“Right. I placed him on the floor, and with the help of Catarina Loss, we did the spell transforming him into what he is today.  **A badass warlock, with a hint of angel blood.** So it can be done, but only if mates are TRUE mates not like the most of you that can take any mate you want and when you're bored have your marks removed. That is inappropriate by the way, why jump from mate to mate? Did you all miss the class about STDS, AIDS, HIV? Seriously? That gross. Oh and Imogen, how do you know about Edom’s politics? Have you been? No? Well shut the fuck up about **MY** realm. Edom has one Prince and one Princess. Hell has one King and one Queen and will always have them. 

“Alicante the city of Angels, is just a replica of Edom if I'm honest, a knock off version of it. Yet neplium tend to forget they were created in Edom by your precious Angel Raziel. Though nephilim back then were prideful, and complete assholes, just like everyone in this room. They didn't have Silent Brothers, Iron sisters, or seraph blades. They had what you would call a **_skeptron_**. There's even a statue of Jonathan Shadowhunter in Edom’s Accords Hall. So you all should show more respect to the Prince of Edom and his Princess. Don't ever disrespect my Princess’s title again, Edom doesn't take disrespect kindly.” Magnus said with a vicious smile, eyes completely black with gold slits on the pupils. 

Alec breathlessly said “Damn you're so hot!” Then jumped on Magnus lap, kissing his Alpha breathless. Magnus squeezed Alec's ass moving him closer on his cock, both men moaning as their clothed erections touched. Wanting more of one another. After six rounds last night you would think they were sore and tired. Nope, that's what's magic for. They needed one another right now, well Alec; being pregnant and all. 

“That's inappropriate, no one wants to see you too have sex. It's disgusting!” Alec turned to look Imogen directly in the eyes. “Well, I think we can change your minds, we can get pretty nasty would you like to see?” Alec snapped his fingers making everyone’s head turn to watch him and Magnus. “Let's give them a show before we kill them darling, I've been craving your cock all morning! Give it to me baby, I want it deep so deep I can't walk anymore than I can already.” 

Magnus smirked snapping their clothes off sending them flying around the room. The council members gasped at what was happening before them. They sat in horror watching the couple nibble, lick, suck one another. Omega slick filled the air, making all Alphas pining for a taste of that sweet delicious smell. Alec giggled hearing the other alphas. “I think they want me darling, such a shame they can't have me.” Magnus smirked looking up at his Omega. “Damn right they can't. You're mine, and only mine.” He growled. 

“Prove it.” 

That was all Magnus needed, he flipped Alec on the couch careful of the bump, pushing his legs wide as the could go, he then lined his cock up against Alec leaking entrance and slowly pushed in. “FUCK YES! DADDY RIGHT THERE!” Screamed Alec when Magnus hit his prostate on and on again, Magnus licked and sucked on Alec's nipples drawing milk from them. He like the taste of his omega milk and could get enough. The pleasure was so erotic it had Alec shaking and squirting slick all over his Alpha’s cock and stomach. 

“Fuck, that's so hot! I love it when you squirt and wet me all over. Squirt for me a again baby.” Magnus sucked on Alec's nipples once more and Alec squirted so much some flew on the council members that were closer to them. Magnus smirked at their faces, he could smell their arousals, even the seeds dripping in their pants. “I bet you all wish you had a mate that could squirt like this, too bad you won't live to find out.” Magnus bent Alec over the couch going deeper than he has before. Alec lost his mind in pleasure, squirting again and again. He even came twice before Magnus twisted his body so Alec can ride him. 

“That's enough! Stop this, we don't want to see anymore!” Imogen screamed, but that wasn't true because she too, were turned on watch them fuck on the couch. 

“Oh demons. Yes papi! Play with my nipples as I ride you. OH SHIT MAGNUS!” Alec shouted coming again, it's like he's in heat and couldn't stop coming. Pregnancy heat is Alec's new favorite thing. He was going to pass out whenever they hot home because he was getting worked out. “If you say so Imogen, though from the smell of the room, I'd say everyone loves watching us fuck! But you're right, you've had enough.” With a flick of his wrist Alec opened a rift into Edom calling on his subjects.

Asmodei demons flew through the rift surrounding the room, hellhounds appeared left and right waiting for commands from their princess. Alec stopped riding Magnus for a a second to commend them. “Kill everyone in this room except the bitch sitting in standing at the sitting on the fake throne chair. Honestly what are they playing at? A fake throne, really? You all want to be royalty so much you have a fake throne? I'm sick if this place. Kill them now!” 

Magnus release his spell on the hunters, then placed a protection bubble around him and Alec. He didn't want them to get covered in blood, and demon acid and whatever else came from the demons. Alec started riding Magnus cock once more, together they drowned out the screams of demons, hell hounds, and hunters. They were too busy wrapped in their own love making bubble. With one last push, Alec came all over bubble wall, Magnus following soon after him filling him with his come. 

“God you are beautiful baby.” Magnus breathed into Alec's ear. Giggling, Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus’ awaiting lips. Magnus cleaned them, and together they watched the scene in front of them. Laughing when a few hunter tripped over trying to escape the room but the doors just would budge. Imogen stood there mouth gape open with wide eyes and a horrified expression on her face. She couldn't believe the was happening, she was being spared for some unknown reason she was afraid to find out why. Silver hues made their way into the rift being called to Asmodeus cane in Hell. No souls were going to heaven today. 

*****

“Magnus where the hell are my spanky pants?!” Alec shouted looking for his boxers so they can get dressed before their broadcast. Magnus burst out laughing, him and Alec have been watching way too many movies. They would quote each and everyone of them making eachother laugh, living in their own bubble. 

“It looks like our hellhounds liked eating our clothes.” Magnus said with a grimace. He was losing expensive clothes left and right. His father was the main one to blame though. He snapped both him and Alec into something comfortable.  Alec:  _ blue-greyish maternity skinny jeans, white t shirt, brown ankle high boot, blue long jacket with black fur around the hood.  _ Alec approved of his put fit before dealing with his hair. Magnus:  _ black skinny jeans, white t shirt, maroon ankle boots, black long jacket, maroon beanie.  _ His hair was put back in its original style, except the sides were shaved down into a Mohawk. Alec loved this look on Magnus, and would sometime jump his bones. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned the equipment they would need for the broadcast. They were revealing a lot this morning, and needed to get the show on the road, they had shopping to do. Alec dragged a struggling Imogen by her hair and pushed her into the chair so she could be seen. “Ready love?” Asked Magnus. 

“You bet, keep an eye on her would you? I don't trust this dried up prune.” Alec hit record and he was live now broadcasting in every institute and downworlders homes. “Well this is a surprise isn't?” Alec could practically hear the gasps from everyone. “For those that do not know me, my name is Alec Lightwood-Bane, for those Who do.  **WHAT'S UP?** Anyway as you could tell I'm currently in Idris, in the atrium room. Please excuse my flustered appearance, my Alpha just fucked my brains out while Asmodi demons and hellhounds killed the council members. Oops, did I say that out loud?” Magnus chuckled at his mates antics. 

“So as you can tell I'm not the same Alec you've seen or heard of before. No, I'm now a warlock with twenty percent angel blood. I won't go into details because, well I just don't feel like it. I'm five months pregnant and don't have time for this shit if I'm honest. I apologize for my language to every child watching this broadcast, uncle Alec is sorry. Magnus and I have been pretty busy over the last few weeks, if you haven't noticed a few council members and hunters disappearing then something is wrong.” Alec shook his head before continuing.

“They were involved in killing me, so I got my revenge and it was lovely. The council members sided with Imogen, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and Lydia Branwell. Which was a mistake on their parts. They put out hits on my family and that was something you just don't do.” Alec said eyes flashing red/orange. He could picture everyone flinching away from the screens.  **_Good_ ** he thought. “They Are dead now. Every single council member except of this lovely gem.” Alec showed them Imogen sitting in the chair with a disgusted look on her face. 

“Look at the treacherous bitch that killed numerous of nephilim Omegas because she wanted to get rid of us. She abused her power as well as they rest of the clave. Well that ends today. It's the twenty first century people, get with the times. If I hear anyone say something disrespectful against Omegas I will kill you with a snap of my fingers or I will send you to Edom and let you rot for the rest of your miserable life. If I hear or see shadowhunters killing downworlders for sport, good luck hiding, I'm the Princess of Edom there's no nook and cranny, or stone you can hide from me. I see everything loves, telling you this now, oh and the same goes for us downworlders. Enough is enough, it's time to live in peace and put all this hatred away.” Magnus walked up handing Alec a slice of pizza and chocolate sauce. Alec's eyes lit up, not caring if Magnus took the camera away from him. 

Magnus chuckled at his mate, dancing in his chair while eating his food. “Hello everyone, Alec is currently eating his favorite meal of the day. Pizza and chocolate sauce. I know, I feel the same as you, trust me. The bounties on Isabelle, Max, and Jace Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, and Simon Lewis are null and void. Stop hunting them, you will never find our family. Also we have have the names of the undercover neplium that sided with the clave. All institute on locked down immediately, this will shock some of you.”

Magnus listed off each and every name he extracted from Imogen's brain while Alec had the camera. Imogen sat in shock watching the two men destroy her reputation. She wanted to hurt them in the worst way possible but couldn't do anything but speak. “I give you the order to-”  _ Smack. _ Alec bitch slapped the shit out of Imogen making her see stars. 

“Oh bitch really? You you except for these hunters to follow your commands? They are surrounded by what few hundred shadowhunters? You think they can take them all on? I trained half of these motherfuckas, and they will not fail. Trust me on that. Now I'm bored and want to go shopping for my pups nursery, so baby if you will.” Alec said slapping Imogen once more for good measure. 

Magnus recorded Alec slapping Imogen, he knew everyone would be rolling on the ground laughing. Alec is a character himself, a straight meme. Shaking his head Magnus faced the camera once more. “Jia Penhallow will be the Consul and she will get to decide who she wants in her new council. We will have nothing but the best from her. Now to decide what to do with her…” Magnus thought for a second, it was thought for him by his mate. Alec shot multiple arrow into Imogen body, not hold anything back. “That was for my family and trying to kill my parabatai you bitch. Now let's end this shit Mags, the mall is waiting for us damn it. Oh and Jia,  do call us if you need help with the warding. I have a few security ideas for you, if you don't mind. But Tata for now. We will visit each institute in the next week, starting with New York. I have some people's asses go kick, you know who you are. You turned your back on me, I take that personal. I'll see you seen New York.”

Magnus waved his hand cleansing the entire city of the potent fumes left by the demons and hellhounds. The city was now clean and sparkling, ready for the new Consul to take her command. The couple walked into the portal landing straight in  **_Babies R’ Us_ ** _.  _


	23. Chp23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!!! One more chapter will be uploaded and then I'm taking a much needed break for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading....
> 
> Pictures of the girls hair color is at the end of the story, and one of their eyes.

It's been two weeks since Alec and Magnus took the clave on single handedly. They've portaling to multiple institutes during those days, speaking with different Heads of the institutes, going over the new Accords set by Jia Penhallow. Jia wasted no time on the new laws, both Alec and Magnus were thrilled they chose a Consul that doesn't fuck around. 

Jia asked Alec and Magnus to be the Warlock representatives for the new council. Alec politely declined, he wouldn't have time for their daily meetings, not when the pups are due in another two weeks. Plus he is still new at being a warlock and has much to learn. Jia argued that Alec knew neplium  laws better than anyone and should be on the council. Alec could barely get out of bed with his gigantic bump, how the hell was he going to make it to meetings everyday? 

Instead of declining her again, Alec nominated Aline for the job for nephilim. She was promoted to Head of the LA Institute along her mate Helen. Jia agreed immediately, she loved those girls and watched them bust their asses to get where they are today. Magnus is already part of a downworld council member in London, he wouldn't be able to make time for both. The council in England handle things differently than others, and Magnus was okay with that. He promised to help out whenever he was free, though he nominated Ragnor Fell, whom cursed Magnus in twenty different languages. 

“I was going to write a book Magnus! Do you know how long that takes?” Ragnor questioned. 

Magnus snorted, “On what? How to be a boring old gnat?” He retorted. 

Catarina and Alec though it was hilarious watching their mates bicker like teenage girls. In the end Magnus won and Ragnor was not happy about it. Magnus offered him a bottle of his most expensive wine, Ragnor was back to his boring old self again. Meaning the arguments never stopped between the two friends. Cat also did another check up on Alec and told him that he would be due any minute now. Alec has been experiencing  **Braxton Hicks** for five days now and both Magnus and Alec were on full alert. 

After speaking with Jia, she promised to reinstate Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy; If they chose to. She wasn't going to force them back into the clave after everything they've been through. Alec wasn't going to hold his siblings back from their lives either, if they wanted to go back hunting demons who was he to stop them? One night at dinner, he asked them bluntly right on the spot not sugarcoating anything. It threw his siblings off at first, but after discussing it for some hours, they all agreed that the four of them will only hunt if the London Institute needed help, they were content with the lives they were starting now. 

“Plus a shadowhunter salary isn't going go help with twins Alec. You should know that better than anyone, and we don't-” 

“WHAT?! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!” Alec shouted glaring at his brothers. Jace looked guilty, but in his defense they only just found out. Simon moved to hug his parabatai, Alec smiled instantly pushing the anger away with a blink of an eye. 

“We just found out a hour ago. We're having a boy and a girl. I'm freaking out! What am I going to do when she gets older and her period comes? I don't know how to handle that AL, oh my God. What am I saying? You are having three and- what are we going to do?!” Simon screeched. 

Alec chuckled calming his parabatai down then pointing towards his two sisters. “Clary and Izzy can help in that department. Plus we have to  **man up** during that time, but let's not think about that yet, it shouldn't happen until they hit puberty. Let's not rush them to grow up too fast just yet.” Alec said rubbing soothing circles on Simon's back. Simon relaxed when Alec snapped him four double cheese burgers and nuggets from McDonald's. Simon craves these burgers all the time. Not to mention rice krispie treats and white cheddar popcorn. He had a normal pregnancy craving where as Alec had outrageous cravings.  **_Shrugs_ ** .

“Alec's right Si, we will be there to help. We wouldn't let you guys suffer, but you will need to have the sex talk with them one day.” Clary said laughing at their matching horrified expressions. 

“Clarissa Adele Fairchild, you will not and I mean not say things like that! I don't want go think about my pups having sex. Oh my Angels! I don't even want to think about Maxie having a girlfriend or boyfriend. No! They aren't dating until they are three hundred years old. Fuck that!” Alec exclaimed, panting heavily. 

Jace burst out laughing, so did the others in the room. “Max isn't immortal, so how can he date at three hundred Alec, don't be daft.” 

Magnus caught Alec's eye then snapped.his fingers summoning the  **Book of the white** in his hands. The couple have been trying to find a spell or a potion that will make their family immortal. Alec couldn't handle the thought of losing his family one day, it would literally kill him. “Alexander and I have been searching for an immortality spell or potion for a few months now, and we've found one. It's a simple potion that will stop your aging as soon as you drink it. You would still be the same person only immortal. We wanted to surprise you with it for Christmas, but since Jace just brought up the immortal subject. We figured it was no time like the present. So what are your opinions on this?”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Izzy squealed making everyone jump from the nonhuman like sound. She launched her self at Magnus and hugged squeezed the living daylight out of him. “I can't breathe Iz.” She pulled back just a tad still not letting him go. “I take that as a yes then?” 

Izzy nodded with tears in her eyes. “Oh, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving the two of you alone with seven children. I don't want them to forget about me. I'm their favorite aunt, besides Clary, and Cat, and Tessa, and Jia, and- well you get the picture. There's so much I would like to accomplish in my life and you guys have given me the opportunity to do so. I love you guys so much!” She rushed toward her brother to hug and kiss his face, leaving lipstick lips everywhere. Alec didn't mind, he needed a shower anyway. 

Alec turned to the others asking them if they were truly alright with this. “Hell yeah man, think about how many coffee shops or restaurants I can open, then the kids could taken over the family business. I would like to have more than two children and would like to see them grow up and have kids of their own. Of course we might have to move out because it's going to get pretty crowded around here.” 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Don't worry about that Jace. By that time our house will be the size of a palace.” He was going to make sure his family lived comfortably everyday of their lives.

“You both wouldn't mind living with us for the rest of eternity?” Asked Simon in a hopeful voice. Alec one arm hugged Simon closer to him and Izzy. “Of course not Simon were family, but if you all would like your own homes, we can build one next to ours. We own so much land, a few houses wouldn't be a problem.”

“What about Max? Is he going to drink the potion as well?” Asked Clary, who was silently squealing hearing about them becoming immortal,.not go mention their children. She would like to travel around the world for a century learning about every artist known to man. She couldn't wait to have her own pups one day. 

“Max will have that option once he turns twenty one. I want him to be a kid for as long as possible. Plus we never know who his mate will be. We have plenty of time. Now that we've discussed this and everyone is on board with the plan, it's time for us to go grocery shopping before Maxie is out of school. Simon and Jace can decide what they wants for the nursery now they knows the gender of their pups” Alec says trying to stand on his own, failing miserably. “Come on guys, Max is having a slumber party this weekend and I need to make sure they have enough snack to last them until Sunday afternoon. So lets go before it comes hard for me to walk, Max and his friends wants me to make some triple chocolate chip cookies for when they get out of school.” Alec held out his and Magnus helped him up. 

“Wait, how long will the potion take to brew? And if i drink it, will it affect my pups?” Simon asked the smiling couple breaking them out of their bubble. Which didn't seem to falter as they turned his way. 

“No, it won't affect your pups, we made sure of that, but if you want to be sure, you can take the potion after you given birth to the twins. It will still be there waiting for you after which. The potion will only take a couple of hours to brew, it's not too difficult.” Magnus answered. Simon nodded in understanding. He agreed to take the potion after the pups were born just to be on the safe side. Not that he didn't trust Magnus, he just didn't want his children being stuck as babies all their lives. Simon nodded and took Jace's hand as the group made their way into a Sainsbury's  grocery store.

******

“Wow, you all.bought the whole store didn't you?” Asked the cashier ringing up their items. They had four carts filled with groceries,” said the cashier.  Alec wasn't kidding when He said they needed groceries for the house. Normally Magnus would snap the groceries home, but Alec wanted to live like normal people and shop for their groceries. The cashier, stared at Alec like a pack of meat, blinking his eyelashes multiple times. Apparently he thought it was attractive, but Magnus thought he looked down right stupid, like he had a twitching problem. Alec handed the man his opened lemon lime gatorade he opened so the man could scan it. Didn't want to be accused of stealing. 

Austin, the cashier fingers lingered on Alec's hand and Magnus lost it. Magnus growled viciously at Austin, ready to rip him a new asshole, Alec feeling his Alpha’s anger stands from the scooter cart, cupping Magnus’ face pulling him into a possessive kiss. Austin stared at the two men with wide exasperating eyes. Alec turned back towards the man in question made his Alpha angry and snapped. 

“Maybe instead of trying to find someone to take home you should do your damn job. Besides I'm married and so out of your league now if you would hurry up and bag my damn groceries so I can get home instead of looking at your Zit pizza face! What is with mundanes flirting with people married? It's like they don't care about being a fucking homewrecker. Stop staring at me and hurry the fuck up! I have twelve kids coming to my house in less than two hours and you're holding up my cooking, so if you would please. Austin.”

People were staring, mouths agape watching the whole quarrel between the three men.  Austin was going to say something disrespectful when Izzy stepped up and slapped him straight across the face. “I don't know how you mundanes handle situations like this here in England, but in New York we break noses and suffer the consequences. Now are you going to ring up or groceries or do you want a broken nose? I can always do both.” A wave of anger came out of nowhere, surging through her veins and washing the resentment to the surface of her consciousness. She always hated when people try to ruin a marriage, engagement or relationship just because they can't have a certain person. No one fucks with her family, especially Alec. She's protective of all of them, but Alec is her everything apart from Clary. 

Simon, Clary, Jace and Magnus burst out laughing at the look on Austin's face. Alec had enough and walked away from the register with Izzy. He then snapped his fingers bagging all the groceries sending them home, leaving money in the register. Magnus seeing what happened quickly muttered a memory spell to make the mundanes to forget what they saw and walked out with the rest of the group. 

They caught up with Alec and Izzy laughing at something while looking at a baby brochure. That was the next stop on their list and Magnus was thrilled to finally pick up the cribs with their children's names engraved on them, in calligraphy to match the walls. No one was allowed into the nursery, they didn't want to give the names away. Magnus had them custom made and he couldn't wait to show Alec. 

*******

They walked around Babies R’ US for another out picking out cribs, strollers, clothes, playpens, bouncer chairs, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, bips, baby monitors-though Magnus was going to magic the surround sound the house as a baby monitor. Wipes, diapers, breast pumps, etcetera. Magnus made sure both nurseries were fully stocked to the brim, and since the rooms had walk in closets, everything will fit inside them. They also purchased dressers, rocking chairs, toys, books, and baby toiletries.

Alec and Magnus snapped everything home so they could get started as soon as they get home, done shopping, the group made their way home to put away the groceries and prepare for a house full of kids. Warlocks, Fledglings, Werewolves, mundanes. It was going to be a made house, and thanks to Magnus, who turned one two of the bedrooms into guest rooms with built in bunk beds. Alec had the whole weekend planned for the kids and he wanted everything to go perfect. 

****

Alec just finished pulling the cookies out the oven when Max and his friends ran into the house with hungry expressions. Honestly are these schools feeding these kids or not? Alec snapped his fingers disturbing the cookies evenly, added milk and the kids were sitting at the table talking loudly, joking around and just having fun. 

Alec joked with the kids for an hour, before he sent them up stairs in the family room to pay some video games. Tonight's dinner consisted of pizza. Alec has been cooking meals for his family every night and needed a break. He was sure the others would love his home made cooking, but lately Alec hasn't been up to it. He barely slept, the pups would.move around non-stop and it's was annoying him. He just wants sleep, but that wasn't happening any time soon. 

Alec felt huge and uncomfortable, he couldn't breathe half of the time, with his children pushing up on his rib cage. It was the worst, not to mention when he finally gets comfortable to sleep, one of his pups pushed on his blatter making him struggle to the bathroom. He's had a few accidents because of his huge bump he struggles to get up all the time now. Not mention his pelvic bone feels like his been dislocated when he lays on his side for along time. Magnus has to rub Alec's body every morning, noon, and night. To make Alec comfortable as possible, he knew the pups were due any minute now, and have been on high alert. He has a few clients here and there but nothing major, just a few potions or spells. He made sure to reschedule the appointments out of the country. There was no way he would be away when Alec goes into.labor. 

Alec ordered eight pizzas for the house, then headed into the nursery to put away some of the clothes they bought from the store. Magnus was in his apothecary making the immortality potions for the family, along with nausea potions for him and Simon. Though Alec is in his third trimester, he still gets evening sickness. Which was the absolute worst when him and Magnus want some sexy time. 

He sat on the floor and began folding blankets, and onesies inside of the girls dressers before moving over towards the boys dressers. “Oh my butter cups, you have so many clothes it doesn't make any sense. Pops, Aunt Izzy and Clary went nuts shopping for the six of you today. Well I can't say that I'm any better, I've discovered  **online shopping** and have been ordering everything left and right. Just know your play room is filled to the brim with toys, furniture, anything you could think of, it's in there. Your father hasn't complained about me spending money on you all so that a plus. Though he's probably spent more than me, oh my gosh you six are going to be spoiled. But I won't take any disrespect or lies from any of you six. I won't have it.” Alec says while rubbing his bump with a smile on his face.

Alec got off the floor slowly making his way into the closet to hang up the clothes with the hangers when he felt a twinge in his stomach making him hunch over, holding his stomach in pain.  _ “It's too early, no, no, it's not time yet! We still have two weeks babies.”  _ Alec said to his pups rubbing his stomach. Not wanting to chance anything he called Magnus immediately, but cut the call when his mate ran into the room with an panic expression. 

“Alexander are you alright?!” Magnus asked taking Alec into his arms, rubbing his swollen belly. “I felt this intense pain, nothing like the braxton hicks you've had before, I'm calling Cat.”He got out his phone dialing Catarina's number while holding his mate in his arms. Alec felt another twinge and squeezed Magnus’ arms so hard Magnus nearly cried out at the pain. 

“Ow, fuck, fuck Fuck! Bloody hell that hurts!” Alec screamed. Magnus rubbed his bump trying to soothe out the ache. Alec relaxed falling against Magnus’ chest still panting heavily. “Cat! It's Alec, he's having these cramps that are making him cry out in pain. What's happening?” 

_ “Calm down Magnus, I'm on my way. Try to get him on the bed quickly as possible, and make sure his comfortable and has pillows to support his back. He's still has two more weeks, but it's possible your butter cups are ready to make their grand appearance. How far apart are the contractions?”  _  Before Magnus could answer Alec cried out again, “SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!!! FUCK OWWW!” 

Asmodeus appeared in front of them, feeling Alec's pain since he was in Edom sentencing someone to eternity in the abyss of Hell. He saw his son in law laying against Magnus’ chest sweating bullets, face grim from pain. “If say they are ten minutes apart.” Magnus finally answered. 

_ “Okay, on second thought bring him to the operating room we set up for Him and Simon. Bring him quickly and call the others, we need all hands on deck for this one. I seems like your babies are ready to come out and meet you guys. I’m here now.”  _  Magnus hung up the phone and asked for his father to help him bring Alec into the operating room next to the living room. 

“Sweet Hell!” Alec cried out, hunching over squeezing the men shoulders that were helping him walk into the operating room to welcome his babies. “Alec we need to get you into the bed quickly as possible.” Asmodeus said softly. 

“I NEED A FUCKING MINUTE!” Alec shouted through another contraction. “I'm sorry pops, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm so sorry.” Alec began to cry, he didn't mean it. Honest! Asmodeus smiled patting Alec's hand, “it's okay Alec, I know.”  Alec nodded and began walking again when be heard the laughs of the children he stopped in his tracks. 

“Demons below! Max has a sleepover! What, what are we going go do?! I promised him they could stay until Sunday afternoon and he's going to be upset if we don't tell him his brothers and sisters are on their way.” 

“Don't worry Alec, Simon got them covered. They are playing a few games when picked up today. Once the babies are safely delivered he will send Max your way. And he wishes you good luck and asks Cat to quickly numb the pain because he's experiencing your labor pains.”  Jace said from behind them. Alec gasped and quickly apologized to Jace, who helped them get Alec into the room. 

“Cat! Hurry Simon can feel my labor pains! I don't want to send him into labor because of me, FUCKING HELL! THEY ARE PUSHING!” The men quickly got Alec into bed, Cat snapped everyone in scrubs and sterilized the room once Clary, Izzy and Ragnor made there way inside. She then snapped Alec shirt off leaving his sport bra on him, his boxers as well. 

Magnus wished he could take the pain away from his mate. He hated seeing Alec in so much pain, he could feel some of it, but not a full dose. He looked up at Cat with pleading eyes, she nodded in understanding walking over towards them, placing her hand on Alec, muttering a few words pouring her magic into Alec numbing his body. He sighed in relief, “Thank you Cat!” 

She laughed, then turning back towards her objective. “Okay I need the rest of you here because this is going to be quick and I don't have enough hands to hold them all. If any of you are squeamish please tell me now.” No one said anything so she got started. She ordered everyone to wash their hands and snapped gloves on them. “Let's do this.” 

******

“Are you okay darling?” Magnus asked his fiance, stroking his fingers through his thick sweaty hair. Alec smiled up at his Alpha and nodded. “I'm fine, who would have thought our butter cups would come today? They are so much like their father making a grand entrance as usual. And it's snowing outside! Granted i did want them born on Christmas, but I will take the 6th of December. Only two days before your birthday. That's going to be hell when they are older. ” 

Magnus snickered leaning down to kiss Alec's awaiting lips. “Well they wouldn't be my children of they didn't have a dramatic flare of their own. Plus i'm sure we can think of something that will make pups birthday special. I'll just celebrate mine with my gorgeous mate in private. Maxie is going to be so angry isn't he?” 

Alec nodded yes, “But after telling him what happened, I think he would get over it, besides he's with his friends, though seeing the ouos he might want go kick them all out so he can bound with them.” Alec gasped when he felt tugging on his stomach. “It's happening Magnus!” He whispered ethustically. They heard the sound of the most beautiful noise ever. One of their pups has arrived. Everyone laughed at the noise, “Baby has some pipes of him. He definitely takes after his daddy.” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear making him chuckle with glee.

Asmodeus walked over with the baby showing the parents. “Meet your son guys. He's perfect, thank you for letting me be here for their birth, it means so much to me.” He had tears in his eyes staring down at his crying grandson. He placed the baby in Magnus’ arms then walked back to help Cat with the rest. 

Alec was in love all over again, he had a beautiful golden skin, thick black hair, heart shaped lips like his father's, a complete replica of Magnus himself. Alec's breathe hitched when his son eyes opened for the first time. A beautiful multicolored blue, green, gold on the iris with cat slit pupils. He was perfect! “This is  **Jason Michael** ” Alec whispered, running his pups cheeks ignoring the gunk he was coated in. Magnus kissed his cheek earning a toothless smile from Jason. 

The couple heard another scream and Isabelle brought the baby over this time, it stopped crying immediately after she lowered the baby close to Alec's head. “Its a girl!” She is beautiful guys! Oh I'm a huge fan of her hair!” Alec smiled seeing his daughter. She had galaxy hair color-blue, purple, pink, blue/green with a lighter version of Magnus’ complexion. Her eyes opened and they were a mixture of violet and magenta. She had a mixture of both parents. “Meant  **Skylar Olivia** ” Magnus said to Izzy who fell absolutely in love with her niece. “That names matches her completely, hello I my little star.” Alec kissed her face, earning a smile from Skylar. 

Clary walked over with the next one with tears in her eyes. They could see from the hair color that is was a girl. She had black, blue, and purple hair. “I want to keep her forever! Can I keep her please? She's so precious, oh wait until you see her eyes guys.” She walked over towards the fathers and showed them her gorgeous face. She had the same complexion and features  like Skylar, just different hair color and eyes. Magnus almost lost it when he seen her sparkling blue, purple, pink ombre eyes with heart shaped pupils. “This is  **Liliana Adele** , named after one of her aunts.” Magnus said looking in Clary’s eyes. She flat out cried holding Lily close to her chest, not wanting to let her go. 

Both Alec and Magnus were overwhelmed by their children's eyes and hair, their pups are beautiful. Jace walked over with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a head full of black hair. Same complexion of Magnus and Jason. He had green blue eyes with cat slit pupils. “Meet  **Aren Jace** everyone, it's seem like the boys are Magnus’ duplicates.” Alec chuckled at the look on Jace's face holding his nephew named after him. 

“Dude, you're killing my heart. Is it bad that he's my favorite because he's named after me?” Everyone chuckled at his reaction, expecting nothing else from him. Aren smiled hearing his father's laugh. Asmodeus walked over once more holding another blue blanket, same skin as his brothers and sire father. Head full of black curly hair, and his eyes were the same as Magnus’- Gold with a light hint of green. “This is  **Jacob Lewis** ,” Magnus said looking at his third mini me with tears in his eyes. 

Ragnor walked over with the last one and she was perfect. She had a head full of blue-green hair and sparkling galaxy eyes with white specs looking like stars, with the same complexion as her sisters. The sight of her eyes took the parents breath away. “Everyone, meant **Isabella Katarina** named after her two aunts.” Alec felt Catarina stopped what she was doing moving over to look at her niece with fear filled eyes before moving back to close Alec up, and shape his loose skin back to its original shape, with a little baby fat that he could wall off in no time. Alec thought Izzy was going go have a heart attack while holding Skylar, but kept her cool with salient tears streaming down her face. She needed pictures of her nieces and nephews stat. 

Catarina called everyone back so she could weighed each baby, before cleaning them up. They were all around 5Ibs 2-3 oz, healthy and completely beautiful. Magnus made sure they had all fingers and toes, he then muttered a spell to keep them from harm and demon possession, the room light up with multiple colors mixed with a bright purple light. Edom now had heirs and was going to keep them safe from harm. The spell was complete and Alec was getting restless, he wanted to hold his children damnit. 

Cat released the numbing spell on his body, then helping him to sit up carefully. “You're going to be sore for a week, so take it easy. Okay?” Alec nodded and pulled her into a bone crushing  hug. She laughed and kissed his forehead, muttering a  _ thank you _ for naming one of his pups after her. The pups started crying for food and Catarina helped Alec nurse for the first time. She showed him how to hold two babies carefully as they both nursed. He fed, Jason and Skylar first, while the other sucked on their pacifiers until it was their turn. Alec knew he would be pumping milk once the pups are asleep in their nursery. The pups smelled like strawberries, oranges and new baby scent and all theirs. Alec loved the scent of his pups, he could get enough of smelling them, he looked over seeing Magnus doing the same thing. Yup, the pups are going to get annoyed after a while with their parents scenting them all the time. It's bad enough they do it to Max. Alec chuckled thinking about how Max complains about them scenting him, but never stops him or Magnus, instead he just embraces it and snuggles into their chests.

Asmodeus was in pure bliss surrounded by his beautiful grandchildren. He wasn't there for Magnus’ birth which he regretted the most, but he made sure to be here for his grandchildren. He watch as Magnus snapped each baby in different clothing before moving to help Alec switch the pups for the next set can eat. Asmodeus moved to help his son burp the babies then lay them inside of their incubators to sleep. 

*******

Jace switched out with Simon so he could come and meet the pups. He fell in love with them immediately seeing them all for the first time. Max burst into the room with tears of joy in his eyes. Jace must have told him they were here, which explains the tears. Alec smiled at him and motioned for him to join him on the bed after he washed his hands. “Oh wow, her hair is so freaking cool! What's there names?” Magnus came over, picking up cub showing him each of his siblings and their names. He was in love with his siblings and protective of them instantly. 

The room a few pictures of each baby, group shots, family shots. They sent them to their close friends, Tessa called Immediately cursing them for not inviting her to the birthing of her nieces and nephews, then gushed about the girls hair color saying she was jealous not having their hair. Alec promised they could visit the next day, or Sunday when Max's friends are all gone home. 

Max asked if he could kick them out, but Alec told him that was rude and would be be fair because they promised the kids a fun weekend and Alec always keeps his promises. Only the mundane children didn't know Alec was pregnant, the others loved feeling the pups kick around in Alec's stomach and would often speak to them. They were excited to meet the babies as well, they could meet them Sunday when their parents to pick them up. 

Alec finished feeding each baby and was now pumping milk for their next feeding. Magnus snapped the bottles of milk in their fridge in the nursery in case Alec is asleep and Magnus has to feed the pups on his own. Magnus helped Alec clean up, then stroked his hair until he fell asleep. “I'll watch over the pups love, you get some rest. Thanks you for making me the happiest man ever. I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” Alec whispered unconsciously, returning back to dreamland.  

  * Jason Michael-boy
  * Skylar Olivia -girl 
  * Liliana Adele-girl
  * Aren Jace -boy 
  * Jacob Lewis -boy
  * Isabella katarina -girl 
  * Born December 6



 

 

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwicktCMr4TcAhUD0FkKHaPBA7EQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.popsugar.com%2Fbeauty%2Fphoto-gallery%2F38742683%2Fimage%2F38742734%2FGalaxy-Hair-Color-Ideas&psig=AOvVaw3T_RtEj31GX3w8XaVi-L99&ust=1530756638326372) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjNs9utr4TcAhUDuVkKHaGeDm0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.boredpanda.com%2Fgalaxy-hair-fashion-trend%2F&psig=AOvVaw3T_RtEj31GX3w8XaVi-L99&ust=1530756638326372) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi3nIyMsITcAhVNwVkKHfFXAyMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F475200198160812233%2F&psig=AOvVaw3UfFeERqM_f_AcQJRuT6sa&ust=1530756915452421)

 

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwixsZmisITcAhUQrVkKHYj7AEAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fchaostranquility-nyt.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FGalaxy-eye-1-340470230&psig=AOvVaw0Q5dop4fDvdLrkp9rCpPSn&ust=1530756964068471) 

 


	24. Chp24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July everyone!! I hope you all have a fantastic day!!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, I will see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Two weeks have passed and Alec and Magnus have gotten little no sleep, but haven't complained once. The pups surprisingly would cry of they were hungry, needed changing or if one of their siblings would scare the shot our of them by crying. Which was all the time, it was so bad Magnus had to undo the baby monitor spell throughout the house because the pups would wake up the entire house with their screams. The couple thought if they separated the pups, putting in their own cribs, it would go smoothly.  **False.** That only made it worse. 

Alec didn't know what to do, he was normally great with this kind of thing but he was failing miserably and he was taking it hard. Magnus reassured him that he was doing fine, reminding him that he took care of Max and his siblings. Alec retorted by saying Max was only one pup, not six. Magnus would kiss Alec sweetly, erasing the self doubt he was experiencing and replacing it with confidence. 

Magnus was backed up with clients and it was becoming a problem for the High Warlock of England. People needed him, though they were gracious enough not to bother him for two weeks because word got around that Alec had their pups and they wanted to give him some family time. Now they needed the High Warlock asap. One of Magnus’ clients broke the rules by ringing their doorbell at three in the morning after Alec and Magnus finally for the pups to sleep. 

The horrid sound scared the babies and the room erupted in cries. Alec was furious, he marched towards the front door, swung it open and snapped. “ It's 3 o’clock in the fucking morning and my fiance and I just put our six, not one, but SIX pups to sleep and here you are ringing this God forsaking doorbell that just so happens resonate throughout the entire house and guess what it just did. IT WOKE UP MY FUCKONG PUPS!!!” Alec shouted not giving two fucks about waking anyone else, he hasn't slept and has the bruised eyes, same four-day clothes to prove it. 

The man looked afraid for his life, everyone warned him not to knock on the High Warlocks home, it was against the rules. They told him that Alec would kill him if he disturbed their sleeping family. But these were dire times and the shadow world needed Magnus. Clearing his throat the man spoke trying to hide the lack of courage in his tone. “I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood-Bane but your husband is needed at the London institute in the morning. We've tried sending fire messages but nothing is working. Will sent me here to relay the message.” 

Alec seethed, William Herondale knew how to push Alec's buttons, and Alec was going go make him pay. Not even replying, Alec grabbed the man in front of him, made a portal and stepped into the Ops center in the middle of a meeting not giving two fucks about his appearance. His eyes narrowed in on Will who jumped to his feet backing away from the feral, sleep deprived Omega. 

Will started forming words but shut his mouth when Alec held up his hand. Not one person moved from their positions. Alec was sweet, kind, caring until provoked- then it's run like hell. Alec started calmly never once raising his voice, but they new his was furious with the changing of his eyes. “So, you send this clueless twit to my front door knowing full well that it was late and my children would be sleeping, all because you needed my Alpha, is that right?” Everyone nodded, Tessa tried to say something but coward back into her chair when his eyes went black with red pupils mixed with lightening crackling around his body.  _ Fuck that shit,  _ she thought to herself.

“Well let me inform you what you have done William Herondale. Magnus and I have spent the last few hours getting our pups to sleep, and when we finally managed to get them down, your lovely minion here decided to ring the doorbell that resonates throughout the house. Now I know what you must be thinking,  **_What didn't Magnus and I put a slicening spell on our pups nursery?_ ** Well I'll answer that for you, it's because I made it clear that I didn't want people showing up at our front door step. I have a twelve year old cub that has to be up at 6:30 for school, and six newborn pups, not to mention a pregnant parabatai that needs rests along with the rest of my siblings that have work and school.” Alec was now making his way towards everyone with the same calming aura which made the hunters and downworlders unsteady. No one knew what Alec was going to do to them in his feral state. 

“We haven't slept for more than an hour at best for two weeks and tonight Magnus and I was banking on sleeping, for at least thirty minutes before the pups wake up and demands attention. I haven't taken a proper shower in that time, getting clean my magic can only work for so long. So here's what I'm going to do, I will go home and tell Magnus to help you stupid fucks with whatever problem you have and continue his job as the High Warlock of England. I leave you with this warning, if another comes to my home and ring my doorbell, I don't give a flying fuck what it's for, you will be insinergrated on the spot. I don't answer to the clave, or anyone for that matter, I am the Princess of Edom I kill who I want when I want. I'm sure Pops would love some more angel grace from the lot of you. If my Alpha gets one hair out of place helping you, there will be hell to pay and I make good on my words, just ask the old council members souls living with in my father in-laws cane.” 

Everyone was shaking in their combat boots at the threat. Alec never once raised his voice, he didn't have to his eyes spoke for him. Alec turned back to Will and asked him a simple question. “If it walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, what is it?” Will was not happy with this question, Alec knew he hated ducks, what was he playing at?

Will indignantly rolled his eyes and answered in a nonchalant tone. “A duck.” Alec snapped his fingers turning Will into the one thing he was afraid of, then turned the man that rang his doorbell into a cockroach before opening a portal to go home. Will quacked flapping his wings about running towards Alec, but came up short when Alec kicked him like a soccer ball sending him flying into the hands of Jem who burst out laughing. Alec left the institute and portal right into the nursery with six screaming pups and a sleep deprived fiance. 

*****

Alec and Magnus got the babies to sleep hopefully for thirty minutes at least. Alec explained what happened at the institute and how Magnus needed to get back to world and help the newitts out. Magnus was in a fit of laughter after Alec told him he turned Will into a duck. The sound made Alec smile and feel at ease and all their problems drifted away. His alpha pulled him into his arms and kissed the breath out of him. Alec melted into the kiss, not wanting to let go of his gorgeous fiance. 

“I don't want to leave you alone with six crying pups my love. I'll just go back next week, that's when I have to start anyway, plus I'm exhausted and need sleep. I want to sleep more than an hour with you on my arms. It's been too long and I miss the way your body feels against mines.” Alec kissed Magnus once more before conjuring him an espresso, two blueberry muffins, and a nice back to work out fit. **John Varvatos broken stripe vest-black, black tailored dress pants, Cavalli men's Grottesque printed shirt, black polished leather ankle boots, and black jacket.**

“Oh wow, Alexander this is amazing! Did you pick this out yourself or did Izzy help you?” Magnus asked holding up the printed shirt  approvement humming. Alec rolled his eyes, biting a piece of Magnus’ muffin then replied. “I picked it out myself thanks. I was looking through one of your many magazines you have around the house and thought you would look nice in this outfit so I bought it for you. Now enough talk, go shower while you still can. I'm going to wake Max for school, then pump before our little monsters wake up hungry.” with a peck on his alphas lips, Alec was off to wake their cub for school.  

Max woke with no fuss this morning, maybe because he knew his parents haven't gotten any sleep since the pups were born, and it today was the last day of school. It was Christmas break and the school was closed until January. Max wanted to help his parents with the pups as much as he can, so he got out of bed and did as he was told. Alec wasn't on the mood for making breakfast this morning, so everyone got chick fil a in their rooms. Alec packed Magnus’ work bag, and placed his breakfast inside of the bag along with a his lunch. 

Alec then began pumping milk trying to restock up on the mini-fridge. Alec sat quietly, eating his breakfast while watching the pups in their cribs through the wall. Magnus joined him soon after looking sexy as hell with a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec wanted him, it's been too long since he was able to have his Alpha in inside him and he craved for it. He knew Magnus could smell his arousal, but he wasn't ashamed by it. Magnus was his Alpha dammit, he could do as he pleased. 

Smirking to himself, Magnus decided to tease his horny Omega, selling the towel on purpose, bending over giving Alec a clear view of his ass, hole on display. Alec growled hungrily, licking his lips wanting a taste of his teasing mate. Before he could say anything, three soft knocks broke him out of his lustful gaze. Alec saw that it was Max, he quickly snapped a pair of tight briefs on his Alpha and slapping his ass before opening the door for Max. 

“Pops, put on some clothes sheesh.” Max said after Magnus kissed his forehead. Magnus chuckled play hitting Max on the back before getting dressed. The cub joined Alec on the bed to eat his breakfast, they spoke for a bit before Magnus had to leave his family for the day, which he hated so much. “I love you darling, I will try to make it home early so you wouldn't have to be alone.” he kissed Alec passionately for a minute before being kicked out the house. “I love you too baby, have a great day!” Alec shouted out the door. He had just finish filling the bottles with milk when one wails started followed by dive more. 

“Jason. It's always Jason. Why does the oldest have to be the ringleader.” Alec sighed walking in the nursery Max hot on his heels, wanting to help his dad with his brothers and sisters. 

“Its okay my butter cups daddy's here. No more crying.” Alec soothed his pups, he changed their diapers quickly, not wanting to get peed on again. It was disgusting, at least he didn't get shitted on like Magnus has yet. “Dad can I help?” Max asked with hopeful eyes. 

Alec nodded yes. “Of course you can, but be careful. I'm putting them in the bed with me, so I will need your help placing them carefully in the center of the bed. Careful with Skylar, you know how she likes to squirm around when she's agitated.” Alec said placing her in Max’s arms carefully. They showed Max how-to hold babies the correct way, Max learned rather quickly. Alec held Jason and Liliana as he walked into his and Magnus bedroom. They joined their sister Skylar while he and Max went to get Aren, Jacob, and Isabella. 

Before Max could feed one of his siblings a horn was heard outside, his bus was here to pick him up for school. He frowned, not wanting to leave his father alone with six pups, but he had school, and Alec wouldn't let him stay home unless he was sick. Alec picking up on his cubs aura, smiled and kissed his forehead. “Not to worry Maxie, I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, you go and enjoy your last day and when you get back we can decorate the house, since it going to be our first Christmas here in London, let's make the best of it. Then we can go through magazines picking out everyone's Christmas gifts. How does that sound?” 

Max brightened up at the idea and nodded. “Okay but remember me and Pops are picking out the tree today, we want it to be a surprise, promise you won't snapp one here.” Alec chuckled and agreed. “I promise, now go before the bus leaves you. Money is in your bag, sorry I didn't have time to make your lunch today.” Max kissed each siblings head before kissing his father goodbye. “Its okay dad, I know you're tired, I'll see you later. Love you!” Alec replied and Max was out the door and he was stuck with six screaming babies. 

****

Magnus walked in the house exhausted, his magic was gone and all he wasted to do was go to sleep for a  few hours wrapped in his fiance's arms, or the other way around. It was late afternoon when he finished his work. He turned Will back into his normal self, along with the man Alec turned into a cockroach. Jem and Tessa burst out laughing when Will made duck sounds after Magnus reversed the spell Alec made. 

Will and the man were shaking with fear. Magnus felt sorry for the young shadowhunter, but not for Will. He got Just what he deserved. Alec made it clear no one was to disturb them, and Will broke the rules. “I'm going to kick Alec's ass! I can't believe he did that to me, I'm scarred for life.” Magnus rolled his eyes, not even acknowledging the worthless threat. He knew Will would never hurt Alec, if he was honest Alec could beat him with one hand behind his back. 

“Serves you right. You woke up our pups, if they weren't still babies I would have made you put them back to sleep, you jerk off. Now what is it that you want? I need to get home to my mate and pups. He's alone and I'm not supposed to be here for another week! Let's get this shit over with, I'm not in a friendly mood either. Test me and what Alec did to you will look like child's play.”  Will quacked, backing away from Magnus and hiding behind Jem. After the threat, Tessa went into what was happening and why they needed Magnus there. It took three hours for magnus to fix what he needed, then he went portaling throughout England helping his clients with whatever their problem was. 

Now he was walking into a quiet home and freaked out. The pups haven't been this quiet since they were born and Magnus didn't like it. He ran towards the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. There on the bed was Alec and the pups sleeping soundlessly. The pups were close together with pacifiers in their mouths, surrounded by a mountain of pillows. The pillows were placed around the edges of the bed to prevent their pups from rolling off the bed. 

The bed was huge enough to prevent that since the pups were in the center of the bed. Alec didn't want go chance it. The Omega himself was on his side, in different clothes.  _ He showered _ , Magnus thought to himself as he striped his own clothes off and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower himself. He needed to wash off the day, and he made it known that he was off for.the remainder of the day. He didn't care if someone was dying, they better call another warlock. 

When Magnus entered the room, he saw his cub crawling in the bed opposite of Alec, along the pillow barrier. From the looks of it, Max was tired and wanted a nap as well. Smiling, Magnus walked into the room and helped Max out of his shoes ands clothes letting him sleep comfortably in his boxers. The cub rolled over and was out as soon as his head touched the pillow. The school only had a half day so Max must have just gotten home and ran straight in their bedroom, book bag and coat on the floor by the room  door. Magnus walked around the other side of the bed, placing himself behind Alec and wrapping his arms around his waist. He heard Alec sigh in relief before turning in his arms. 

“You're back early. How it go?” Alec whispered, voice laced with sleep. Magnus smiled and kissed his lips before giving Alec the rundown of his day. He then asked Alec how he got the pups to sleep, earning a silent chuckle from him. “When Max and I placed them on the bed together they calmed down immediately. I think they were upset because they weren't together and now we can sleep as long as they are in the same crib, they will be fine. Of course when they start growing, were have to separate them and place them in their own cribs, but for now they are content and I am thankful. We should sleep, they just went down for a nap, you need to recharge I can feel how exhausted you are. I pushed my energy through our bond to keep you going today. Plus, you promised Max you so will get the Christmas tree today, go to sleep love. I love you.” He kissed Magnus once more before turning to face his children. 

Alec snickered at the sight of his cub curled up with Liliana and Jacob. The two pups wiggled their way closer towards their older brother. Max loved them, and made sure not to roll on them, instead he laid on his back moving in the middle of his siblings. Three on each side of him, and passed out with a smile of his face. Magnus snapped pictures of the sight and placed it on his lock screen wallpaper. He then snuggled in Alec's neck and falling asleep with his family, not worried about the death of the world. 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj-0-bh2YTcAhVQrVkKHQl9CTEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F694821048734460206%2F&psig=AOvVaw37XsK_DGt5xgGsjeB0npJ4&ust=1530768087587023)

 


	25. Chp25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading...

A few hours after their nap, Magnus portaled him and Max to a tree farm to pick out the perfect Christmas tree. This will be everyone's first Christmas, apart from Magnus and his friends. Shadowhunters never celebrated mundane holidays. They were now, and the family loved the idea. Father and son walked around the farm until Max found the biggest tree there. 

Magnus agreed immediately seeing the tree, now all they had to do was pay for it and snap it home. Somewhere Alec couldn't see it, and shop for christmas ornaments. After checking his email, Magnus found out Target and Walmart had a sale going on for bulbs and lights. They also wanted to do some Christmas shopping for some stocking stuffers. 

Max picked out the stockings that were huge and could be filled with any and everything. He then picked out the Christmas ornaments for the tree, colors matching his siblings eyes and hair perfectly. They shopped for a few gifts that everyone would love and would be ecstatic to have. 

After spending two hours in each store, Magnus opened a portal to Lowe's to get yard decorations, apparently they had to compete with their neighbors in having the best house on the block. Justin, Max’s mundane friend house was filled with reindeer, Santa causes, lights, etecreta. OF course Magnus being himself bought put the entire supply of yard decorations. They were going to have a full day of decorating the yard in the morning. 

Magnus didn't mind, it gave the family some family bonding while the pups are sleeping. Done shopping, Magnus and Max portaled home to get started on decorating the tree. Alec was in the kitchen cooking dinner while the others was playing with the pups in the living room. “Hey guys would you like to decorate the tree with me and Pops?” Max asked taking the bulbs and lights out the bags. Izzy placed Isabella in her bouncer chair, and hopped up to help. The others followed suit not wanting to miss out on their first tree decorating. 

Magnus snapped the tree in the living room, and everyone got to work on decorating it. Alec checked on them from time to time making remarks on how he loved the tree then kissing the pups heads before returning to the kitchen. Christmas music started playing, Max and Clary started dancing around throwing tinsel at one another when they were suddenly lifted off the ground, floating towards the ceiling. They weren't the only ones, Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus were on the ceiling as well. 

The group looked down, seeing six different colors magic shooting out of the pups hands. Magnus was proud of his butter cups, but this was not funny especially with s pregnant Simon floating in the air. “My sweet darlings, I'm so proud of you, now put us down carefully. Uncle Simon is pregnant with your cousins, so he needs to be on a level surface. Put us down please.” The pups smiled, blowing spit bubbles and waving their hands in The air sending everyone flying around. 

“Oh what the freak! Nephews and nieces you put us down right Now! This isn't funny!” Jace shouted but the pups ignored him, grinning widely and eyes flashing bright. That wasn't good, damn warlock pups and their strong powers. “Magnus do something! These are your children! Can't you block their magic.” 

“I can, but I don't want to harm Simon inn the process. Alec!” Magnus called his mate, they watched him rush out the room looking around not seeing them until he looked at the pups and saw magic floating from their hands. Alec then looked up seeing his family flying around the ceiling. Max was enjoying himself and so were Clary and Isabelle, but the other trio weren't. Simon looked as if he was about to vomit, which was more likely to happen. 

“Liliana, Jason, Skylar, Jacob, Isabella, Aren Lightwood-Bane you release them and place them back on the ground safely right now!” Alec said sternly, hands on his hips while he looked at his pups in their multicolored eyes. The pups listened to their dad and placed the group on the ground. Max was excited while Simon raced towards the bathroom yo empty his stomach. The pups looked at Alec with a innocent expression, what the hell were they playing at? Two weeks old and they think they could get away with something like this. Oh these little monsters were smart. 

“No way in Hades and I'm falling for the innocent stunt, you are truly your father's children. Now since you thought it was okay to play with your I have a surprise for you.” Alec snapped his fingers six pairs of mittens were place on the pups hands blocking them from using their magic. The squirmed about but it was useless, the faltered and smiled up at their daddy. 

“You all are grounded!” Magnus dramatically shouted, making everyone burst out laughing. “You have ruined my hair and disobeyed me, I don't like that one bit. We are having a serious conversation during bath time!” The pups babbled in baby talk protesting to his remarks. “Ah, I will have back talk from the six of you! No bedtime story.” 

Max gasped, “Pops! Let's not get to hasty here, bedtime stories are important! You can't take it away.” Alec rolled his eyes at the two of them, while still staring at his multi-personality pups. They are so cute staring up at him, moving their limbs around. Since they are warlock children, their growth rate is quicker than normal children their ages. Catarina explained that two the couple and told them they were in for a wild ride. They have now seen it first hand, their pups were going to be a handful.

“No, stories time is odd limits for a week! That will teach you to not listen to me!” Magnus says making it final. Max muttered something under his breath, no one could understand but it made his siblings giggle. They continued to decorate the tree once Simon and Jace returned. Simon was still shaking up by the previous events, making Alec pull him into the kitchen with him so he could eat and drink some tea. Camomile tea, steak and fries with a side of blue cheese dressing. 

Alec fixed plates for everyone before cleaning the kitchen. It was time for the pups to eat and Alec didn't want to miss his time to pump milk. “Guys dinner!” snapping his fingers, Alec placed the plated on the table then walked back into the living room. Alec sat comfortably on the couch and picked up Jacob and Isabella since they were the youngest, and the smallest. Magnus sat beside his mate to help him switch the babies. 

After they ate and been burped, Alec snapped his fingers filling the tub with six baby tubs to wash the pups. It was closer their bedtime and Alec didn't want them being late. He had plans for him and Magnus to spend some quality time together. It's been way too long since they made love, and Alec was craving for his alphas dick.  

They let the pups play on the water for a while, they loved it and Alec was excited bojy that. Some babies hated being washed, but not his. They loved water just as must as both him and Magnus. The couple rubbed each pup down with Johnson and Johnson lavender night time lotion, matching green and grey onesies, socks and mittens, hair brushed and they were off to sleep. 

Alec didn't know if he should throw himself at his fiance or in bed. They both were tired and needing sleep. Max was sleep in the pups bedroom, for some reason he couldn't stay away from them. Magnus had to conjure a day bed for him. He made sure it didn't clash with the theme of the room. 

After having a much needed shower, both Magnus and Alec were exhausted.  They wanted to make love, but through the bond, neither of them was in the mood. It's been weeks since they actually got to sleep this early and they were not going to waste it. They can have quickies another day. 

Magnus laid on the bed, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Alec laughed and joined his mate, by laying on his back mimicking his position, causing Magnus to chuckle. The two fell asleep within seconds of each other. 

******

Alec woke up at 4:30 to feed the pups, change diapers, burp them, and rock them back to sleep. He was tired but seeing his Alpha still laying in the same position as last night, his cock teacher in his boxers at the sight of his alphas round ass. Alec licked his lips with pure lust in his eyes. He snapped his fingers lightly, getting rid of his fiance's boxer briefs. Alec made sure he silenced the room and locked the door with his ward's. 

Magnus was still passed out when he walked over towards the bed. He positioned himself between Magnus’ legs making a beeline for that glorious ass. He massaged the cheeks while spreading them apart, Alec dipped down licking the crack of his alphas ass earning a moan from the latter. 

Alec moaned himself loving the taste of his mate. He ran his tongue over his entrance before sliding his tongue inside. Magnus moaned loudly, though still not waking up. Not matter Alec had that covered. With a wave of his hand his hand a bottle of line that warmed when you blew it. Alec pushed one finger in slowly while his tongue still was inside of the beautiful hole. Magnus was going nuts in his sleep now, grinding his cock against the sheets, needing that delicious friction. 

Alec slide another finger in scissoring him to prepare his alpha for what's about to come. Be curled his fingers finding that bundle of nerves.  **FUCK!** Alec smirked to himself as his mate screamed, beginning to fuck himself on Alec's fingers. Alec withdrew his fingers making Magnus whine at the empty feeling. He lube his cock and gently slid into his mates ass hitting his prostate dead on. Magnus was up now, grabbing Alec's thigh pulling him in closer, needing Alec to fuck him senseless. 

“Patience,” he whispered in Magnus ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth, letting his tongue swirl around it, while his hands reached under Magnus, fingers playing with his balls. Magnus’ moans grew louder, and Alec started to move, slowly dragging his lips down the length of his back until he felt Magnus thrust back on his cock.

Magnus threw his head back and let out a loud moan, “More, please Alexander.”   
Alec started to fuck him, harder and faster, lips dragging along his neck, ears and back tongue swirling. Alec knew it was taking all of Magnus willpower not to flip him over and ride him into abandon. Alec thrusted deep into Magnus moaning at the heat and tightness of his mates hole. “Fuck! Yes baby, just like that, don't stop. Harder baby. Show me what you got.” 

Growling Alec switched their positions, Magnus now laying on his side with Alec between his legs holding one of his legs while he pounded Magnus into the mattress. With the new angle Alec bit Magnus prostate dead on over and over again, not giving up. Magnus was now screaming, and shaking at the sensation he was experiencing. Never in his long life has be been fucked like this before. The headboard was slamming against the wall as Alec pounded into his Alpha harder and faster. Magnus was sure he wasn't going to able to walk for a whole week, but he was okay with that. “I'm coming baby.” 

Alec growled biting the skin under Magnus’ knee and that did it. Magnus screamed and came so hard his magic reacted breaking every glass items in the bedroom. Alec was so turned on by his Alpha losing control of himself, he pushed his euphoria into Magnus making his come harder again along with Alec. Screaming each others names as they finished. Magnus’ body was trembling in ecstasy. They couldn't even speak, both Alpha and Omega wrapped themselves together and fell asleep with relaxed bodies, hearts and souls.


	26. Chp26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty babies! Alec dishes out punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi_hqD0xb3cAhVrhuAKHeXwD1sQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F538870078-living-with-the-triplets-the-cast&psig=AOvVaw2P6H2uNCAMP3DYq06as28H&ust=1532721274528910)

 

 

The pups were sitting in their highchairs screaming and causing havoc while Alec was cooking. Food, kitchenware (including knives) were flying around the kitchen. The pups were three months now, and were the absolute worst. Bullying poor Simon with flying knives. His parabatai was two weeks away from his due date and wanted to spend time with Alec since he's been on bed rest for a month and couldn't leave the comfort of his bedroom. Alec would snap his brother food and whatever else he needed but when he tried to go and see him the pups would create mayhem. 

Catarina said they are acting out because they know new pups are coming soon and want to meet them. They can sense their presence and want to play with them. Alec understood that but that was no way to treat Simon like that. Simon cried thinking his nieces and nephews hated him and that made Alec very angry. 

The last straw was when Max got hurt falling over his skateboard that appeared out of nowhere. He slipped flying into the wall breaking his collarbone. Alec was too late to catch him because he was feeding Skylar while he was cooking dinner, when he heard his cub cry out in pain enough was enough. 

It was like the pups knew they fucked up when the aura around their daddy turned dark and his magic crackle around him. Not even relaxing it, Alec snapped his fingers making his Alpha appear out of thin air. Magnus looked shocked, because only him and his father was able to possess that kind of power. Not saying a word, he ran towards his cub in his omegas arms crying out in pain reaching for him with one arm. 

“Caterina I need you now. It's Max, he's hurt pretty bad.” Magnus said through his phone, thankfully he was already speaking with her about one of his clients. A portaled appeared, along with Asmodeus. He sensed the Princess anger when he was strolling through Edom. Catarina put Max to sleep so he wouldn't be in any pain when he healed him. Asmodeus moved to picked up his grandchildren but stopped when Alec spoke in a calm icy tone. 

“Do not take another step towards them.” Asmodeus looked shocked as well as the others, they knew the pups were troublemakers but not so much to make Alec banned them from cuddling with them. “Alec, what's this about? Why are you so angry with the pups? A little magic and a few pranks never hurt anyone.” 

Tilting his head Alec looked at his father in law with fully black eyes and fire and lightning as pupils. The latter flinched, the pups whined but Alec ignored their attempted whimpers as he spoke. “A little prank never hurt anyone.” He parotid his father in law, “Yeah? Say that to 8 and half months pregnant Omega upstairs when he was being forced to run from flying knives. Say that to my cub that has a broken collarbone when the pups made his skateboard appear as he was walking into the kitchen. Explain that to have when they turned Jace’s entire body blue for two weeks. Explain that to Izzy when they purposely burned her wardrobe, explain that to Clary when they destroyed her canvas she painted for her art class.” 

Alec dangerously spat out. 

“Yeah, but they don't know what they are doing. They are just babies, and don't know any better.” Asmodeus restored not seeing the problem. Yeah the pups are evil little creatures, but they take after their father after all. Magnus was the absolute worst when he was a child, but so what, all magical beings at a small age are. 

Alec laughed darkly “Oh, I know they do for a fact. You see our little pups here are too smart for their own good and tend to think daddy is a pin head and doesn't catch on to what they are doing. But two little birdies told me the pups tells them everything. Isn't that right Flash and Arrow?” Alec said to his hellhounds, they barked  **_Yes_ ** in response. “It seems they have developed my talent of speaking to animals, but they have forgotten that daddy had the powers first.” The pups looked up at their father with puppy eyes trying to pleaded with him to help them get out of this mess. Magnus broke hating the look on his pups cute faces, he knew it was wrong to go against his fiance but he just couldn't help it. 

“Ale-” Magnus started but never finished. It was like the words got caught in his throat and he couldn't get them out. Alec's power was making is hard for him to speak. Damn Princess powers. Alec sent a murderous glare in Magnus direction making the Alpha shiver in fear. His Omega was pissed off and Magnus could tell his last nerve was gone. 

“If you dare go against me Magnus Bane, I will send your ass to Edom myself. Go ahead, make my day. You may be stronger than me, but trust me when I say I will make your life a living hell, literally. I will block your magic from entering this realm for months and if you find a way to break free of my spell I will make a even stronger one and keep going until I say it's alright for you to come back!” Magnus felt like he wanted to die being threatened by his mate. Hearing his omega raise his voice was bad enough, now his Princess magic is showing and that only happens when Alec has had enough. 

“They have taken things too got damn far! And they are doing it on purpose! Simon nearly had a got damn heart attack Magnus! I understand they want their cousin out already but that does not give them the right to act like this. I won't stand for it, sorry but I wont tolerate disrespect from my children. Not when there are so many kids out in this world created mischief because they weren't displicnes enough at home.” Alec was cursing, the adults looked at him with wide eyes. Alec never uses such language around his children, they now knew just how anger Alec was. 

“Alec they are only three months old! You can't-” 

“Yeah and what happens when they turn five or I don't know 15 and open portals to different realms or open a rift in your uncle's realm? What then? Mhm Magnus? What are you going to say when the world is total chaos because of little angels released demons in the mundane world but that's okay because they are just kids and don't know any better. Not being disciplined is what's wrong with the world today! If parents put their foot down and not letting up the world would be a much better place!” 

Magnus knew his mate was right, if they didn't shape the pups now, they would be out of control later in life, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. The Prince Of Hell’s children ruining the world as Magnus sat back and watched it happen. No, that wouldn't do. Sighing in defeat he nodded his head and agreed with his mate. 

“Fine what do you suggest we do?” He asked softly, looking at his pups with sad eyes. Their hands were covering their little faces afraid of what was going to happen next. 

Alec smirked looking at his children who seemed to want to disappear. “Oh I don't know how about punishing them. Two months with no magic should do the trick. Don't you think?” the pups babbled protesting against their daddy’s punishment. Alec cut their protest off with one look. The pups knew which parent to pull the innocent act with and know which parent would stop their bullshit before it even happened. “Oh and two weeks without seeing their grandfather. Protest and I will make it a full month!” 

“You certainly will not keep me from my grandchildren Alec! That's not fair to me! I understand they misbehave a lot but please, don't do this.” Asmodeus pleased with his dark brown puppy eyes. Alec now understood where his pups develop their bad behavior from. Being in hell with their grandfather every other weekend. 

“Magnus I'm wondering, how would you like to get married in all white? Ooo, maybe we can throw in some yellow or peach. No better yet brown and shit green. Yeah I like the sound of that. We should hire a wedding planner as soon as possible, I mean if our father doesn't agree with our parenting skills, I don't think he should have the pleasure of planning our wedding do you? I now see where the pups picked up their devilish behavior from. Their grandfather and seeing him work in hell. He lets them do whatever they want and they get away with it. So they decided to try it on the family to see if we would let them off with a slap on the wrist. Well surprise, surprise, that's not happening.” Asmodeus gasped, wanting to disappear. Alec read him like a book. Damn he was slipping, no one could read him like that. 

“Pop! Seriously! How many times have we told you not to do your work in front of the pups?!” Magnus blanched in outrage. “You know they pick up things quickly, they have inquisitive minds like their father here.” Magnus said pointing to Alec. “Yeah baby, let's hire a wedding planner, turd green and brown sounds amazing. Oh and we should send photos to all my uncle's and their spouses. You know how they like to gossip in hell. I can see it now, Prince and Princess of of Edom married in trashy and disrespectful wedding colors. That would make a mockery of the King Of Hell, don't you agree?” 

Alec nodded, “Yes, I think that might. Let's make it happen.” He picked up his phone from the coffee table while Magnus took his from his back pocket and together the two of them got to searching. Catarina was trying her best not laughing at the horrified expression on Asmodeus face, but served him right damn it. The pups have lost their damn minds injuring their older brother like this and finding it amusing. Not to mention pregnant Simon, the poor thing must be terrified. 

Asmodeus was about to faint. If he let his son's go through with this. He would be the laughing stock of hell. That would not do. Oh no, no, no way. “Fine! Demons below, I'm sorry, I apologize for not following your rules and if my punishment is not seeing the pups for two weeks, I'll accept it. I promise to not sneak in to see them either, I will admit I don't want my grandchildren becoming like the children of this world. I will be the grandparent I'm supposed to be and help shape them into the greatest warlocks of their generation. But whatever you do, do not get married in tied green and brown! Have you two lost your minds?!” Asmodeus went into a frenzy scolding them about their color choices for the next hour. 

Max woke, wincing in pain as he tried to move his left arm. Catarina healed his broken collar bone, but told them he would be sore for a couple of days and gave them pain medication for him to take. “Masie” the pups called out hearing their older brother voice.  Max glared at them, hugged and looked away from his brothers and sisters. They hurt him and that was not cool, no matter how awesome it is to have warlocks for siblings. 

Being warlocks, the babies growth rates are rapid, having powerful demon blood and all. The pups can speak (somewhat) crawl and set up of their own. Soon they will start walking, and getting into more trouble. 

“I'm not speaking to you for three days! You broke the rules! You do not attack family with magic!” Max exclaimed, taking his father's hand as he helped him up. The pups cried loudly shedding huge crocodile tears. They were being punished for two months without the use of magic, couldn't see their grandfather for two weeks and now their big brother wasn't speaking with them for three days? It was all too much and they couldn't handle it anymore. Daddy was angry with them, any child hated when their parents were upset with them, especially their bearer. 

The pups reached out for Max, crying louder when he turned his head away from them, but Magnus could see his hard exterior breaking. It was hard being angry with the pups especially when you're an older sibling. Sighing Max hugged them all, then scolded them about not using magic on him any more. Alec stood in the kitchen doorway watching his babies bond with one another. Magnus wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his neck. 

“I'm sorry baby, I hope you forgive me for almost going against you. I can't believe our children tried to play us against one another at the age of three months. Now they have an understanding that they aren't going to get away with it any more. Do you forgive me?” He asked kissing his omegas neck. Alec let him enjoy this for a few more minutes before dishing out more punishment. 

“I forgive you dear, but you and your hands will half to get reacquainted because we aren't having sex for six weeks. That's your punishment for even thinking about fighting me on the pups punishment.” Alec was just kidding  about six weeks but,  his Alpha didn't need to know that. He wanted him to stew for a days,  he too needed to be taught a lesson, and withholding sex was the perfect punishment for his Alpha. He pushed Magnus away and went to check on his pregnant Parabatai. 


	27. Chp27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long updating this story loves, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for being patient with me, until next time. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.s Please don't give me hate for using this picture of Alberto being in the hospital but this was the only on I could find that would summarize this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors.... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated... 
> 
> Thank you for reading...

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiYtMCn1_ncAhXrRt8KHUCJAn4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdailyalbertorosende.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167243334155%2Falbertorosende-this-picture-was-taken-may-7th&psig=AOvVaw1_YDtbYVEIGnwfX2uPvL2e&ust=1534787535214276) 

**Birth Complete, now its time to sleep)**

**[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiYtMCn1_ncAhXrRt8KHUCJAn4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Farosende%2Fstatus%2F789934362586390528&psig=AOvVaw1_YDtbYVEIGnwfX2uPvL2e&ust=1534787535214276)( Baby Alexis aka Lex)**

 

 

 

_ Alec walked up the stairs to see if Simon was alright when he felt a cramping pain spread through his abdomen. Alec groaned in pain, grabbing the handrail on the steps. With a blink of an eye, Magnus was beside him having felt Alec’s distress through their bond. Alec lost his breath trying to form sentences, it was becoming hard to breathe with cramp after cramp after cramp. Finally he shouted “Simon's in labor! Son of a bitch that hurts!!!” he felt Simon's fear and needed to get to his parabatai quickly. He was alone in his room. Jace was at work, but not for long. If Alec felt Simon's contractions, then so did Jace.  _

_ Magnus wasted no time calling for Catarina, she ran passed them seeing as Alec was having a hard time standing. Each time he did he would fall, the cramps were intense and his legs were jelly. Alec turned towards his mate with determination on his features. “Go get Jace now,  he's probably freaking out and seeing as he doesn't have the ability to make a portal and I'm stuck here. It's up to you and be quick because I have a feeling these pups are coming any minute now.”  _

_ No protests, Magnus disappeared, then reappear led with his brother. He looked at Alec worriedly. Taking a deep breaths Alec told him he was fine, “Get to Simon, your pups will.be here any minute.” screams of both Alec and Jace's names were heard from upstairs. Jace flew past his brothers getting to his mate with ease. Magnus helped Alec stand up, taking him in his arms  _ **_bridal_ ** _ style. Any other time this would have been romantic but fuck that, Alec felt like he was in labor all over again.  _

_ What's taken Catarina so long numbing his pain? Alec asked himself. Entering the room, they saw Cat working quickly summoning the equipment from downstairs. Magnus placed Alec beside Simon on the bed, then went to help her get everything ready. The two warlocks worked quickly, placing Simon on the table. Cat checked to see if Simon was ready to push and gasped seeing the head crowning. Yeah these babies aren't fucking around, they are ready to enter this world.  _

_ “Okay Simon, we have no time for numbing you I'm so sorry but you're about to feel everything.” She sent an apology look in Alec's direction. He wanted to smack the shit out of her. What the fuck did she mean n he was about to fe- he could finish that thought when she told Simon to push. He shouted along with his parabatai. The intense pain, like he was being split into made him almost black out, but he couldn't. He had to be there for his brother. Simon gripped his and Jace's hands hard cracking their knuckles as he pushed.  _

_ “Waa!” filled the room. This made the two new parents smile , but it was short lived because Simon had to push once again. “What is with these pups?! It's like they have no fucking mercy at all!” shouted Simon as he officially broke Alec's index and middle finger on his left hand.  _

_ “SHIT!” shouted Alec.  _

_ “I'M SO SORRRRRRYYYYY!” shouted Simon as he pushed a few more times before falling back on the bed covered in sweat and worn out. He was breathing hard, was exhausted, but happy his pups are finally here. Magnus helped Catarina clean and weight each of them before heading them to the awaiting parents. They were beautiful, pale skin with red faces from all the crying they were doing.  _

_ Magnus brought over a small bundles wrapped in baby blue and pink blankets, carefully passing the pups to their parents awaiting arms then healing his mates hand. Shadowhunters and their strength. Alec sent him a thankful smile followed by a breathless kiss before pushing him away to look at his niece and nephew.  _

_ Simon had a huge grin on his face staring down at his two angels. “Alec meet your niece Alexis and nephew Hunter. I wanted her named after her godfather and the person that means alot to me because if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have survived on my own. You opened your heart for me, never asking for anything or complaining  about having another mouth to feed or take care of. I'm eternally grateful for having you not only as my parabatai but also the only father figure I have. Even though were two years apart. Still. Would you like to hold her?”  _

_ Alec had tears in his eyes as he took his beautiful niece from his brothers arms. She's gorgeous, blue eyes like her Alpha father and  brunette hair like Simon. “She's going to have so many boys wanting to be with her, I can already tell. But not to worry dearie, Uncle/Godfather Alec is on the case. You're not allowed to date until your four hundred years old. Same goes for your brother.” Everyone burst out laughing as Alexis let out gurgling noises as of protesting, then smiling.  _

_ Alec chuckled, “No ma’am I will not have back talk from you Lex, oh goodness you and your cousins are going to give me a heart attack when you start dating. Magnus quick find a spell to prevent our pups and niece and nephew from dating. I refuse to go through this!” He whined burying his face in Alexis neck making her smile and smelling her new baby scent of fresh strawberries and clean linen.  _

_ Simon and Jace stared at their brother with amused expressions. Alec could be so dramatic sometimes, but they loved him regardless. Jace handed Magnus Hunter then returned to his exhausted mates side. “Oh my, he's an exact replica of his father. Oh what are we going to do? One Jace is enough! Now there's two of them.” The group burst out laughing again ignoring the indignant ‘Hey!’ from Jace. Soon they were joined by the rest of their family of misfits who wanted to meet the new arrivals. The Lightwood-Bane pups were ecstatic to see their cousins, so excited they made fireworks go off outside with that were heart shaped with various colors of each of the pups magic. Simon cried happy tears seeing them all interact with one another, he thought they hated him, but it was the exact opposite, the pups loved him, they just wanted their cousins out so they could play together.  _ **_Little devil's_ ** _ he thought as he watched them coo one his pups until Alexis and Hunter started fussing.  _

_ “Well that's our cue, it's time for them to eat and Simon needs rest. Well check on you guys later, if you need us, don't be afraid to call and ask us for anything. Oh and don't be alarmed if I come and kidnap them while you're sleeping, just know Godfather/uncle Alec is on the job.” Jace and Izzy burst out laughing because only Alec would want to take extra kids when he has six of his own but that's Alec for you. The group exited the room giving the new parents some alone time, except for Catarina she had to show Simon how to get the twins to latch on while feeding them.  _

**_Present_ **

Magnus has been losing his mind not having sex with his mate. Two months has passed and he was fed up. Not even a single kiss! Alec would push him away everyone he got close, and then punish him by sleeping in one of their guest bedrooms for an entire week. What the fuck kind of shit is that?! His Omega was cruel and meant what he said. He hated being punished like this, he would do anything to have those sweet lips against his own. 

“Maggy! We need to finish the guest list! We only have two weeks until the wedding ceremony and Alec's coronation, everything has to be perfect!” Shouted Asmodeus as he threw a huge thick book in his sons lap, knocking the air from his lungs. Magnus groaned in pain, glaring daggers at his father. 

Oh did he forget to tell you- not only was his Omega neglecting him from sex, he also had to deal with his narcissistic wedding planner of a father. Every other minute, his father would call him or just pop in at the wrong times ‘like when he was trying to relieve himself one night in the comfort of his bubble bath’ talk about no boundaries. Just to get his opinion on the many decorations and Magnus was starting to present this whole damn wedding. If it wasn't tradition Magnus would blow the whole thing and get married in the comfort of their own backyard. Ugh! He really just wanted to snuggle on the couch with his fiancé with male out while the pups are sleeping or crawling around with Max in their playroom. 

“Pops please don't throw heavy books on my lap, you might damage something and Alexander would be highly upset.” Asmodeus scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you haven't gotten fucked in two months, don't blame me for your punishment. You did this to yourself, now what flowers?! I can't ask Alec because he isn't here! Otherwise I would just ask him instead of being around your moping ass!” 

Before Magnus could respond to such an outrageous accusation, Isabelle and Clary answered for him, both shouting “Silk Cherry Blossoms with White, Red, and Pink Roses!” Asmodeus clapped smiling at the two women in front of him. “Finally someone that knows what they're talking about! You two are coming with me, we have shopping to do. Only two week away from the wedding and we still have to pick out both of their tuxedos. Do you have anything to do? I promise it will be an all day shopping trip around the world and you may get whatever you want, moment is no problem of course. I stole Magnus black card weeks ago. So, shall we?” 

Both women giggled, nodding dropping the backpacks on the couch, but holding on to the frozen yogurt in their hands. “Oh  I have some ideas for Alec's tux, it would go wonderful with his skin tone. Let's go! Oh and we must stop by Chanel I need these earrings I saw online. They ve been calling my name for a week already.” Izzy said taking a spoon of her caramel with cheesecake bits yogurt into.her mouth. 

Magnus walked over towards her and snatched the cup out of her hands. If they were going to spend his money, then he was going to steal their frozen treats. He took a spoon full into his mouth, sitting back in his chair muttering curses under his breath towards the trio. Isabelle just laughed, not minding him taking her food away from her. She does it to him all the time, s _ iblings, nothing you can do about it.  _ “Well let's go before Alec returns from grocery shopping, plus I need his help with my English paper, he promised to.help me revise it.” Clary finally said after eating majority of her frozen treat before passing the rest to Izzy, who happily ate it with no problems. 

“After this trip if over with, you're going to pay me back every goddamn cent you spent Pops or so help me i will make sure your favorite canes and hair products are missing, you thieving son of a bitch!” Magnus snapped, cursing his father in their demon tongue. Not liking his son's tone, Asmodeus slapped him on the back of the head, “Don't curse me you pompous prick! I do what i want! Touch my cane and I will burn your entire closest. Oh and yes, I was born from a real bitch. Hera was the absolute worst, I should have killed her when I had the chance. Oh well, one day I will have my revenge! Haha! No lets go ladies, we have money to spend!” He said happily, taking the frozen yoghurt away from Magnus to eat it himself then quickly walking into the portal. 

“Goddamn you!” Magnus shouted at his father. The moment the portal closed, Alec and company (six pups and one cub) walked into the house. Max pushed the stroller into the living room where Magnus was sitting pouting because his father stole the frozen yogurt that he stole from Izzy. Ugh, the disrespect. See his babies put him in a better mood, their giggles and smiles always letter his spirits. 

“Hi my butter cups, oh how I missed you all so much! We must play together while daddy is doing whatever he's going to do in the kitchen since he never greets me with kisses anymore. I can only get kiss from my six babies. Come let's go.” Alec huffed indignantly. He was going to give his Alpha kisses, but now he's going to wait until the groceries are put away. He missed being intimate with his Alpha as well, it's not just one sides. Magnus tends to forget that, but he must be punished for not siding with him in disciplining their six magical pups. 

Alec watched Magnus crawl on the floor towards the playroom with the pups in a protection detail surrounding their Pops like they were protecting him from harm. Max helped Alec with the groceries before passing out on the couch after taking a break. Alec couldn't blame him though, they literally was out shopping from 7:30 this morning, and on their feet just as long. He let his cub rest for a few hours before having to get up to get ready for his sleepover with his best friend's house down the street. 

It was Jordan's turn to host the gathering seeing as Alec has hosted them all. Now he wanted some alone time with his Alpha to male up for the two months without love making. Ragnor and Catarina wanted the kids for three days and Alec was happy to oblige in handing them over. The couple needed a break, and Alec could feel Magnus’ resolve snapping any second now if he didn't make love go his mate or even kiss him. 

It was Friday and the house was going to be empty. Alec booked hotels throughout Europe for Izzy and Clary. They needed a vacation and he wanted to congratulate them for never giving up their dream and pushing forward in school when the times got tough. He made sure they had transportation for three days along with money and essentials. 

Jace and Simon were staying in the apartment above the coffee shop. It was easier to go two and from while still working, it was only for the week, but afterwards they would come back to the house on Friday night's. He had a feeling that Simon and Jace are going to move in the city so they can be closer to their business establishment. Alec didn't have a problem with that, whatever they wanted they would get. He made a mental note asking Magnus to go house hunting with him for his brothers, niece and nephew. Soon, Clary and Izzy would be next, and he was not ready for that just yet. Sheesh, give him a minute will you? 

Magnus walked back into the kitchen with the little ones on his heels crawling fast as hell. “Where are Clary and Izzy? I see their backpacks, but not them. What's up?” Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes when Alec brought up those traitors. Alec raised a perfectly shaped brow in his fiancee direction waiting for a real response. 

“Those treacherous witches went with my father to spend my money on who knows what and buy our Tuxedos for the wedding. He stole my damn bank card! This wedding is a headache! Though I would love to just marry you in the back of our home, it wouldn't be tradition though, but we're having the reception here because some of our friends won't survive in Edom. I'm so ready to get this over with so we can have a nice stress free life.” Magnus closed his eyes sighing at the images of him and Alec laying on their freshly mowed grass with the pups, cub and his friends having a beautiful picnic. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus waste and kissed his neck. His alpha melted into his embrace, not wanting to leave the comfort of his soon to be husband arms. “Well, think of it this way, they won't be here for three days. I booked them three hotels for this weekend so they can have some alone time. Max is staying at Jordan's for the entire weekend, and Ragnor and Catarina basically kidnapped our children for the weekend. So how about instead of complaining, you go and pack the pups bags and I'll pack Max’s so they can get ready to leave as soon as possible and while Izzy and Clary are gone, what do you say about a couple of hours love making in the comfort of our bedroom?” Alec licked the shell of his alphas ear making him shiver and as his response. 

Alec slid his hands up and down Magnus’ body getting him ready and wound up for him. “Okay, be quick, I don't think I can hold out for that long,” Magnus breathlessly whispered. Alec smirked knowing he had his Alpha right were he wanted him. Hot and leaking just the way he like it. 

“You better get a move on then love because I need you in my ass. I've missed feeling you inside me. Now make sure you pack lots of reviving blankets you know how they are when feeding. Speaking of which, I need to pump before we have our wonderful make up session. But first kiss me.” Magnus practical lunged at his mate connecting their lips in a long awaited kiss. 

“Damn I missed those lips, never keep them from me again.” Magnus muttered against Alec's now swollen and red lips. The omega grinned widely kissing his mate once more. 

“Never go against me again and we won't have any problems, bow let's go before our inquisitive pups chicken get into stuff like they always do.” nodded, Magnus kissed Alec once more before taking Isabella, Aren, and Lily with him into their nursery while Alec took Skylar, Jason and Jacob up to Max’s room to back his nag for the weekend along with feeding them. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I really like interacting with you lot, please don't stop. Also thank you to those that has bookmarked or subscribed to my stories, you all rock!!


	28. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based on the future, it popped in my head and I wanted to write the pups being 15 years old with attitude problems and being punished for being disrespectful. I hope you like this chapter... Don worry Malec alone time is next chapter loves, I'm nearly done with it. 
> 
> Please don't give me shit for the treatment of the pups. 
> 
> Max and Madzie are mates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. I've tried editing while working any I may have left a lot of things in so I apologize for that. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.... 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjV2__p3_vcAhWE2lMKHSBXAN8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F736831189005942839%2F&psig=AOvVaw2wi0HWufkk1dA2mzam-J9O&ust=1534858550978261)

 

 

 

 

Fifteen years passed and the pups are now 15 years old; teenagers with attitudes. They're worse than both Izzy and Jace combined. The cubs think they can get away with anything when it comes to Magnus because he loves them so much, but when it comes to Alec - he shuts that shit down quickly. Sometimes, the kids tend to forget just how powerful their parents are and takes them for granted. 

Isabella and Jacob are the babies, and they tend to get bullied into their siblings antics, which upsets Alec because they are the quiet ones like him and would rather play with each other or by themselves than others. It even went to lying about things which just both parents and the pups knew they hurt their parents by lying to them - they could feel it through the bond. When that happens everyone is punished until Alec says their off, not Magnus; he forgives them rather quickly and let's them do whatever they want.  **The fun parent.** Ugh! 

One particular night, Skylar, Isabella and Liliana got snippy with Alec, wanting to go to this rave in New York but Alec wasn't having it. Anything could happen to them, just because the shadow world has accepted their family doesn't mean they don't have enemies. Plus they are 15 years old for crying out loud, Alec was not letting his baby girls out the house at night just to go to a party. Excuse me? No. 

The boys came to the girls rescue jumping in saying they can take care of themselves and don't need Alec, who laughed dangerously. The pups tried walking out the house, but Alec put ward's up preventing them from doing so. When they didn't work they tried portaling outside and Alec just snapped his fingers making them appear right back where they were previously. 

“Dad you're so annoying! You never let us do anything! Angels, grow some balls and pull the stick out of your ass and let us go out for one freaking night!! It's going to be supervised, it's like you don't trust us!” Jason shouted. 

Alec raised one brow and glared at his oldest son eyes turning red/orange making the pups and their friends take a step back. “Excuse me, run that by me one more time, go ahead I dare you to open that smart ass mouth of yours. Please make my day so I can smack you right in your mouth in front of your friends so they can record it to embarrass you at school. Because you must have forgotten who the fuck you were talking to. I don't know where you get this cursing from, but it's not from me or your father. But if you want to be big and bad and use words then please be prepared to lose, I will curse yo ass out so bad it will make you cry NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!” 

Alec was furious now, not only did he children disrespect him, they also cursed in his home when it's against the rules to use such language like this until they are 18. Same rules applied to Max, but luckily he didn't swear in front of them until he was 21. Everyone in the room took a step back from Alec not wanting to be in the line of fire when his magic reacts dangerously. Max was furious and was about to snap at his siblings before Alec's magic reacted dangerously. But he kept his cool hoping Pops would portal into the room soon because he felt it was about to get worse before it gets good. 

Skylar stepped forward showing she wasn't scared of her father. Which is a lie, on the inside she was terrified. “Jason's right dad, you don't trust us. You never have ever since four months ago. We don't need you to always take care of us! We can handle ourselves, stop babying us and let us grow up! God what is with You? Is that a omega thing or something?” As the words left her mouth she regretted it instantly seeing her father, Max, Alexis, Madzie, Jacob and Isabella tensed. Sophia and Carter (Izzy and Clary’s son and daughter) moved to strike their cousin not believing she said that. Just because she's an alpha doesn't mean a got damn thing, she knows better than to degrade others second gender. Magnus is going to be livid. 

The room here cold, so cold every one could see their breath. Alec's eyes were flickering better grey and white showing the heartbreak he was feeling hearing the words he never thought he would bear from his own children. He kept his tone so calm it frightened the room. Arrow and Flash appeared beside Alec feeling his mood. 

“You don't need me? Okay, well you can pack your bags and leave. Oh make sure it's nothing I brought you. You want to be on your own so bad then I wish you luck, Your cell phones and credit cards are in my possession, so are your cars and keys. Since you want go be on your own so bad, I hope the very fake friends you're going to see in New York, has room for all six of you  because none of you can stand being separated for long. See how they deal with your ungrateful asses. If you get into trouble don't call me because you don't need me because I'm a Omega worried about the safety of my children that i carried for eight months,” Alec said voice cracking at the memories of his first pregnancy. 

“And you're damn right i don't trust you! You all lie about so much for the smallest thing it gives me a headache. You do shit behind our backs and think we don't know about it. Oh, I know about it. Your pets tells me everything. Not to mention Arrow and Flash is with you all the time, you just don't know because they are invisible to everyone except me! Like when Lily wanted to wear that shirt aunt Izzy got for you, but I said no because it was too revealing and you wore it to school anyway. I asked you if you were wasting it under your clothes, you lied right to my face knowing full well that I can see through everything!” Alec was on a roll telling them each and every one of their lies, making the pups feel like shit even more than they already do for hurting their dad.

“Just remember that a hard head makes a soft ass. Papa or your grandfather will bail you out of jail or whatever if anything were to happen. I'm done, as of right now, you're adults and are free to go. I do hope you get a job because your broke a fuck and if you use magic to steal anything I will make sure Jia throws you in the city of bones so quick you would catch whiplash trying to remember my number. Goodbye kids that I didn't carry for nearly eight fucking months.Because the children I raised I wouldn't be disrespectful towards the parents that give you everything! Magnus and I have taught you that just because you're an Alpha, Skylar doesn't make you better than an Beta or an Omega. Today you justified the reason why so many Omegas hates Alphas.” with that Alec walked off into his bedroom ignoring the kids calling his name. He locked himself in his and Magnus bedroom and cries for the rest of the night. 

The pups are losing their minds out in the front room trying their best to get a hold of their papa and arguing with one another while Hunter and Lex, Sophia and Carter went after their uncle. Max snapped at them embarrassing them in front of their friends. 

“You six have lost your got damn minds! If I was a warlock I would strangling your asses until you weren't breathing! You hurt my father's feelings! You truly hurt him! I can feel his pain and I know you can too. We're all bonded you stupid motherfuckers! You want to hang out with this bunch so bad you caused a scene hurting our father for a fucking rave? Newsflash they only like you because of who you're parents are; They want to get close to you because their mother or father wants to be in the Lightwood-Banes good gracious because they owe our parents money!” Max exclaimed loudly making them flinch and the so call friends in the house turn their eyes on the ground embarrassed to look at the pups and their pissed off older brother. 

The pups looked at their so called friends with shocked eyes and slacked jaws, before any of them could ask if it was true. Max interrupted, he wants done yet. 

“They don't give a damn about you. The only true friend you have here is Emma and I doubt she wants to be anywhere near the six of you after hurting dad. Pops will be here soon and there will be hell to pay and you know it. Upsetting dad, tisk. Good Luck getting out of this but hey like dad sad you're adults and are free to go, now excuse me while I try to get my father out of his room and pick up the pieces you broke in the first place. Skylar if you weren't a girl I would punch you so hard in your mouth, all of your teeth would fall out leaving nothing left. Alpha huh? Yeah fucking right! If you act like this with us omegas that are apart of your family, I fear for your mate. You disgust me, all of you do. Babe, come on let's see if Dads okay.” Max took Madzie (His alpha) hand leading her towards the bedroom. 

“I didn't mean to say that Maxie! I'm so sorry!” Skylar shouted after him, only to have Max ignore her like she didn't speak in the first place. Madzie turned to stare at the six of them with a murderous glare. She couldn't understand how they could treat Alec like this he's everything any child would want for a father. He took her in when her nana left her at Jace and Simon's coffee shop, and made her feel like apart of the family the first day. She never had real parents, Alec and Magnus changed that and hearing them say that they no longer needed Alec hurt her heart. They didn't known what it was like to never have parents. Ragnor and Catarina adopted her and she was forever grateful being apart of a huge family that loved her and.it was thanks to Alec. 

She watched as they broke down crying into each other arms. Oh just wait until Magnus gets here. It would look like wonderland was a piece of cake when Alice cried when He gets done with them.

*****

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi5r4L74PvcAhVN3VMKHY9-AuMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fmagnus-bane-with-cat-eyes.&psig=AOvVaw3PCokz6GOHeUBjSU_6t857&ust=1534858846176201)

 

Back in Edom red rain poured from the sky's indicated one thing. Alec was hurting and crying Magnus was having a meeting with some of his delicates when his soul ached and the rain started. He canceled his clients for the rest of the day and portaled home immediately. Entering his house, he saw six guilty expressions and knew his children were to blame. Eyes flashing he asked them in a low threatening tone. “What did you do.” 

He was in no mood for their shit, their attitudes towards him and Alec were getting out of hand and enough was enough. They began to explain what happened, Magnus expression grew blank and the pups squirmed in their seats. “You don't need your father huh? Okay, no problem, I can fix that. You're all grounded for three months.”

They protested and Magnus added two more months. “Oh but you won't be here or together no, that would be too easy. Jason you're being sent to L.A Institute,  Skylar Alaska institute,  Lily Mumbai institute, Aren Norway, Jacob wrangled island, and Isabella Buenos Aries. Get packing, you're going to need training clothes because you will be training with our fellow shadowhunters and the High Warlocks. You're not allowed to contact neither one of your aunts or uncles or cousins. Your brother is so pissed at you he would answer your call even if it's your birthday. Your Godparents are off limits and if I hear you've contacted any of your siblings I will make you stay where you are punished for two years. Go ahead and pick me i dare you. You're attitudes are disgusting and I've had it. Your father nor I done nothing to you, but give you leniency even when you don't deserve it. Enough is enough, your magic will be blocked, and will only use it in case of emergencies. Don't try to play me like you do with your tutors,  I'm older than you are and know every trick in the book. You may have my blood but you're not as powerful than I. If you try to break the spell it will put you on your ass so hard you'll knock yourself out.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers after muttering the incantation quietly. The pups gasped feeling Magnus’ magic take over them. Isabella cried apologizing for being a brat but Magnus wasn't hearing any of it. No they've taken things too far. His husband is crying his heart out after finding out he's two months pregnant with their seventh and eighth pup. No one hurts husband and gets away with it, not even his beloved children. Just then Max and Madzie walked back in the living room with tears in eyes. 

“Pops dad's in so much pain, I can't bare it. They hurt him so bad then Sky said something so disgusting about omegas that I wanted to strangle h-” Max never finished what he was saying because every item in the house shattered, except for bedroom occupying Alec. Blue and black flames surrounded the room, Magnus pushed Max and Madzie and his nieces and nephews into a protection bubble while he dealt with his children. 

Magnus turned in his daughters direction with black demonic eyes scaring her nearly to death. She spoke in a wavering tone, “P...pops, it was a accident. It just slipped out, I didn't mean anything disrespectful about it I swear. I would never treat Omegas or Betas like lesser beings please forgive me.” Magnus tilted his head staring at his daughter like he was seeing a ghost. Skylar didn't know how to react to her father blank expression, to be honest it terrified her. She forgets their Father is the Prince of Edom spoon to be King of Edom in a few months. Though he never shows his power until.he's furious or when someone tries to play him for a fool. 

“I'm so disappointed with you Skylar. How many times has dad or I explained how Omegas were treated back then huh? They were literally being killed off until dad and I killed the entire clave. You six were in his stomach at that time, and you had the nerve to speak less of them? If I had the power, i would strip you of your second gender and switch it to a beta because you don't deserve to be an alpha. Rather than being a leader, you chose to be a follower with that pathetic group of friends you hang out with. Oh wait, they are right here in this room.” Magnus turned to the group of kids sitting on the couch shivering in fear. 

“Tell your parents I expect my payment by tomorrow or I will burn everything you own to ashes and send you to Edom for the rest of your miserable lives. Alec was the only thing saving them from a life in Edom's prison but hearing my daughter speak about Omegas like that is unacceptable. I'll see them soon.” with a wave of his fingers the six kids returned to the rightful homes and out his. 

Jason walked forward and spoke clearly, “Pops we just wanted to go to this rave in New York and dad flipped. He never likes us leaving the house, if we do either he has to accompany us or you do. It's not fair, we need privacy to live our lives as teenagers like the both of you did.” Magnus shaped his fingers cutting his son's voice off, it irritated him for some reason. 

“Your father never had a childhood. He was stuck at the institute taking care of your aunts and uncles and Max. Not to mention training them all, a long with the shadowhunters at that God fucksaken Institute. Not to mention trying to survive from being killed by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. So no your father never had the luxury of having privacy as a teenager because he was a parent at the age of 10.” Magnus was miffed his son had the audacity to say something like that. 

“But that still doesn't explain why he doesn't let us go out the house!” Skylar indignantly shouted.

“YES IT DOES!! You might not remember this Skylar Olivia, but the six of you were almost KILLED!! By my mother, she wanted to raise you as her own and had our own demons try to kills us and you! So don't you dare get annoyed that your dad is afraid to lose his children! If we hadn't taught you all how to shield yourselves, you could be died 14 years ago. Dad was greatly injured, with a broken ankle, shattered collarbone, three broken ribs, punctured lung and a broken wrist. He was bedridden for a month! But he would still take the time making sure you were fed, bathed, and happy. And you have the fucking audacity to question his reasoning for wanting to keep you safe? Child please. And in this household, you don't have privacy! You don't pay bills, you follow our rules until you start college and even then you will still follow our rules and ways because no one like disrespectful people. No one. Skylar and Jason if you mutter under your breath while packing I will make your lives miserable until Alec says it's enough. Go pack now! I want you all done in a hour, because we have a lot of things to do. Max and Madzie watch over them. Nieces and nephews, I'm sorry but you must return home, so say goodbye to your cousins, it's going to be a while until you see them again.” Magnus walked two inches before turning to inform them of one more thing. 

“Your dad is two months pregnant with twins, how awesome is it that they are going to have jerks for siblings. Not you Max and Madzie you've done nothing but be there for Alec when I'm working. I love you for it, now let me go an console my baby, his eyes are probably swollen shut. Pops gets your ass up here and say goodbye to your disrespectful grandchildren.” 

The pups broken down crying into each other arms, not liking they were going to be separated for nearly six months. How were they going to cope with this? Not to mention upsetting their pregnant father, it was horrible but they had no choice but to blame themselves and now suffer the consequences.

****

Alec was curled in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows, Arrow and Flash lying on each of his side's heads on his waist, trying their best to comfort him in some way. It broke Magnus heart seeing his sweat pea red faced, puffy eyes, bloodshot eyes and a broken heart. Magnus tool Alec into his arms soothing the ache and pains in his back.

Alec stopped crying for a few seconds. Magnus took the opportunity of peppering kisses over his face. He wanted to see that million dollar smile, but it never came instead tears were left in its replace. “Our children hate me Magnus. I don't know what I've done to make them dislike me so much. Please I can't live with myself knowing I've done something so drastic that my own pups would resent me. I'm a horrible father.” He cried harder in Magnus neck. Hearing this made Magnus even angrier at his children than he already was. 

“Daddy, you're the best father in the world. You have sacrificed so much for the seven of us, please don't ever think we have you. I love you with my entire being,” Max says walking into the room. Alec reached for his cub, pulling him into his arms not wanting to be away from him any longer. They’ve always been a cuddle family, Max is 27 years old now, but still looks 23 since mating with Madzie and he stills loves cuddling with his parents and always will. “I love you dad, don't cry. Your eyes are so puffy, they've swollen shut.” Max gently wiped Alec's puffy eyes with his sleeves then kissed them both. 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjy7pP14_vcAhXB6lMKHXXAADsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fes.shadowhunters.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FArchivo%3AAsmodeus_TV.jpg&psig=AOvVaw0rfHk53Jty71lXrwQVIt10&ust=1534859643814192)

Asmodeus appeared in front of them with a wild expression. Seeing Alec's red ready eyes face made him angry. He'll was damn near flooded with acid tears, which wasn't good for the other realms. “Who did it? Who upset my son?” was all he asked ready to release havoc on the world. 

“You're grandchild. They told Alec they didn't need him anymore and Sky was rude mentioning Omega tendencies in front of her fake friends.” Magnus says with a icy tone.  They watched Asmodeus go from furious to whatever's after that. Without a word, he walked out of the room leaving fire footsteps behind, but not burning the floors. Yeah The King was beyond pissed at his grandchildren. 

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus with Max wrapped around him. He leaned down to kiss his Husband’s lips gently before explaining the pups punishment. Alec was hesitant, not want his children alone, but agreed eventually. “Okay, have you spoken to the Head of the Institutes and High Warlocks?” Magnus nodded yes. 

“I've been planning sending them away from some time now. They have been out of control and today is the last straw. They are developing habits from these other kids and I don't approve of it. So I'm going to nip in the bud right now.” Magnus says, Alec nods agreeing with his mate. 

“They will.be spending six months with me in hell. Since they want to act tough and grown, four months cleaning my dungeons and living there will drive them to their breaking point. They will see how it's like to be an adult and be alone. They will remain separated, their powers are useless in my realm unless I allow it. If it was up to me I'll take their friends as well, they all need discipline and my grandchildren are going to wish they never utter those words. No more back talking, they've never done that before ever. Yeah it's time to get them back on track, this way I will monitor them and keep them safe away from influences teens. Plus they would have too much leeway in different states, nope they wouldn't learn anything at all. The first night with me they would want to come back home dealing on their hands and knees.” Asmodeus says breathing out fire, he was so angry it was hard controlling his powers. “They only need two outfits, they are going to see what it's like having everything they hold dear stripped away from them. Oh yes, there's hell to pay.” 

Magnus called the kids down so they can get ready to go. He knew he father meant business, he went through something similar when he was younger and he wanted put the first night. It shaped him into the man he's now and he will forever be grateful to it. Asmodeus moved to hug Alec and Max as Magnus explains what's going to happen. They started protesting not wanting to go to hell and tried apologizing to Alec but he wouldn't look at them, and the felt the pain coming from their dad. It made them cry harder for him. Alec pushed his face in Asmodeus chest hating hearing his pups cry it always made him like he's done something wrong. 

“No, don't try crying for dad now. You didn't think about that when you were showing out in front of your wanna be frie-” Magnus didn't get to finish that because their front door sounded like it broke. He was about to lash out with his magic when he heard a familiar angry voice cut through the air. 

“Where are they? I'm going to kill them!” Izzy shouted stomping in the room seeing her nieces and nephews coward away from her. Izzy was the nice, loving and fun aunt until you pissed her off. Everyone knew how protective she's of Alec, more than Simon and Jace combined. “You six! Have you lost your minds? You never speak to your father like that, matter of fact you don't back talk no goddamn adult, I don't give a fuck how old you are. You will show them respect even if they don't deserve it. And you!” She pointed at Skylar with a pink painted nail. “I'm going to beat your ass. I need boxing gloves Magnus now. You want to he little Omegas?  Okay, no problem. You're an alpha right? Show me. Because the kind of mouth of yours needs to get punched back into place. When I'm done with you, your siblings are next ungrateful ass brats. Never have I heard such disrespectful shit come from you all in my life. Gloves Magnus!” 

Alec pulled his sister into a hug, they watched as she melted into his embrace all anger leaving her small frame. Before He could say anything Simon, Jace and Clary walked in with murderous expressions. “Guys please, I'll be okay. Pops is taking them to Hell for four months instead of leaving them in the mundane world. He made a point saying they would still have too much leeway at the Institutes. Magnus and j agree on their punishment. As much as I'm upset with, I can't let you harm them in any way. No matter how much of an ass whooping they need. Let's say goodbye to them and have a sleep over tonight, I'm in need for some cuddles.” 

Alec walked over to his pups, hugging each of them, they all muttered an apology, but it's going to take more than an apology to fix the trust they've broken and the pain they cost. “In love you all so much, I wish you didn't hate me all the time. I don't know what I've done to make you resent me, but I apologize. Though I'm not changing my mind on your punishment, you've been out of control for almost a year now and nothing we've done worked so your grandfather is going to whip you into shape. Like I said don't call me, I won't answer. Suffer your consequences alone.”  Magnus did the same before nodding towards his father, they watched as their children and father disappeared from their sight. 

“I want ice cream and chocolate please, oh and can we have a Avatar marathon? First Aang then Korra. Oh wait, Maxie have you seen season 7 of Voltron? It's on Netflix!” Max gasped jumping up from the bed, he pulled Alec by the hand gently and the two ran towards the living room leaving the rest to follow. Magnus shook his head at his husband and cub, those two will.never change when it comes to Anime shows, they would get so lost in the show by the time they've noticed, the series would.be nearly complete. But he wouldn't change that for the world.  The group joined the two on the couch and listened to them argue over which show to watch first…  **Voltron** or  **Troll hunters** honestly what they hell? Seeing Alec smile was all that mattered to them. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding part 1...
> 
> I have been trying to upload this chapter all morning. I don't know of the site is under maintenance or something but it's really frustrating me!!! I have uploaded this chapter at least ten damn times so if you have more than one update I do apologize. I'm trying from my phone now, so please bare with me... hopefully this goes through, if not I'll try tomorrow or whenever. Live had it up to here typing everything over again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kuoda are appreciated..
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading...

 

 

 

Two days before the wedding, Alec received a wedding gift from Azazel, Magnus' uncle and soon to be his. The gift appeared right in front of the couple as they were eating breakfast with their family. Simon was healed and was able to move around now so him and the pups were joining them for breakfast. Jace as well, but he would normally have to rush off to open the coffee shop and since he didn't trust Izzy in the kitchen, he had to be there to cook the pastries with the help of Clary of course. So he was mostly out all morning, but would be home by lunch to take care of the pups while Simon rests and have some time to himself, which consisted of him and Alec in the gym working off their pregnancy weight.

 

"What is it?" Max asked with a mouth full of eggs. Magnus scolded his cub for talking with a full mouth. So disgusting, him and Alec were strict about manners. Max duck his head muttering an apology and waited for Alec to open the gift.

Magnus stopped his mate from opening the box, snapping his fingers checking if it had any atomic devices, or curses. Seeing none, he let Alec open the box, but magic cackling at the ready to protect his family at all cost. Inside the box was a beautiful bluish green egg, with white swirls around it. Alec was astonished, reading the card that held elegant calligraphy writing, not as impressive as Magnus' or Asmodeus, but it was elegant.

_To my future nephew in law,_

_In this box, is a dragon egg, but not just any kind of Dragon egg, it is said that it will only open for it's true princess of Edom. It seems not only Edom you, but the nine realms accepts you as one of their own, including me. I've had this dragon egg over four thousand years and it's never opened for any of my partners or any of my brothers. If it opens for you, be careful these creatures are very temperamental. It is said that the person that bonds with the dragon can also give the person immortality and grants them with its powers. They are stronger and powerful than Warlocks and other supernatural species._

_Whatever you do. Do not let the clave know you have a dragon. They would try to capture it and bind them to strengthen their ward's in Idris. They've searched for dragons eggs for centuries, never finding them. But once the dragon bond with you, it will be impossible for the two of you to part. This dragon is the last dragon of its species and the only one left in the northern hemisphere. I look forward to our karaoke rendition of Beyoncé 'Drunk n Love'._

_With love, Azazel :)_

Alec says reading the letter attached to the egg that was sat in a beautiful purple nest with silk teal blankets. Max was next to Alec in a heartbeat when the Omega lifted the egg with both hands. The pups were entranced by its swirling colors, reminding them of their own magic. How fitting would it be if Alec gets a dragon with multi colored scales to match his own eyes; Imagine. "Careful Skylar, we wouldn't want dada to drop it." Magnus chastised his troublemaker daughter. "Also I'm going to kill Pops for telling him about you singing, he promised!" Magnus snarled, muttering loads of curses in demonic language. Max, Simon and the pups snickered at Magnus annoyance.

Alec ignored his peeved Alpha, and focused on the task in front of him. "Oh wow, I can feel its energy. I can already tell it's beautiful." Alec says rubbing the egg gently. The egg started to glow bright blue, turning to ice, freezing Alec's hands. He couldn't let it go, afraid if he dropped the egg, it would harm the dragon inside so he held onto it tightly. The egg was below zero at first, then turned hell hot somewhat burning Alec's palms, Ivory veins sprouted around the egg and his hands, then water sprayed everyone except Alec.

That it self, made everyone at the table upset. The pups waved magic at the egg trying to get payback, but it failed - Well bounced off would be the correct term. Showering the pups with more water. They turned, looking at one another before bursting into a fit of giggles. A loud crack and shatter drew the rooms attention back to the egg. Alec placed the egg back inside it box so he can pick up the dragon when it comes out, but this particular creature had its own plans.

The shell imploded outwards making everyone duck and Magnus shield the kids and Simon from harm. Alec jumped forwards catching the little hatchling before it hit the floor. Magnus was too late catching his mate, they all watched as Alec hit the floor like he was sliding into third base at a baseball game. Max and Magnus came closer and looked at the small creature in Alec's hands. "No fucking way. I have a real life Blue eyes white dragon! Haha! Fuck you Kaiba! My dragon is better than yours!" Alec shouted. Only Max and Simon knew what Alec was geeking out about. Magnus was clueless as hell. _What the hell was a Kaiba?_

Both Max and Simon were geeking out!

They looked at the tiny thing, still wet with egg slime. Alec watched as the nuzzle against his thumb, yawn, and hiss a little at the rest of the people in the room when all at once they reached to pet it. Sparks, ice coming from its mouth and lightning crackling around it. It sneezed egg slime from its nostrils, sending ice shards at Magnus' flowers freezing them instantly. That made Magnus upset, not only does he have to deal with his children messing with his flowers but now a dragon? He just couldn't catch a break!

Its scales were white mixed with blue and black with white and blue hair matching it's scales and her wings were white with blue and purple highlights.

"She's gorgeous, a bit smelly though. Sorry princess but you need a bath. On to the sink, no fussing now." Alec says getting to his feet with the help of Magnus, who then kissed his lips earning a disapproval sound from the hatchling. Alec chuckled walking over to the sink. Max help turn the water on and filled the sink with warm water. Alec placed her inside and watched her swim around cleaning herself off.

She played with Alec and Max's fingers as the wiggled them beneath the waters surface. Simon and Magnus soon joined them after placing the pups in their play room, and Hunter and Lex in their bassinets in the quiet living room directly across from the kitchen. "She likes water. What are you going to name her?" Max asked his father, who had the biggest smile on his face as he played with the Dragonling in the water, blowing soap bubbles at it.

"I have no idea," Alec answered then looked at his fiancé "Is it normal for her to have all four elements plus lightening?" Magnus shook his head no and explained further. "It's not uncommon for Dragons to possess one or more elements. If an Air dragon and an earth dragon mate, then their children will have both, and so on and so on. But if two dragons with two or more powers, you end up with this little beauty here. She has marks for an Ice dragon here" Magnus points at the blue marking on her wings and each side of the front legs. "But she also has markings for a Fire Breather. Now the lightning she inherited that from you darling, only hers is blue. Just like uncle explained in his letter, you both can share powers. I'm guessing it's from when the egg was transitioning, she was reading your soul seeing if you were worthy being her bonding person; And you are." he finished picking the dragon up out of the water, waving his hands pouring his magic into the hatchling making sure she was healthy.

The hatchling chirp in distress wanting to be with Alec. Magnus gently placed her back in the water and she sink her tiny claws on to Alec's finger as it tried to climb back into his hand as Magnus examined her. "I know her name!" Alec sudden shouted, startling everyone in the room even the hatchling. She chirp freezing the sink water, turning it into a mini ice rink. Alec apologized then turned to the Dragon. "I'm going to call you Rain."

Magnus smiled and kissed his omega on the temple and said "Welcome to the family Rain," earning happy chirps from the hatchling. "Now let's get you some food shall we?" he snapped his fingers summoning a plate of chopped chicken breast. Rain flew over to Magnus, rubbing her small head on his hand in thanks for feeding her. She clawed her way up his hand gently not wanting to scratch him or pinch his skin with her claws. She sat on his forearm as he fed her.

"Dude! You really have a dragon! She looks way cooler than Yusei's and Kaiba's dragons put together. This is so awesome!" Simon whispered shouted in Alec's ear, loud enough for Max to hear. The three of them started speaking in some weird anime language Magnus couldn't keep up with so he just tuned the three nerds out. He caught a few names like Yu-gi-oh and Jaden, what the hell was a winged kuriboh? Yup that was enough of him listening to their Jibber Jabber.

Once Rain finished eating she chirped "thank you" then flew back towards her person. She landed on Alec's shoulder getting comfortable so she can sleep. She was warm and her breath was both cold and hot. Magnus quickly casted as spell fireproofing and ice proofing the entire house, he didn't need anymore accidents. Alec took a few pictures of his new baby, sending them to Azazel thanking him for the wonderful gift.

"Great we have another drama queen in the family." Alec says looking at the pictures of him and Rain and how she posed for them. Magnus indignantly huffed, not liking being called a drama queen even though it's true. Alec just smiled at his annoyed Alpha as he walked away muttering in demon language.

 

*******

Asmodeus paced in front of his son's bedroom inside the castle (Yes Edom has a castle and Magnus owns it. Royalty of course) freaking out because Magnus was supposed to be inside his bedroom getting dressed. The ceremony was only two hours away and Magnus needs the whole two hours to make himself presentable. "Damn it Ragnor." he muttered angrily. Ragnor, Cat, Raphael and few people took Magnus out for his stag night yesterday and now they are missing.

"Ragnor I swear to myself if this bachelor party turned out like 'The Hangover' I will melt your insides over and over again until you die on your own! Get your sorry asses here now! Magnus has to dress his daughters and son. Oh hell never mind Alec probably did it himself. Just get here!" Asmodeus shouts on the voicemail. Just when he was about to leave to find them himself, the group stumbles in with goofy faces and chickens in each arm. **Nope!** _I don't even want to know._ Asmodeus says to himself. _How the hell did they wind up with chickens? Story for another day perhaps._

"Pops!" shouted Magnus, "You should know that I've been banned from Peru. Apparently riding a magic carpet with chickens and bears throughout the country is against the rules. Honestly, they should be thanking me, it was rather boring there anyway, I needed to spice it up a but. But you they'll be talking about me for all of time! Now where is my fiancé? I need those sweet lips of his. He is the only one I want!" Magnus slurred, ignoring his father's angry face. Only Magnus can bring out that expression and everyone knows it.

Asmodeus scoffed. "Of course you would get banned from a country. You need to get dressed and sober up before your pups and get here to get spend some time with you before the wedding. Shower now, I will not repeat myself Magnus. You smell like a distillery that holds nothing but whiskey." Asmodeus lips turned up in disgust smelling his sons breath.

"Ooo using my real name. It must be serious. Will do captain!" Magnus shouted, saluting his father before walking into the closed door, nearly passing out cold. Sighing, Asmodeus waved his hand, sobering up his son with his own magic. "Demons, this boy is going to be the death of me. And how the hell did he talk you into riding a carpet through Peru?" He asked the others.

The group had guilty expressions and didn't know how to explain it. Magnus stood and said "I wanted to be Aladdin for one night and since I didn't have my Princess Jasmine with me these dorks had to fill in and we had a blast!" He exclaimed pointing at his group of friends, dropping the chickens in the process. "We even recorded it, I'm hoping Alec would agree on taking a carpet ride with me around the island for our honeymoon, if he ever decide where he wants to go. Now enough of this, my Princess is waiting for me. I must shower! Pops, could you open the door? I don't want to walk into them again. I still have a bitchin' headache."

Rolling his eyes, Asmodeus waved his hand and the door opened ushering Magnus inside alone. He then showed everyone else to their rooms before going to check on his son in law. Hopefully Alec was in a better state than his soon to be husband because he was too sober to deal with his adolescent son.

Laughter. That was the first thing Asmodeus heard when he stood in front of Alec's chambers. He swiftly knocked on the door before entering the room. Immediately he was bombarded by his grandchildren crawling at his ankles, dressed in similar colors like their fathers. Cornflower blue and Champagne. Girls in dresses, boys in tuxedos. He kissed each of their heads as a greeting before moving go check on his son in law. The sight of him took his breath away. Alec wore light blue dress pants, white shirt, cornflower blue waistcoat finished with a cornflower blue tailcoat with a champagne rose on the pocket. With the Princess crown - rubies, emeralds, lazuli, amethyst, diamonds, and sapphires. Edom's Princess; its been under lock and key, waiting for it's true owner to take hold of her. Of course the crown will stay in Hell under the protection of Asmodeus. Whenever Alec and Magnus are in their Realm the crowns would appear on their heads and back in it safe place when the couple leaves. One day after the kids are grown and have their own family, only then will Magnus and Alec retire to Edom. But only then.

Clary, Isabelle, and Asmodeus chose well with the wedding colors. They wanted to keep the colors light opposed to the normal ceremony of dark reds, greens and black. He smiled as he watch Alec fix his champagne bow tie. Alec caught his eye and grinned. "I take it he came back drunk off his ass and neither Ragnor or Raphael sobered him up before they returned?" Alec amusedly asked. That made Pops burst out laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"No, the jackass showed up with two chickens under his arms. I'm sure he will tell you the story about it one of these days. He walked directly into closed doors. I think it's safe to say, he had a fabulous bachelor party. Hopefully he doesn't have tattoos on him. Hell, help us all." Alec smiled and shook his head turning to his father who took him into his arms. "I'm so happy you're my son. I wouldn't accept anyone else. Now I have a special guest for you tonight and they are excited to see you. But first we must get the little ones fed and Rain. She's not letting you out of her sight, hopefully she behaves with Max while I perform the ceremony."

Alec chuckled, "No to worry, she loves Max and promised to behave. Oh and the babies have already eaten. I know Magnus was going to be drunk off his ass, so I went ahead and did everything myself. He needs to make himself presentable and get his nerves under control. He's been nerves these past few days, I have as well, but not as much. I knew magnus was the love of my life when time our eyes met. Magnus never thought he would get married, so this is a big deal for him. I can't wait to become his husband and Princess, he's my everything. So let's get this party started! Woohoo!" Alec shouted making the pups squeal in delight as he danced around them with fluid movements.

Asmodeus chuckled at the sight of them all dancing around with huge smiles on their faces. Arrow and Flash appeared in their true form, they will walk side by side with Alec as he walks down the aisle. The guest might be family, but you can never trust a demon. It was time for the ceremony so Asmodeus took his grandchildren with him to see their Papa and take their places in the front row. They were still too young to walk down the aisle alone, and he didn't need them getting into anything until after the wedding.

"Are you ready big bro?" Isabelle asked with tearful smile as she watched him button up his coat. Alec grinned seeing his sister dressed in Cornflower blue dress and Champagne heels. She looked breathtaking with her hair long black down with wavy curls. Makeup somewhat nude but with champagne pink eyeshadow and lip gloss.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to get married! Oh and you look absolutely stunning! When are you and Clary getting married?" He asked, linking his arm with hers as they walked out the door. "I so want to plan your wedding. I'm thinking like green and purple for the colors, a spring wedding with lost of those ugly flower-" Alec stopped speaking to look at Izzy's horrified expression. He burst out laughing shaking his head to stop but he couldn't. Her expression was priceless. "I'm just joking Iz, I would never do such a thing to you. My children? Most definitely, especially Skylar. I have a feeling she's going to be a pain in the ass when she's older, just like her uncle and father. Ugh!"

Its was Isabelle's turn to laugh picturing her brother embarrassing his daughter at her own wedding. So typical Alec. Jace, Clary, and Simon met the siblings at the doors to take their positions. Just behind those doors was his soon to be husband and Prince and damnit he couldn't wait to kiss his lips. Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina soon joined them being on the wedding and all. They gushed over Alec for a few minutes before taking their places as the music started.

It was time…


	30. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been around. I'm busy with stuff, but i haven't given up on any of my stories. The Second part of the wedding is nearly done just making some tweaks. But this is just something that popped into my mind. The girls sneaking out and nearly getting themselves killed. Oh and if you are a person that doesn't approve of children getting whooping well you wont like this flash forward. Keep your nasty comments to yourself. Enjoy... 
> 
> Uploaded Straight from my phone... I hope you all like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Skylar, Lily, and Bella crept down the stairs, hoping to not being caught by their parents who were asleep on the couch cuddled together. Oh they were so adorable. But it was not the time to sit and stare at their parents. No. It was date night. Being only fourteen, they were limited to do a lot of things. Like date for instance. Well Magnus and Alec didn't prevent them from dating, it just the boys they chose to go out with, rubbed Alec the wrong way. Ergo Magnus agreed with his husband. Something about those boys just weren't right. 

Maybe it was the blackness of their eyes, or the way their true forms shined in the light. Or maybe the fact that Alec has special abilities (like freaking superman) to make him see through things. It was frustrating to teenagers, whom did not have that kind of power yet. Yes all of the children were powerful, but their real power wouldn't come in until they were sixteen. So in two years, which seems so far away. Patience is a virtue. Dad and Papa always tells them to “stay an child for as long as you can because once you become an adult, you will wish you were a child again with all the headaches and responsibilities that comes with being an adult.” 

Bella placed a spell on the hellhounds to make them stay asleep as they passed by the two standing guard on each side of the couch. What the girls didn't know were that their brothers were asleep inside of their tent fort they built with their sheet Papa conjured for them. It looked so cool on the inside, like on of the tent from Harry Potter. They made it outside and sighed in relief. “Finally! Now let's have a good time girls.” Sky whispered. 

Together they trekked down the hill of the estate. For some reason their dates weren't allowed Inside the wards. Which was odd, because everyone was allowed unless they were evil-doers. It was ridiculous. Somewhere deep down, the girls knew they should respect their daddy's instincts  but they were in a rebelling stage. They've known them since they started high school. They were the sweetest boys to everyone. 

“Wow, you girls look gorgeous.” Corey says as he watched the girls appear. His block arises looking lighter in the darkness, almost reddish. Each sister blushed muttering  _ thank yous  _ before taking their dates arms. 

“So where are we going tonight?” Lily asks. 

“Oh we're taking you girls somewhere special. You will never forget it, trust me.” Brady says voice going three octaves lower making the girls stop to look at him. What they saw made them scream, break off from their dates arms and run back to the house. The boys laughed darkly transforming into this three headed monster with scalp looking skin, razor sharp teeth that had worms or something crawling throughout its mouths. 

“What the hell! Papa is going to he pissed!” Bella shouted at the three of them run like their lives depended on it  in this case it does. 

“Papa? No Daddy is going to kick our asses! He told us not to date them and look what happened! Damnit! Me and my bright ideas! If we ever get out of this, slap me upside the head if I ever rebel against our parents again!” Skylar says, freaking out. She may be the oldest out of the three of them but damn if she wasn't shaking with fear. She had to put on a brave face for her sisters though because she had no clue what they were going to do. Papa shortened their powers a week ago for breaking into his work room to work on potions without permission. 

That was a disaster. The position turned them into gerbils and they were nearly eaten by the hellhounds! Not fun! Not fun at all. 

Before they made it to the gate they were snatched forceful by talons ripping through each of their arms, blood spurting everywhere. They were so dead! With one final push before she lost consciousness from the blood loss, Lily threw some of her blood on the wards knowing her Papa would be able to sense something wrong. Or their grandfather. 

* * *

 

Magnus woke with a start. Feeling one of his children in distress throughout his wards, which couldn't be right because his children were all asleep. Without waking his exhausted mate, Magnus slipped from under his beautiful Omega, putting an in his place. He watched as Alec snuggled into it with a smile before passing out once more. It isn't surprising. Alexander used all of his magic saving Clary, Izzy and Jace from near death. Stupid London Institute needing help with an hundred or so demons. 

Honestly it's like the shadow world just couldn't get it together. Enough with war already. Edom was in control. Not one of his people dared to step foot in this world. After what happened with lilith that one fateful day. Alec nearly wiping out every Asmodei for even thinking of touching his children. Oh did it take both Magnus and his father ro calm Alec down. Pissing off an newly Princess of Edom was the worst thing to do. Lilith found out the hard way. 

Alec was bad ass.

Magnus made his way up to the girls rooms, after seeing the boys still asleep in their tent, each body spread out like starfish with opened mouths. He checked Liliana's room first since it was the first one close to the stairs. Not seeing her in his bed, he began to panic. Quickening his search, he checked each room not seeing his baby girls.  _ How the hell didn't Arrow or Flash sense them leave? _

Magnus thought to himself. Finding a sleeping spell on them, set by none other than his darling Bella.

He was going to to beat their asses! Or have their aunts do it. Because taking their magic away doesn't seem to help. Magnus remembers getting whoopings throughout his childhood that set him on a straight and narrow path. Fuck that, one hood ass whooping was enough for him. His ass was so sore he couldn't sit for an entire week. Nowadays you try to discipline your children and people call it abuse. No that's what's wrong with this world now. Parents are scared to whoop their children when they need it. There is a difference between a whooping and discipline. But enough was enough! Magnus checked the security cameras throughout the estate and streets. 

He spotted his children sneaking out of the house in provocative clothing that would make Izzy look like an saint. Magnus fumed. Just who the fuck did they think they were? They are only fourteen years old! Both Magnus and Alec made sure their wardrobe held nothing of the sorts, and Magnus knew neither Izzy or Clary would allow them to dress inappropriate like that on a date. He checked the front gate to see who they were meeting the house shook as he seen the three teens he and his husband told them to steer clear of. Seeing the next clip, his heart jumped out of his chest. 

His daughters running for their lives screaming in fear before being violently attacked by talons and blood splattered everywhere on the ground. He watched as his brave daughter Lily throw his blood on the wards before passing out. He watched at the three headed lizard formed an hellish oval on the ground meaning his children were taking to a part of hell he hasn't been to in a long time. Well, tonight the night these moutherfuckers is gon’ kick in (Anybody watched Friday before? Lol). Magnus straightened himself out, not wanting to alert his husband of what was happening because he needed his rest. No way was Magnus going to let his Baby get himself injured. 

He knew once Alec found out, he would be a world of hurt but for now, he had hell to raise. Firstly he took the spell off of their guard dogs waking them to they could watch the house just in case something comes when he's not here. Arrow and Flash would take care of them quickly before Alec or the boys woke. Magnus had to placing heavy sleeping spells on his boys knowing one of them would wake sensing him not in the house which would alert Alec and the rest of the family. He couldn't have that.

After making sure his family was protected, magnus snapped his fingers dressing himself in black leather pants, burgundy boots, black dress shirt, burgundy jacket that reached his knees. His hair in his usual mohawk with burgundy highlights. His many rings on his fingers along with his necklaces. It was time to kick some ass. 

* * *

 

_ “Good job my sons...You have made me so proud. They will do wonderfully in my overtaken of Hell. Asmodeus and that pathetic child of his has ran Hell for too long. Not to mention Magnus taking an omega as his mate. Ugh disgusting. They all should burn. I kill all of my children who turned out being omegas. Their power running through my veins is refreshing. Now tie them up, and go keep watch. If you've done your job correctly, Bane and Asmodeus shouldn't know where the girls have been taken. Oh to witness their suffering after I kill them will be delicious.”  _ The voice says in the shadows watching his children tie each girl to a different table.   

The scent of their blood making his mouth water. Yes, they will do nicely. The man in the chair could sense their power, and new they would give him enough strength to kill both Asmodeus and his weak heir. 

“What?” Skylar stirred gaining consciousness. “Get off of me! Let me go!” She says to the boy Corey, he smiles then slaps her in the face. He hated pretending to be a teenager just to get these ungrateful bitches to trust him and bias brothers. Demons they were annoying. He would've killed long ago but his father needed them. They were tired of living in the swamp lands  it was boring and no one took them serious. 

They were never invited to any of the family gatherings all because of what his father did with their mother Lilith who, at the time was married to Asmodeus. It wasn't their fault! They just wanted to be accepted but nooo Asmodeus had to be a party bitch and banish them. Then Lilith abandon them for her title, treacherous bitch. His thoughts were interrupted by pain shooting from his nose to his brain. Corey screamed out in pain holding his broken nose. Apparently in his mini thoughts Skylar head butted him twice. What the fuck kind of head does she have? Metal? 

He tried to punch her but she was too quick. She moved like a demon ninja kicking in the face while doing a backflip. What the fuck was happening here?! They were supposed to be weak little girls! Not trained ninjas! Corey watched as Lily and Bella attacked his brothers. He looked at his father who was just as shocked as he was. What they didn't know was that, the pups powers were stronger in hell. In any realm. 

“Let us go or we will kill all of you right here, right now. Wouldn't be the first demons we've killed and you certainly wouldn't be the last.” Lily said, her force going an octave lower, doubling her normal voice with numerous ones. Before anyone could get a word out, in walked a large wolf, canines on display. The girls ran towards the wolf, pressing their backs against it, never once taking their eyes off their opponents. Corey, Brady, and Tucker were shaken to the core. 

_ Good.  _ Skylar thought. 

“Beelzebub,” Magnus says still in his wolf form,”You dare threaten my family? Harm my children and think you get to escape unscathed?” Said man  threw a thousand blades in Magnus and his pups direction. In a millisecond, Magnus was in his human form directing the blades to the three assholes that kidnapped his daughters. Killing them instantly. Magnus then sent his daughters home in a bubble portal in the living room where Alec would find them while he took care of a few family affairs. 

“Now that the kids are out the way. Why don't we go a few rounds? Man to man. If you got the stomach beetle face.” Beelzebub is seething. He watched his favorite children die and this asshole had the nerve to challenge him in his own home? Not happening!” He cracked his neck a few times before attacking his nephew. Which was harder than he thought. 

Every moved he made, Magnus parried and it was getting frustrating. What was wrong with this family? Where they all trained to be ninjas or something? Cheating, Beelzebub used his powers to stab Magnus in the side. Magnus hunched over in pain, but made no sounds. He just looked at the stab wound, pressing his hand against it, adding pressure to it as blood seeped through his shirt. 

“Well look at that. He bleeds. I can kill you now. The blade was poisoned my venom. Nothing will heal you. Ha ha Edom will be mine! But don't worry, I'll be sure to take that omega of your for a tested drive before killing him and your disgusting offspring.” 

That did it. Magnus closed his eyes accepting his full powers of Edom. He never wanted to do such a thing because he was afraid of what it would Intel without the proper training and what it would do to his mate and children. They are all linked and  once he unleashes this power, things would be different now. They will be the strongest family in the entire world. So strong the could make another world if they wanted to, a better one without demons and stupidity. 

Beelzebub stared at his soon to be dead nephew, taunting him with threats of what he was going to do to his mate. No one ever threatens his Omega and family and gets to live. No one. Magnus opens his eyes revealing Hell Fire arises. Beelzebub gasped taking a step back, trembling in fear. Magnus smirked as he healed the wound on his side. He than tilted his head trying to think what should be cut off first. 

Beelzebub tries opening a portal; Magnus closes it without using his hands. By this time, Magnus is sure Asmodeus can his uncles can feels what's happening and is on their way now. His uncle tries and tries to get away, but there is no where to go. Once Magnus feels the venom from beetlejuice isn't in his bloodstream anymore, the wound closes up just as his father makes his way into the room. 

“Magnus! What… What's happened?” Pops asked looking afraid of the answer because he knew  Magnus didn't want to unleashed this power ever. Magnus says nothing as he is still looking at his uncle with hell fire eyes. Blue, obsidian purple and red flashing. It was beautiful, but terrifying. Seeing as he want getting a response from his son, Asmodeus turned to his brother whom he hasn't seen in decades. As Asmodeus began to speak, he caught the scent of his grandpups. His own eyes now burning in rage. He understands why his son is out of it. 

Beelzebub is pissing himself literally. “What did you to to my grandchildren?” Asmodeus asked in a calm voice making his brother shit himself along with more piss. Beelzebub had forgotten just how powerful his brother was. Lucifer gave him the reins and all his power when he retired. Damn this isn't good. 

“I-I wanted to use them as a gain to take hell from you and Magnus.” Beelzebub whispered so quietly, you wouldn't think he spoke at all. 

“You did what?! Oh you stupid son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you myself! How dare you touch my princess! Oh! Oh!” Azazel says fuming. He's so mad he can't even make complete sentences. By this time no one notices Magnus make a divine blade out of hellfire. Only an divine blade made out of hell fire can kill a Prince Of Hell. 

“I meant no harm!” Beelzebub tried, lying through his teeth. 

“No?” Magnus says making everyone turn in his direction backing away quickly, not wanting to be anywhere he swings that damn blade. Shit looks lethal. The blade was the color of bisexual flag with obsidian hell fire around it. Of course Magnus would make a lethal weapon pretty. “What did you just say to me Beetle Face?” This caused everyone to snort. “Oh yes. You said you were going to take Edom from me when you cheated fighting against me because you couldn't win in hand to.hand combat. Not even your pathetic children could handle my daughters and they are fourteen. So sad how you've spent all your time planning revenge on my father and I when you could have been teaching your children how to defend themselves and try to live a better life than you had. But no, you forced your grown ass children into pretending to be teenagers all to get my daughters here so you could kill them and take their powers. Yeah I bet you thought i wouldn't find out until later huh?” Magnus chuckled walking around his stinking shit/piss smelling uncle. 

“See my mate used to be a shadowhunter. Bet you don't know that did you? Our pups train everyday at the institute, along with taken extra mixed martial arts classes. Some badasses if I'm being honest. You could have done the same with your children buy your greed and envy blinded you of that fact. Now look at your pups dead because you made the wrong mistake in taking my pups then threatening to fucking my mate. Oh okay, how is this for fucking?” 

Magnus made his uncle's cock erect before cutting it smelly off, along with his balls. He watched them fall to the ground and the sound of his uncles screams were music to his ears. Asmodeus and the rest of his brothers were vomiting at the sight  whilst the women were smiling brightly. Liking Magnus’ style. 

“No one threatens my family and lives to take the tale. No one.” With that Magnus plunges his sword in Beelzebub's chest twisting it until nothing is left of the man. Magnus then turns towards his father, needing help. Asmodeus portals the blade away in the comfort of Magnus’ work room for safety. No one needs to know where it is located. He then takes his son in his arms, soothing the power from within threatening to take control of his precious boy. Together they muttering a spell that will lock this power away until Magnus and his family are ready for such a thing. The others leave the two men alone to return to their own realms promising to check on Magnus in a few days. 

“Are you okay Maggy?” Magnus nods shakily. He's now sensing Alexander's rage through their bond and new he mate was currently shouting at their pups. 

“Alexander's is awake and currently losing it. After he sees me like this all hell is going to break loose. Literally. There's no saving them this time Pops. Not after what they've done.” Magnus goes into what his daughters have been up to the last few months. Pops is getting angrier and angrier by the second. Yeah, an ass whooping is in the works. Together they make it home just in time for Alec to yell “AND WHO TAUGHT YOU TO DRESS LIKE STRIPPERS?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! YOU ARE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD FOR DEMONS SAKE! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!!! OH! OH! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME! PAPA IS GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASSES AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME! YOU THREE THINK YOUR GROWN? OKAY! IM DONE!! MAGNUS THEY'RE YOURS!” 

Alec is so the mad he's causing an earthquake in London. All four boys scrambled leaving the girls calling after their daddy, not wanting a whooping. But knew it was going to happen either way. Before leaving the room Alec snapped them into suitable clothing for respectable teenage girls. It would be been nice if they didn't see their Papa holding a belt in his hands. They took off running, but made it nowhere. 

Let's just say they learned their lesson in sneaking out of the house and nearly getting themselves killed. 


	31. Wedding Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter like three times... I's satisfied with it, so I hope you are too. This may be the last chapter of the story but I might add short flash forward chapters down the line... Idk yet. But for the main story, I'm done. I cant think of anything else. Please don't be upset, but I want to focus on my others stories. I need know material. I'm running out of story line for this. Thank you for everyone that was patient with me. I love you all!
> 
> Enjoy This chapter. The vows, I googled some stuff, freaked me out a bit, but I hope you all enjoy it. Don't get weirded out or anything.
> 
> Max_Maks_Art photos!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank you so much for loving this story and everyone that booked marked and subscribed! You all are the best!!

 

 

 

Magnus walked through the doors and was speechless. His father ( and with the help of Izzy and Clary) did an amazing job with the designing. The Edom Castle was gorgeous, the biggest throughout the nine realms. Of course, The King of hell having the biggest one above them. Making the other eight Princes of Hell envious of Edom. Magnus couldn't count how many times his uncles tried to take his kingdom, only to lose their hands for three decades. Asmodeus was not amused. No one touches his _heir_ or whatever belongs to _him_.

Throughout the castle had Champagne and Cornflower roses, whose glimmering white, gold, dark purple, and even pure black petals entwined harmoniously in a dance of Edom's Prince and Princess colors. Chairs were covered in white brocade with gold iridescent patterns and either Champagne or Cornflower ribbons dusted with a bit of silver glitter. (The guests probably would like that aspect, but oh damn well.) Asmodeus had a new carpet made specifically for this wedding embroidered with both new and old demonic runes on it, marking the new beginning for Edom in an unique manner.

Every staircase had beautiful ribbons hanging flawlessly throughout the castle tied into beautifully crafted bows. Oh it was beautiful. It looked like a fairytale wedding. Magnus couldn't be happier because his Princess (Mate) deserves the world. He made sure to have horse carriages for the royal family after the ceremony. The girls would go crazy seeing them. Alec made sure to let them watch every Disney Princess movie with him. He never seen any before so of course he watched them with the girls. Whilst the boys were playing outside on their jungle gym with Papa and big brother Max. The boys loved that thing, so much they had to combine all of the individual ones to make one gigantic jungle gym, that would tire them out by the end of the day. **_Parents need alone time._ **

As Magnus walked down the aisle ( before taking his spot at the altar), he noticed the golden carpet bighting as he walked on it. The demonic runes lit up purple and black. Letting everyone know, He's the _True_ Prince of Edom. Everyone stood, showing respect for the Prince. Magnus nodding the guests in acknowledgment with a smile on his faces as he walked passed them. Magnus’ uncle's and their spouses has a private section, apart from the other guests. Of course they would, Asmodeus wouldn't have it any other way. Being Royalty and all.

Above the altar on the wall, was a huge family portrait of Alec, Magnus and the kids, along with Asmodeus standing behind them with a smile on his face. Many have never seen Asmodeus’ smile. He's only every smiled for his son and now his son's family. Long tables, covered with either Gold or Purple tablecloths resided on the other side of the gigantic ball room, and White, Champagne, Cornflower plates were arranged alternatively on the surface for each guest. Beautiful flower arrangements, with (Edom's colors purple/gold and the weddings Champagne/Cornflower) peonies with little chains of crystals hung onto them adding to the decorations.

Damn they did a great job!! Pops should go into the wedding planning business. He would make a killing. Magnus thought, and made an note ro speak with his father about that.

Ragnor and Catarina walked down the aisle together with teary eyes and wide grins over their faces, before taking their respectable place behind Magnus. “This place is amazing! Remind me to ask your father if he would plan our baby shower.” Catarina whispered.

Magnus gasped turning to stare at his two best friends searching their eyes seeing if they were serious. Ragnor nodded and Magnus was floored. “Shut up! Are you serious?!” The couple nodded laughing at their friend's excitement. Magnus tried to contain his excitement, but failed. He squealed loudly picking Catarina up to twirl her around. She yelped laughing so hard she damn near pissing herself.

Asmodeus looked at them with confusion on his face, Magnus told him with his eyes that he'll explain later.

“Oh Alec is going to flip out when he finds out! We are so going shopping as soon as we are back from our honeymoon. I have so many ideas - oh this is awesome! This is the fifth best news ever!”

Ragnor raised a brow in confusion and asked, “Well what's the first four?”

Magnus huffed in annoyance like he didn't know.

“Finding out Alec was my true mate. Duh!” Magnus rolled his eyes at his best friend. Why would Ragnor even asks that? Magnus’ top five included his family. Little dumb green cabbage.

“I know what you are thinking Magnus and I do not appreciate being called dumb you Gandalf the grey wanna be.” Magnus gasped hearing this and rounded on his best friend as Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy made their way down the aisle. Simon heard the two arguing about which Gandalf was better and of course had to add his two cents, making Jace jump in and Asmodeus as well. How they got on to the subject of Legolas no one would ever know. By this time everyone joined in on the argument.

“You guys are a bunch of nerds!” A young voice shouted, cutting everyone argument off. Max stood holding the rings on an golden pillow shaking his head as he walked down the aisle following his brothers in sisters that were crawling trying to get to Max and their Papa. “Plus everyone knows my daddy can out now Legolas anyway day. Oh and Gandalf the White is better.” Max finished taking his side next to Magnus, who grin took over his face as if he won the argument.

“Ha! Ragnor in your face! My cub knows the truth!” Magnus, being the adult that he is stuck his tongue out at in Ragnor's direction before high-fiving Maxie. Ragnor grumbled something inappropriate causing Asmodeus to slap him on the back of the head. Making Magnus laugh before Pops did the same to him. Magnus glared at his father, then turned to his children, getting on his knees to kiss each of their chubby cheeks. All six squealed in delight as Magnus kissed them all, then magically placed them in chairs suitable for their ages. He made sure to strap them in, wouldn't want them getting away. They were some sneaky little devils.

The audience “awed” at the sight of them, and gushed over the pups cute outfits. Matching their parents. It was the cutest sight. Pictures were being taken by Asmodei demons. Twenty or so capturing each and every moment.

* * *

 

Finally the music accords echoing through the room as the doors opened showing Alec in his Cornflower tuxedo taking Magnus’ breath away, and the pups clapping and squealing seeing their daddy walking down the aisle accompanied by Rain on his shoulder, Arrow and Flash on each side of him. They watch as the carpet lit up purple, and the runes glowed gold and black. The _True_ Princess of Edom. The guests bowed at Alec, showing their respect. Alec paid them no mind as his attention was on his Alpha looking like a snack. Oh he was so going to get some when this ceremony was over.

The couples had sparkling eyes, happy eyes, loving eyes as stared at one another, before Magnus held out his hand, helping his mate ascend the stairs. Arrow, Flash and Rain stood next to the pups keeping close attention on each person in the room. Waiting for someone to move a muscle or even twitch wrong. Meaning their asses were being killed right then and there. Protective and deadly. The guests seemed to noticed that, taking their attention away from the pups and  back on the couple at the altar.

Asmodeus steps forward, the altar room now has a dozen black candles lit. One red candle sits on the altar, also incense, bell or going, one silver chalice, a short dagger, a crystal stone, wedding rings and length of cord, Baphomet plaques hangs on the wall behind the altar on the west wall. (Yeah some real demonic shit.) Magnus looks at Alec making sure he understood what was happening. Alec nodded and smiled, he knew very well what was next and welcomed it without regret. Asmodeus spoke in Latin then switch to demonic language.

_“In Normine Del Nostri Santans Luciferi Exceles! I call upon the forces of darkness and the internal power within! Consecrate this place with power, love, and light of Lucifer. Join with us, we say in the binding of these two souls who shall be as one. They desire to make their union a matter of record, so that their friends, family, and society in which they live may bear witness and lend support._

_“Diana and Adonis, Ishtar and Tammuz, Freya and Odin… by these and others names are divine lover known. I invite the Gods to come bless this union as we invoke the infernal names: Amon, Astaroth, Ishtar, Bast, Pan, Asmodeus, Thoth, Azazel.”_ Asmodeus takes the red candle from the altar and raises it to the south. _“We call upon the element of fire to come serve us, we call upon Satan! Flame the passion of_ **_Alexander_ ** _and_ **_Magnus_ ** _and fill them with all consuming ardor and the lust for each other!”_

Clary and Jace, Simon and Izzy are looking at this with wide eyes, so are their angel friends. This is some deep level of powerful shit! They had no clue just what the wedding vows were going to intel but they had no damn idea they sign up for some demon laser light show. What in the absolute fuck?! They each looked at their nieces and nephews seeing their eyes turn demonic with hell fire within them. Oh, they are the true children of Magnus Bane. They turned back to see Asmodeus take up incense from the altar and raised it to the east.

They just hope their souls were still their own….. creepy!

 _“We call upon the element of the air to come serve us, for we are Lucifer! Consciousness flows  one to the other, so this couple may share a mutual wisdom and unified vision.”_ Asmodeus then takes the crystal from the altar and raises it to the north _. “We call upon the element of earth to come serve us, for the Belial! Your strength and constancy shall keep them together as long as they shall live._

No one notices the presence of each person's name whenever Asmodeus calls upon them appearing in ghost form as they are pushing their powers into Alec and Magnus. Giving them more power along with the children, including Max. Asmodeus takes the chalice filled with wine from the altar and raises it to the west. _“We call upon the element of water to come serve us, for we are leviathan! Grant_ **_Alexander_ ** _and_ **_Magnus_ ** _the qualities of serenity and patience and love as deep as the ocean. Hear me, you Watchers who lurk in the darkness. Be mindful of lovers such as these and provide them bastion of solace and protection. Both grooms, up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word and action, as this cord binds together your hands, so you lives become joined._ Asmodeus takes the cord from the altar as Alec and Magnus lace their fingers together. He ties together Magnus’ left hand and Alec's right.

 _“_ **_Alexander,_ ** _you bring the energy of Babylon; boundless, dark, intuitive, and soft. I bid you blend these energies with_ **_Magnus_ ** _to make your lives together whole. Take this cup as a symbol of your love._ ” Asmodeus places the chalice from the altar  in Alec's left hand. _“_ **_Magnus,_ ** _you bring the energy of Satan; expansive, bright, logical, and hard. I bid you blends these energies with_ **_Alexander_ ** _to make your lives together whole. Wield this blade as a symbol of your love.”_ Asmodeus take the short dagger from the altar and places it in Magnus’ right hand.

 **Magnus:** I pledge my blade, as I pledge my soul, ever to your service. Like this blade my love for you will be strong and enduring, so that our lives together will always be protected. Accept it, my beloved, and with it all that is mine becomes yours. Even if our paths should later diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Satan, I, Magnus Bane, take you, Alexander Lightwood , to my hand, my heart, and my spirit.

 **Alec:**  I pledge this chalice, as I pledge my soul, ever to your service. As from this cup, my love for you will pour forth so that our lives together will be nourished. Accept it, my beloved, and with it all that is mine also becomes yours. Even if our paths should later diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Babalon, I, Alexander Lightwood, take you, Magnus Bane , to my hand, my heart, and my spirit.

Magnus then dips the blade into the chalice.

_“BABYLON and SATAN, male and male, dark and light... neither has meaning without the other, but through their eternal interplay the universe is born.”_

Asmodeus takes blade and chalice and puts them on the altar.

“ _This bond I draw between you; when you are parted in mind or body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, to which nothing and no one else will answer. By the secrets of the earth and water is this bond woven, unbreakable, irrevocable. By the law that created fire and wind is this bond written in your souls.”_ Asmodeus unties the cord that binds the grooms hands and places it on the altar. Asmodeus then takes up couple's rings.

_“Your vows have been made before your friends, the forces of Darkness and all the Gods of the Pit. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. They are the physical representation of your promises to each other's spirits.”_

The couple exchanges  rings, kissing Max on each cheek before turning back to each other.

_“Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember - like a star should your love be constant, like the earth should your love be firm. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease, for Satan is with you, now and always! I now pronounce you husband and wife. The work of joy is done and yet begun!”_

Alec and magnus kiss.

Asmodeus: HAIL Alexander! HAIL Magnus!

Ragnor strikes  the bell once. Candles are extinguished and the ceremony is finished. Before the two walks descend the stairs, Alec is engulfed in a flame of purple and gold and Magnus is inflamed with gold, black, blue and purple flames. Their powers being woven into their very souls. The flames died down and both Magnus and Alec fell into each other's arms with big grins on their faces, eyes beaming at one another as the guests applaud. The room is back to its original site, the sun shining brightly throughout the windows. Magnus takes Skylar and Aren in his arms, Alec takes Isabella and Jason in his and Pops takes Liliana and Jacob. Together they walk to the table with their family following behind them taking their seats at the table.

(Nephilim were excited to be out of that place or realm or whatever the hell happened. Shit was weird dude.)

The guests come to congratulate them on by one, stirring clear of the pups as their guard dogs aren't having it. Tessa rounded on them nearly knocking them over. “Congratulations my dears!!” Both men laughed as she peppered kisses all over their faces. She hasn't seen them in so long being busy with the institute. She then hounded the pups, kissing each of their cheeks. They squealed excitedly at their energetic aunt. Arrow and Flash circled her, waiting for their hugs too. Which she gave them. Jem and Will stared at her with fondness, she was something truly special.

Food was then on each table, Jace and Clary wasting no time going at it. Simon and Izzy joined them along with Maxie. Alec shook his head at his family before snapping his fingers each pup had a bottle in their mouths sucking down the contents. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand bring it to his lips before eating his steak and loaded potatoes.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The lovely couple owned the dance floor, making it a real party. They even got Asmodeus to dance with them. Max and Madzie were jumping around like the crazy kids they are making the adults laugh. That was until Azazel got on the stage and demanded Alec  join him in a karaoke off. This of course irked Magnus’ nerves. He turned on his father whom was laughing hysterically at his drunk brother trying his hardest to keep up with Alec as they sung Beyoncé “Deja vu”. It was entertaining to watch. Azazel was so happy having someone to sing with instead of making a fool of himself.

Everyone was having a grand time until the doors were blown open, and in walking Lilith wearing a black mermaid dress. The music stopped, everyone stared at her with so much hatred. How dare she ruining this wedding.

“Oh why wasn't I invited?” Lilith asked with a sickening sweet voice. Asmodeus and Magnus were fuming. “It seems as though Azazel has taken my place in the vows. I don't like one bit. Asmodeus you know better then to make an enemy out of me.” With that threat she took the pups including Max and portaled outside. Everyone stood in shock, except for Alec. No, without the practice of his new powers, Edom was breaking in two. Magnus looked at his mate seeing him in his true princess glory. The crown appearing on his head, clothes changed into leather, weapons belt around his waist, bow in hand. Looking livid and scary as fuck. As he walked down from the stage, fire, earth, water, air each element surrounded him.

**_Shit!!_ **

The guests got the hell out of his way. The Princes of hell shrieked sensing Lucifer's wrath in Alec. Lilith spelled Asmodei demons to attack the guests but the Shadowhunters had weapons out running into the fray. Alec shot one arrow, clearing a path for him and Magnus. No one even noticed when Magnus transformed into a wolf bigger than the room. Lilith had the pups outside shouting at them. Apparently they were stubborn and created a protective bubble around them and Max, not letting the mean lady touch them.

Alec roared seeing tear stains on his babies faces. Oh this bitch was going to pay. The powerful sound startled Lilith. She swirled around seeing her son in his wolf form looking dangerous and his new princess on his side. With a blink of her eye Lilith was screaming as she was impaled with multiple arrows in his stomach. “You disgusting twerp! You dare harm me?!” She shouted.

Alec shouted back with so much power it made her cower away. “YOU DARE TAKE MY CHILDREN AND MAKE THEM CRY?!” Magnus back in his human form quickly portaled the kids home. Arrow and Flash appearing beside them, comforting them. Magnus went to leave my Max grabbed his arm, shaking in fear not wanting his Papa to leave. Magnus understood that, but he needed to get to his mate. _No, you stay with them. I got this. I love you baby._ Alec says through their bond. They can communicate through their minds now. That was going to be fun. Magnus sighs and replies, **_I love you too. Be careful Alexander._ ** Magnus took Maxie in his arms, rocking him to sleep. The pups were all asleep on Arrow and Flash.

He then opened a link through Alec's eyes seeing Rain burn Lilith with her fire before wrapping her legs in poison plants decaying her body quickly as Alec took his sword to her throat, watching his mother's head fall from her body. Serves her right. Cheating whore. He then burst out laughing as rain jumped on her head down a few times as if it was a trampoline in the backyard.

“Good job Rainy! Now burn it to nothingness.” Magnus heard Alec say. Together they watched their little Rain kill Lilith and erasing her from history. Everyone was self once Lilith was killed, the Asmodei demons apologized to Alec swearing they had no control over any of it. Not hearing it  Alec killed them all with a wave of his hands. No one harms my family damnit. No one.

After they were both satisfied after rounds of lovemaking, the newlyweds cuddled together, Magnus spooning Alec and gently kissing the nape of his neck as he murmured a soft “I love you” into his flesh. They fell asleep like that, serenity wrapping them in its veil. They were bonded to each other and loved one another more than anything in the world. They were happy and together and everything was going to be okay in the end…Together forever…those were the last words that crossed to their minds before falling asleep….

 

**_Fin…._ **

 

 

**_Just kidding…. ;) Asmodeus getting ready for a date is coming up soon. :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...


End file.
